Le coeur entre deux camps
by Svjetlana
Summary: Qui peut bien savoir qui est vraiment le Bien et qui est le mal quand toute votre enfance a été passée dans le Mordor ? Fille d'une elfe et d'un des cavalier noir à la solde de Sauron, Alzena sait depuis le début qu'un choix s'imposera. Et quand l'anneau sacré refait son apparition après des siècle de silence, quel camps peut-elle choisir ? Peut-elle se battre contre son coeur ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous**

**Après maintes hésitations, j'ai décidée de vous faire partager cette fic que j'avais déjà commencer à écrire il y a déjà quelques temps. Chose étrange, je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Legolas, mais pourtant, c'est lui qui aura une place importante dans cette fic. Comme quoi, la vie réserve bien des surprises.**

**Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrit donc je pense avoir un rythme de parution assez régulier, tout les week end à peu près, parfois avant si j'ai pas le temps. Comme pour toutes mes fics, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et appréhension aussi. J'accepte les review négatives du moment qu'elles soient constructives et juste pas pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas ma fic. Dans ces cas là, abstenez vous de la lire. Pour les autres, vous êtes les bienvenus.**

**Je tiens à dire que je me base essentiellement sur les films, donc pour les adeptes des livres, ne soyez pas surprit si cela ne colle pas à l'ouvrage. En parlant de cela, je tiens à dire que ni l'univers, ni la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent, puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Monsieur Tolkien. En revanche, ceux qui ont été inventées de ma main comme Alzena, m'appartiennent et je vous serais gré de m'avertir et d'attendre mon accord si vous souhaitez en prendre un pour écrire une fic dessus (on sait jamais).**

**Voilà, à part cela je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter, j'espère juste que cette fic vous plaira et s'il vous plait, laissez moi des commentaires, c'est encourageant et c'est toujours sympa pour l'auteur. Car si j'écris la fic, c'est parce que cela me plait, mais si je vous la fait partager, c'est pour vous. Allez bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

« _Le mal est venu de l'égoïsme fait chacun de nous victime et bourreau tour à tour_ »

(**George Clemenceau**)

Il faisait chaud, très chaud et l'air était sec à un point inimaginable. Seul point positif à cette situation, c'est que du haut de ma tour, je ne risquais pas de mourir de chaleur, puisque j'avais à ma disposition toute l'eau nécessaire pour ma survie. Mais il s'agissait bien du seul point positif à tout cela.

Grâce à mon ouïe fine, du à mes origines elfiques de part ma malheureuse mère aujourd'hui décédé, je parvenais à entendre les hurlements de souffrance de la créature que les cavaliers noirs avaient attrapés hier soir et qui s'était échappée de la Forêt Noire, royaume elfique le plus proche de nous.

_Qui est le possesseur de l'anneau sacré ?_ Sifflait un des Nazgûls tandis qu'un nouveau cri de souffrance retentissait. _Dit moi où il se trouve ?_

Les hurlements se succédèrent et je soupira en m'asseyant dans mon fauteuil, faisant tournoyer avec ma magie l'eau limpide que contenait la cuve un peu plus loin. Encore un don hérité de ma famille maternelle.

_Je ne me répèterais pas créature infâme_, reprit brutalement mon père d'une voix sifflante. _Où se trouve l'anneau sacré ?_

Je n'éprouvai aucun sentiment à savoir qu'une créature innocente se faisait torturer de toutes les manières possibles à mes pieds. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que je n'éprouvai plus grand chose.

Je n'avais jamais connu que le Mordor comme domicile, bien que je n'y sois pas née. Selon mes recherches, je dirais que théoriquement, je viens de la Forêt Noire, puisque j'ai vue le jour à la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Sans doute ma mère avait-elle espérer échapper à l'emprise maléfique de Sauron et me protéger. Une chose était sûre, elle n'y était pas parvenu et depuis ma naissance je vivais ici, sous la relative protection de mon père. Mais quand il s'agit du chef des Nazgûls, vous ne ressortez pas indemne d'une telle éducation.

Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qu'on me raconte, j'ai vue défiler bien plus d'horreur qu'une vie humaine ne pourrait le permettre. A seulement trois ans, j'avais assistée au meurtre de ma mère, à cinq ans j'avais déjà assister à des scènes de torture et de massacre sur des innocents. A dix ans j'avais déjà tuer, des orques certes, mais il s'agissait tout de même de meurtres. Je devais au moins cela à mon père, c'est que je ne côtoyais pas les créatures infâmes que le Seigneur Noir créait en contre-bas. Les seuls personnes que je pouvais voir étaient les enfants des autres Nazgûls qui n'atteignaient pas mon niveau de cruauté et les cavaliers noirs eux-mêmes si tant soit peu que les voir passer tels des fantômes dans les couloirs de la forteresse pouvait être considérer comme côtoyer.

_La comté,_ cria soudainement le prisonnier qui s'était contenter de hurler jusqu'à présent. _Sacquet_

Je me redressai d'un bond et me précipitai sur la carte qui ornait tout mon mur Ouest. Je trouvai, sans la moindre difficulté, le territoire concerné. Des hobbits. Il s'agit des créatures les plus petites qui pouvait exister et c'était là-bas que l'anneau avait élu domicile ? Étonnant cet anneau.

_Alzena_, retentit une voix derrière moi

Je pivotai instantanément sur mes talons, mes doigts refermés sur ma dague mais les relâchai quand je constatai qui se tenait devant moi. J'inclinai la tête, preuve de ma loyauté puis relevai les yeux vers la capuche de mon créateur.

_Prépare toi_, siffla-t-il. _Nous partons pour la Comté, tu vient avec nous_

_Très bien_, répondis-je d'une voix morne tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. _A vos ordres_

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de réagir et de foncer dans mon armoire. Je m'habillai rapidement et regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais grande, très grande et également très mince voire même peut-être un peu trop maigre et je devais avouer que je remerciai les formes féminines qui me dessinaient, ma peau était blafarde et parfaite, mes oreilles pointues étaient la seule preuve de ma nature elfique. Je détaillai ensuite ma tenue pour être sûre de ne pas contraster avec les autres. Mon pantalon, mes bottes et mon haut était sombre, et il fallait avoir une vision sacrément performante pour constater que mes vêtements n'étaient pas noirs mais rouge sombre. Si cela pouvait passer, ce ne serait pas le cas de mes longs cheveux roux ondulés et de mes yeux d'un vert foncé. Soupirant de lassitude, j'attrapais une pince et les attachais en auteur avait de passer un foulard autour de ma tête et d'enfiler ma cape. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, réussir à camoufler mes yeux serait chose impossible.

_Tu es prête ?_ Demanda Jorika en entrant dans la pièce

Je pivotai vers la fille du second de mon père et constatai qu'elle aussi avait eu du mal à couvrir la blondeur de ses cheveux. Originaire du Rohan pour sa part, elle portait une chevelure tout aussi flamboyante que la mienne.

_Allons-y,_ lançais-je en guise de réponse en passant le fourreau de mon épée autour de ma taille et les dagues un peu partout sur mon corps

Je refermai la porte de ma chambre derrière moi et on descendit les escaliers sombres. La forteresse n'avait rien d'accueillant, à l'instar de tout le Mordor à vrai dire. Mais à mes yeux, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, moi qui n'avait jamais rien vue d'autre de toutes mon existence.

Les chevaux nous attendaient, sceller et prêts à partir, à l'instar de tout les autres. Je constatai avec surprise que nous étions les deux seules enfants de Nazgûls à les suivre. Les autres n'étaient pas présent.

_Dépêchez vous_, ordonna mon père en se plaçant en tête de ligne

J'obéis instantanément et montai à cheval, ignorant la tension qui se diffusait dans mes veines, comme un avertissement à ce qui allait suivre. Je talonnai ma monture et avançais à la suite des autres, regardant avec neutralité tout ce qui m'entourait.

Difficile de ne pas repérer la montagne du Destin qui crachait des flots de lave, ou encore l'oeil de Sauron juste au-dessus de ma tête dans la forteresse que je venais de quitter. Partout, le sol grouillait d'orcs répugnants et je relevai les yeux pour ne pas les voir. Tout n'était que cendres, feu et désertification avec un parfum de fin du monde. Le soleil n'avait jamais brillé ici, et je ne l'avais jamais vue de ma vie, de même que les arbres, les plantes et même les animaux. Tout cela, je ne l'avais vue que dans mes livres, lorsque j'apprenais à contrôler ma magie. Tout comme les couleurs, car tout ce que le Mordor possédait n'était que noirceur et sang.

Je ne faisais aucune distinction entre le Bien et le Mal, pour moi, Sauron était celui pour qui je devais me battre et donner ma vie, et tout ceux qui se dressaient contre lui étaient mes ennemis et je devais donc les achever. Dans ma tête tout était clair.

Lorsque les portes noires s'ouvrirent sur notre passage pour nous laisser passer, je fus éblouis par la clarté qui régnait derrière. Les plaines étaient blanches, en contraste totale avec ce que je laissai derrière moi, la chaleur était encore plus forte qu'à l'intérieur du Mordor et je découvrais des choses que je n'avais jamais vue : des rochers gris, du sable. Tout cela avait depuis bien longtemps désertés le Mordor.

_On ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint la comté_, déclara mon père avant de partir au galop

Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi au moment où les portes se refermaient dans un bruit sourd. Le Mordor était derrière moi, le monde était devant. Mais qu'allais-je y découvrir ? Si seulement j'avais su.

* * *

**Voilà, j'attend vos commentaires avec grande impatience, je sais que les fics sur Legolas ne sont jamais assez nombreuses, donc j'espère que la mienne vous plaira. A bientôt à tous.**


	2. Fuir ou se battre

**Bonjour à tous**

**Après avoir vue le succès quelque peu surprenant de ma fic, j'ai décidée de vous poster un second chapitre ce week-end pour vous remercier. Evidemment, ce sera cas exceptionnel car je reprends les cours cette semaine, mais vue que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, je vous offre celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

«_ La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tout ce qu'on aime _»

(**Victor Hugo**)

Après avoir traverser toute la terre du milieu, je devais avouer que la Comté était sans conteste une belle région. Tout ici était le contraire du Mordor, la noir n'y avait pas sa place tout était lumineux et joyeux, et cela me donnait la migraine.

La nuit était néanmoins tombé depuis bien longtemps et le village ne restait éclairé que grâce aux lanternes magiques qui y flottait. Quelque part en contre-bas, des cris d'enfants retentissaient et ne me donnait qu'une seule envie, les terrasser pour les faire taire. Déjà que j'essayais difficilement de ne pas m'endormis, alors s'il fallait qu'en plus une bande de hurlements retentissent dans mon crâne, je n'étais pas sortis de l'auberge.

Qu'importe, je luttais contre le sommeil, la faim, la soif et la douleur. Tout cela parce que nous avions traverser la terre du milieu en une semaine sans nous arrêter. Et ce n'était pas parce que nos pères ne ressentaient plus rien des besoins humains que ce n'était pas notre cas à Jorika et à moi. Et encore, je m'estimais heureuse car ma condition elfique me permettait de pouvoir conserver mes forces plus longtemps. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon amie.

_Arrêtez-vous_, siffla mon père en stoppant sa monture. _On se sépare et trouver moi ce Sacquet. Alzena tu vient avec moi_

_Bien père_, répondis-je sans chercher de raison à cela

Je talonnai ma monture pour ne pas perdre le cavalier noir du regard et restais cependant derrière lui. Ce que je ressentais était étrange, j'avais l'impression fugace d'être en sécurité. Chose étrange quand on savait que faisait le mal, que je suivais le mal.

Je distinguai un mouvement au-dehors d'une maison et on s'avança lentement vers elle, s'arrêtant au moment où le hobbit relevait la tête. Notre vision le cloua de terreur sur terre tandis que son chien rentrait précipitament à l'intérieur de la maison.

_La comté_, susurra mon père d'une voix effrayante lorsqu'il voulait une réponse immédiate. Sacquet

Le hobbit tremblait de terreur, mais il trouva tout de même la force de nous répondre. Grand bien lui fasse.

_Tous les Sacquet sont à Hobbitebourg_, répondit-il d'une voix qui sifflait d'épouvante. _Par là_

Il rentra précipitamment dans sa maison, et un ricanement m'échappa. S'il croyait qu'une simple porte nous retiendrait si nous choisissions de le tuer, il se trompait lourdement. Mais ce n'était pas notre but, heureusement pour lui et je talonnai mon cheval pour suivre mon père à travers la forêt tandis que le jour se levait lentement.

Soudain, comme si quelque chose me heurtait, je sentis la puissance de l'anneau à travers tout mes sens et je ne fus pas la seule. Le cavalier noir s'arrêta net, me faisant faire de même et je sentis l'anneau qui bougeait. Il quittait la comté, son porteur avait comprit la menace, il fuyait.

Par là, lança mon père en partant au galop. _Il ne faut pas le laisser s'approcher des elfes. Ses créatures infâmes nous empêcheraient de le reprendre_

Je levai un sourcil, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire remarquer que son épouse avait été une elfe et que sa fille en était une à moitié. Mais j'avais depuis longtemps compris que l'humour et la répartie ne faisait pas bon ménage dans ma vie. Ainsi continuais-je mon chemin sans un mot.

Je remarquai que la magie du mal agissait sur la nature. La brume planait autour de nous, le vent sifflait alors que le soleil brillait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, les plantes se courbaient, comme si elles refusaient de voir ce qui allait s'abattre. Toutes les créatures des cauchemars semblaient se réveiller, à l'image de ses araignées répugnantes qui se baladaient librement le long des arbres.

Puis, brusquement, on s'arrêta en plein milieu de la forêt. Mon père n'avait guère à me dire pourquoi, moi aussi je sentais la puissance de l'appel de l'anneau. Il voulait retourner à son mettre, il souhaitait qu'on le trouve. Il nous appelait.

_Où est tu ?_ Mumurais-je dans la langue du Mordor, celle que je parlais couramment. _Revient nous_

Mon père descendit de cheval et s'agenouilla devant un tronc d'arbre comme s'il sentait quelque chose. Mais hormis le fait que l'anneau nous appelle désespérement, je ne repérais rien. Il tourna soudainement la tête à gauche et je scrutais les ténèbres. Je n'avais jamais eu peur du noir, je savais qu'il y avait bien pire au monde.

A peine avais-je retourner la tête qu'un bruit sourd retentissait derrière moi. Tandis que mon père remontait en selle, je fis pivoter mon cheval et le talonnai pour ne pas perdre l'intrus. Mais peine perdue, je sentais l'anneau perdre de l'ampleur, son porteur s'éloignait. Grinçant des dents, je ralentis et vis apparaître Jorika. Elle aussi gronda en constatant que nous étions en train de le perdre.

_Où peut-il bien se cacher ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Il ne serait jamais en sécurité avec l'anneau, nous finirons par le retrouver_

Je soupirai et avançais seule au travers de la forêt. Je trouverais ce hobbit et je ramènerais l'anneau, c'était mon destin et je ne pouvais pas passer outre, même si je savais le sort horrible qui serait réserver à celui qui avait tenter de le cacher.

Puis, brusquement, je sentis à nouveau l'appel de l'anneau, puissant et si proche. Il était à côté de moi, juste à côté. Laissant tomber la magie, je me concentrai sur le silence et parvins enfin à entendre des murmures qui ne parlait pas le langage du Mordor. Cherchant dans mes connaissances, et bien que je n'ai pas appris grand chose du langage des Hobbits, je parvins à comprendre quelques mots.

_Sam_, disait quelqu'un. _Bree_

_Bac de Châteaubouc_, répondit un autre

Je sentis un mouvement et mes yeux se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le responsable. Parvenant à distinguer quatre silhouette, je talonnais ma monture qui bondit au-dessus des fourrés pour atterir devant les hobbits qui hurlèrent de terreur.

Je repérais immédiatement le hobbit qui portait l'anneau, il rayonnait littéralement de puissance. Laissant les autres s'enfuir, je fis en sorte de le coincer.

_Frodon_, cria l'un de ses amis en tentant de lui venir en aide

_Donne moi l'anneau_, sifflais-je d'une voix glaicale et menaçante. _Semi-homme. Maintenant_

Mais Frodon parvint à me contourner et je sifflais dans la nuit, alertant mes coéquipiers avant de prendre la poursuite des fuyards. Un cheval apparut devant moi et je reconnus celui de Jorika.

_Rattrape le_, ordonnais-je. _Ne les laisse pas fuir_

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu. Mais alors que Frodon semblait être bientôt capturer, j'aperçus un fleuve et il sauta violemment sur une barque qui s'éloignait brutalement. Tentant de la rattraper grâce à ma magie, je me heurtai à une force invisible. Sifflant entre mes dents, je fis reculer mon cheval pour suivre les autres qui galopaient déjà vers le pont le plus proche.

Alors que nous parvenions non loin de Bree, l'appel de l'anneau se fit brillant et en tournant la tête, je parvins à le voir, à des kilomètres de moi. Le hobbit qui le portait l'avait enfiler, et il était désormais visible à toutes les créatures du mal. Ce qui me gêna brutalement quand je parvins à la conclusion que je ne voyais qu'une forme flou alors que Jorika murmurait quelque chose ressemblant à « _il est moche ce hobbit_ ».

_Tu ne peux te cacher_, siffla la voix glaciale de Sauron. _Je vois tout. Il n'y a pas de vie dans le néant_

Les autres semblaient distinguer l'oeil de Sauron mais pas moi. L'appréhension me prit à la gorge. Pour quelle raison obscur ne parvenais-je pas à le voir également ?

_Il n'y a que la mort_, entendis-je encore Sauron susurrer avant que la communication ne soit couper

_Il est à Bree,_ siffla le cavalier noir de tête. _Dépêchez vous_.

Le village se dessina devant nous, ainsi qu'une immense barricade dotée d'une seule et unique porte d'entrée. Je devinai aisément en voyant une petite fenêtre s'ouvrir que le malheureux n'aurait pas la chance de survivre.

Chose effectuée lorsque les chevaux des cavaliers noirs brisèrent littéralement la porte en passant dessus. Le sang se répandit sur le sol et l'odeur fut infecte. Je relevai les yeux, laissant les Nazgûls avancer au coeur du village, me contentant de rester devant la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis des hurlements terrifiants et compris immédiatement ce qui se passait. Le porteur de l'anneau n'était plus là, et les nazgûls n'avaient rien trouver, et surtout pas l'anneau sacré.

Je fis reculer ma monture juste à temps pour éviter la fureur des Nazgûls. Bien que leur chef soit mon père, cela ne les empêcheraient pas de me jeter à terre juste pour le plaisir de laisser éclater leur colère. Quand à mon créateur, il ne faisait aucun doute que je n'avais pas intérêt à en placer une. Mais l'obéissance est une de mes qualités premières.

Ainsi suivis-je les autres en silence, les laissant éclater leur colère tout seul. J'échangeai juste un bref regard avait Jorika et compris qu'elle aussi appréhendait le retour en Mordor. Si on ne trouvait pas l'anneau, que ce passerait-il ? Et quelles étaient les intentions de son porteur à cet instant ?

***0*0***

Nous passâmes les jours suivants à traquer un fantôme, ressentant juste la présence plus ou moins proche de l'anneau. Mais c'était une toute autre appréhension qui m'entaillait le cœur en cet instant. Contrairement à mes coéquipiers, je ne ressentais plus la même tentation envers lui, comme si mon âme se faisait plus pure. Évidement, c'était ironique. Comment mon âme aurait-elle pu être pure alors qu'elle était déjà noire avant ma naissance ?

Soudainement, tout les chevaux stoppèrent et en suivant le regard de tous, je constatai qu'un feu brûlait en hauteur, sur les restes de la forteresse d'Amun Sul. Il n'y avait que des inconscients pour s'arrêter dans un tel endroit, et pour faire brûler un feu alors que la région grouillait des forces du mal.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ Entendis-je très loin

_Des tomates, du bacon_, répondit une autre personne. _Tu en veut ?_

_Eteignez ce feu_, clama la première personne

Hélas, il était trop tard pour cela mon ami. Du haut de cette forteresse, il n'y avait aucune issue. Et bientôt, nous serons en haut.

La nuit donnait aux ruines un air de cauchemars, ajouter à l'épaisse brume que les cavaliers noirs diffusaient d'eux-mêmes. Une odeur de mort régnait et j'entendais les murmures affolés des hobbits.

Puis, finalement, je parvins à enfin distinguer les quatre semi-hommes, l'air terrorisée, mais néanmoins prêts à se battre. Les épées sortirent de leur fourreau et j'en fis de même, attirée par l'anneau maintenant qu'il était plus proche de moi. Puis les combats commencèrent quand l'un d'entre eux se jeta sur nous.

_Arrière démons_, cria-t-il en partant à l'assaut suivit des deux autres tandis que le quatrième reculait précipitamment

Face à nous, ils n'avaient aucune chance et les nazgûls parvinrent à les écarter sans difficulté, laissant le dénommé Frodon sans défense et reculant rapidement. Mais il n'y avait pas d'issue, le vide se trouvait derrière lui.

Alors que j'allais m'avancer, une voix retentit dans ma tête. Une voix féminine, que j'avais déjà entendue sans savoir sa provenance, mais qui n'avait pas retentit dans ma tête depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

_Alzena résiste à son emprise_, murmura-t-elle doucement. _Tu peut le faire, tu n'est pas comme eux_

_Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demandais-je en m'attirant le regard surpris de Jorika

Mais la voix ne me répondit pas, me laissant à mes interrogations. Je n'y restais cependant pas longtemps car un hurlement retentit et je constatai que mon père avait l'épée pointée vers le bas, vers l'ombre de Frodon qui avait enfiler l'anneau.

Puis la suite s'enchaina rapidement quand je fus précipitée au sol par une force violente. Roulant sur plusieurs mètres pour atterrir à côté du Hobbit qui avait toujours l'anneau au doigt, je relevais les yeux sur notre attaquant et l'effroi m'étreignit quand je vis le dernier Nazgûls partir en hurlant, sa cape en flammes. Je voulus me redresser, mais une lame glacée se positionna sur ma gorge. Je ne portais pas le capuchon des Nazgûls, et il avait fait reculer les neuf autres. Alors, évidemment, il avait comprit que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je vis Jorika me lancer un regard déchiré en constata que j'étais dans une mauvaise posture et je lui fis signe de partir. Ma mort vaudrait mieux que deux morts. Alors elle me jeta un dernier regard, puis se perdit dans l'ombre, rejoignant les voix qui hurlaient.

Un hurlement d'une autre teneur se dévoila à côté de moi tandis que Frodon enlevait l'anneau de son doigt, agonisant sur le sol. L'homme qui pointait son épée sur moi m'attrapa par le col de ma tunique et me fit me lever. Puis il me plaqua à la pierre et appuya à nouveau son épée contre ma gorge, prêt à me décapiter.

_Grands-Pas_, hurla brutalement un des hobbits

L'homme tourna la tête à droite et je tentais de m'échapper mais sa poigne sur mon cou se resserra, me faisant échapper un gémissement de souffrance. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi et m'entraina à sa suite, me forçant à m'agenouiller et obligeant deux des quatre hobbits à me garder. Puis il s'agenouilla devant le Hobbit.

Je regardai le sang couler de sa blessure, je savais quelle lame avait fait cela. Peu de médecine au monde pouvait guérir une telle blessure.

_Il a été blessé par une lame de Morgul,_ répondit le dénommé Grands-pas en langage humain, le seul que je comprenais en dehors du Mordor et en attrapant l'arme responsable qui se disloqua entre ses doigts. _Cela dépasse mes compétences, il a besoin des Elfes_

Il appuya sa main contre le front de Frodon avant de pivoter violemment vers moi. Je me redressai mais l'épée d'un des Hobbits se figea contre la peau de ma hanche et je cessai de bouger. Grands-Pas n'attendit pas un instant et s'avança vers moi. Il attrapa ma capuche et la fit tomber, arrachant au même passage ma pince et dévoilant ainsi mon visage aux yeux de tous. Aussitôt, ses yeux tombèrent sur mes oreilles et il fut surprit. A cet instant, je trouvais enfin qui il me rappelait.

_Qui est-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Et pourquoi une elfe s'est-elle mise au service du mal ?_

_Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez Aragorn_, répondis-je froidement. _Notamment votre ennemi_

_Nous allons à Fondcombe_, siffla ce dernier néanmoins surprit par ma connaissance de son nom. _Et vous venez avec nous, il est du jugement d'Elrond de savoir quoi faire de vous_

_C'est ce que vous croyez_, rétorquais-je tandis qu'il me liait les mains et les pieds, me laissant juste de quoi marcher sans pouvoir m'enfuir. _Je parviendrais à m'enfuir, soyez en sûr_

Il prit le hobbit dans ses bras, puis m'attrapa par le bras et me força à descendre de la forteresse. La colère m'étreignit en constatant que les miens m'avaient abandonner.

***0*0***

Des heures que nous marchions sans nous arrêtez, et bien que je n'ai jamais appris à me plaindre, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rentrer en Mordor. Aragorn avait veiller à m'enlever toutes mes armes quel qu'elles soient, puis avait récupérer mon cheval pour y mettre Frodon qui gémissait de souffrance en répétant le nom de « Gandalf ». Et moi, je marchais juste derrière Aragorn, les pieds et mains liées obligée de suivre son rythme. Lorsqu'il m'avait entendu l'abreuver de menaces et d'injures, il y avait ajouté un bâillon, ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais même plus utiliser ma magie.

_Il faut arriver à Fondcombe_, clama Aragorn, _La magie des Elfes le sauvera_

_Fondcombe est à six jours de marche_, répondit l'un des hobbits. _Il n'y parviendra pas_

_Tenez bon Frodon_, lança Aragorn

Un seul regard au Hobbit me persuada que ce dernier ne comprenait pas grand chose. L'effroi cisailla mon coeur en constatant qu'il devenait à son tour un Nazgûl. Une fois la transformation achevée, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

On finit par s'arrêter au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, mais je ne m'écroulai pas comme une masse et me contentai de rester debout en attendant la suite des évnènements.

_Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?_ Demanda un des hobbits

_Il passe dans le monde des ombres et deviendra un spectre,_ répondit Aragorn en allongeant Frodon au sol

A ce moment là, Frodon poussa un hurlement et les cris des Nazgûls retentirent en réponse. Mais étonnamment, je n'en ressentis aucun soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas là pour me sauver mais trouver l'anneau, sans doute me croyaient-ils morte à présent.

_Ils approchent_, murmura un des hobbits

_Sam_, appela Aragorn et un des hobbits releva la tête. _Connait tu l'Athelas ?_

Je levai un sourcil en reconnaissant cette plante. Elle ralentissait le poison, mais pas assez pour leur permettre d'atteindre Fondcombe. En posant mon regard sur Frodon, je ressentis une pointe de compassion m'étreindre. Une créature de l'ombre, sans âme et sans coeur, condamner à rester enchainé à l'anneau jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je condamnais mon père pour cela.

Ce fut à cet instant que je pris ma décision, pour peu qu'Aragorn daigne m'écouter. Je tapai du pied et il me jeta un regard lourd de colère et de haine. Mais je recommençai mon manège et il comprit que je souhaitai parler.

_Si tu me lance encore une seule injure_, me mença-t-il. _Je te promets que tu gagnera Fondcombe en marchant sur une seule jambe_

J'hochai la tête et il défit mon baîllon. Je mouillai mes lèvres assécher avant de prendre la parole.

J_e suis à moitié elfique_, murmurais-je. _Je peux l'aider_

_Ah et pourquoi ferait tu cela ?_ Demanda ironiquement Aragorn. _Toi qui était prête à le tuer_

_Parce que je hais mon père pour avoir basculer dans l'ombre_, répondis-je. _Et que le voir tout les jours comme un spectre m'a fait promettre de ne pas laisser quelqu'un tomber dans l'ombre à son tour_

_Et pourquoi ferait tu cela en sachant que plus il se transforme_, répondit Aragorn, _Plus tu te rapproche de ta liberté ?_

Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas penser à cela. Mais la voix féminine qui avait murmurer dans mon esprit quelques heures auparavant et qui avait effleurer ma conscience quelques secondes auparavant se manifesta à nouveau, envoyant une décharge lumineuse dans mon cœur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je savais que cette personne m'aimait. Alors j'obéissais.

_Peut-être parce que j'ai enfin le choix de savoir dans quel camps me battre,_ répondis-je. _Et aussi parce qu'il s'agit de la première fois que je quitte le Mordor et que j'apprécie ce monde. Je ne l'avais jamais vue_

Pendant quelques secondes, la pitié et la compassion se dessinèrent dans ses yeux, et je plissai les miens. Je n'aimais pas la pitié et la compassion, c'étaient faible.

_Tu pourrait le sauver ?_ Demanda Aragorn

_Non c'est au-dessus de mes moyens_, répondis-je. _Je ne suis qu'à moitié elfe, mais je peux ralentir l'effet du poison pendant que vous chercher cette plante_

_On ne peut pas lui faire confiance_, riposta Sam. _Elle vient tout droit du Mordor_

_Mais c'est aussi une elfe_, renchérit Aragorn en me libérant assez les mains pour que je puisse les utiliser. _Et je saurais s'il s'agit de magie visant à lui faire du mal. Allez y_

J'hochai la tête et m'agenouillai devant Frodon qui tendit la main pour caresser ma joue. Je m'arrêtai, surprise.

_C'est tellement étrange_, murmura-t-il alors qu'il agonisait. _Vous êtes éblouissante, mais également très sombre. Qu'est-ce donc ?_

Mon côté elfique et mon côté sombre dû à mon père. J'étais le bien et le mal, j'étais les deux face d'une même pièce. J'étais capable des pires abominations et du meilleur des choses.

Je murmurai des formules en langage noir, le seul à pouvoir combattre le mal en dehors de l'elfique. Mais je ne parlais pas elfique, et je ne connaissais pas leur formule de guérison. Surtout pour ce cas là.

Frodon cessa de geindre et tomba dans un sommeil réparateur tandis que le poison ralentissait. Mais il dépendait de mes forces magiques qui, même si elles étaient élevées, ne tiendraient pas éternellement. Je relevai la tête et constatai qu'Aragorn et Sam avaient disparut. L'un des hobbit pointait une arme sur moi, à moitié convaincu. Cela aurait pu être un bon moment pour s'échapper. Mais je me sentais bien, alors je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de lever les mains pour lui montrer que je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

Soudain, il y eu un bruit sur ma droite mais je ne bronchai pas. Après tout, si c'était les forces du mal, j'étais attachée et je portais l'emblème du Mordor et si c'était les forces du bien, les autres expliqueraient cela à ma place. Restait les neutres, m'enfin, sur ce point là je ne risquais pas grand chose.

_Frodon_, murmura une voix dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas mais que pourtant je comprenais. _Regardez moi_

Je relevai les yeux, sa voix ressemblait tant à celle qui résonnait dans ma tête, mais moins tendre cependant.

_Je suis Arwen_, murmura-t-elle en continuant à parler en langage étranger mais compréhensible. _Je viens vous aider. Écoutez ma voix, revenez à la lumière_

_Qui est-elle ?_ Demanda un hobbit

_C'est une elfe_, répondit Sam

Un hoquet de surprise me secoua. Elle avait parler elfique et j'avais compris. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Moi qui n'avais jamais parler que le langage noir du Mordor.

_Il disparaît_, murmura Arwen. _Amenons-le à mon père_

Aragorn prit le hobbit dans ses bras et le monta sur le cheval de l'elfe.

_Cela fait deux jours que je vous cherche,_ murmurait-elle. _Cinq spectres vous suivent. J'ignore où sont les quatre autres_

_Restez avec eux_, siffla Aragorn dans une langue que je compris être l'elfique à nouveau. _Je vous enverrai des chevaux_

_Non je suis meilleure cavalière_, coupa Arwen sur le même ton

_Il y a trop de danger_, contra Aragorn

_Si je franchis la rivière_, murmura Arwen. _Notre pouvoir le protégera. Je ne les crains pas. Et elle a aussi besoin de votre protection_

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire tendre.

_Ma protection ?_ Répéta Aragorn surprit

_Les apparances sont bien souvent trompeuses Aragorn_, répondit Arwen. _Ne laissez pas son père la reprendre. Nous avons une promesse à tenir. Et je ne laisse pas tomber les miens_

Aragorn finit par hocher la tête et aida Arwen à monter en selle.

_Allez à bride abattue_, déclara-t-il. _Sans vous retourner_

Arwen hocha la tête et partit au galop avec le hobbit. A cet instant, je ressentis la présence des spectres. Ils pourchassaient à présent Arwen.

_Ils sont derrière elle,_ lançais-je en évitant de penser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était venu pour m'aider. _Elle ne parviendra jamais à Fondcombe_

_Une fois en terres elfiques elle sera protégée_, me répondit Aragorn. _Voulez rester pour dormir ?_

_Je veux retrouver Mr Frodon_, répondit Sam d'une voix butée

_Nous aussi_, acceptèrent les deux autres hobbits

Aragorn m'envoya un regard interrogateur et bien que je fus surprise de sa demande, je secouai négativement la tête. De toute manière, je ne dormirais pas, alors autant marcher.

_Qui êtes vous ?_ Demanda l'un des hobbits tandis que nous marchions. _Je m'appelle Merry_

_Je m'appelle Alzena_, répondis-je hésitante

_Vous êtes une elfe n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Merry en regardant mes oreilles. _Elles sont pointues_

_A moitié_, murmurais-je. _Ma mère en était une_

_Et votre père ?_ Questionna l'autre Hobbit

_Pippin_, le reprit Merry

_Non ce n'est pas grave_, coupais-je. _Autrefois mon père était un homme, aujourd'hui, c'est un spectre_

Je vis la surprise puis l'épouvante se peintre sur les traits des trois hobbits et d'Aragorn. Elle dura moins longtemps pour ce dernier qui avait déjà à moitié comprit cela.

_Vous voulez dire que votre père..._, commença Pippin

_Etait l'un des spectre présents là-haut oui_, terminais-je. _Et plus précisément, celui qui a poignarder Frodon pour être exacte_

J'avais dit cela avec un ton dégagé, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Il était clair que mon père m'avait abandonner. Et j'étais trop corrompue pour que les forces du Bien m'accepte.

_On ne peut pas l'accepter_, cria Sam. _Elle est l'une des leurs, c'est même la fille d'un d'entre eux_

_Calmez vous Sam,_ le réprimanda Aragorn. _La famille ne désigne pas ce que nous sommes_

_Vous en savez quelque chose n'est-ce pas Aragorn_, murmurais-je sans arrière pensée. _Ce que la famille détermine ou pas_

_Je sais que nous devenons ce que nous souhaitons être,_ répondit-il en hochant la tête. _Et ce, peu importe notre passé ou celui de notre famille_

_Peut-être cela est-il accordé à ceux qui n'ont pas déjà commit des atrocités_, fis-je lentement. _Ou qui n'ont pas déjà été corrompu par la noirceur. Ce n'est pas mon cas_

_Vous avez été élevée en Mordor ?_ Demanda Merry en me regardant

_Oui_, répondis-je. _Je suis née dans la Forêt Noire, mais visiblement, cela ne m'a guère portée chance_

_Les choses changent,_ répliqua Aragorn_. Tant qu'on y croit_

_Il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en rien_, répondis-je lentement. _J'ai vue trop d'atrocités, entendu trop de mots parjures et effectuer trop de mauvaises choses pour croire à quelque chose de meilleur_

_C'est là que vous vous trompez_, coupa Aragorn. _Vous n'avez jamais vue que le monde de votre père. Celui de votre mère est celui qui est le plus pur_

_D'où venait-elle ?_ Demanda Pippin

_Elle est morte assassinée quand j'avais cinq ans pour avoir tenter de me faire évacuer du Mordor_, répondis-je d'une voix morne alors que la douleur me cisaillait au souvenir de ses supplications et de ses implorations. _Je sais juste qu'elle était une elfe. Rien de plus_

Au bout de plusieurs jours, nous arrivâmes enfin aux abords du royaume elfique et l'atmosphère changea. Aussitôt, j'eus l'impression de retrouver un lieu connu, alors que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.

Alors qu'on s'avançait lentement, les arbres cédèrent bientôt la place à un chemin parsemé de feuilles et lorsque je relevai les yeux, Fondcombe s'étendait devant moi.

* * *

**Voilà, surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour rassurer les consciences, et puisqu'on m'a fait le remarque, le fait que j'ai marquée Legolas/Haldir dans les personnages principaux ne veut pas dire qu'elle va faire des allers retours entre les deux. De plus, je ne compte pas faire de personnage une Mary-Sue. C'est une fille comme une autre, et elle aura ses faiblesses et ses forces. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous y attacherez. Voilà, je vous dit au week end prochain sans faute, et passez une excellente semaine. Bizz.**


	3. Quand le passé et le futur s'entrelacent

**Bonjour à tous**

**Me voici un peu en avance car j'ai des problèmes d'internet et donc je poste tant que je le peux ^^. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Alessandra15 : Tu n'était pas connecter ^^, donc je te réponds ici. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous**

* * *

« _Tous les membres d'une famille ne sont pas également vertueux_ »

(**Samuel Johnson**)

Fondcombe représentait à elle seule la déchéance lente et douloureuse des elfes. Les feuilles étaient orangées, signe de l'automne et de la fin d'une saison, les cours d'eau ralentissaient, presque comme s'ils avaient comprit que leur âge touchait à sa fin. La musique qui résonnait dans l'air avait des tons de mélancolie, comme lorsque nous disons adieux à quelque chose d'irrémédiablement perdu. Mais peu importait, tout ici était plus beau que le Mordor et je découvrais quelque chose que je n'avais connu jusqu'à présent, le simple contentement d'être en vie.

Les elfes qui défilaient dans les rues nous adressaient des regards curieux, souriaient à Aragorn et posaient un regard intrigué sur moi. Aragorn m'avait forcé à passer sa cape par-dessus la mienne pour cacher l'emblème du Mordor qui étincelait dessus. Et je devais avouer en voyant les visages des elfes qu'il avait bien fait de me forcer.

_Nous voudrions voir le seigneur Elrond_, murmura Aragorn en parvenant devant un elfe adulte qui gardait la porte. _Est-il disponible ?_

_Oui monseigneur_, répondit l'autre sans ciller. _Il vous attend_

_Bien je vous remercie_, fit Aragorn en ouvrant une porte pour nous laissez passer

L'intérieur du palais était encore plus élégant que le dehors. Pour la première fois, je découvrais la beauté de quelque chose après la noirceur et la brutalité du Mordor. Tout ici transpirait la délicatesse, la douceur et l'amour. Rien ne laissait transparaitre la guerre qui allait éclater.

Aragorn frappa à une porte et un léger «_ entrez _» retentit. Je me tendis, sachant déjà qui se trouvait derrière. Aragorn se tourna vers nous avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je le suivis lentement, laissant mes yeux couler sur le marbre des murs, la soie des rideaux et la douceur des tapis. Avant de les poser sur le possesseur du bureau.

Elrond était identique aux représentations que j'avais pu voir de lui. Grand, mince, un visage pâle mais aussi parfait que le mien, des oreilles pointues, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux gris fers. Il aurait pu m'inspirer de la terreur si je n'avais pas déjà affrontée celle de Sauron. Depuis ce jour, je considérais que mourir de faim ou de soif, qu'endurer tout les coups permit pendant un duel ou l'épuisement totale face à des scènes de tortures n'étaient qu'une promenade de santé. Alors ce n'était pas un elfe, aussi respectable soit-il, qui allait m'épouvanter. Ce qui fit que je ne m'inclinais même pas devant lui.

_Seigneur Elrond_, murmura Aragorn. _Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir. Comment se porte Frodon ?_

_Sa blessure était grave mais il est en parfaite santé et se repose à l'heure actuelle_, répondit d'une voix douce Elrond. _Le poison n'a pas eu le temps de se propager dans son système nerveux et j'ai pu le contrer aisément. Il vous doit la vie_

Il s'était adresser à moi et je ne cillai pas sous son regard intransigeant. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête pour le remercier. Il se tourna vers les trois hobbits.

_Un de mes elfes va vous conduire jusqu'au chevet de Frodon_, leur dit-il pile au moment où un elfe entrait dans la pièce

Les trois hobbits s'inclinèrent rapidement avant de sortir à la suite de l'elfe qui referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Je reposai mes yeux sur Elrond, prête à endurer ce qu'il allait me lancer au visage et le sort qu'il me réservait.

_Quel est votre nom ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix restant douce et calme

_Alzena_, répondis-je simplement

_Arwen m'a dit d'où vous veniez_, continua Elrond sans se soucier de mon silence

_Alors il est inutile que je continue à porter ceci_, rétorquais-je en repoussant la cape d'Aragorn pour laisser apparaître la mienne blasonnée aux armoiries du Mordor

Les yeux d'Elrond tombèrent dessus mais l'instant d'après, il me regardait à nouveau dans les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_Aimez vous le Mordor ?_ Demanda-t-il sans changer de voix

_Je suis prête à mourir pour lui_, répondis-je d'une voix automatiquement

_Mais appréciez vous le Mordor ?_ Répéta Elrond tandis que je fronçais les sourcils

J'avais compris le sens de sa question, mais je refusai d'y répondre. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais moi-même pas la réponse.

_Et les créatures qui y vivent ?_ Continua-t-il comme si je lui avais répondue

Cette fois la réponse était claire.

_Non_, répondis-je simplement

_Je peux aisément comprendre_, murmura-t-il

_Que voulez-vous savoir ?_ Demandais-je calmement. _Que je vous livre les secrets de Sauron ? Que je vous avoue le nombre de crimes que j'ai commis ? Que je vous donne le nombre d'ennemis face à qui vous aurez à vous battre ? Ou bien que je vous déclare être désolée pour e que je suis ? Pour répondre à toutes vos questions, je ne sais pas si j'aime le Mordor. J'y est passée toute ma vie __jusqu'à présent, on m'a apprit à ne pas laisser transparaitre de sentiments humains et donc à me livrer corps et âme au service de Sauron. Ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Alors non, je ne sais pas si j'aime le Mordor pour la simple et unique raison que je n'ai pas eu à y réfléchir. On ne m'a pas donner le droit d'y réfléchir. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre on me répète que vous êtes l'ennemi, depuis que j'ai assez de forces pour combattre, j'affronte des hordes d'orcs et de gobelins quand ce n'est pas mon père lui-même ou ses acolytes. Et depuis que j'ai l'intelligence de savoir comment utiliser la magie, je suis condamner à faire des potions dévastatrices dans le but de vous déstabiliser et de vous anéantir. Vous voulez savoir si j'aime les créatures qui y vivent ? J'imagine que vous pensez aux orcs, gobelins, nazgûls voire peut-être même Sauron lui-même. Et bien oui, je hais chacun d'eux, les orcs et les gobelins parce que ce sont des créatures infâmes, les nazgûls pour avoir eu la bêtise d'accepter de se corrompre pour le pouvoir et Sauron pour sa volonté d'anéantir des innocents. Mais j'éprouve également une immense pitié envers ceux qui n'ont pas le choix. Mais je n'ai jamais appris à reconnaître les sentiments que je ressentais, je n'ai jamais ressentis d'amour, d'amitié ou d'attention. Est-ce que j'aime ou pas ? Je n'en sais rien, parce que je ne sais pas à quoi cela ressemble. J'ai commis des crimes abominables, tuer des innocents et torturer bien d'autres et je ne parviens pas à regretter parce que dans ma tête, c'était normal, c'était ce que l'on m'avait enseigner. Et pourtant, quand je vous regarde sauvez des innocents, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité._

_Comme quand vous avez sauvez la vie de Frodon ? _Demanda calmement Elrond bien que je pu constater que mon discours l'avait secouer

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise à ce moment là_, murmurais-je. _J'avais envie que quelque chose d'autre que les ténèbres ne gagnent. Et j'ai entendue cette voix dans ma tête_

_Cette voix ?_ Répéta Elrond en se redressant

_Je ne sais pas qui s'était_, répondis-je en le regardant suspicieusement. _Mais elle m'a empêcher de céder aux ténèbres_

_Me permettriez vous de lire dans vos pensées ?_ Demanda Elrond. _S'il s'agit d'une quelconque force du mal, je dois pouvoir la contrer_

Malgré moi, je jetai un regard à Aragorn, anxieuse. Qu'allait-il y découvrir ? Toutes les atrocités que j'avais commise et quoi d'autre ? Mes peurs les plus profondes ? Mes espoirs les plus impossible ? Mais Aragorn hocha la tête, m'encourageant à accepter.

_Très bien_, soupirais-je. _Allez-y_

Il se mit devant moi et prit mes mains entre les siennes, vrillant ses yeux pâles aux miens si vert. Puis brusquement, je le sentis entrer dans mes pensées et j'abaissai les barrières que j'avais appris à construire. Je savais ce qu'il y voyait : ma naissance dans la forêt noire alors que ma mère tentait d'échapper à l'emprise du Mordor, mes cinq premières années où j'avais relativement été bien car entourer de ma mère qui m'avait protéger de la cruauté du mal, puis l'assassinat de cette dernière lorsqu'elle était parvenue à braver les règles et à quitter les terres arides pour m'éloigner de la forteresse. Puis les années qui avaient suivit, où j'avais appris à m'endurcir au prix de scène de torture abominables, d'exécutions sans véritable raison de tout ceux s'opposant à Sauron. Rien de très joyeux en somme.

Elrond finit par relâcher mes doigts et malgré moi, je les ramenais sur mes genoux. J'ignorais ce qui allait suivre, et j'en avais même presque envie qu'on m'ôte la vie pour pouvoir enfin en finir par cette tensions qui me cisaillait le coeur. Cette colère à l'égard de mon père qui m'avait abandonner sans savoir si j'étais en vie ou non, cette peur à l'égard d'un monde que je ne connaissais pas et dont je percevais pourtant la bonté. Et également cette envie de voir au-delà de ce que m'avait enseigner le Mordor.

_Ton enfance a été un véritable enfer_, murmura-t-il

_Comme celui de tout les enfants nés là-bas_, répondis-je

_Est-elle un danger Elrond ?_ Demanda Aragorn

Je vis Elrond hésiter et je pouvais aisément deviner pourquoi. Comment pouvait-il savoir si j'étais un danger ou pas si moi-même je ne le savais pas ?

_Cette voix dans votre tête_, reprit Elrond en ignorant la question d'Aragorn. _Je l'a connais_

Je me redressai subitement, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait pour écouter ce qu'Elrond allait me dire.

_Il s'agit d'Elowna_, m'apprit-il et il hésita en me voyant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. _Votre mère_

Sa déclaration sonna comme un glas dans ma tête et si je n'avais pas été assise, je me serais effondrée. Ma mère, ma pauvre mère, celle qui avait donner sa vie pour tenter de me sauver.

_Aragorn pourrait tu nous laissez s'il te plait ? _Demanda Elrond

_Mon seigneur vous êtes sûr que...,_ commença Aragorn

_Je sais me battre et je suis armé_, répondit Elrond. _De plus, après les révélations que je vais lui faire, __je doute qu'elle est envie de m'attaquer_

_Très bien_, capitula Aragorn en sortant de la pièce non sans m'avoir envoyer un regard remplit de menaces

Une fois que la porte se fut refermer, je me tournai à nouveau vers Elrond, attendant ses révélations. Son visage était tendu, comme si ce qu'il allait me déclarer allait décider de mon sort, de ma décision de m'allier au bien ou au mal.

Il finit par choisir de s'asseoir et je m'installai plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, lui faisant ainsi savoir que j'étais toute ouïe à ce qu'il allait me dire.

_Quels souvenirs gardez vous de votre mère ?_ Demanda Elrond. _Vous a-t-elle parlez des elfes ?_

_Non_, répondis-je. _Elle est mort quand j'avais cinq ans, mais parfois, quand les choses n'allaient pas, ou était trop dures à affronter, elle me disait qu'en dehors des frontières du Mordor, le monde était mille fois plus beau que chez nous. Mais évidemment, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle me disait, je n'avais jamais vue que le Mordor et ses plaines arides et stériles. Quant à ma mère, j'ai tellement été traumatisée par sa mort, que je ne garde que le souvenir de sa voix pour calmer mes cauchemars_

_Je connaissais très bien Elowna_, reprit Elrond en hochant la tête. _Tout simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait être ma belle-sœur_

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, que signifiait ce mot ?

_Ta mère était la sœur de mon épouse_, expliqua-t-il tandis que j'ouvrais des yeux incrédules. _Tu est donc ma nièce en l'état actuel des choses_

Je clignai des yeux, tentant de me persuader que je rêvais. Mais souhaitais-je vraiment découvrir que tout cela n'était pas vrai ? Alors que je me trouvai une famille comme j'avais tellement rêver d'en avoir.

_Tu ressemble énormément à ta mère_, continua Elrond en guettant mes réactions. _Et même si ton caractère et ta personnalité ne colle qu'au Mordor, le sang elfique qui coule dans tes veines t'empêchaient jusqu'à présent de commettre trop d'abomination_

_Jusqu'à quand ?_ Demandais-je, incrédule

_Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge et en position de décider dans quel camp tu souhaite te battre_, répondit Elrond. _Jusqu'à présent, tu n'avait pas le choix puisque tu avait été conditionner pour être une fidèle alliée au Mordor, j'ai d'ailleurs pu constater que tu n'avait aucune notion de ce qui était mal et de ce qui était bien. Tu sais vaguement que tuer n'est pas un acte de bonté, mais cela ne te touche pas tant que cela_

_Non en effet_, murmurais-je sans voir où il voulait en venir

_Mais désormais tu a le choix,_ continua Elrond. _La voix que tu entendait dans tes pensées, celle de ta mère, te protégeait ou du moins protégeait ton âme. Celle-ci est sombre par toutes les atrocités que tu a pu commettre, mais elle n'est pas noire, preuve que tu peut encore te rattraper. Et ton choix, je crains que l'heure soit venue pour toi de le faire_

Je le regardai à nouveau avec un air incrédule. Que voulait-il que je fasse comme choix ?

_Tu peut choisir de te tourner du côté du mal_, m'expliqua Elrond. _De rejoindre Sauron et le __Mordor, de te battre pour la mauvaise cause : la privation de liberté, de droits. De suivre la voie de ton père, dont l'âme est à jamais condamner à errer sans fin sans jamais trouver de repos. Ou bien choisir celle de ta mère. De choisir de te battre à nos côtés, pour le Bien, la liberté et la paix. Ce chemin n'est pas plus simple que celui que tu a suivit jusqu'à maintenant, mais à la différence du Mal, tu ne fera pas chemin seule_

Je ne comprenais pas ses notions de Bien et de Mal, mais ce que je savais, c'était que malgré mon attachement au Mordor, je refusais d'y retourner alors que j'avais pu constater qu'au dehors, les gens pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, qu'ils n'étaient pas enchainer à un destin, que c'était à eux de le choisir. Et puis, tout ici était si beau, et je m'étais découverte une famille.

Je jetai un regard à Elrond qui me laissait réfléchir. On ne se ressemblait pas, mais pourtant, je parvenais à reconnaître la douceur de ma mère à travers lui, la volonté de paix et de liberté. Celle de protéger son peuple. Bien que je ne comprenne pas grand chose à ce qui m'entourait, je ne pouvais dédaigner le fait que, pour une fois, j'étais entourée de personne me ressemblant. Des elfes ou des humains peut importait, elles me ressemblaient. Contrairement aux orcs, gobelins, spectres et autres qui m'entouraient depuis mon enfance. C'était ici ma place non ? Pourtant, en regardant le blason du Mordor sur mon bras, je ne pouvais choisir.

_Je ne te demande de renier tes origines et ton royaume,_ reprit-il doucement en me voyant perdue. _Quoi qu'il advienne, le Mordor restera l'endroit où tu a grandit et été éduquée. Mais sache que tu est princesse dans ce monde là_

Je relevai la tête, surprise.

_Mon épouse et ta mère étaient les filles de Galadriel et Celeborn_, expliqua Elrond. _Les seigneurs de la Lothlorien. Il y a trois royaumes elfiques dans la terre du milieu. Fondcombe où tu te trouve actuellement et dont je suis le souverain. J'ai deux fils Elladan et Elrohir et une fille, Arwen. Puis il y a la Lothlorien, dont les seigneurs se trouvent être tes grands-parent maternelles et dont tu semble l'héritière. Et enfin, il y a La Forêt Noire, lieu où tu a vue le jour et qui appartient au seigneur Thranduil et à son héritier, Legolas. Tu est princesse Alzena, c'est pourquoi le choix t'appartient de savoir quel camp sauver_

Dans ma tête, je parvenais à enregistrere tout ce qu'il me disait et cela me paraissait tellement irréel de trouver une nouvelle famille alors que je pensais tout avoir perdue.

_Souhaite tu rencontrer mes enfants ?_ Demanda Elrond. _Cela te prouvera peut-être que la Terre du Milieu vaut le coup que l'on se batte pour elle et qu'on empêche Sauron et le Mal de triompher_

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément. Je n'avais jamais rencontrer qui que ce soit en Mordor, et l'amour que je sentais dans la voix d'Elrond à mon encontre et à celles de ses enfants me faisait plaisir.

_Vous pouvez entrer_, lança Elrond à la porte

Incrédule, je m'assurais du coup de l'oeil s'il n'était pas devenu fou pour parler à une porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit violement, me faisant sursauter et porter la main à ma ceinture où je pensais trouver ma dague. Puis je me souvins qu'Aragorn m'avait entièrement désarmée et que je n'étais pas en danger ici.

Alors je regardai deux garçons un peu plus âgés que moi et une jeune femme de mon âge entrer doucement dans la pièce. Les deux garçons paraissaient surexités tandis que la jeune femme se contentait de me sourire. Je reconnu Arwen, celle qui avait sauver Frodon dans la forêt. Je lui rendis son sourire maladroitement, n'ayant jamais véritablement appris à sourire dans mon monde.

_Alzena je te présente mes enfants_, nous présenta Elrond qui m'avait rejoint. _Voici Elladan_ (celui-ci m'adressa un signe de main, ce qui me soulagea étant donné qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son jumeau) _et Elrohir_ (ce dernier réagit identiquement à son frère et m'adressa un grand sourire). _Ainsi que ma fille cadette, Arwen que tu a déjà entraperçu d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre_

Arwen s'avança vers moi après avoir jeter un regard interrogateur à son père qui avait hocher la tête. Elle me sourit et me prit doucement le bras pour me lever.

_Je crois que tu aurait bien envie de te reposer et de prendre un bon bain ais-je tord ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

_Non en effet_, répondis-je en hésitant, n'ayant jamais apprit comment me comporter face à la douceur

_Alors vient_, fit-elle. _Je vais te montrer ta chambre_

_Alzena_, appela Elrond alors que je me tournai vers la sortie. _Je ne te demande pas de faire un choix maintenant, mais il te faudra le faire. Tu te doute que je ne peux pas laisser un membre du __Mordor se promener dans ma cité, même s'il s'agit de ma nièce_

Je me tournai vers lui, un peu perdue.

_Tu est ici chez toi_, continua Elrond. _Et si tu accepte de nous rejoindre, je te promets que tu ne le regrettera pas. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir_

J'hochai la tête lentement pour lui prouver que j'avais compris. Maintenant qu'Arwen m'avait parler de dormir, je commençai à sentir le sommeil que j'avais réprimer ces derniers jours revenir au galop.

Arwen m'entraina dans des couloirs qui se gravèrent dans mon esprit, pour pouvoir retrouver mon chemin, puis elle entra dans un couloir lumineux, éclairer par des bougies flottantes. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit avant de me céder le passage pour me laisser entrer la première dans la pièce. Et ce que je vis me figea sur place.

Tout était si beau. Ma chambre était ouverte par de grandes fenêtre sur le mur en face de moi où un vent léger s'entrelaçaient aux rideaux en soie légère, un grand lit à baldaquin était positionner à ma droite tandis qu'une immense coiffeuse se trouvait à son opposé. Je pouvais également voir un grand bureau face aux fenêtres et une porte se tenait juste sur le mur de gauche. Les couleurs étaient magiques, un mélange de bleu, vert et or, le tout s'entremêlant avec merveille. L'immense armoire se trouvait à ma droite achevait le magnifique portrait.

Moi qui avait toujours vécue dans le noir parvins rapidement à m'adapter à cette vision presque irréelle. J'entendais le chant des elfes dehors, certains discutaient également, ainsi que le chant des oiseaux auxquels se mélangeait les bruits légers des autres animaux qui se baladaient dehors, le long des murs.

_Comment trouve tu ta chambre ?_ Demanda Arwen en souriant devant mon air émerveiller

_C'est..._, commençais-je avant de me rendre compte que je ne parvenais pas à trouver les mots pouvant résumer ce que je ressentais. _Merci_

Arwen serra mon épaule et me fis m'asseoir sur mon lit, ce que je fis sans hésitation, laissant mes doigts courir sur les draps si doux.

_Cette robe te plait-elle ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en sortant une magnifique tunique rouge pâle typiquement elfique. _Ou préfère tu quelque chose de plus sobre ?_

_Non elle est parfaite_, répondis-je peu habituer à ce que l'on me demande mon avis

Arwen sourit et la déposa sur mon lit, y ajoutant une paire de ballerines.

_Je sais que tu es fatiguée_, fit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. _Et que ce n'est pas évident pour toi tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Mais je voudrais tellement que ton choix soit en notre faveur. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de croiser une jeune femme de mon rang qui ne passe pas son temps à s'incliner devant moi parce que je suis sa souveraine. Tu es ma cousine, et je t'aime depuis que j'ai appris que tu existait. Même si je savais que ton esprit était sans doute corrompu et que tu servait le mal, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment à ton égard. Tu est de ma famille, et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse ici_

Je l'écoutai parler, surprise par ses mots et la tendresse qui vibrait dans sa voix. Elle me releva et m'attira vers l'autre porte de la pièce. Celle qui ne donnait pas dans le couloir.

Si je pensais être assez étonnée pour aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas le cas. La salle de bain ressemblait à une piscine. Une grande baignoire trônait en son centre, tandis que le carrelage et les murs reflétaient les couleurs de l'eau, donnant à l'endroit un air encore plus magique qu'il ne l'était. Des dizaines de serviettes, de gants, de produits de soin et de beauté trônaient tout autour de la pièce et les grandes fenêtres aux rideaux plus épais que dans la chambre laissaient également passer les bruits du dehors.

_Je te laisse te laver_, murmura Arwen en déposant la robe sur l'un des bancs de la salle d'eau. _Je serais dans ta chambre, prend ton temps_

J'hochai la tête et elle sortie en refermant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Quelque peu hésitante au début, je finis par me déshabiller et par me glisser dans l'eau. Je fus surprise de découvrir qu'elle était à la bonne température et je soupirai de soulagement en sentant mes muscles se détendre. Je détachai mes longs cheveux roux et plongeai la tête sous l'eau, laissant mes sens se développer. Je fus surprise de découvrir que je parvenais tout de même à entendre les chants des elfes dehors malgré le fait que ma tête soit sous l'eau, et que mes yeux parvenaient à rester ouvert détaillant le fond de la baignoire. Lorsque je ressortis la tête de l'eau, je finis par attraper un des produits de soins et me lavai les cheveux, puis le corps. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, je me relevai et m'entourait d'une serviette. Sa texture était si douce que j'avais peur de l'échapper. Puis je sortis de la baignoire pour passer mes sous-vêtements après m'être sécher. Je fus également surpris de leur texture, ils étaient si doux, à l'image de tout ce qui m'entourait. Puis j'enfilai la robe qu'avait choisit Arwen et mis lentement mes ballerines.

Je m'approchai de l'immense miroir qui prenait tout le mur opposé et détaillai mon reflet. Mes cheveux roux étaient trempées, leur donnant une couleur plus sombre. Je les coiffai et les séchais et fus heureuse de constater qu'il avait retrouver leur brillance et leur ondulation. Malgré la brutalité du Mordor, mes cheveux avaient toujours été lumineux, seul point positif dans ce monde de brutes.

Une fois sûre d'être présentable, je mis la serviette que j'avais utiliser dans le bac à linge sale, vidais l'eau de la baignoire et m'approchai des grandes fenêtres en écartant les légers rideaux. Et là encore, la vue me coupa le souffle. Tout en contre-bas, un immense lac étincelant se dessina et je parvenais à distinguer les enfants qui s'y baignaient, les arbres nous entouraient et le vent qui soufflait dans leurs branches distillaient une musique envoûtante et reposante. Dans les rues en bas, je voyais les elfes se balader à la clarté de la lune, s'arrêter pour discuter ou pour se saluer avant de continuer leur chemin. Et ce fut à cet instant que je constatai un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressentis : le Bien-être et le bonheur. J'étais heureuse d'être ici, j'étais heureuse d'appartenir à ce monde, de faire partit de ses créatures magiques. J'étais l'une des leurs.

Alors tandis que je promenais mes longs doigts le long du marbre de la fenêtre en continuant de regarder ce qui m'entourait, je parvins enfin à accepter de laisser une chance à ce monde. A cette terre qui était la mienne, qui aurait du me voir grandir. Et même si je ressentais ce lien si fort avec le Mordor, ici, il semblait se distendre pour me rappeler que j'avais enfin le choix.

* * *

**Voilà, donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait. L'histoire est un peu rapide, mais bon, je suis sûre que tout le monde est presser de voir apparaître la star Legolas, donc j'avance rapidement pour l'instant, cela ralentira par la suite. Au week end prochain en espérant qu'internet marchera mieux. Passez une bonne semaine. Bisous à tous.**


	4. Le monde n'est pas que noirceur

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne semaine, pour ma part, tout est parfait. J'en profite pour vous poster ce chapitre ci, j'en ai écris plusieurs d'avance donc je pense que j'en posterais deux toutes les semaines. Un le week end et un le Mercredi.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Alessandra15 qui est ma béta et qui a accepter de corriger tout mes chapitres. Je l'a remercie également beaucoup de l'avoir fait aussi vite. D'ailleurs, c'est également grâce à elle que je peux poster deux chapitres par semaines. Donc merci ^^ (j'en profite aussi pour lui faire un coup de Pub, allez lire ses fics, elles sont géniales et laissez lui un commentaire, cela lui ferait tellement plaisir)**

**Tempérance18 : Je te remercie pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

« _La vie est un défi à relever, un bonheur à mériter, une aventure à tenter_ »

(**Mère Teresa**)

A mon réveil, je fus surprise de constater que quelqu'un avait déposé un plateau sur ma table de chevet sur lequel je pouvais distinguer une boisson chaude, un jus de fruit et des biscuits. Deux enveloppes s'y tenaient également, tout en vert pâle avec sur la première l'emblème de Fondcombe et sur la seconde le blason d'un autre royaume.

M'étirant doucement pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de courbature, je constatai que contrairement aux humains, mes muscles ne souffraient pas de l'effort que j'avais fournis en galopant à travers toute la terre du milieu, à courir et à combattre. J'en étais fortement heureuse parce que j'avais déjà des centaines de choses à faire.

Je me redressai et attrapai le plateau qui reposait à côté de moi pour le poser sur mes genoux. Tout en avalant un bout de biscuit et un peu de jus de fruit, je décachetai la lettre marquée au sceau de Fondcombe. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais la conviction qu'elle était celle que je devais ouvrir en premier.

_**Alzena**_

_**J'espère véritablement que tu a passer une excellente nuit, Arwen m'a dit à quel point tu avait été surprise par ta chambre, sache qu'il s'agit de la tienne autant de temps que tu souhaitera rester ici. Y comprit si c'est pour très longtemps. Si je t'écris une lettre, c'est que j'ai du partir ce matin pour régler une affaire urgente en Forêt Noire. J'ai penser que tu pourrait m'accompagner, avant de me rappeler que tu peinais déjà te faire à l'idée de devoir choisir un camp et de t'habituer à Fondcombe, j'ai donc décidé d'y aller seul et de te laisser t'habituer à la vie elfique, celle que tu aurais toujours du avoir.**_

_**Mais je devais également te transmettre cette lettre que ta mère avait remise à Thranduil lorsqu'elle t'a donnée naissance dans la forêt noire, où elle t'explique sans doute pourquoi et comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation dramatique. Le Seigneur de Mirkwood me l'avait donnée en sachant que tu parviendrais probablement à Fondcombe en premier. Et puis, la Forêt Noire n'est pas très sûre en ce moment, alors peut-être valait-il mieux me la transmettre.**_

_**J'ignore ce que tu y lira, peut-être qu'elle te permettra de comprendre les raisons de ton arrivée à Fondcombe, et celles qui t'ont poussée à nous laisser une chance plutôt que de tenter de rejoindre le Mordor. Je sais que la situation t'est très difficile, devoir choisir entre ce que tu sais et ce que tu ignore ne doit pas être évident. Mais sache que Fondcombe te sera toujours ouverte, ainsi que tout les royaumes elfiques tant que tu sera une de nos alliées. J'espère donc que tu choisira notre camps, même si j'ignore si cela sera le cas.**_

_**Mes fils m'ont suivi en Forêt Noire, mais Arwen est toujours présente à Fondcombe et m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle te considérait comme un sœur et qu'elle espérait que tu viendrais rapidement la voir. Alors n'hésite pas à lui poser des questions, elle y répondra du mieux qu'elle pourra.**_

_**J'espère que ton séjour à Fondcombe se passera dans les meilleurs termes possible et que le camp que tu choisira sera le bon. Écoute ton cœur et pas ta conscience Alzena, même dans la noirceur la plus totale il y a toujours une lumière. Il suffit de s'y ouvrir assez pour l'accueillir.**_

_**Mes sincères salutations, ma nièce.**_

_**Elrond**_

Je reposai lentement la lettre sur mon plateau, posant déjà les yeux sur la seconde enveloppe dont je savais à présent le contenu. Une lettre de ma mère, la seule chose qui me prouverait qu'elle était toujours là à mes côtés. Et peut-être parviendra-t-elle à m'expliquer pourquoi et surtout comment elle était parvenu à aimer un homme déjà pervertit par la soif de pouvoir et mettre au monde une enfant qu'elle savait pourtant vouée au mal.

Inspirant lentement en finissant mon biscuit, j'attrapai la seconde enveloppe et l'ouvris. Aussitôt, un pendentif tomba dans ma main, il resplendissait littéralement. Immédiatement, je compris qu'il m'était lié et que de sa fragilité dépendait ma vie. Je serrai les doigts autour et le posai délicatement sur mon plateau avant de prendre le second et dernier objet que contenait l'enveloppe en plus de la lettre. Un unique bracelet, en matériel elfique d'après ce que je pouvais constater. Et le nom de ma mère y était gravé.

Pinçant les lèvres pour m'empêcher de penser aux atroces souvenirs de sa mort et de sa lente agonie, j'ouvris lentement la lettre, nettement plus longue que celle d'Elrond. Puis je commençai ma lecture.

_**Ma très chère Alzena**_

_**Si tu lis en cet instant cette lettre que j'ai remise au seigneur Thranduil quelques heures après ta naissance, c'est qu'il est arrivé un malheur mais également un espoir immense.**_

_**J'ai prié mon ami de te la remettre le jour où tu serais en sécurité, loin des flammes du Mordor auxquelles je t'ai condamnée en épousant ton père et en te mettant au monde. Je m'en excuse sincèrement même si je ne pourrais jamais regretter ta venue au monde. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de te protéger car je serais alors morte. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu n'es pas à la lire.**_

_**Mais malheureusement, je ne peux prévoir le futur, et encore moins quand mon destin est lié à celui du Mordor. Tu te demandes sans nul doute comment j'ai pu aimer un homme dénué de tout sentiment et qui s'est condamné seul à l'éternel course à l'anneau ? Sache que j'ai aimé ton père plus que tout au monde, que j'ai tout donné pour lui, y comprit mon immortalité. A l'époque où je l'ai rencontré, c'était un homme aimable, mais surtout, c'est pour lui que mon cœur c'est mit à battre. Bien sûr, je savais que je me condamnais à une vie courte, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Il vaut toujours mieux écouter son cœur que sa conscience. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté par un beau jour de Juin de l'épouser. J'avais lié mon destin à un roi, mais également, et sans le savoir, au Mordor.**_

_**Je n'ai pas vu qu'il tombait lentement dans l'état qui est devenu peu à peu le sien. Il dirigeait son peuple comme tout roi l'aurait fait, mais ce montrait de plus en plus assoiffé de puissance et de pouvoir, étendant son influence au péril de guerres risquant la vie de sa population. Je commençais à me poser des questions quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Dès lors, j'ai espérer vainement que cette nouvelle remette ton père dans le droit chemin.**_

_**Sauf que je ne lui avais même pas annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'il m'avait déjà entrainer en Mordor. C'est alors que j'ai découvert ce qu'il était devenu. Un spectre, condamné à errer à jamais à la poursuite de l'anneau unique duquel seul dépendait sa survie. J'avais épousé et j'étais enceinte d'un homme, j'étais désormais l'épouse d'un spectre.**_

_**Mon seul but était alors de te protéger toi. Une enfant que je portais depuis seulement quelques semaines mais pour qui j'aurais donnée ma vie. Alors j'ai tenter le tout pour le tout en quittant le Mordor qui n'était pas encore celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. J'ai ainsi gagner la Forêt Noire où régnait mon meilleur ami en espérant m'être enfin libérée de l'emprise néfaste de ton père. Mais quelques jours avant ta naissance, Mirkwood a été violemment attaqué et j'ai tenter de fuir par le Nord, mais tu es malheureusement venue au monde très vite, alors que les forces du mal nous entouraient. Je suis parvenue à écarter Thranduil, et je lui est remis cette lettre que j'avais écrite lorsque j'avais sentis la menace approchée.**_

_**La suite, malheureusement, tu l'a connais. J'ai été ramenée en Mordor avec toi où j'ai tenté tant bien que mal de te protéger de l'influence néfaste de ce monde de ténèbres. J'ignore jusqu'où j'aurais survécu, je sais que je tenterais tout pour te faire sortir du Mordor, quitte à y laisser ma vie. Et si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'y suis parvenue et que ma mort n'est donc pas inutile.**_

_**Alzena, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps tu sera restée sous l'influence du Mordor, de Sauron et des forces du mal, et à quel point tu sera enfoncée dans leurs idéaux. Peut-être même auras tu déjà commis des atrocités à cause de ton père. Mais il faut que tu saches que quoi qu'il est bien pu se passer, tu n'étais pas responsable, et que tu dois à présent faire un choix. Regarde autour de toi, fait la comparaison entre le Mordor où toute liberté est interdite, où nous vivons entourer d'orcs et de monstres encore plus infectes et la terre du Milieu où on se bat pour la liberté. Tu n'es pas de là-bas, tu es d'ici, alors s'il te plait, fait en sorte que mon sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Bat toi pour le camp de ta famille, celui pour lequel ton père aurait également du se battre.**_

_**Je t'aime Alzena, j'ai regretté beaucoup de choses. De ne pas avoir écouté tout ceux qui me disaient que cette relation était vouer à l'échec, mon mariage avec ton père, de l'avoir suivit jusqu'en Mordor. Mais s'il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est de t'avoir donnée la vie et d'être morte pour toi. Tu est une elfe Alzena, ce pendentif d'immortalité en est la preuve. Ne le brise jamais où tu en mourras si tu n'as pas avant renoncer à l'immortalité.**_

_**Je te donne également la seule chose que je sois parvenue à cacher aux yeux de tous. Cette gourmette qui était la mienne et pour qui je me suis tant battue. Car elle représente la liberté, la paix et l'amour. Et j'espère que cela te permettra de choisir le bon camps. Le mien, le notre, le tien.**_

_**Je te laisse ici ma fille, sache qu'écrire cette lettre à été difficile et encore plus en imaginant les très fortes probabilités que tu es à la lire, mais elle était nécessaire. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour mes actes passés et que tu parviendras à nous rejoindre. Je t'aime ma chérie, quoi qu'il advienne, écoute ton cœur et ce qu'il te dicte. Sans lui, nous ne sommes rien, même nous les elfes.**_

_**Adieu mon cœur**_

_**Ta mère, Elowna**_

Je reposai lentement la lettre, laissant mon regard dérivé sur la gourmette que je tenais entre mes doigts et je constatai que quelque chose était écrite dessus.

_Elowna_, lus-je. _Que ton cœur soit toujours pur_

C'était de l'elfique, je le savais, mais je cessai de me demander pourquoi j'arrivais à le lire, à le comprendre et à le parler alors que je n'en avais jamais fait. Peut-être parce que ma mère me parlait ainsi pendant mes cinq premières années.

Je passai la gourmette autour de mon poignet et attrapai doucement mon pendentif. Ainsi donc ce petit objet renfermait ma vie. Cela n'aurait même pas du m'étonner quand je savais les dégâts que pouvait faire l'anneau sacré.

En parlant de l'anneau sacré, je sentais sa puissance jusqu'à moi, preuve qu'il était à Fondcombe, mais je ne parvenais à distinguer mon envie habituelle de le posséder. J'éprouvai même un certain dégoût à l'idée de le porter.

Je soupirai et me levai rapidement, m'habillant convenablement et coiffant mes longs cheveux roux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes oreilles pointues, cherchant sans nul doute à me prouver que ce que je vivais était réelle.

Soudain, on frappa doucement à ma porte et Arwen entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Je fus surprise de constater que nous avions quasiment la même robe, elle aussi.

_Je vois que nous possédons les mêmes goûts toutes les deux_, rigola-t-elle. _C'est déjà un bon départ. Je suis venue voir si tu souhaitais sortir ? Je pourrais te faire visiter Fondcombe._

Je pivotai vers elle, hésitant à devoir affronter un monde qui m'était totalement étranger. Mais les mots de ma mère résonnaient dans ma tête comme un flot incessant, me rappelant que j'allais devoir faire un choix. Et que contrairement à ce que je pensais, le Mordor n'était pas le meilleur.

Les yeux d'Arwen se posèrent sur mon pendentif et elle s'avança pour le prendre entre ses doigts. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et constatai qu'elle n'en possédait pas. Je fronçai les sourcils et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle constata ce que je venais de découvrir.

_Mon coeur appartient à un homme_, murmura-t-elle. _A un mortel_

Je compris instantanément ce que cela signifiait, elle faisait le choix d'être humaine et mortelle plutôt que de rester immortelle. J'hochai la tête et elle m'entraina dehors.

Je fus éblouis par la clarté qui y régnait, comme si brusquement, le soleil avait décidé de rattraper les années perdues. Je sentais sa douce chaleur sur ma peau, tout comme le souffle du vent léger. J'étais bien.

_Arwen_, appela soudainement une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Aragorn

Lorsque je parvins enfin à retrouver une vue convenable, je pu distinguer Aragorn qui s'avançait, nettement plus propre qu'au moment de notre première rencontre. Il embrassa les lèvres d'Arwen avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Content de vous revoir_, me lança-t-il en baisant ma main. _Et de constater que vous parvenez à vous adapter à la vie elfique_

_Qui n'y parviendrait pas ? _Demandais-je interrogative. _Tout ici est si beau, si apaisant. Je n'ai jamais connus cela de ma vie_

_Regrettez vous le Mordor ?_ Questionna Aragorn

Je me plongeai une fois de plus dans mes réflexions, pesant le pour et le contre de tout cela. Évidemment, je ne regrettais pas le paysage lugubre du Mordor, pas plus que ses créatures. D'ailleurs, tout serait véritablement parfait si je pouvais ne jamais y retourner.

Ma constatation me choqua tellement que j'ouvris brusquement de gros yeux en me figeant sur place. Arwen, inquiète, se pencha vers moi et m'adressa quelques mots que je ne compris pas. Aragorn posa ses doigts sur son épaule et m'aida à m'asseoir. Pourquoi avais-je sortis cela ? Pourquoi avais-je dis que je ne souhaitais pas retourner en Mordor ?

_Peut-être parce que vous ouvre enfin les yeux_, répondit Aragorn et je compris depuis le début que j'avais parler à voix haute. _Que vous constatez que votre monde est ici ? Que le Mordor n'est pas le votre._

_J'ai toujours aimé le Mordor_, murmurais-je en posant des yeux perdus autour de moi. _J'y ai grandis, j'ai appris à l'aimer._

_Vous aimez votre royaume parce que vous y appartenez par le cœur Alzena_, expliqua Aragorn. _Parce que vous souhaitez le sauver et l'aider. Mais vous l'avez dit vous même, vous ne regrettez __rien des créatures qui le peuplent. Vous les haïssez, ais-je tord ?_

Je repensais aux orcs et aux gobelins, ces créatures que j'avais tant de fois torturer et tuer pour le simple plaisir de voir ses monstres disparaître de me vue. Un frisson me parcourut. Je n'appartenais pas à leur monde, mon monde était ici. Je n'avais aucun lien là-bas, hormis mon attachement à mon royaume.

_Je ne connais pas l'issue de cette guerre Alzena_, reprit Aragorn. _Mais quoi qu'il advienne, le Mordor existera toujours. Souhaitez vous le sauvez ?_

_Évidemment_, répondis-je précipitamment. _Évidemment que je veux sauver mon royaume, lui redonner sa splendeur d'autrefois_

_Le Mordor a toujours été une terre aride et stérile,_ fit Aragorn. _Mais peut-être qu'une fois le mal extrait de ses terres, il deviendra un endroit propre et dénué du mal. Vous pouvez le sauver vous aussi,_

Je le regardai, pesant ses paroles. Il avait raison, je n'avais jamais supporter ces créatures infâmes, tout comme Sauron m'avait toujours inspirer des sueurs froides. J'imaginai un seul instant de retourner en Mordor et une sensation d'emprisonnement me prit. Si je retournai là-bas, je n'en reviendrais jamais. Et pourquoi me condamner à mort alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon monde ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Aragorn quand, brutalement, un éclair foudroyant partit de mon pendentif et je poussai un cri suffoquant. Puis, alors que la lumière se dissipait, je tendis la main devant moi croyant toucher Arwen ou Aragorn. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et lorsque je parvins à distinguer ce qui m'entourait, je constatai la présence d'une femme à mes côtés, mais ce n'était pas ma cousine.

_Maman_, murmurais-je en tremblant

Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'elle, mais j'avais la certitude immense que la femme qui me souriait et qui me prit les mains pour m'aider à m'asseoir se trouvait être ma défunte mère.

_Maman_, répétais-je incrédule

_Oui c'est moi Alzena_, murmura-t-elle en caressant ma joue. _Tu es si belle,_

J'attrapai ses doigts entre les miens et les serrai fort. Je sentais les siens entre les miens, aucun doute, elle était là, auprès de moi.

_Je suis toujours restée à tes côtés ma fille_, expliqua-t-elle en me souriant._ Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, même après que ton père m'ait ôtée la vie de sa propre main,_

_C'était toi dans ma tête n'est-ce pas ?_ Demandais-je.

_Oui_, répondit-elle. _Tu as une âme si pure Alzena, tu es si innocente. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser à __ce sombre destin, je me devais de t'aider. Et cette volonté m'a permise de rester quelques temps entre la vie et la mort, pour pouvoir te protéger. Les Valars m'ont donnée cette chance et je suis heureuse de l'avoir eu._

_Tu me manques,_ murmurais-je puis, brusquement, je portais la main à mes joues où un liquide y coulait.

En retirant mes doigts, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'eau. Je pleurai. Moi qui n'avait jamais laisser couler la moindre larme, je pleurais.

_Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie_, murmura ma mère en essuyant mes joues. _Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse, pas plus que l'amour ou l'amitié. Laisse ton cœur s'ouvrir à tout cela et tu comprendras. Tu as déjà fait un grand pas._

_Mon camps ?_ Demandais-je en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

_Ton cœur a choisi son camps oui,_ confirma ma mère. _Tu n'en es peut-être pas consciente, mais tu as su faire ton choix._

_Le votre,_ murmurais-je.

_Le tien Alzena_, répondit-elle en vrillant ses yeux pâles dans les miens. _Tu a choisi le tien. Regrette tu ?_

Je réfléchis quelques instants, sentant la souffrance de me retrouver loin du Mordor, mais le soulagement de savoir que je n'y retournerai pas. A cet instant, je relevai des yeux illuminer sur ma mère qui hocha la tête.

_Non je ne regrette rien,_ répondis-je finalement.

Elle caressa mon pendentif et je constatai avec surprise que la pierre blanche à l'intérieur s'était regorger de lumière. Elle était fixée.

_Tu es immortelle Alzena_, expliqua-t-elle. _Au moment où tu a choisi de te battre pour le bien, tu l'est devenue_

Je levai des yeux effarés sur ma mère, ne parvenant pas à accepter l'idée que ma vie venait de considérablement s'allonger.

_J'ai choisi mon camp_, murmurais-je. _Mais je me battrais. Je ne resterais pas sagement à attendre de savoir qui va triompher._

_Je sais ma belle_, répondit ma mère en se levant tandis que j'en faisais de même. _Et cela rajoute de la fierté. Je suis fière de toi. Ne renonce jamais._

_Te reverrais-je ?_ Demandais-je en comprenant que nous allions devoir nous quitter

_Pas dans ce monde non_, répondit-elle doucement en caressant ma joue. _Maintenant que je peux __partir en paix, je vais gagner les terres immortelles. On se reverra quand tu auras choisi de me rejoindre. Quand tu auras vécue ta vie._

_Les Valars t'ont accordée les terres immortelles ?_ Demandais-je surprise en pensant au fait que ma mère avait tout de même épousé un cavalier noir.

_J'ai agis en suivant mon cœur_, m'annonça-t-elle. _Et je suis morte en tentant de te sauver. Elles me l'ont accordée, et je les en remercie de tout mon cœur. J'espère maintenant te revoir le plus tard possible, mais te revoir un jour. Et quoi qu'il advienne Alzena, sache que je serais toujours dans ton cœur. Et que tant que tu crois en quelque chose, l'espoir reste présent. Vit ta vie à présent mon enfant. Je t'aime._

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et brusquement, je perdis connaissance pour me réveiller dans un lit aux draps en soie. Reprenant lentement mes esprits, je clignai des yeux et finis par poser les yeux sur Elrond, assit en face de moi en compagnie de sa fille et d'Aragorn qui discutaient doucement. Lorsqu'ils m'entendirent me redresser, ils se tournèrent tous les trois en même temps vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Bienvenue parmi nous_, me déclara Elrond d'une voix détendue

Je compris à cet instant que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve, j'avais choisis un camp. En suivant mon cœur. Et à voir leurs mines joyeuses et soulagées, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un bon choix.

* * *

**Voilà, donnez moi vos avis, je serais contente de les lire ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain arrivera donc le week end prochain, et nous verrons enfin apparaître Legolas. Allez, bisous à tous. Bonne fin de semaine.**


	5. Faire ses preuves

**Voilà voilà, j'arrive avec le prochain chapitre comme promit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, Legolas arrive mes amis, il arrive. Donnez moi votre avis et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Encore un grand merci à ma béta, j'ai nommée Alessandra15. Bisous**

* * *

« _La loyauté est le seul lien stable de l'amitié_ »

(**Publilius Syrus**)

Je me remettais doucement d'une éducation complète dans le Mordor. Elrond avait veillé à cela, jouant le rôle que mon père n'avait jamais pu tenir. Il était là quand je me posais des questions, quand mes cauchemars me prenaient, quand je doutais. Je découvrais peu à peu des liens que je n'avais jamais développés sur les terres noires. Et cela me plaisait autant que cela me faisait peur. Car s'attacher aux gens, c'est risquer à tout moment de les perdre. Et encore plus quand la guerre avait commencé.

Je lisais actuellement dans la cour, à l'abri des hurlements d'enfants qui jouaient près du lac. J'aimais être ici, j'apprenais lentement à vivre, à découvrir des sensations que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de connaître. D'après les professeurs qui m'avaient apprit ce qu'il était essentiel de connaître, je parlais déjà couramment le langage elfique, ainsi que celui des hommes et évidement, le noir parlé du Mordor. Lorsqu'ils avaient constater cela, ils m'avaient demander de traduire plusieurs textes, ce que j'avais fait avec plus ou moins de patience. Il faut dire que traduire des textes du Mordor alors que j'essayais de m'en détacher n'aidait pas forcément. Ce à quoi Elrond avait mit rapidement un terme.

_Je peux m'asseoir ? _Demanda soudainement une voix à ma droite.

Je relevai les yeux, surprise et constatai que Frodon Sacquet se tenait devant moi. J'avisai immédiatement l'anneau à son cou et me tendis, m'attendant à sentir la volonté de le prendre. Alors je parvins à me détendre et lui souris difficilement. Je ne parvenais pas encore à sourire naturellement. On ne faisait pas des sourires à des orcs, et encore moins à Sauron.

_Vous devriez cacher cela_, répondis-je lentement. _Mais oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez vous asseoir._

_Vous avez raison_, murmura-t-il en rangeant l'anneau. _Seulement, je n'arrive pas encore à prendre l'ampleur de la situation. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une bague._

_Une bague drôlement dangereuse croyez-moi_, fis-je en hochant la tête. _Bien des gens seraient prêt à tuer pour l'avoir._

_Je sais,_ murmura-t-il.

Je posai une main sur son bras, seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le réconforter. Je ne savais pas consoler les gens. Alors je préférais me taire.

_Vous parvenez à vous faire à cette vie ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_Étrangement oui_, répondis-je. _J'ai l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécu. C'est assez étrange cependant._

Il allait répondre quand un elfe s'approcha de nous. Il s'inclina devant moi, chose à laquelle je n'étais toujours pas habituer et hocha la tête devant Frodon.

_Le seigneur Elrond demande à ce que vous le rejoignez_, annonça-t-il. _Il dit que c'est très important._

_Nous vous suivons_, répondis-je en refermant mon livre et en le suivant.

L'elfe nous conduisit parmi les nombreux couloirs de Fondcombe et je m'émerveillais une fois de plus de leur beauté. Les habitants nous gratifiaient d'un sourire aimable, d'un hochement de tête ou parfois même d'une poignée de main.

Puis on monta quelques escaliers avant d'arriver sur une grande place en hauteur, où se trouvait des elfes, des humains et des nains. Frodon restait le seul hobbit présent.

Dès notre arrivée, les regards tombèrent sur nous et n'ayant jamais appris à plier sous les coups d'œil malveillant ou interrogateurs, je conservais la tête haute. Pourquoi Elrond m'avait-il convoqué à un conseil où je restais la seule femme ?

_Mes amis asseyez vous s'il vous plait,_ demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier en constatant que tout le monde était visiblement arrivés.

Il m'indiqua une chaise à sa droite, et je m'y assis sous les yeux ébahis des hommes présents. La colère me prit et je les fusillai du regard.

_Vous n'avez jamais vue de femme de votre vie ?_ Demandais-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à un des elfes.

Celui-ci eu la décence de rougir avant de détacher son regard de moi. Je m'assis en soupirant à côté d'Aragorn qui serra doucement mes doigts, tandis que Frodon se plaça à côté d'un homme habillé bizarrement.

_Étrangers venus de loin_, commença Elrond. _Vieux amis, vous êtes là pour répondre à la menace du Mordor (je grinçai des dents, encore peu habituée à entendre mon royaume se fait insulter). La Terre du Milieu est proche de la destruction. Nul n'y réchappera._

Malgré ma très mauvaise notion du bien et du mal, de l'optimisme et du pessimisme, chose qui changeait d'ailleurs, je devais avouer qu'Elrond n'avait pas un ton très encourageant. Je vis un des elfes échanger un regard avec Aragorn avant de me regarder pour tourner ses yeux sur Elrond.

_Unissez vous_, continua-t-il. _Ou périssez. Toute race est liée à ce destin, à cette fatalité._

Au moins, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être la seule à trouver ses propos assez long. Mais à cet instant là, il se tourna vers Frodon.

_Apportez l'anneau Frodon_, encouragea-t-il.

Bien que je n'ai rien ressentis plus tôt dans la matinée, je me tendis en imaginant l'anneau si proche de moi. Pourtant, si tout le monde eu le réflexe de se pencher en avant, je ne bronchai pas et je vis Elrond et l'homme à la gauche de Frodon échanger un regard rassuré.

Je relevai les yeux et les braquai sur eux. Ainsi donc, cet humain était au courant de mon passé, d'où je venais. Je lui lançai un regard de défi mais il me renvoya un regard compatissant. Lassée de ce jeu, je pivotai vers un des hommes qui venait de murmurer « _C'est dont vrai _».

_L'anneau de pouvoir_, expliqua Elrond au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas comprit. _Le destin de l'homme._

_Cet anneau est un don_, intervint un homme en se levant sous les regards prudents de l'assemblée. _Fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Longtemps, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu les forces du Mordor en échec._

Ainsi donc, cet homme était le fils de celui qui gouvernait le royaume géographiquement positionné en face du Mordor. Du haut de ma tour, je distinguai parfois leurs feux d'artifices et le haut de leur tour blanche.

_Grâce au sang de notre peuple_, continuait ce dernier. _Vos terres sont en sécuritées. Donnez l'arme au Gondor, l'arme de l'ennemi. Utilisons-la contre lui._

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée_, intervins-je doucement. _Cet anneau n'a qu'une volonté propre, retourner à Sauron. Croyez moi, j'en sais quelque chose._

_Et qui êtes vous ?_ Demanda-t-il en hésitant sur le ton à prendre en jetant un coup d'œil à Elrond.

_Alzena_, répondis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur. _Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi je sais à quel point cet anneau est lié à Sauron ? Parce que je suis la fille d'un cavalier noir, et que j'ai passé mon enfance en Mordor, à écouter mon père répéter qu'il sentait l'anneau l'appeler._

Il me regarda, effaré et je vis son regard monter sur mes oreilles. Des hoquets de surprise voir de mépris retentirent autour de nous.

_Elle est également la petite-fille de Galadriel et Celeborn par sa mère,_ intervint Elrond. _Et donc ma nièce. Elle sait mieux que quiconque le danger que représente cet anneau._

_Et comment pouvez vous résister à son attraction ?_ Demanda l'homme.

_Quand vous aurez vu votre père perdre son humanité pour devenir un spectre pour cet anneau vous comprendrez,_ répondis-je lentement. _Mon père ne me reconnaissait pas, il m'utilisait_ _simplement pour l'aider à retrouver cet anneau. Mon père est mort, mais il est toujours là, condamné pour son envie de puissance. Alors non, je ne ressens rien d'autre que du dégoût pour cet anneau et du mépris pour ceux qui se laisse aller à son influence._

Je me rassis sans rien lui dire d'autre, mais je perçus son regard compréhensif sur moi. Comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais.

_Vous ne pouvez contrôler l'anneau,_ intervint Aragorn. _Nul ne le peut. L'anneau unique n'obéit qu'à un seul maitre, Sauron._

Un éclair de mépris se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connait à ces choses là ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix méprisante qu'il n'avait pas eu avec moi.

A ce moment là, l'elfe qui avait échanger un regard avec Aragorn quelques minutes plus tôt se leva d'un bond de son siège, comme un ressort. Je le détaillai rapidement. Grand, mince mais agile, possédant de longs cheveux blonds et un peau plus mate que la mienne. Je ressentis un drôle de sentiment dans mon cœur. De _l'attirance_.

_Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur,_ siffla-t-il en détournant mon regard de son physique. _C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez allégeance._

Ah là je connaissais ce nom. Arathorn, un descendant d'Isildur que mon père méprisait au plus haut point.

_Aragorn_ ? Demanda l'homme en semblant peiné à y croire. _C'est le descendant d'Isildur._

Je positionnai ma main sur celle de mon ami, lui rappelant que nos parents ne nous définissaient pas. Je perçus les regards surprit sur nous, comme si cela leur paraissait étrange qu'Aragorn me fasse confiance.

_L'héritier du trône du Gondor_, renchérit l'elfe.

_Asseyez vous Legolas,_ implora Aragorn en elfique en tentant d'apaiser les tensions.

_Le Gondor n'a pas de roi_, reprit l'homme du départ. _Le Gondor n'en a nul besoin._

Il daigna néanmoins se rasseoir à mon grand soulagement.

_Aragorn et Alzena ont raison_, dit brusquement l'homme qui avait échanger un regard avec Elrond et qui tenait un bâton bizarre à la main. _Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser._

_Une seule solution s'impose_, reprit Elrond en se relevant. _L'anneau doit être détruit._

Je hoquetai de surprise. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le détruire : les flammes de la montagne du destin. En plein centre du Mordor, là où tout l'ennemi se regroupait. Et il voulait aller là-bas ?

J'entendis brusquement le langage noir du Mordor et vis Frodon regarder l'anneau, intrigué. Je sifflai un mot et l'anneau regagna le silence. Je vis le signe de tête d'Elrond à mon égard. Autant éviter que les autres ne soit tentés par les paroles de ce foutu anneau de malheur.

_Qu'attendons-nous ?_ Demanda un nain en se levant et en attrapant sa hache.

Je me redressai, tentant de l'arrêter.

_Vous ne pouvez pas..._, commençais-je avant qu'il n'abatte sa hache dessus, provoquant un bruit sourd. _Le briser..._

L'anneau reprit son flot de paroles incessantes, mais cette fois, c'était des injures. Mais j'étais trop préoccupée par Frodon qui avait l'air bouleversé.

_L'anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli fils de Gloin_, énonça Elrond. _Par aucun des moyens dont nous disposons. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin, Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter au plus profond du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme ardent dont il est issu. L'un de vous... doit le faire._

Je compris immédiatement que cet phrase ne m'était pas adresser. Il refusait que je quitte Fondcombe, que je m'approche du Mordor.

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée et tout le monde se mit à constater ce que je savais déjà. Le Mordor était infranchissable, personne n'y survivrait.

_On entre pas facilement en Mordor_, reprit l'homme de tout à l'heure.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui,_ murmurais-je en m'attirant son hochement de tête.

_Ses portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques_, continua-t-il. _Il y sévit un mal qui ne __dort jamais. Et le Grand Oeil, est toujours vigilant. Ce ne sont que terres stériles recouvertes de braises, de cendres et de poussière. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'y arriveraient pas, c'est une folie._

_C'est assez bien résumé en effet,_ affirmais-je, avant que le Legolas en question ne bondisse de son siège, nous fusillant tout les deux du regard.

_N'avez vous pas entendu le Seigneur Elrond ? _Demanda-t-il. _L'anneau doit être détruit._

Je me levai à mon tour de mon siège, ignorant les gestes préventifs d'Aragorn et Elrond.

_Je ne suis pas sourde_, sifflais-je. _Et je conviens qu'il est de notre devoir de le détruire. Mais comment compter vous vous y prendre ?_

_Et vous pensez sans nul doute que cette tâche vous revient_, intervint le nain en fusillant l'elfe du regard.

_Et si nous échouons ?_ Demanda l'homme en se levant. _Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron le récupérera ?_

_Plutôt la mort que de voir l'anneau dans les mains d'un elfe,_ s'écria Gimli avec fureur.

Aussitôt, sous mes yeux ébahis, ils se levèrent tous d'un bon pour se disputer. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer sauver la Terre du Milieu sans pouvoir s'allier et se faire confiance alors qu'ils se disputaient comme des enfants ?

- _Vous ne comprenez pas ?_ Demanda l'homme aux côtés de Frodon en se levant. _Pendant que nous nous disputons, le pouvoir de Sauron grandit. Nul n'y réchappera. Vous serez décimés. Vos maisons seront brûlées._

Il s'attira dès lors les foudres de l'homme de tout à l'heure. Ce fut à cet instant que je constatai que Frodon se levait de son siège, résolu. Je lui jetai un regard négatif, mais il l'ignora.

_Je vais le faire_, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix insuffisante pour se faire entendre._ Je vais le faire_.

Cette fais, cela eu le mérite de tous les faire taire. Cela devait faire étrange en effet de constater qu'une petite créature venant d'une contrée lointaine puisse faire preuve de plus de sagesse que ces personnages censés diriger des royaumes.

_Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor_, continua-t-il lorsqu'il fut convaincu d'avoir l'intention de tout le monde. _Bien que... je ne connaisse pas le moyen._

_Je vous aiderais dans cette tâche Frodon Sacquet_, promit l'homme au bâton en se plaçant à ses côtés. _Tant qu'elle sera la vôtre._

Juste derrière moi, Aragorn se leva, serra mon épaule avant de les rejoindre et de s'agenouiller devant le semi-homme.

_Si au prix de ma vie je peux vous protéger_, clama-t-il. _Je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre._

_Mon arc aussi_, s'exclama Legolas qui ne voulait visiblement par rester en reste.

_Et ma hache_, récria Gimli avec un flagrant désir de casser les pieds à mon confrère quelque peut narcissique qui fit une tête blasée.

Je souris devant leur réaction de gamins et cela me surprit. Parvenais-je enfin à m'attacher à cette vie ?

_Notre destin est entre vos mains_, déclara l'homme de tout à l'heure. _Si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous._

_HEY_, hurla une voix qui me fit poser la main sur ma ceinture en me rappelant que je n'avais toujours pas le droit au port d'armes. _M. Frodon ne partira pas sans moi._

_En effet_, ironisa Elrond. _Il est impossible de vous séparer, même pour un Conseil Secret où vous n'êtes pas convié._

_NOUS VENONS AUSSI,_ s'exclamèrent en cœur deux voix de hobbits en s'attirant les regards surprit de tout le monde. _Rien ne saurait nous en empêcher. Et vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour cette...mission...quête... chose._

_Cela t'élimine d'office Pip,_ répondit Merry.

Je regardai, amusée, mon oncle les juger du regard, mais mon cerveau pensait déjà à autre chose. Cette idée ne me plaisait guère, mais si je voulais que le Bien triomphe, il me fallait prendre cette décision.

_Je viens aussi_, m'exclamais-je en m'avançant.

_C'est hors de question tu ne quitte pas Fondcombe_, riposta rapidement Elrond comme s'il s'y attendait.

_Vous savez que le Mordor n'est pas une terre sur laquelle vous êtes les bienvenus_, répondis-je calmement. _Je connais tout ses secrets, toutes ses cachettes. Je sais me battre, je peux subir bien des souffrances, je parle le langage noir du Mordor et je sais mentir à la perfection, sait-on jamais, les orques ne sont sans doute pas au courant que je suis censée être disparut. Je peux les aider._

J'hésitai avant de sortir le mot qui me semblait le plus appropriée.

_Ada_, appelais-je en lui faisant lever des yeux incrédules. _Je vous en pris. Vous savez que c'est le mieux._

Je jetai un regard aux hommes qui m'entouraient et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_Et puis_, ajoutais-je tandis qu'Aragorn enlaçait ma taille. _J'ai des héros pour me protéger._

Le visage d'Elrond ne se détendit pas, mais je compris que j'avais gagner. Si tant soit peu que gagner un aller sans promesse de retour en Mordor pouvait être une victoire.

Je jetai un regard au second de mon père qui me regardait inquiet, et je fus étonnée de lire de l'appréhension sur ma perte. Cet elfe éprouvait-il ce qu'ils appelaient de _l'amour_ à mon égard ? J'entendis vaguement Elrond parler d'une communauté de l'anneau, mais déjà, j'étais concentrée sur le futur. Reviendrais-je un jour à Fondcombe ? Et dans quel état ? Tout n'était désormais qu'incertitude.

_C'est formidable,_ fit Pippin. _Où allons-nous ?_

* * *

**Voilà, donnez moi vite votre avis. Le prochain chapitre arrive Mercredi, je poste deux fois par semaine désormais. Bizz à tous et bon début de semaine et week end.**


	6. Départ vers l'inconnu

**Bonjour à tous**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires qui me font tellement plaisir, c'est difficile de vous l'exprimer mieux ^^. En tout cas, comme promit, voici le chapitre suivant où l'action commence véritablement, il y a notre ami Legolas, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'entende à merveille avec notre Alzena. Vous vous en doutiez n'est-ce pas ? ^^. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Temperance18 : je te remercie pour ta fidélité, c'est super sympa de prendre le temps de commenter ma fic, cela me fait très plaisir. Pour la lettre, elle m'était venu à l'idée, puis je m'étais dit que cela ferait de trop. Mais finalement, j'ai décidée de la mettre et je constate que cela vous plait. Donc je ne regrette pas. Oui, il va y en avoir des querelles entre Legolas et Alzena, mais en même temps on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Elle vient du Mordor tout de même ^^. Quant à Haldir, il arrive, il arrive. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre de la Lothlorien que j'écris et reécris tellement je souhaiterais qu'il soit parfait. Mais dans tout les cas, Haldir sera présent, et bien présent d'ailleurs car je l'adore également. Bref, la suite arrive. Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Theloveuse : Je ne saurais pas te dire à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, tout ces compliment me vont droit au cœur. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et que tu la suive avec autant d'ardeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Vis à vis de Boromir, tu est dans le juste, c'est vrai que j'ai fais le lien avec son enfance et je peux te dire que moi aussi, je déteste Denethor. A ce demander à quoi il sert celui là. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous**

**Guest : Oui, je te le confirme, c'est vrai que c'est sournois ^^, mais bon, la fin justifie les moyens ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture. Bizz**

**Et comme toujours, je remercie ma fidèle Beta, Alessandra15, qui corrige tout mes chapitres en un temps records pour que je puisse vous les poster rapidement. Donc c'est en partie grâce à elle que je peux en mettre deux par semaines. Alors merci beaucoup à cette dernière.**

* * *

« _Notre vie est une lutte constante, et le monde est une arène remplie de débris_ »

(**La Rochefoucauld-Doudeauville**)

En jetant un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, je fus forcée de reconnaître que mon arrivée à Fondcombe avait changé bien des choses. J'avais changé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Le miroir me renvoyait mon image, où je pouvais constater que ma peau pâle s'était légèrement colorée, mes cheveux roux avaient trouvé un éclat que je n'avais jamais eu, mes yeux verts apprenaient parfois à s'amuser, à rire, à aimer. J'avais pris un peu de poids aussi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'après Arwen et je devais avouer que je commençais à « m'apprécier », même si parfois, je me trouvais si banale aux côtés de ses autres elfes.

Je pouvais également dire que j'avais grandement progresser mentalement, même si je restais profondément marquée par des années en Modor. Je parvenais lentement à poser une frontière entre le Bien et le Mal, à reconnaître ce qui était bien de ce qui ne l'était pas. Je parvenais également à passer des nuits sans cauchemars, à sourire aux gens que je connaissais bien. Mais les marques laissées par le Mordor étaient encore flagrantes. Je n'accordais ma confiance à personne, bien que je me sois liée à Elrond, Arwen et ses frères ainsi qu'Aragorn. Je réagissais également violemment si j'étais prise par surprise ce qui les avait pousser à me refuser encore les armes même s'ils m'autorisaient à m'entrainer, et quand j'éprouvai des sentiments négatifs, je réagissais brutalement, avec colère et parfois violence. De même, je peinais toujours à comprendre que quelqu'un opposé à mes idées n'était pas forcément contre moi et que je ne pouvais pas le tuer ou le torturer. Mais j'apprenais peu à peu, lentement mais sûrement.

_Tu es prête ?_ Demanda Arwen en entrant dans ma chambre._ La communauté va bientôt partir et tu es du voyage._

_Comment me trouve tu ?_ Questionnais-je en me tournant vers elle, me forçant à lui demander son avis.

Je n'avais jamais accordée d'attention à l'avis des autres, mais j'avais découvert qu'Arwen était de bon conseil. Et comme je m'apprêtais à passer des jours à marcher et combattre, je voulais savoir si j'étais bien habiller pour. De même, même si j'avais jamais subi la cruauté des hommes, je savais que j'allais passer les prochains jours en compagnie exclusivement masculine et je ne tenais pas à les provoquer avec des tenues déplacées.

_Tu es parfaite_, répondit Arwen en examinant mon pantalon en lin, ma tunique en texture elfique, mes bottes confortables et ma cape verte sombre.

Pour cela aussi il m'avait fallut faire preuve de patience et de sacrifice. Je n'avais au départ pas compris pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de me promener avec le blason du Mordor sur mes vêtements. Puis en progressant, j'avais finis par accepter l'idée que mon royaume était mal vue dans tous les domaines.

Arwen sourit et s'avança en me tendant quelque chose. Intriguée, je m'approchai et distinguai alors l'emblème de Fondcombe. Elle le déposa délicatement dans ma main et le bracelet étincella doucement. Levant des yeux intrigués sur elle, Arwen pinça les lèvres de tristesse.

_Tu es ma cousine_, murmura-t-elle. _Et j'ai eu si peu de temps pour te connaître. Je ne sais pas où_ _vous mènera cette quête, mais je veux que tu saches que tu a une vraie famille ici. A l'heure où ton cœur doutera, où tu sera tentée de retourner en arrière, regarde ce bracelet, nous serons toujours là tant que tu croira en nous. Ne laisse jamais tomber la lumière Alzena, ne laisse jamais les ténèbres gagner_

J'hochai légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle me passa le bracelet autour du poignet, puis elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, une chose que personne ne m'avait jamais fait depuis l'enfance. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me serra contre elle, dans une étreinte fraternelle, tendre et forte. Légèrement surprise, je finis cependant par lui répondre avant de reculer.

Puis nous descendîmes jusqu'à la cour. Je n'avais pris qu'un petit sac renfermant seulement mes vêtements. Je n'avais aucun objet de valeur que je ne puisse porter directement sur moi. Presque tout le monde était présent mais Aragorn demanda à parler quelques instants à Arwen, alors je descendis seule les dernières marches.

_Alzena_, retentit la voix d'Elrond dans mon dos.

Je pivotai sur mes talons, pour découvrir mon oncle debout devant moi, encadré de deux autres elfes qui tenait des objets divers dans leurs mains. Il s'avança vers moi et pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me retrouvai dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre alors que j'avais manqué d'amour pendant toute la première partie de ma vie.

_Si je ne savais pas que ta présence leur sera fort utile_, murmura-t-il. _Je t'empêcherais de partir. J'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger à partir du moment où tu reviendrais vers nous, et aujourd'hui, je te laisse peut-être courir à la mort. Mais je sais que tu est forte, alors je te fais confiance._

Puis il recula sous mes yeux éberlués et fit signe aux deux elfes de s'approcher. Il prit l'un des objets et je distinguai alors une grande et fine épée elfique.

_Tu auras besoin d'arme_, continua-t-il en attachant le fourreau dans mon dos. _Tu sais te battre, mais peut-être que ce ne sera pas qu'une question de force, mais de courage et d'adresse. Ce que tu possèdes._

J'allais le remercier quand il me tendit deux dagues que je mis à ma taille, puis un carquois fixé dans mon dos suivit d'un arc qui rivalisait avec celui de Legolas.

_Merci_, murmurais-je en serrant mes doigts sur l'arme, heureuse de savoir que je pourrais me défendre seule.

_Prend soin de toi Alzena_, répondit Elrond en m'embrassant sur le front avant de reculer. _Et puissiez vous tous revenir._

J'hochai la tête et reculai, heurtant Aragorn qui m'empêcha de tomber. Son visage était marqué par la colère et la tristesse et je le vis fusiller Elrond du regard avant de m'entrainer vers les autres.

Je ne possédai pas d'âme consolatrice, et les problèmes des autres ne m'intéressait pas et même si Aragorn était devenu quelqu'un que j'aimais bien, je préférai ne pas me mêler de ses problèmes. Je vis juste Arwen rejoindre son père, le visage dévasté par la peur et la tristesse.

Je suivis Aragorn et on se plaça derrière les autres. Puis je vis tout les elfes incliner la tête sur notre passage tandis que nous nous avancions vers la sortie.

_Nous vous souhaitons à tous bonne chance_, murmura Elrond. _Puisse les Valars vous protéger._

Puis la communauté de l'anneau s'élança en silence, seuls Merry et Pippin discutaient joyeusement, comme si nous ne courrions pas à notre propre mort. Pourtant, leur enthousiasme me permettait d'oublier que je me dirigeai vers mon royaume de naissance, que je savais aujourd'hui du mauvais côté. Je savais que j'allais devoir affronter mes peurs, mon passé. Aurais-je la force de lutter ? De me battre contre ce qui avait constituer toute ma vie jusqu'à présent ?

Pourtant, en tournant la tête derrière moi, je vis le sourire encourageant d'Arwen, celui plus réservé d'Elrond, les visages respectueux des elfes qui les entouraient. Je ne savais pas qui était le bien et le mal, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de survivre à cette guerre, mais je savais une chose en revanche, c'est que jusqu'au bout, je me battrai pour eux, même quand tout espoir aurait disparu.

_Et donc le Mordor est à combien de jours de marche ?_ Demanda Pippin alors que nous nous trouvions en plein milieu de nul part, marchant tous en silence et que je continuai à me tenir aux côtés d'Aragorn, seul geste réconfortant que je pouvais faire.

_Quarante jours_, répondit Gandalf en tête de marche, suivit de très près par Frodon. _Si la chance nous sourit, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera accessible et là, nous prendrons à l'est, vers le Mordor._

J'entendis Merry et Pippin compter le nombre de semaines que cela donnait et un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas peur de la marche, de la fatigue, de la douleur, de la faim ou de la soif. Je n'avais même pas peur de mourir. Je voulais seulement comprendre ce que tout le monde s'entêtait à me répéter et enfin pouvoir me faire une raison sur le Mordor.

_Arwen m'a demander de veiller sur toi_, finit par dire Aragorn après plusieurs heures de marches. _Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu n'a besoin de personne pour cela._

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ses paroles, touchée que l'on est penser à moi autrement que comme un objet permettant de traverser le Mordor.

_Je n'ai jamais apprit à compter sur les autres_, avouais-je finalement. _Il faut dire qu'en Mordor, je ne pouvais pas compter sur quelqu'un. Hormis Jorika._

_Qui est-elle ?_ Demanda Aragorn, intrigué.

_Ce que vous pourriez rapprocher le plus d'une meilleure amie_, répondis-je en pensant à elle. _J'aurais aimée qu'elle soit là aussi. Malgré ses origines aussi sombre que les miennes, elle a toujours dit que le bonheur était là où nous le voulions. Je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit, aujourd'hui, je commence à le faire._

Aragorn prit mes doigts entre les siens et les serra fortement. Il avait comprit. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, avec l'espoir de pouvoir tirer Jorika du Mordor.

_Arrêtons nous ici_, décréta Gandalf en s'affalant sur un rocher._ Tout le monde au repos._

Aussitôt, et sous mes yeux surprient, je vis Sam se précipiter pour faire un feux pour Frodon qui le regardait faire avec des yeux remplit de reconnaissance. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais Frodon m'attirait, pas à cause de l'anneau, mais tout simplement parce qu'il semblait confronter au même problème que moi. Le Mordor occupait toutes ses pensées.

_Comment va tu ?_ Demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

_Je vais bien_, répondit Frodon en se tournant vers moi, content. _Je suis heureux que tu soit ici._

_Je n'aurais donné ma place à personne d'autre_, fis-je en lui rendant son sourire, quoiqu'un peu tendu. _C'est ici qu'est ma place. Et si cela peut vous aider à traverser cette épreuve, c'est pour moi suffisant._

_Comment trouves tu les autres ?_ Demanda Frodon en désignant d'un geste long tous ceux qui nous entouraient.

_Ils ont l'air plutôt sympa_, murmurais-je._ Boromir ne me prend pas pour une simple femme sans défense, et j'apprécie fortement. Aragorn a gagner ma gratitude, c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux. Je ne sais rien de Legolas et Gimli, alors je ne porterais aucun jugement. Sam a peur de moi, je ne peux lui en vouloir quand aux deux autres hobbits, ils animent nos journées._

Frodon sourit tandis que Sam s'approchait de nous, prudent. Je lui adressai un bref sourire en me levant pour rejoindre Aragorn. En le rejoignant, je constatai que Merry et Pippin s'entrainaient à l'épée avec Boromir.

_Bien_, disait ce dernier. _Très bien._

_Bougez vos pieds_, rajouta Aragorn.

Pippin contra Boromir qui retenait ses coups et Merry applaudit en sautillant sur ses pieds.

_Bravo Pippin_, fit-il.

_Merci_, répondit son cousin fier de lui.

_Plus vite,_ clama à nouveau Aragorn.

Je souris et me relevai pour m'approcher de Gandalf. Bien qu'il soit méfiant envers moi, je savais que je pouvais néanmoins lui faire confiance. Et si je ne savais pas exprimer ma gratitude, je lui transmettrai quand je le pouvais.

_A mon avis_, disait Gimli. _Qui apparemment n'intéresse personne, nous faisons un grand détour. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous recevrait royalement._

_Non Gimli_, coupa Gandalf tandis que je fronçai les sourcils en voyant un gros nuage se diriger vers nous et mon cœur se serra, m'avertissant qu'il y avait quelque chose. _Je ne passerai par la Moria que contraint et forcé._

_Legolas,_ murmurais-je instinctivement en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer. _Gandalf_.

Mais le vieil homme n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Legolas se tenait déjà à mes côtés, tandis que je refermai mon poing contre ma poitrine. Je savais que j'aurais à affronter cela, mon désir invisible de rejoindre mon royaume, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Legolas referma ses doigts sur mon poignet et dirigea son regard vers l'est.

_Qu'est-ce ? _Demanda Sam en constatant lui aussi ma réaction.

_Ce n'est qu'un filet de nuage_, répondit Gimli, non alerté par mon attitude.

_Qui avance vite_, reprit Boromir en s'avançant. _Et contre le vent._

Tous semblèrent enfin comprendre ma réaction et Frodon recula. C'était ce qu'Elrond avait demandé. Car il savait que la présence des forces noires pouvaient me faire réagir autrement, et il valait mieux que l'anneau soit loin de moi.

_Des Crébains du Pays de Dun,_ lança Legolas tandis que mon cœur faisait un bond au souvenir de cet oiseau que j'avais hébergée pendant mon enfance avant qu'il ne soit trop gros pour rester dans ma chambre. Je l'avais aimé cette oiseau

J'entendis à peine Aragorn hurler à tous de ce cacher, tout comme je ne sentis pas la pression de Legolas sur mon bras qui m'entraina à sa suite. Je repris légèrement mes esprits lorsqu'il me jeta contre le sol le long d'un rocher puis qu'il entoura ma taille de ses bras, me plaquant contre lui, posant une main sur ma bouche. Je savais pourquoi il faisait cela, et à mes muscles tendus à l'extrême, je compris que j'étais sur le point de céder, de donner à ses maudits oiseaux notre présence.

Alors je serrai mes doigts sur les poignets de Legolas et y mis toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler. J'avais l'impression de ne plus posséder mon corps, d'être une simple marionnette dans cette guerre. L'étreinte de Legolas autour de ma taille se fit plus brusque, presque douloureusement, mais cela me permettait de tenir, de me rappeler les paroles d'Elrond et d'Arwen, l'amitié d'Aragorn, la confiance aveugle et inconsciente de Frodon en moi, le fait que Merry et Pippin me considère comme une amie. C'était à cela que je devais me concentrer, même en sentant les paroles de Saroumane dans ma tête.

Puis, brusquement, la tension sur mon esprit se dissipa et je m'effondrai, épuisée, contre le torse de Legolas, ignorant le fait que je devais paraître totalement insignifiante et inutile à ce moment précis. Je regardai les derniers oiseaux disparaître et clignai des yeux en reprenant mes esprits. Puis en comprenant que je pouvais sortir, je me débattai légèrement pour me défaire de l'étreinte de l'elfe. J'avais peur des conséquences, les autres m'auraient-ils retirer leur confiance ?

_Des espions de Saroumane_, siffla Gandalf en m'offrant un sourire réconfortant._ La route du Sud est surveillée. Empruntons le Col de Caradhras._

Je connaissais cette montagne pour la voir du haut de ma tour dans le Mordor. Je savais que la traverser serait éprouvant, difficile. Mais cela m'éviterait de penser à ce qui venait de se passer et au regard persistant de Legolas sur ma nuque.

J'hochai la tête à l'instar des autres et partit rejoindre Boromir pour l'aider à ranger les bagages. Mais en m'avançant pour ramasser une couverture, j'entendis distinctement les voix de Legolas et d'Aragorn. Ils se disputaient.

_Elle nous met tous en danger_, sifflait le premier, visiblement hors de lui. _Si elle n'a pas alerté ces créatures, c'est seulement parce que je l'empêchais de le faire._

_Elle est comme nous Legolas_, répondit Aragorn sur le même ton. _Elle te ressemble même plus qu'à moi, puisque c'est une elfe._

_Elle n'est pas comme nous,_ riposta l'autre tandis que je sentais quelque chose me faire du mal dans mon cœur. _Elle a été élevée dans le Mordor, elle y a grandit, elle a apprit toutes leurs doctrines, elle est comme eux. Croit tu vraiment qu'elle puisse renier ce qu'elle est ? Croit tu vraiment qu'elle soit différente des autres ?_

_Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dit,_ répliqua Aragorn. _Elle se bat pour nous, elle fait tout pour y parvenir. Tu n'a pas grandit dans le Mordor, tu n'a pas vu les atrocités qu'elle a vues. Tu ne connais rien de sa vie et de ce qu'elle a enduré Legolas, ne l'a juge pas._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître pour me forger mon opinion, _cracha Legolas. _Elle est des leurs, elle nous trahira à la moindre occasion. Elle a déjà tuer Aragorn, elle a déjà torturer, elle est totalement indifférente à la souffrance. Tu ne peux pas enlever le mal qui coule dans ses veines, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être celle qu'elle est destinée à être. Une cavalière de l'ombre, la fille __d'un des serviteurs les plus fidèles à Sauron._

Ces derniers mots me brisèrent le cœur. Moi qui me battait depuis le début pour me dégager de l'amour que je portais, malgré moi, à mon père. Moi qui tentait par tout les moyens de devenir meilleure que celle que j'étais, malgré la souffrance que cela m'occasionnait. Moi qui avait tant essayer pour honorer la confiance qu'avait mis en moi tout ces gens. Et ses simples mots venaient de me faire plus de mal que tout les coups que j'avais pu recevoir, que toutes les horreurs que j'avais vue.

Malgré moi, je me redressai, dévoilant ma présence aux deux hommes. Mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Si telle était sa conception des choses, à quoi cela servirait-il de l'en dissuader ? Je n'en avais même pas l'envie.

_Alzena oh non_, fit Aragorn en constatant ma présence tandis que Legolas se tournait vers moi, effaré. _Dit moi que tu n'a pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire._

Mais mon visage devait parler pour moi, car le sien se décomposa. En sentant un liquide sur mes joues, j'y portais mes mains. Je fus étonnée de constater que je pleurais. De peur ? De souffrance ? Je l'ignorais. Effarée, je me contentai de fixer mes mains humides. Je pleurais, encore une fois.

Quelqu'un enlaça ma taille et Boromir m'attira contre lui. Choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre, par les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur mes joues, par la situation totalement incongru, je ne réagis pas.

_Et qu'est ce qu'un elfe peut-il bien comprendre à la douleur ?_ Demanda Gimli en s'avançant à son tour. _Vous qui êtes censé être si sage, comment pouvez vous portez un tel jugement seulement parce qu'elle vient du Mordor ?_

Legolas n'osait rien répondre, son visage décomposé par un sentiment que je ne comprenais pas tandis qu'il regardait mes larmes couler. Était-il heureux de la douleur qu'il m'occasionnait ? Et pourquoi ressentais-je une telle douleur ?

_Venez_, murmura Boromir en m'attirant ailleurs. _C'est inutile de rester ici. Préparez vous, nous allons passer par les montagnes, il va falloir supporter la froideur_

_J'ai vécu pire_, murmurais-je en posant néanmoins une autre cape sur mes épaules

_Ne l'écoutez pas gente demoiselle,_ lança Gimli en nous rejoignant. _Un elfe, c'est stupide_

_Je suis à moitié elfique_, fis-je remarqué en souriant à travers mes larmes. _Moi aussi je suis une elfe. Et je suis fière de l'être_

_Oui mais lui est à part,_ grommela Gimli en me tapotant la taille. _Je le sais depuis le début. Et le sang humain qui coule dans vos veines vous rend irrésistible, croyez moi_

Je souris encore plus malgré mes pleurs qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, je ne savais même pas comment faire pour arrêter de pleurer.

_Il faut que cela sorte,_ m'expliqua Gimli lorsque je lui jetai un regard inquiet. _Il vous a fait du mal, et vous réagissez en conséquent. Vu que vous ne pouvez pas lui arracher les oreilles, et croyez bien que cela m'amuserait profondément, vous pleurez. C'est normal, cela va s'arrêter_

Boromir hocha la tête et me demanda de l'aider à seller le poney que Sam protégeait comme un enfant. Cela me permit de penser à autre chose et je fus heureuse de constater que mes larmes avaient arrêter de couler. Mais alors pourquoi continuais-je à ressentir une brûlante douleur quand je repensais aux paroles de Legolas ?

***0*0***

Il faisait froid, très froid, je dirais même mortellement froid. J'avais fini par comprendre que ma constitution d'elfe me donnait des privilèges, comme le fait que j'avais moins froid que mes coéquipiers (hormis le crétin avec qui je partageai les mêmes origines) et je ne m'enfonçai guère dans la neige. Cela m'avais fait rire seule quelques instants sous les regards inquiets de Gimli qui avait décrété que j'étais « psychologiquement atteinte ». Ce qui ne m'avait pas fait rire jusqu'au moment où j'avais compris qu'il blaguait. Encore une notion qu'il allait me falloir apprendre. L'humour. J'avais essayée d'imaginer les cavaliers noirs ou Sauron faire une blague et je m'étais étranglée de rire silencieux en y pensant.

Personne n'avait reparler de ce qui s'était passé, mais les comportements avaient changé. Aragorn mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas me laisser seule, Boromir ne me lâchait plus et fusillait Legolas dès que ce dernier était à sa portée, Gimli avait décidé que je manquai d'humour et qu'il devait y remédier ce qui faisait que je l'écoutai me raconter sa vie de nain, ce qui me faisait sourire. Gandalf n'avait rien dit, mais avait tapoter mon épaule avec un sourire encourageant, Frodon avait décidé que, puisque lui aussi devait affronter le Mordor, on le ferait à deux et il me demandait des tonnes de renseignements sur le paysage, la constitution des orques, la volonté de Sauron, les forces des cavaliers noirs, la trahison de Saroumane. Cependant, lorsqu'il m'avait demandée si les orques pouvaient ressentir autre chose que de la colère et de la haine, on s'était regardé en silence, puis on avait changer de sujet, divaguant sur la Comté que je m'étais, depuis, mise en tête de visiter. Sam aussi avait changer de comportement, il lui arrivait de discuter avec moi, de me poser des questions sur mon enfance, sans arrière pensées. Quant à Merry et Pippin, ils s'alliaient bien souvent à Gimli pour me changer les idées.

Soudain, alors que nous marchions difficilement en direction du col, Frodon chuta et roula plus en contrebas, retenu par Aragorn. Juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres à peine, je voyais briller l'anneau de pouvoir. Mais un mouvement de dégoût me traversa et je reculai, le fixant furieusement. Il sifflait en ma direction, évidemment puisque j'étais encore la seule à pouvoir le sauver en cet instant. Sauf que je ne ressentais rien à son égard, hormis de la peur à l'idée de rentrer en Mordor et de la colère à l'égard de ce qu'il représentait. Ce fut Boromir qui le ramassa et l'éleva à sa hauteur. L'anneau sifflait doucement désormais, jouant de son pouvoir sur mon ami.

_Boromir_, murmurais-je en m'approchant pour poser une main sur son bras. _Rendez cet anneau à Frodon. Il n'apportera jamais rien de bien à qui que ce soit_

_Qu'il est étrange d'éprouver tant de crainte et de doute pour une si petite chose_, questionna-t-il. _Si petite_

_Boromir,_ intervint sèchement Aragorn alors que je me refusai à toucher l'anneau. _Rendez l'anneau à Frodon_

Boromir sembla reprendre ses esprits et il se désintéressa difficilement de l'anneau. Il s'approcha de Frodon, le bras tendu pour lui rendre l'anneau.

_Comme vous voudrez_, murmura-t-il

Frodon lui arracha littéralement l'anneau des mains, et je ne pu lui en vouloir pour sa violence. J'appréciais Boromir, mes sentiments étant ambigües à son égard, mais je percevais la pression de l'anneau sur son esprit.

_Peu importe_, ricana-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Frodon

Puis il rejoignit Merry et Pippin en marche avant, tandis que j'adressai un sourire encourageant et rassurant à Frodon qui serrait son anneau. Quelle ironie de constater qu'un être aussi petit soit celui qui résiste le plus à son pouvoir. Je ne comptais pas, moi qui avait vue l'étendue de ce que le mal pouvait créer.

Me remettant en marche à la suite des autres, je me contentai d'écouter à nouveau Gimli débiter une litanie de jurons quand la neige augmenta à nouveau, menaçant de l'engloutir. Cela me fit à moitié sourire jusqu'à ce que le temps se gâte véritablement. Et cette fois, même mes capacités elfiques ne m'empêchèrent pas de grelotter sur place, à moitié frigorifiée.

Soudain, des mots arrivèrent à mes oreilles et je me figeai sur place. Je n'avais pas besoin de traducteur, le noir langage du Mordor retentissait à mes oreilles, langage si habituel à mes oreilles. Je me tournai vers Gandalf, le cherchant à travers la tempête de neige. Mais la seule personne sur qui je tombai fut Legolas. Mettant de côté ce qui s'était passer entre nous, je criais à travers la tempête.

_Quelqu'un est en train de provoquer cette tempête neige_, hurlais-je. _La voix provient du Mordor, __mais je ne distingue pas de qui il s'agit._

_On entend une voix sinistre_, clama Legolas derrière lui

_C'est Saroumane_, hurla Gandalf tandis que je tentai de distinguer quelque chose à travers la neige opaque qui tombait violemment

Soudain, un grondement retentit au-dessus de nous et je levai les yeux pour voir tomber une grande plaque de neige. Je me plaquai à la roche, frissonnantquand la neige glissa dans mon cou, en dessous de ma cape.

_Il provoque une avalanche,_ hurla Aragorn qui tenait Sam et Frodon contre lui._ Faisons demi-tour_

_Non_, hurla Gandalf en campant sur ses positions

_Si tout le monde meurt personne ne portera l'anneau en Mordor_, intervins-je à mon tour. _Vous ne survivrez pas à ce froid glacial qui nous attend là-haut_

Mais Gandalf se mit à prononcer des incantations pour contrer celle de Saroumane. Je savais d'avance qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. L'autre était plus fort, en beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.

Soudain, un bloc plus épais se détacha au dessus de nos têtes et je compris qu'il allait nous tomber dessus. Je me jetai sur Gimli, le protégeant de mon corps, en sachant qu'il était le plus en danger en plus des Hobbits à cause de sa petite taille.

Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la couche de neige soit aussi épaisse, et je pliai sur le coup. Mais je tins bon, entendant Gimli grommeler. Je sentis quelqu'un glisser derrière moi et mes doigts se refermèrent sur un poignet que j'agrippai en espérant pouvoir retenir la personne si jamais elle venait à tomber. Des doigts se lièrent aux miens, pour ne pas risquer de me perdre à travers la neige et l'épais brouillard.

Je tentais désespérément de remonter à la surface, mais une de mes mains étaient agripper à celle de l'inconnu, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement Gimli. Brusquement, l'autre personne me relâcha et je me sentis soulevée par la taille. Agrippant Gimli, je dégageai sa tête de la neige.

_Descendons de la montagne_, cria Boromir. _Franchissons la Trouée du Rohan et passons par l'ouest_

_Cela nous rapprocherait trop d'Isengard_, clama Aragorn, pas d'accord

_Si on ne peut franchir la montagne,_ intervint Gimli tandis que Legolas m'aidait à faire tomber la neige qui nous entourait. _Passons en dessous. Par les mines de la Moria_

_La Moria_, fit la voix sinistre de Saroumane dans l'air. _Vous redoutez de passer par ces mines. Les nains ont creusé avidement et trop profondément. Vous savez ce qu'ils ont réveillé dans les ténèbres de Khazad-dûme. L'ombre et la flamme_

Je connaissais ce nom, je l'avais étudier dans mes livres quand j'avais lu les extraits sur la Forêt Noire qui s'était battue aux côtés des nains et des humains aux portes de la mine. J'arrêtai net d'agir, fixant mes yeux vert sur Gandalf. Alors la légende était vraie.

_Que le porteur de l'anneau décide,_ décréta Gandalf

Frodon m'adressa un regard inquiet, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider sur ce coup là. Le seul chemin que j'avais emprunter était par le Gondor et je savais les dangers dont il regorgeait.

_Passons par les mines,_ décida-t-il finalement soucieux de préserver la santé de ses proches

_Qu'il en soit ainsi,_ déclara Gandalf

***0*0***

Il en avait fallut du temps pour monter sur la montagne, et quasiment autant pour en redescendre. J'avais poser une couverture sur les épaules de Sam qui grelottait violemment avec un sourire discret. Puis j'avais rejoint Gandalf devant.

_Alors les légendes étaient vraies ?_ Demandais-je, anxieuse. _Ce que l'on dit. Que l'ombre habite la Moria_

_Oui Alzena,_ répondit Gandalf. _Je crains que ton propre combat ait lieu plus tôt que prévue_

_Ne vous souciez pas de moi, _coupais-je en me souvenant des paroles de Legolas. _S'il faut que je me jette dans le vide pour vous épargnez de finir livrer à Sauron, je le ferais. Mais je ne compte pas basculer. J'ai trop vue le mal que faisait cet anneau. Je ne comprend pas grand chose au bien et au mal, mais je sais que cet anneau est néfaste_

_Pourquoi tant de haine à son égard ? _Demanda Gandalf, intrigué

Je me tendis, même si je savais depuis le début que la question serait poser. Mais je décidais d'être franche.

_Cet anneau m'a prit ma mère,_ murmurais-je. _Et il m'a volée mon père. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de voir son père devenir la marionnette du pouvoir et sa mère se faire tuer par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Moi je le sais, je l'ai vue en direct. Le responsable, c'est cet anneau, et les autres aussi. Mais si cet anneau est détruit, mon père aura enfin son esprit en paix, il pourra rejoindre les siens et ne plus vivre enchainer. Et j'ai aussi une amie à sauver. Et je ne pourrais le faire qu'avec la destruction de cet anneau. Tant qu'il existera, je ne parviendrais pas à mes buts_

Gandalf hocha la tête et on finit par arriver aux portes de la Moria. Gimli resta en admiration devant, je me sentis glacer d'effroi. Et d'autant plus quand je constatai que Gandalf ne savait pas le mot de passe. Tout ici était lugubre et je ne voulais qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit. J'étais même prête à retourner en Mordor.

_Voyons un peu, _déclara Gandalf en examinant la porte. _De l'Ithildin. Cela ne réfléchit que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune_

Il chassa les nuages et la porte se dévoila. Je manquai de demander à Gimli pourquoi la porte était en elfique alors que les nains les détestaient, mais j'avais appris la subtilité, alors je gardai le silence.

_Il est écrit « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria, parlez ami et entrez »,_ déclara Gandalf

_Ce qui signifie ?_ Demanda Merry toujours subtil

_C'est très simple_, déclara Gandalf sous mon regard septique. _Si vous êtes un ami, dites le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront_

J'étouffai un rire devant la logique du magicien et me contentai de jeter un regard menaçant au lac qui semblait vivant. Avant de reporter mon attention sur Gandalf qui se creusait la cervelle après avoir constater que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Je m'assis sur un rocher et attendis patiemment. Il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour comprendre quelque chose aux nains. Je pouvais aider pour le noir langage, mais pas pour cela. Je regardai Merry et Pippin se battre en lançant des rochers dans l'eau et, à nouveau, mon cœur se serra d'appréhension. Je me relevai en jetant un regard à Aragorn qui comprit immédiatement et leur demanda d'arrêter. Anxieuse, je me mis à tourner autour de Gandalf et Frodon, espérant que l'un des deux trouvent le message. Et l'autre crétin arrogant elfique pourrait peut-être les aider au lieu de me regarder faire des cercles parfaits.

_C'est une énigme,_ déclara brusquement Frodon en me stoppant net en m'attrapant par la manche. _« Parlez ami et entrez »_

Il se tourna vers Legolas et moi, nous regardant tout à tour, interrogateur.

_Comment dit-on ami en elfe ?_ Demanda-t-il

_Mellon_, répondit Gandalf avant nous

A cet instant précis, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent mais je ne soupirais pas de soulagement, mon axiosité montant au contraire en puissance.

Mais Aragorn m'entraina à sa suite dans la mine, se souciant peu de mes appréhensions. Je n'aimais pas cela, être son terre, sans issue. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cela.

Et encore plus quand quelque chose crissa sous mes bottes et que je dirigeai mes yeux dessus pour découvrir un cadavre. Ma réaction fut immédiatement, j'attrapai mon arc et encochait une flèche, prête à me battre.

_Vous appréciez bientôt la légendaire hospitalité des Nains,_ déclara Gimli sans se rendre compte que nous venions d'entrer dans un tombeau. _Un bon feu, une bière de malt, une viande rôtis à l'os. Ceci est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. Et ils apprellent cela une mine ? Une mine ?_

_Ce n'est pas une mine, _murmura Boromir juste à côté de moi. _C'est un tombeau_

Je levai un regard d'effroi autour de moi tandis que tout le monde parvenait au même résultat. Nous venions d'entrer dans un tombeau.

_Non_, cria Gimli en se précipitant sur un squelette. _Non_

_Ce sont des Gobelins ?_ Demanda Legolas en me tendant la flèche

Je reconnus immédiatement la texture moite de l'arme, sa redoutable efficacité malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi élégante que les flèches elfiques.

_Oui_, répondis-je en l'a relâchant._ Ce sont des gobelins_

Les autres se décidèrent enfin à attraper une épée et je me mis sur mes gardes encore plus. Si je devais affronter des gobelins, peut-être pouvais-je tester la diplomatie comme avait dit Elrond. Ils connaissaient mon visage et qui j'étais. Ils ne me tueraient pas sans que je les attaque.

_Allons à la Trouée du Rohan,_ décréta Broomir. _On aurait jamais du venir ici_

J'étais totalement d'accord. Tout, sauf ces mines devenuent tombeau. Déjà que je ne voulais pas y entrer avant, désormais, j'étais plus que réticente.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit et je suffoquai en sentant une nouvelle manifestation du Mordor. Pourquoi étais-je si sensible à mon royaume d'enfance ? Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir pivotèrent immédiatement sur eux-mêmes pour venir en aide à Frodon qu'une pieuvre venait d'attraper.

Je tirai une flèche, puis deux, les suivantes arrivèrent dans la foulée et finalement, Boromir parvint à rattraper Frodon et on entra à nouveau dans la mine. La pieuvre se décida à nous suivre et au moment où tout s'effondrait, j'attrapai Legolas et Aragorn par leur manche et les tirais vers moi. Puis tout devint noir.

Lorsque Gandalf alluma son bâton, je compris que nous n'avions plus le choix, les mines de la Moria n'étaient plus une option.

_Nous n'avons plus le choix,_ murmura Gandalf. _Nous devons affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde_

Et de cela, j'en étais encore plus convaincue que lui-même.

* * *

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser. La querelle entre Legolas et Alzena ne fait que commencer, j'espère que cela vous paraît réaliste. Pour ma part, je ne me voyais pas les mettre ensemble dès le début de l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et vous donne rendez-vous au week end prochain. Bizz**


	7. Les mines de la Moria

**Bonjour à tous**

**Vous avez de la chance, internet marche pour l'instant, donc je dépêche de vous poster ce chapitre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et votre fidélité qui m'encouragent énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Dans mes chapitres, je me suis déjà rendu au Rohan, et je peux vous dire que sa va mieux entre elle et Legolas, mais je me suis éclater dans les chapitres ^^. J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas.**

**Tempérance18 : Oui c'est violent entre eux, mais cela changera avec le temps, tu t'en doute ^^. Haldir arrive aussi, je pense qu'il te plaira comment je l'ai tourner. Je l'espère en tout cas. La Lothlorien est au prochain chapitre. Courage ^^. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très très plaisir. Bisous**

**Theloveuse : Pourtant dans cette fic, j'écris de très longs chapitres, ce n'est pas le cas de mes autres fics. Mais c'est vrai que cela paraît toujours courts. Alors voici le chapitre suivant. Oui, Denethor m'a véritablement donné envie de vomir (et de le tuer aussi ^^), il mange quand son fils part au suicide. N'importe quoi. J'adore Boromir et j'ai déjà une idée de fic sur lui quand j'aurais finit celle ci ^^. J'espère t'y retrouver. La suite arrive tout de suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous**

**Et comme toujours, je remercie ma beta, Alessandra15 qui corrige tout mes chapitres avec application et rapidité. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez une fic sur Legolas, car même si j'appréciais ce dernier, j'avais plus d'affinité avec Boromir ou Haldir. Mais je commence à bien l'aimer ce petit elfe ^^. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

« _Si tu veux pouvoir supporter la vie, soit prêt à accepter la mort_ »

(Sigmund Freud)

Quatre jours que nous marchions dans ces mines, et je restai la seule avec Gandalf a comptabiliser les heures. Les autres avaient abandonné depuis longtemps, le noir et la peur les empêchant de constater que le soleil n'était pas forcément nécessaire pour se repérer dans l'espace. J'avais toujours vécu sans lumière et sans soleil, je me sentais dans mon élément, bien que mes capacités elfiques me donnaient l'impression d'étouffer dans ces grottes. Je ne supportais pas d'être enfermer sur terre, avec pour seule issue celle d'une porte au fin fond d'une grotte immense.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marches, et alors que j'entendais Pippin se plaindre encore une fois à Merry du manque de lumière, j'heurtai violemment Aragorn qui venait de s'arrêter. Alors qu'il m'empêchait de tomber au sol, je lui adressai un regard surprit et il me désigna Gandalf qui s'était arrêter devant trois issues.

_Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit_, murmura ce dernier en examinant les trois passages

_C'est problématique_, répondit philosophiquement Pippin en s'avançant à ma hauteur. _Qu'allons nous faire ?_

_Réfléchir,_ fit Gandalf en s'asseyant face aux portes

Il n'ajouta rien et je compris qu'il allait nous falloir attendre. Entre mon sentiment d'insécurité qui augmentait et cette sensation d'étouffer, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de tenir immobile longtemps.

Je m'asseyais en soupirant aux côtés de Gimli et Boromir, et Aragorn ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre sur le même ton, suivit de Legolas. Je jetai un regard indifférent à ce dernier avant de poser mon regard droit devant moi en raffermissant ma prise sur mon arc. J'avais l'impression de mourir étouffée.

_Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer ce sentiment,_ me lança Legolas alors que je tournai les yeux, surprise, vers lui. _Nous sommes des elfes, nous vivons à l'extérieur et nous ne supportons pas de rester enfermer. Il vous faut vous concentrer sur vous-même_

J'avais fortement envie de l'égorger, mais il était peut-être ma seule issue. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle entre ses murs de pierres. Ce fut pour cette raison que je levai la main pour le faire continuer.

_Respirez lentement_, m'expliqua-t-il sous les regards prudents des trois autres. _Et imaginez vous ailleurs, n'importe où pourvu que cela ne vous rappelle pas ses lieux et que vous vous y sentiez en __sécurité_

Je laissai un instant mes pensées dériver vers le Mordor, me souvenant avec une pointe de tristesse ses grandes montagnes, ses terres stériles et sans vie, ses créatures si horrible mais qui me faisait tant pitié. Je me sentais en sécurité là-bas, puis l'œil de Sauron se rappela à mon bon souvenir et je tressaillis.

J'ignorai comment l'image d'une grande forêt elfique dont j'ignorais l'identité était parvenue à mon souvenir, mais immédiatement, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque se calmer. Ce n'était pas Fondcombe, et j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la Lorient d'après les images que m'avait montrer Arwen.

_Vous voyez cela marche_, murmura Legolas tandis que je rouvrais les yeux, plus calme. _A chaque fois que cela vous le refera, pensez à cette image_

J'hochai la tête pour le remercier mais ne lâchai aucun mot. Je n'oubliais pas ses paroles si dures contre moi. J'étais rancunière, j'étais violente, et il avait eu de la chance que mon cœur se soit rendu plus chaleureux grâce à Fondcombe, sinon il aurait fallut les forces de Boromir et Aragorn pour me retenir de l'étrangler. Je savais également que la trêve était temporaire.

_Nous sommes perdus ? _Demanda Pippin en revenant à la charge

_Non_, répondit Merry

_Je crois que si,_ renchérit Pippin

_Gandalf réfléchit_, coupa son cousin

Je tournai les yeux vers Gandalf qui fumait sa pipe, assit sur son rocher, à l'écart et devant les portes. Je soupirai à nouveau, j'étais prête à affronter une armée d'orques pour sortir d'ici, mais pas à attendre indéfiniment.

_Merry ?_ Appela Pippin, incapable de se taire._ J'ai faim_

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et je lui balançai une pomme qu'il attrapa de justesse, me remerciant du regard. Il s'agissait de mes provisions, mais je pouvais supporter pire que la faim.

Soudain, je vis Frodon s'avancer vers Gandalf en jetant un regard derrière lui. Je tournai les yeux vers le point qu'il fixait et je me figeai de surprise. Gollum, celui que mon père avait tant torturé, se tenait devant moi. Mes coéquipiers suivirent mon regard et chacun vit Gollum se figer en me voyant. Je méprisais cette créature, mais je ne pouvais qu'éprouver de la pitié envers son destin. Je ne doutais pas qu'on l'avait relâché, mon père pouvait s'avérer très cruel. Et condamner Gollum à l'errance était une des choses les plus horribles que je n'ai jamais vue.

Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et je me levai pour rejoindre Gandalf, gardant un regard méprisant sur Gollum. Je haïssais cette créature pour ce qu'elle était devenue à cause de cet anneau. Certains devenaient sans âme, comme mon père et ses coéquipiers, d'autres devenaient fou comme lui. Mais dans tout les cas, ils étaient tombés dans l'ombre, et ils n'en reviendraient jamais. Il siffla en me voyant avancer, et il recula, tandis que les autres se mettaient à l'écoute de ce que disait Gandalf et Frodon.

_Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué_, ripostai alors Frodon

_Pitié_ ? Demanda Gandalf en tournant ses yeux vers nous. _C'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de Bilbon. Bien des vivants méritent la mort, et des morts qui méritent la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur rendre ? Ne condamnez pas et ne jugez pas trop hâtivement. Même le plus sage ne voit pas tout. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a un rôle à jouer en bien ou en mal, avant la fin de tout cela_

Je jetai un autre regard à Gollum qui siffla, puis recula pour disparaître dans l'ombre. Mon dégoût s'accentua. Comment pouvait-on accepter un tel destin ?

_De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre bien des destins_, continua Gandalf

_Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi_, murmura Frodon soudain plus vulnérable. _Que rien de ceci ne soit arrivé_

_Comme ceux qui vivent de telles épreuves, _répondit Gandalf en me montrant du doigt. _Ce n'est pas à eu d'en décider. Tout ce qu'on peut décider, c'est ce que nous allons faire du temps qui nous est imparti_

Je m'approchai et m'assis à leurs côtés, sachant que les autres les écoutaient également. Peut-être parce qu'ils commençaient enfin à comprendre l'ampleur de notre tâche.

_D'autres forces sont à l'oeuvre_, continua Gandalf. _Autre que le Mal. Bilbon devait trouver l'anneau, et de ce fait, vous deviez aussi le détenir. Une pensée encourageante_

Ces paroles m'avaient redonner une pointe de courage dans ce monde de brutes. Si même Gandalf parvenait à rester optimiste, il n'y avait pas de raison que nous ne parvenions pas à accomplir notre tâche. Soudain, ce dernier se leva de son siège.

_C'est par là,_ déclara-t-il en nous adressant un grand sourire à tout les deux

_Il se souvient_, s'exclama Merry en bondissant sur ses pieds

_Non_, répondit Gandalf. _Mais l'air empeste moins par ici. En cas de doute, Meriadoc, suivez toujours votre flair_

Je n'étais pas dupe, mais je les suivis en silence, jetant un dernier regard dans la direction de Gollum que je savais toujours là. Il nous suivrait jusqu'au bout, peut importe comment. Aragorn appuya sur mon bras avec un sourire triste et je lui répondis avant de suivre les autres. Quel destin nous attendait-il ?

Après avoir descendu plusieurs dizaines d'escaliers, je fus soulagée d'arrivée enfin dans une grande salle, et mes yeux s'agrandirent devant la beauté passée de ses lieux.

_Je prends le risque d'éclairer davantage_, murmura Gandalf. _Regardez. Le grand royaume et la cité des Nains de Cavenain_

_De quoi être ébahit pour sûr_, répondit Sam et je ne pu qu'être d'accord avec lui

Bien que la beauté des lieux montre la dureté des nains, elle restait un véritable chef d'œuvre. Tout était démesurée, même pour nous. Tout semblait avoir été dessiné avec application et le fait que cela représente une gloire passée ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté.

Nous marchions lentement dans les mines, peut soucieux d'avancer rapidement désormais tellement la beauté des lieux nous submergeait. Mais, soudain, Gimli poussa une exclamation de douleur et je pivotai vers lui, prête à combattre. Je compris immédiatement en constatant à nouveau des corps autour de nous et je suivis mon ami dans la pièce sans prendre garde aux paroles de Gandalf.

Un immense caveau reposait devant nous, entourer de squelettes de ceux qui avaient visiblement combattu jusqu'au bout. Gimli s'effondra devant le tombeau et je me figeai en constatant que cela était la main des cavaliers noirs, ils avaient ordonner ce massacre des mines de la Moria. Je m'en doutais en entrant, j'en étais sûre à présent. Mon père avait ordonner cette attatque au moment pile où nous quittions les terres du Mordor. Je me contentai alors de poser une de mes mains sur l'épaule de Gimli, la seule chose que je savais faire. La souffrance de la perte d'un être proche était intolérable, je l'avais vécue et je savais que rien ne pourrait aider Gimli à surmonter cela.

- _Ci-gît Balin, fils de Fundin, _énonça Gandalf en lisant les inscriptions sur la pierre que je ne pouvait décrypter. _Seigneur de la Moria. Il est donc mort. Je le craignais_

Je vis Gandalf s'avancer dans la pièce pour prendre délicatement un livre des mains d'un squelette. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il l'ouvrit doucement.

_Il nous faut avancer_, murmura Legolas et pour une fois, je ne pu qu'être d'accord avec lui. _Ne pas trainer_

_Ils se sont emparés du pont,_ lu Gandalf dans le silence régnant. _Et de la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais nous ne les retiendrons pas longtemps. Le sol tremble. Des tambours, des tambours, dans les profondeurs, nous ne pouvons sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir, nous ne pouvons sortir. Ils arrivent_

Un immense boucan retentit devant moi et je vis un squelette se tenant près de Pippin tomber dans le vide. Je me glaçai d'effroi, à l'instar de tous. Le bruit parut interminable, nous rappelant qu'il nous condamnait alors à mort. Puis il s'arrêta net, tandis que Gandalf se tournait vers Pippin.

_Idiot de Touque,_ clama Gandalf. _Jetez vous dedans, ça nous débarrassera de votre bêtise_

Les autres se détendirent en entendant aucun bruit répondre à notre vacarme, mais je savais que ce n'était pas finit. Tout ne faisait que commencer. Aragorn me vit me tendre tandis que je sentais cette épouvantable pression sur mon cœur et j'encochai une flèche pile au moment où le vacarme des gobelins retentissaient. Des tambours.

Je me tournai vers la porte et tout le monde m'imita. J'étais encore maitresse de mes gestes, mais parviendrais-je à le rester une fois que personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de basculer ? Je vis vaguement la lame de Frodon s'illuminer de bleu et je compris qu'il n'y a pas que des orques.

_Les orques_, s'exclama Legolas parvenant aux mêmes conclusions

_Boromir attention_, criais-je en voyant mon ami se précipiter sur la porte

Il recula la tête juste à temps pour ne pas être tuer par une flèche tirée en plein visage. Je pinçais les lèvres et me plaçai face à la porte.

_Restez près de Gandalf, _ordonna Aragorn en se précipitant pour aider Legolas et Boromir à barricader la porte

J'avais la très nette impression que nous allions subir le même sort que les précédents habitants de cette mine.

_Ils ont un troll des cavernes,_ expliqua Boromir en bloquant les battants avec des haches en abondances

Une fois que la porte ne pu être mieux fermer, les trois hommes reculèrent jusqu'à moi et je me retrouvai encadrée d'Aragorn et Legolas. Le premier voulu me faire reculer, je le repoussai.

_Je vais devoir me battre_, murmurais-je. _Alors autant commencer maintenant_

_En est-tu sûre ? _Demanda-t-il avec appréhension

_J'ai grandis en Mordor Aragorn_, répondis-je en haussant le ton devant le vacarme que provoquait les orques. _Si tu ne sais pas te battre, tu meurt. Je suis la fille du plus grand assassin de la Terre du Milieu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais plutôt pour le porteur de l'anneau. C'est lui qu'ils voudrons, et ils n'ont rien à perdre_

Une brèche fut ouverte dans la porte et je tirais, suivis de près par Legolas. D'autre flèches suivirent, mais je me doutais que cela ne serait guère suffisant.

_Qu'ils viennent,_ cria Gimli en se jugeant sur la tombe de son cousin. _Il y a un Nain qui respire encore dans la Moria_

_Et ils s'en fichent royalement,_ répondis-je avant de me taire à nouveau en voyant la porte chanceler sur ses gongs. _Ils n'ont rien à perdre_

Puis la porte céda. Tout simplement et l'enfer commença véritablement. Les premiers orques se jetèrent sur moi à l'instar des autres et je parai très aisément leurs coups. Je remis mon arc dans mon carquois et attrapai mon épée.

Je décapitai, je tranchai, j'empalai, je faisais ce que je savais faire de mieux. Je ne connaissais rien à la compassion, à l'amour, à la peine, à la douleur, je ne comprenais pas ce si ce que je faisais était bien ou mal, mais s'il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je devais les tuer tous. Et tuer, je savais faire.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais où que je me trouve, Legolas n'était pas loin. Sans doute avait-il peur que je cède à mon envie de rejoindre le Mordor. Il se trompait, tant que l'anneau existerait, je ne trahirais personne.

_Alzena_, cracha un orque à peu près humain._ Je t'ai reconnu, que fait tu ici ? A leurs côtés ?_

_Bienvenue en trahison, _répondis-je en langage noir avant de le décapiter

Les orques avaient entendu les paroles de l'autre, et certains hésitaient à s'approcher de moi, ignorant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une feinte de ma part pour tuer leur ennemi. Mauvaise pioche. Et ils le comprirent rapidement, se jetant à nouveau sur moi, mettant de côté le fait que je sois la fille de leur chef.

Soudain, la terre trembla et le troll entra dans la pièce, détruisant tout sur son passage, se fichant de tuer les siens au passage. Je me jetai en arrière en évitant de justesse une immense pierre. Ce fut à cet instant que je vis Legolas essayer d'achever le troll avec son orque.

_Transpercer lui la gorge,_ lui hurlais-je avant de pivoter pour empaler un orque qui grogna en s'effondrant._ Il faut lui transpercer la gorge, ou vous ne le vaincrez pas_

Les orques semblaient s'être mit en point d'honneur de m'achever. J'étais visiblement la cible de choix avec le porteur de l'anneau et le nain. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, puisque je révélai leurs faiblesses sans prendre de pincettes.

_Protégez Frodon,_ hurlais-je à Merry et Pippin qui se précipitèrent sur lui pour m'obéir

Si nous devions tous mourir, autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause. Je ne voyais plus que du sang tout autour de moi, parfois le troll se retrouvait devant moi et je l'évitai alors de peu.

Mais en voyant que personne ne venait à bout de cet animal, je du me résoudre à le faire moi-même. Quand il s'agissait de se battre, je changeai complètement de comportement. J'étais froide, sans cœur comme aurait dit Legolas, je n'avais pas peur de tuer. Et cela me rendait bien service à cet instant précis.

Je souris néanmoins en constatant que Sam se battait comme il pouvait, c'est à dire avec une poêle. Mais je perdis rapidement mon sourire en voyant que le troll avait prit pour cible Legolas, avec qui il semblait tenter de régler un compte. Je me jetai sur le troll, attrapant son bras quand il le leva pour porter un coup et je me retrouvai debout au dessus de lui, rapidement rejointe par Legolas.

_On ne peut pas le tuer autrement qu'en lui tranchant la gorge_, sifflais-je en tenant d'éviter les coups. _Sa peau est invisible_

Je sautai au sol avant qu'il ne m'attrape et agrippai Sam par le bras pour le faire reculer, décapitant deux orques au passage. Ce fut à cet instant que j'entendis Aragorn hurler le nom de Frodon et je me retournai à temps pour voir le hobbit s'effondrer au sol, une immense lance en plein dans le ventre.

Je savais qu'une telle blessure était mortelle mais j'étais une elfe, Elrond m'avait apprit à soigner, je devais parvenir à le faire sur Frodon. Je n'avais pas le choix, il était le seul à pouvoir porter l'anneau en Mordor, et je devais avouer que je commençais à l'apprécier.

Je me précipitai vers lui, tranchant tout ce qui se rapprochait de moi et je parvins à tomber à genoux devant Frodon au moment où Aragorn le retournait sur le dos pour examiner ses blessures. J'entendis le troll hurler avant de s'effondrer. Legolas avait finit par le tuer.

Sauf que ce hobbit savait visiblement bien se protéger puisqu'il était en vie et en bonne santé, et que mes pouvoirs ne serviraient à rien. Je m'assis sur mes talons, soulagée de le voir respirer et sourire.

_Tout va bien_, suffoqua-t-il. _Je n'ai rien_

_Vous devriez être mort,_ répondit Aragorn en exprimant mes propres pensées. _Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier_

_Je trouve que ce hobbit a bien des talents cachés,_ fit Gandalf en s'approchant

Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris qu'il avait revêtu un matériel impossible à trancher, transpercer, détruire. Du Mirthril.

_Vous êtes surprenant Mr Sacquet_, fit Gimli en exprimant nos pensées à tous

A ce moment là, des cris retentirent à nouveau et je me relevai, rengainant mon épée pour attraper mon arc et une flèche.

_Au pont de Khazad-dûm_, cria Gandalf

On ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'est en étant poursuivit par des milliers d'orques qu'on se précipita à la suite de Gandalf. Mais j'avais beau courir vite, y mettre toutes mes forces, on se retrouva rapidement entourer d'orques.

Quelqu'un agrippa mon bras pour me faire reculer, et je constatai que j'avais inconsciemment avancer, sans doute en cherchant à épargner ma vie. Je ne savais pas négocier, j'attaquai tout de suite. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis des autres. Alors je me contentai de braquer ma flèche sur l'orque devant moi.

Mais alors que je commençai à croire que tout était définitivement perdu, les créatures infâmes de Sauron reculèrent et se confondirent dans l'ombre avec des cris effrayants. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi en voyant une grande forme s'approcher de nous.

_Gandalf il faut fuir,_ criais-je. _Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à cela. Y comprit votre magie. Gandalf_

_Si elle dit que c'est dangereux on ferait mieux de l'écouter_, intervint Gimli. J_e vous rappelle qu'elle sait mieux que quiconque ce que possède l'ennemi_

_Ce n'est pas un membre du Mordor, _répliquais-je. _Cette créature n'est à la solde de personne hormis la sienne. Il est là pour nous tuer, comme il en fait de même avec tout les orques qu'il croise. Gandalf il faut fuir, maintenant_

_Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? _Demanda Boromir en espérant une réponse

_Gandalf_, hurlais-je en m'avançant pour le secouer

Mais à cet instant précis, Gandalf ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur l'ombre puis sur moi et mon visage dévasté par la peur.

_Gandalf si même elle a peur de cette chose on ferait sérieusement mieux de fuir maintenant,_ intervint Legolas

_Merci bien_, répondis-je en écrasant son pied. _Gandalf s'il vous plait est-ce..._

_Un balrog,_ s'exclama Gandalf. _Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est trop fort pour __vous_

_C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire,_ sifflais-je exaspérée

_Courez_, hurla-t-il

Je retins un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma sérieusement en envie de meurtre quand Legolas attrapa mon bras pour m'entrainer à sa suite. Voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer les héros celui là.

_Je peux me débrouiller toute seule,_ sifflais-je en me dégageant tout en continuant de courir. _Rappelez vous, j'appartiens au Mordor, vous l'avez dit vous même_

Je le dépassai et rejoignis Boromir en tête de file. Je jetai un regard sur le Balrog et il se rapprochait désespérément. On passa une porte et on descendit un escalier. Je poussai alors un cri en me sentant basculer en avant.

Mais il resta coincée dans ma gorge quand je restai stable. Je constatai que Legolas nous avait retenu, Boromir et moi et que nous lui devions sans nul doute la vie. L'elfe me fit pivoter et me jeta devant lui pour me forcer à courir. Je ne ripostai pas et courus pour rejoindre les autres devant. Jusqu'au moment où je constatai qu'un gouffre se tenait entre nous et l'escalier suivant.

Legolas sauta le premier et je suivis immédiatement, refusant d'être en arrière. Je repoussai son bras qui voulu me retenir et je pivotai vers les autres. Au moment où Gandalf sautai à nos côtés, une flèche me heurta violemment et un cri de pure souffrance traversa la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais hurler de souffrance, ni quand les épées et les dagues s'abattaient sur moi lors des entrainements, ni quand le poing ganté de fer de mon père me heurtait quand il m'avait apprit à me battre face aux cavaliers noirs, ni même quand j'avais chuter de plusieurs mètres quand un troll m'avait précipiter dans le vide. J'avais eu mal, mais je n'avais jamais rien dit. Mais là, la douleur était trop forte, j'avais trop mal. Mon cri mourus sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'effondrai sur le sol. Je vis vaguement le mur de devant s'effondrer avant de comprendre que je basculais dans le vide. Mais on me rattrapa de justesse et je retins le gémissement de souffrance face à la secousse que la personne me fit subir.

_Passez la moi Aragorn,_ fit la voix de Legolas. _Je suis plus fort que vous et vous risquez d'avoir besoin de votre épée_

_Ne l'a laissez pas mourir,_ implora Aragorn et je me sentis glisser dans des bras plus souples que les siens.

Je sentis que la personne qui me portait courait, mais j'avais trop mal pour constater autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de lumineux se dessina et que je n'eus d'autres choix que d'ouvrir les yeux. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus en alerte fixant un point devant lui, j'étais bien dans les bras de Legolas.

Je me débattis pour descendre mais sa prise sur moi se renforça et la douleur de mon geste me fit tressaillir.

_Je peux marcher_, suffoquais-je._ J'ai vécu pire_

_Cela m'étonnerait,_ clama Legolas. _La flèche vous a briser des côtes_

Ah oui quand même, voilà pourquoi je ne sentais plus rien et que je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ses bras. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler, et je me débattis pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_Gandalf est tombé_, murmura Legolas en me plaquant contre lui. _C'est finit, on sort d'ici_

_Non,_ suffoquais-je en essayant de me débattre avant de pousser un autre hurlement sous la douleur

_Restez tranquille_, ordonna l'elfe. _C'est inutile, il n'aurait pas voulu que vous mourriez pour lui. S'il vous plait arrêtez de bouger, vous perdez trop de sang_

Je voulus répondre mais brutalement, la lumière du soleil m'éblouit et ma réplique mourus dans ma gorge. Ce fut à cet instant que je constatai que la tunique de Legolas était tâchée de rouge, mon propre sang.

Legolas arrêta de marcher et je le sentis s'agenouiller car quelques instant plus tard, je sentais la pierre froide dans mon dos tandis qu'il maintenait ma tête sur son genou. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur ma poitrine et je me mis à tousser, gémissant de souffrance. Ce fut à cet instant que je constatai que du sang coulait de ma bouche, où je n'étais pas blessée.

_Il faut atteindre la Lothlorien ce soir ou elle mourra_, expliqua Legolas. _La flèche a tranché quelque chose_

_Elle tremble trop fort,_ murmura Aragorn à côté de moi. _Elle ne tiendra jamais jusque là_

_Quand...,_ suffoquais-je en serrant les doigrs de Legolas. _Combien de temps... pour atteindre... Lothlorien ?_

_Deux heures,_ répondit Aragorn. _Il faut que tu tienne deux heures Alzena_

Deux heures ? Deux heures à endurer une telle souffrance ? Pour une fois, je pouvais dire merci au Mordor qui m'avait enseigner à tenir jusqu'au bout et à affronter la douleur. J'hochai la tête.

_Rejoignez la Lothlorien_, suffoquais-je. _Je... tiendrais..._

_On y va,_ ordonna Aragorn tandis que Legolas se relevait en me portant. _Ne laisse pas sa tête tomber en arrière ou elle se noiera dans son sang_

Rassurant.

_Vous tenez Alzena_, murmura Legolas en continuant à courir. _Il est hors de question que vous mourriez maintenant, ce ne serait pas juste_

_J'ai... habitude des... injustices_, répondis-je en tentant de rester consciente. _Toujours... connu_

_Pas avoir moi,_ fit Legolas. _Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez maintenant, je m'occuperais comment sinon ?_

_Vous vous en prendrez après Gimli,_ murmurais-je difficilement avant de le voir me regarder étrangement. _Quoi ?_

_Il est plus petit que moi,_ expliqua-t-il. _Et vous êtes plus marrante à provoquer. Alors vous allez commencer par survivre_

_Survivre, _répétais-je avant de me crisper quand il heurta quelque chose. _Oui, survivre. Je... ne fais... que cela. Devrait... allez_

_C'est comment le Mordor ?_ Demanda Legolas dans une tentative de me laisser éveiller

_C'est horrible,_ répondis-je surprise par mes paroles. M_ais... mon pays... Jamais rien vue... d'autre_

_Vous connaissez la Forêt Noire ?_ Questionna-t-il

_De nom, _répondis-je._ J'y suis... née_

_Moi aussi,_ expliqua-t-il._ J'en suis le prince_

_Oh,_ fis-je en le regardant de façon flou. _Un prince_

Il fronça les sourcils alors que je commençai à peine à délirer. J'allais mourir, je ne résisterais pas à des heures de marches, ou de courses peu importait. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cette situation ? Je ne me rappelai pas.

_Vous êtes aussi une princesse_, me rappela Legolas

_Alors vous êtes un prince doublé un crétin,_ avouais-je franchement. _A vrai dire je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne me rappelle même plus mon prénom._

_Elle délire Aragorn,_ répondit Legolas sans doute vexé que je l'ai insulté

_On y ait,_ fit Aragorn

_Vous êtes chez vous Alzena_, me murmura Legolas. _Tenez encore quelque temps_

Ironie de la situation, je mourrais chez moi. Au moins je sais que l'on me regretterait, même si je doutais que cela soit bon pour les autres. La souffrance n'est jamais bonne. J'entendis Gimli bougonner à propos d'une sorcière avant que je n'entende le bruit caractéristique d'une corde d'arc que l'on tend et que je sente Legolas se figer.

Mais alors que mes coéquipiers commencent à débattre, je sentis l'ombre me tomber dessus. Je me sentais partir, mais pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, non, je partais pour ne jamais revenir.

_Empêchez la de s'endormir_, ordonna Boromir très loin. _Si elle s'endort, on la perd_

_Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda une voix inconnue. _Je connais son visage, je connais l'essence qu'elle dégage_

La réponse d'Aragorn se perdit dans les méandres de l'inconscience et ma tête bascula en arrière sans que je puisse la retenir. C'était finit, je ne résistais plus. J'accueillais alors les ténèbres avec joie, soulagée de ne plus avoir à souffrir.

* * *

**Alors, dites moi donc ce que vous en avez penser de ce chapitre ci. La relation entre Legolas et Alzena va changer, je vous le promet, mais je ne pouvais pas les caser ensemble dès le départ. Cela aurait tout casser ^^. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon début de semaine et le prochain chapitre arrive Mercredi sans faute. Bisous à tous.**


	8. Perdue entre l'ombre et la lumière

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous passer une bonne semaine, moi c'est super. Comme d'habitude, voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le passage en Lothlorien se fera en 2 chapitres, donc voilà. Sinon, sachez que j'en suis déjà rendue à écrire le 15ème chapitre et croyez moi, je vous réserve bien des surprises ^^. Allez, trêve de bavardage, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

**Guest ou Theloveuse : je n'ai pas tout compris je te l'avoue. Tu veux dire que tu est Guest, c'est cela ? Que je ne me trompe pas en vous confondant si ce n'est pas le cas ^^. Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review, elle me fait toujours aussi plaisir je dois l'avouer. Alors non, je connais seulement la série Merlin de nom, mais je n'ai jamais regarder. Pourquoi donc ? ^^. Sinon, pour ma fic sur Boromir, elle est en cours d'écriture, mais moins rapide que celle ci donc je posterais quand j'aurais terminer celle-ci ^^. Je suis comme toi pour les chapitres, ils me paraissent bien trop court, mais je poste régulièrement donc sa va ^^. En tout cas, encore une fois merci et voici la suite. Bisous**

* * *

« Agir_, c'est vivre; et perdre son temps, c'est perdre sa vie_ »

(Proverbe Italien)

Perdue entre les méandres de la souffrance, de la peur, de la mort. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, si je me trouvai entre les mains du Bien ou du Mal. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais plongée au plus profond des enfers.

J'avais froid comme je n'avais jamais eu froid, je tremblai plus qu'il ne m'était permise, tout autour de moi n'était que flammes, pleurs et hurlements. Est-ce moi qui poussait ces cris épouvantables ? Je n'en savais rien, et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Je ne voyais rien si ce n'était cette noirceur immense qui m'entourait, je n'entendais rien hormis mes propres pleurs, je ne sentais rien, hormis cette impression de brûler vive sans pouvoir me défendre.

Sans défense ? Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais été. Certes, je n'avais pas eu le choix de servir le mal, si tant soit peu que l'endroit où j'étais née soit le côté du Mal. Je ne savais plus, l'avais-je seulement déjà su ? Depuis ma naissance, on avait décidé pour moi, on m'avait enlevée tout libre arbitre. Et pourtant, malgré les coups, je n'avais jamais pu haïr ce père dont j'avais tant pitié. Peut-être l'espoir vain de pouvoir l'aider à reposer enfin en paix ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ai mal.

_Alzena entendez ma voix_, murmura une voix d'une douce incomparable. _Écoutez moi_

Mais cette douce parole accompagnée de lumière fut estompé par le visage de mon père. Je n'avais jamais rien vue d'autres que son masque de fer, je n'avais jamais chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. On m'avait dit qu'il avait basculé dans l'ombre, qu'il n'était plus qu'un spectre. Et je voulais conserver ma raison en ne cherchant pas plus loin.

Pourtant, l'homme en face de moi à presque tout d'un être humain. Il marchait sur deux jambes, possédait deux bras, un corps fort et grand. Mais son visage est pâle, ses cheveux si blancs et je comprend alors que je suis face à son spectre. Alors je hurle, comme une enfant que je n'ai jamais été, comme si cela pouvait m'empêcher de comprendre qui me faisait face.

_Tu es ma fille,_ clama-t-il de la voix suintante des cavaliers noirs. _Tu ne peux changer ton destin Alzena. Personne ne peux le faire. Regarde les tous autant qu'ils sont. L'elfe te déteste plus que tout parce qu'il sait que tu représentes un mal qui dévore son propre royaume, le nain reste en permanence sur ses gardes parce qu'il sait que tu restes à moitié humaine, le gondorien se sert simplement de toi pour pouvoir récupérer l'anneau et son coéquipier te protège seulement pour honorer sa promesse envers sa compagne. Quand aux semis-hommes, ils ne comprennent même __pas le danger que tu représentes_

_Je t'en pris,_ implorais-je. _Arrête. Par pitié_

_Tu ne seras jamais comme eux Alzena,_ continua-t-il sans différence. _Regarde les, ils sont tous amis, ils se connaissent tous et toi ? Toi tu restes un individu à l'écart de leur groupe. Un indésirable. Tu n'as pas ta place là-bas Alzena, ta place est ici, en Mordor_

Il sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose mais, brusquement, sa silhouette se flouta et je vis à nouveau apparaître la lumière.

_Alzena écoutez moi_, répéta la voix douce qui tentait de me ramener dans la lumière. _Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, réfléchissez à toutes les bonnes actions que vous avez effectuées. Les vies que vous avez sauvé et que vous allez encore sauver. Le Mal est derrière vous, regardez devant, revenez parmi nous_

_Je ne peux pas,_ murmurais-je entre mes larmes et mon désespoir. _Je vous condamnerais à moi. Il a raison, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de Bien, j'ai tué plus d'une fois. J'ai l'esprit aussi noir que l'âme de cet anneau que je méprise tant_

_Non Alzena, _coupa doucement la voix. _Vous avez une âme pure, vous n'êtes pas responsable de vos crimes. Revenez parmi nous_

_Personne ne m'acceptera,_ continuais-je avec indifférence. _Je ne serais jamais que la fille d'un cavalier noir, la fille d'un roi qui n'a pas su protéger son peuple et qui a sombrer dans le Mal absolu. Personne ne me verra autrement_

_Vous avez tord,_ reprit la voix. _Vos compagnons vous aime. Quoi que vous est dit votre père, ils sont prêts à mourir pour vous_

_Je n'aurais jamais ma place dans votre monde_, sanglotais-je en criant de douleur. _Regardez __Legolas, qui est représentatif de ce monde d'où je viens, il me hait_

_Il ne vous hait pas_, contra la voix._ Il ne vous comprends, pas. Il en comprends pas votre histoire. Il ne vous déteste pas, bien au contraire, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous déclarer cela. Revenez parmi nous, il y a des gens qui comptent sur vous_

Je laissai le silence régner quelques instants et je constatai, qu'en effet, il s'agissait bien de mes hurlements et pas ceux d'une autre.

_J'ai si mal_, repris-je lentement._ J'ai si peur_

_Vous n'êtes plus seule,_ répondit la voix. V_ous ne l'avez jamais été. Votre mère veillait sur vous. Aujourd'hui, vos compagnons l'ont remplacée. Revenez dans la lumière. Ne vous laissez pas sombrer_

Mais sa vision s'arrêta à nouveau pour laisser apparaître le Mordor, ses terres stériles et austères, ses créatures toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres. Et au milieu de tout cela, l'œil de Sauron. Quand mon regard s'y riva, des images d'une horreur pure se passèrent dans mon esprit.

Frodon voué aux pires tortures après avoir échoué à emmener l'anneau en Mordor, ses trois amis hobbits exécutés et donnéz en pâtures aux orques, Aragorn décapité, Boromir enchainé, Gimli seul face à tous, Arwen et les autres elfes exécutés froidement. Legolas affrontant mon père, puis mourant de la main de ce dernier.

_Non_, gémissais-je en sentant les larmes couler de plus belles. _Non je ne veux pas_

_Revenez dans la lumière Alzena,_ ordonna une voix plus lointaire. V_ous pouvez éviter cela. Nous n'avons pas un destin tout tracer. C'est à nous de décider quoi faire pour avancer, pour notre vie. Vous comme les autres_

_Legolas_, murmurais-je malgré moi en ne pouvant pas détacher mon regard de son corps inerte et ensanglanté

_Vous pouvez changer cela Alzena,_ fit l'autre. _Votre amour peut le sauver. L'amour n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Absolument pas_

J'ignorais à quel moment j'avais pris la décision de me tourner vers la lumière, mais je le fis et je me sentis aspirée loin de cette abime. J'entendis au loin le hurlement lugubre et remplit de mort de mon père avant de sentir quelque chose de doux sous mon corps.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je n'avais plus mal, plus peur, plus froid. Je sentais une vêtement sur mon corps, puis des couvertures, j'étais adossée sur des oreillers et je sentais leur douce texture sous ma joue droite. Une brise légère caressait mon visage et j'entendais une musique légère retentir dans le lointain.

Je clignai des yeux et j'entendis du mouvement tout autour de moi ainsi que des chuchotements. Après être parvenue à m'habituer à la clarté, je pu enfin distinguer des ombres autour de moi.

_Alzena comment vous sentez vous ?_ Demanda la voix d'Aragorn que je parvins enfin à voir correctement. _Restez allongée, vous êtes encore blessée_

Je jetai un regard autour de moi et fus surprise de constater que l'atmosphère était bleutée, très différente de celle que j'avais connus à Fondcombe. Mais je m'y sentais étrangement bien, comme si j'étais chez moi.

_Où sommes nous ?_ Demandais-je un peu perdue

_En Lothlorien_, expliqua Boromir en s'approchant pour serrer mon bras. _Vous avez été gravement blessée et Galadriel a eu bien du mal à vous guérir_

_Vous vous battiez contre les forces obscures qui broyaient votre cœur_, m'expliqua Aragorn devant mon regard surprit. _Désormais tu est libre_

Au souvenir de mon cauchemar, je m'assurai rapidement que tout le monde allait bien. J'appris ainsi qu'Arwen m'était également venu en aide depuis Fondcombe. Je jetai un regard surprit à mon bracelet, comprenant enfin ce que signifiais ses paroles en quittant la cité des elfes.

Aragorn et Boromir se mirent alors en tête de m'expliquer tout ce que j'avais rater depuis mon départ et je finis par m'endormir à nouveau, fatiguée par la terrible épreuve que je venais de traverser.

***0*0***

Lorsque je m'éveillai à nouveau, les personnes veillant sur mon sommeil avait changé, il faisait nuit aussi. Je me redressai lentement, les yeux fixer sur la silhouette assise dans un fauteuil et qui lisait un grand ouvrage. Elle était grande, du moins de ce que j'en voyais, mince, possédant de longs cheveux blonds et pâles, une peau parfaite et des yeux bleus profond.

Elle se redressa en m'entendant bouger et je fus projeter des années auparavant, quand le doux visage de ma mère était la seule lumière que j'avais. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle, seulement ses longs cheveux roux pâles et ses yeux bleus. Et cette femme devant moi lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

_Je suis Galadriel,_ se présenta en s'asseyant sur mon lit. _Et tu est Alzena_

_Qui êtes-vous ?_ Murmurais-je et elle comprit le sens de ma question

_Te souvient tu de ce que l'on t'a dit à propos de la Lorient ?_ Demanda-t-elle en prenant délicatement mes doigts entre les siens

_Que c'était mon pays d'origine_, répondis-je sincèrement. _Que ma mère en avait été la princesse avant de renoncer à son statut pour épouser mon père_

Elle hocha la tête et les pièces se mirent en place seules dans ma tête. Mon souffle se fit court et je serrai inconsciemment ses mains.

_Vous êtes sa mère, _murmurais-je. _Vous êtes ma grand-mère_

Elle sourit devant ma constatation et je me sentis à nouveau pleurer. En quelques semaines, j'avais versé plus de larmes qu'en plusieurs années d'existence.

Son visage se dessina de tristesse et elle m'attira contre elle. Et ce fut dans ses bras que je lâchai enfin toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis toutes ses semaines : ma peur de cette nouvelle vie, mon désir de sauver le Mordor, ma joie d'avoir trouvé une famille, mon épanouissement dans un monde qui était le mien et aussi, étonnamment, les larmes qui me liaient à Legolas. Je ne savais quel était ce sentiment de l'amour, mais je savais que j'éprouvai quelque chose pour lui que je ne ressentais pas envers Boromir ou Aragorn. Et c'était cela qui m'avait poussée à être tant désagréable avec lui ces derniers jours. La peur d'un sentiment inconnu.

Pendant toutes mes explications, Galadriel me serra contre elle, dans une étreinte maternelle qu'Arwen n'avait pu m'accorder, me murmurant des paroles en elfiques que je ne comprenais pas, me berçant comme une enfant.

_C'est fini désormais,_ murmura-t-elle lorsque mes pleurs se tarirent. _C'est terminée mon enfant. Ta famille est à tes côtés désormais et je t'aime plus que tout_

Elle me fit reculer et sécha mes larmes de ses doigts tout en me souriant. Puis elle embrassa mon front au moment où l'on frappait à la porte. Un homme de grande taille, un elfe, entra. En le voyant échanger un regard d'amour avec Galadriel et de tendresse envers moi, je compris immédiatement qui il était. Celeborn.

_Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin,_ fit-il en s'approchant pour nous rejoindre. _Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère et nous avons eu si peur de te perdre_

_Cela fait beaucoup en peu de temps,_ murmurais-je en m'accrochant à sa manche comme une enfant. J_'apprends que j'ai une famille de l'autre côté, que ma vie ne sera pas ténèbres_

_Désormais tu est avec nous,_ fit Galadriel en caressant ma joue. _Nous ne te laisserons plus jamais tomber, croit nous sur parole_

Je ressentis un sentiment que j'associai rapidement à de la gratitude. Je les remerciai de m'accepter après toutes ses années, après toutes les épreuves que j'avais traverser. En sachant qui était mon père.

_Tu restes notre petite-fille et nous t'aimons comme tel,_ fit Celeborn que je compris avoir lu dans mes pensées

_Tes amis t'attendent au dehors,_ m'apprit Galadriel. _Tu souhaites sans nul doute les voir et nous allons te laisser le faire. Mais sache à présent que tu n'es plus seule Alzena, où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses. Nous serons toujours là, dans ton cœur_

J'hochai la tête, incapable de formuler toutes les choses que je ressentais. Ils se contentèrent alors de m'embrasser respectivement sur le front avant de quitter la chambre, me laissant seule pour méditer.

Je me levai lentement, grimaçant légèrement lorsque ma blessure se rappela à moi et je m'approchai de mon miroir. Mon reflet me chamboula et je le fixai avec incrédulité. Cette magnifique fille en face de moi ne pouvait me correspondre.

Car cette jeune fille avait grandit, avait certes minci mais c'était également musclé pour laisser apparaître mes formes, ses longs cheveux roux étaient plus que flamboyants, ses yeux verts semblaient être revenu à la vie, sa peau avait prit des couleurs et elle paraissait moins fragile. Je ressemblais de toutes parts à une elfe.

Prenant rapidement des vêtements, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, prenant une longue douche avant de m'habiller d'une longue robe qui me fit du bien après ces jours entiers passés dans des tuniques étroites et je coiffais mes cheveux en une longue tresse. Puis je me décidai à sortir.

Mais je n'allai pas très loin en ouvrant la porte car deux hobbits se précipitèrent dans mes jambes, me serrant fortement contre eux. En baissant les yeux, surprise, je constatai que Merry et Pippin s'agrippaient comme des enfants et ne semblaient pas déterminer à me relâcher. Je m'agenouillai et ils se précipitèrent dans mes bras.

_Nous avons tellement eu peur pour vous,_ fit Pippin. _Vous hurliez, vous souffriez, vous agrippiez tellement fort la tunique de Legolas que nous avons eu peur que vous n'y laissiez la vie_

Legolas ? Je ne me souvenais de rien depuis le moment où une flèche m'avait empaler, hormis la terrible souffrance. Serait-ce lui qui m'aurait portée ?

_Comment vont les autres ? _Demandais-je avant de voir approcher lentement Frodon et Sam, ces derniers hésitant

Je leur ouvris les bras comme j'avais vu tout le monde le faire et les deux hobbits se précipitèrent contre moi. J'étais surprise, mais agréablement surprise.

_J'ai tellement eu peur d'être responsable de votre mort à vous aussi,_ murmura Frodon en s'agrippant à ma robe

_Responsable ? _Demandais-je avant de le forcer à me regarder. _Je ne connais pas les paroles de compassions, alors je serais franche. Vous êtes stupides de vous croire responsable, votre charge est lourde et, au contraire, vous devriez penser à vous avant de penser aux autres. Vous n'auriez pas été plus responsable de ma mort que de celle de Gandalf_

A l'évocation du magicien, je sentis une émotion nouvelle se profiler. De la tristesse, de la douleur ? Je l'ignorais mais je retenais à grand peine mes larmes. Alors j'offris un vrai sourire à Frodon, un véritable sourire.

_C'est bien de vous voir enfin réveiller demoiselle_, fit la voix d'un ami dans mon dos

Je me relevai et pivotai vers Boromir et faillis mourir à nouveau, mais d'étouffement cette fois-ci. A nouveau surprise, j'en fus également ravie. Je me découvrais de nouveaux sentiments et cela me plaisait. Alors je le serrais doucement dans mes bras tandis qu'il me soulevait de terre.

_Allons prouvez votre guérison aux autres_, clama-t-il

_Boromir reposez moi au sol, _ordonnais-je avec néanmoins un sourire. _Ou je vous botte le derrière_

_Je ne risque rien alors, _fit Boromir

Je pinçai les lèvres et lui tapai sur l'épaule avec un sourire. Mais je n'y mis aucune violence, heureuse simplement d'être là auprès de mes amis. Après avoir vu les terribles images que mon père m'avait envoyée, je savais à présent à quel point la vie était courte et fragile. Et si je devais mourir demain, alors je souhaitai le faire sans regrets. Boromir serra mes doigts doucement.

_Je suis heureux de te revoir,_ s'exclama-t-il. _Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_Je me porte à merveille_, répondis-je avec un sourire avant qu'Aragorn ne me serre contre lui doucement._ Et vous donc ?_

_Bien mieux depuis que nous savons que vous êtes en vie_, s'écria Gimli avant que je ne grince des dents tellement son étreinte sur mes jambes fut douloureuse. _Vous nous avez fait une belle peur_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, _fis-je en grimaçant

_Mais vous avez sauvez la vie de Legolas,_ renchérit Boromir avec un sourire moqueur. _Il vous doit une dette désormais_

_Legolas ? _Demandais-je en constatant qu'il n'était pas présent. _Je n'ai rien fait pour lui sauver la vie, même si je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il va bien_

_Il vagabonde dans la forêt en très charmante compagnie_, expliqua Gimli

Je ne compris pas la sombre douleur qui s'insinua dans mon cœur en entendant ses mots, alors même que Legolas était celui avec qui je m'étais entendue le moins. Et que la colère me dévorait quand je repensai à la violence de ces mots prononcer avant notre passage dans la Moria.

_Il a réussit à vous tenir éveillée jusqu'en Lothlorien_, compléta Aragorn sans voir le déchirement dans mon cœur

_Éveillée ?_ Demandais-je sans parvenir à me rappeler ce qui s'était passer après que la flèche m'est percutée.

Les hobbits se mirent en tête de tout me raconter, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Celeborn et Galadriel qu'ils qualifièrent de magique. Ce fut à cet instant que je constatai que le visage de Boromir se fermait. Je savais que ma grand-mère possédait le don de voyance et de télépathie. Avait-elle vu des choses qui valaient la peine de culpabiliser Boromir ?

Je posai doucement une main sur son bras, me surprenant de ma manière de réagir. J'agissais comme si les choses avaient toujours été ainsi, sans que je n'ai passer mon enfance en Mordor, sans avoir vécue une partie de ma vie entre les mains du Mal. J'agissais comme une elfe, mais cela me rassura de voir le visage de Boromir se détendre et ses doigts se lier aux miens.

Je suivis les autres dans la forêt et fus surprise de voir les elfes s'incliner élégamment sur mon passage. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Aragorn me rappela que j'étais princesse et héritière de ce royaume. Il me faudrait du temps pour m'habituer à cela.

En entrant dans la pièce, je constatai immédiatement la présence de Legolas aux côtés de mes grands parents qui se tournèrent vers moi à mon entrée.

_Alzena mon enfant_, s'exclama Galadriel en m'indiquant une chaise à ses côtés

Je m'assis à ses côtés et ignorai royalement Legolas qui me jeta un regard quelque peu méprisant. Visiblement, malgré ce qui avait pu se passer après les mines de la Moria, cela n'avait rien changer entre nous. Sauf peut-être ce sentiment traitre qui souhaitait se frayer un chemin dans mon cœur. Mais je ne le laisserai pas passer les frontières de mon cœur, je ne le laisserai pas me briser. Il avait sans doute une femme qui l'attendait dans son royaume, il était sans doute promit à une autre. Et notre relation ne changerait jamais.

J'avais ce contrôle de fer sur moi-même venant tout droit du Mordor. Je savais quand fermer mon cœur pour ne pas le laisser souffrir. Et en décidant de détruire l'amour que je pouvais ressentir pour Legolas, je savais que j'y parviendrais. L'amour n'était peut-être pas une faiblesse, mais quand elle nous liait à quelqu'un que l'on méprisait, alors il devenait un lourd fardeau.

Pendant tout le repas, je me contentai de répondre vaguement aux questions que l'on me posait, maladroite quand on m'appelait par mon titre et je fus heureuse de voir les premiers invités quitter la table. Avant de sortir à mon tour de la pièce, je ne pu que voir Legolas se pencher vers sa compagne de table et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille en me regardant. Elle éclata de rire et je détournai les yeux, blessée. Méritais-je un tel sort ?

_Souhaitez vous que je vous raccompagne ? _Demanda un elfe blond en se positionnant face à moi. _Votre altesse_

_Oh je vous en prit_, implorais-je. _Laissez tomber ce titre. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il me confère_

Il ressemblait à bien des égards à Legolas. Même yeux remarquablement bleus, même longs cheveux blonds, même visage parfait. Mais son corps était plus robuste, sa posture plus formelle et moins aristocratique, et ses yeux reflétaient un respect immense envers ma personne, et nulle trace de suspicion ou de doute.

_Je me nomme Haldir_, se présenta-t-il en me tendant un bras. _Je suis le capitaine de la garde de Lorient. Et le gardien de la forêt_

_Quel métier fantastique,_ répondis-je sincèrement en acceptant son bras. _Je vous envie beaucoup_

_Pourquoi donc ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Vous avez une vie qui mérite d'être vécue_

_Je le sais,_ répondis-je. _Et je ne regrette pas d'exister. Seulement, je commence à peine à prendre mes marques. Et je ne peux oublier que je suis née de l'union d'une elfe avec un humain ayant basculé dans l'ombre_

_Chacun d'entre nous porte en lui le Bien et le Mal,_ renchérit Haldir, en m'accompagnant jusqu'à mes appartements. _Mais à chacun appartient de savoir ce qu'il compte en faire, dans quel camps il souhaite se battre. Vous êtes peut-être l'enfant d'un cavalier noir, vous avez peut-être déjà tué ou commis des atrocités, mais vous êtes également la fille d'une elfe, une princesse qui possède un royaume sur lequel régner plus tard. Vous êtes la lumière d'Alzena, dans un monde d'ombre. Peut-être étiez vous mauvaise à une époque, aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes que clarté. Vous étincelez littéralement._

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de ma chambre et baisa ma main avant de reculer. La main sur la poignée de la porte, je m'apprêtai à entrer mais je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui.

_Haldir_, appelais-je. _Merci pour tout_

Il comprit immédiatement que je ne faisais pas seulement référence à sa bonté de m'avoir ramener dans ma chambre, mais également à sa gentillesse, sa capacité à me rassurer sans qu'il ne me connaisse véritablement et ce, malgré mes origines.

Il inclina la tête avec un sourire puis disparu dans le couloir seulement illuminé par la clarté de la lune. Je soupirai et entrai dans ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi avant de m'avancer vers la fenêtre.

Comme pour me narguer, le destin avait décider de me faire assister à l'étreinte de Legolas et de sa compagne de table, juste sous ma fenêtre. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne s'étreignait pas, mais leurs doigts liés, leur sourire échangés, tout parlait pour eux.

Je l'aimais, et si c'était cela l'amour, alors il était encore plus cruel que Sauron lui-même. Car même si je n'y connaissais rien, je savais que la douleur ne faisait pas partir de ce sentiment. Je l'aimais, lui en aimait une autre.

Je connaissais la cruauté, combien de fois l'avais-je été moi-même ? Mais aujourd'hui, et malgré le mal que m'avait fait Legolas à travers ses mots si froids et durs, je savais que je ne pourrais tenter de détruire un tel amour. Il était pur, il était transparent mais si plein de couleurs à la fois. Ils s'aimaient, et je devais faire taire mes propres sentiments. Alors, délibérément, je détournai le regard, fermant mon cœur à double tour. J'avais fait mon propre choix, même si cela signifiait déclarer la guerre à Legolas. Car je me connaissais. Si je ne pouvais l'aimer, je le détesterais. Et je pouvais faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, je le savais.

* * *

**Voilà, alors oui il y aura une histoire entre Legolas et Alzena, et bien avant le 15ème chapitre. Mais je ne souhaite pas aller trop vite dans leur relation, d'autant plus qu'elle a quand même mal débuter. Donc il faut un temps d'adaptation. Sinon, pour ceux qui vont me faire remarquer qu'il lui manque de respect alors qu'elle est princesse, rappelez vous que Legolas est également prince, alors ils sont égaux sur ce point là.**

**Voilou, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A ce week end, passez une bonne fin de semaine. Bisous**


	9. Une décision à double tranchants

**Bonjour à tous**

**Comme promit, voici le prochain chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'ai pu constater que l'elfe du précédent chapitre vous a tous traumatiser, mais non, je ne dirais rien sur elle. C'est une surprise ^^. Allez, Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Tempérance18 : Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis quand tu dit que Haldir ressemble à Legolas. Bien au contraire, il a un comportement tout à fait différent, et j'ai toujours préférée Haldir à Legolas. Je pense avoir tout de même fait une bonne différence. Explique moi que je comprenne ^^. Sinon, merci pour ta review, la suite est là. Nous tu n'est pas atteinte, tu est fan, comme nous tous et je te comprend tout à fait ^^. Bisous**

**Guest : Ah j'ai bien compris alors ^^. Donc non, je ne regarde pas la série Merlin, même si on m'a dit que c'était une très bonne série. Je suis contente que mon histoire et mon style d'écriture te plaise, c'est un grand compliment que tu me fait là. Et qui me va droit au coeur. Oui en effet, la froideur entre les deux est fait exprès, mais cela va s'arranger, pas de soucis là dessus ^^. Ah je ne dirais en ce qui concerne l'elfe, cela gâcherait tout ^^. Et sinon, tu n'a pas tord en ce qui concerne Legolas ^^. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.**

* * *

« _C'est ce qu'il y a dans nos coeurs qui donne à nos vies leur qualité_ »

(Mère Teresa)

Je m'entrainai face à Haldir, et il était bien le seul à encore accepté de ce battre avec moi. Les autres avaient peu à peu abandonner, notamment après que j'ai inconsciemment cassée le nez à Boromir, ouvert la lèvre d'Aragorn, manquer d'empaler Gimli et fait chuter violemment Orophin au sol.

Alors je contrôlais désormais ma tactique de combat, mais Haldir avait insister pour que je ne le ménage pas. Et j'étais si heureuse de pouvoir affronter quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui, pour une fois, j'avais quelqu'un d'égaux face à moi.

_Eh bien je ne m'y attendais pas_, répliqua-t-il en se retrouvant au sol, mon épée braquée sur sa gorge. _Vous êtes forte Alzena_

_Mon nez s'en souviendra,_ répondit Boromir d'une voix enrouée par le bandage qui l'empêchait de respirer par le nez. _Je ne recommencerais pas, mais je n'ai plus aucun doute quant à votre importance dans cette communauté_

_Merci Boromir,_ fis-je poliment en me retenant de rire devant son air contrarié. Je retiens le compliment. _Pas de volontaire ?_

Je vis bien Aragorn hésiter avec de jeter un coup d'œil à Boromir qui ne pouvait pas encore se lever sans tomber dans les pommes. Un sourire contrit se dessina sur mes lèvres et je soupirai de lassitude.

_Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une femme ?_ Demandais-je en souriant

_En effet,_ siffla une voix que je n'avais pas penser réentendre avant notre départ de Lothlorien

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tendit. Même Haldir se rapprocha de moi. Tous étaient au courant de la rivalité qui nous liait, Legolas et moi. Me tournant lentement vers ce dernier, je le fixai directement dans les yeux, avec rage et colère.

_Vraiment ? _Demandais-je. _Il est vrai que vous étiez trop occupé à jouer le prince charmant avec les demoiselles en détresse pour vous entrainez. Votre estime de vous est-elle tellement élevée que vous vous croyez plus fort que les autres ?_

_De vous,_ répondit-il simplement. _C'est très certain_

La colère me prit mais je la cachai me contentant de lui un signe de tête pour qu'il attrape une épée. S'il souhaitait me provoquer, il aurait les conséquences. Orophin lui en tendit une, méfiant.

Je me plaçai face à Legolas sur la grande piste de combat, attendant qu'il charge le premier. J'avais appris à analyser les faiblesses de mes adversaires et les siennes étaient flagrantes. Trop flagrantes, c'était trop simple.

Il attaqua le premier en abattant son épée sur la mienne, violemment, sans scrupules. Aussitôt, je ripostai, sur le même ton. C'était un elfe, mais après avoir affronter Haldir, je savais leur vitesse et leur intelligence. Il ne m'aurait pas, je ne lui ferais pas le bonheur de m'incliner à ses pieds.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne parviennent à dominer l'autre. Puis, brusquement, alors qu'il se jetait sur mon côté gauche, je pivotai sur mes talons, passant derrière lui. Mais il se retourna et contra mon épée, son sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt ma rage explosa et je l'a laissai prendre le contrôle de mes gestes.

Le combat prit alors une tournure mortelle sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je vis bien le visage de Legolas pâlir et prendre une note sérieuse, tentant d'arrêter le combat, ou du moins de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je vis Haldir et Aragorn bondir sur leurs pieds, tentant de trouver un moyen d'interrompre le combat, tout comme j'entendis Gimli et Boromir m'appeler, essayant de me calmer.

Mais je venais d'un monde de ténèbres, j'étais dangereuse, je l'avais toujours été. Seulement je l'avais cacher du mieux que je pouvais. J'avais essayer de gagner grâce aux yeux des autres, mais au final, Legolas m'avait fait perdre tout contrôle avec son simple sourire moqueur.

_Alzena on arrête,_ ordonna Legolas en tentant de reculer mais relevant son sabre au dernier moment, pile quand j'allais abattre le mien sur sa tête. _Alzena calmez vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal_

_Vraiment_, sifflais-je. _Alors pourquoi vous acharner ?_

Je vis tout le monde se figer, le visage de Legolas prit une forme de surprise et je vis Haldir se tourner vers les autres, choqué. Aragorn fut le premier à réagir.

_Allez chercher Galadriel_, ordonna-t-il. _Vite_

_Elle parle le langage noir du Mordor_, murmura Haldir

_Elle vient du Mordor_, répondit Aragorn en attrapant une épée. _Elle est violente Haldir, et elle est dangereuse. Si on ne l'a provoque pas, elle parvient à garder le contrôle. Mais Legolas a été trop loin_

Je poussai violemment Legolas sur le sol et il tomba sur le dos. Alors que j'allais lever mon épée, une autre m'intercepta. Levant les yeux vers Aragorn, je fronçai les sourcils avant de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

_Tout va bien Alzena_, murmura-t-il en baissant nos armes et en attrapant mon poignet. _Tout va __bien, personne ne vous veux de mal. Reprenez vous, tout va bien_

Je clignai des yeux et lâchai mon épée qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. La peur étreignit mon cœur et je reculai, ignorant la prise d'Aragorn sur mon poignet. Je vis vaguement Legolas se relever et reculer sur l'ordre d'Aragorn.

La colère à l'égard de l'elfe était toujours présente, menaçante. Je reculai à nouveau, entrainant Aragorn avec moi. Je perçu à peine l'arrivée de Galadriel qui se précipita sur moi, m'attrapant doucement par les épaules.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Demandais-je en sentant ma tête tourner. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ?_

_Ton instinct de survie Alzena,_ m'expliqua-t-elle en tentant de me calmer. _Tu t'est senti en danger, et tu a attaquer jusqu'à la mort. Calme toi, tout va bien_

_J'ai faillis le tuer, _murmurais-je en tremblant. _Je l'aurais tuer si Aragorn ne s'était pas interposer. Je l'aurais tuer_

J'avais siffler le dernier mot, une forte envie de vomir me prenant. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait plaquer une main sur le nez et la bouche, je peinai à respirer, je ne voyais presque plus rien, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et je bientôt, je ne sentis plus mes jambes.

Je ne me sentis pas tomber au sol, n'entendis pas les paroles douces de ma grand-mère ni les mots rassurants d'Aragorn et Haldir qui s'étaient agenouillés à côté de moi. Il n'y avait que cette image de mon épée s'abattant sur la tête de Legolas. Il n'y aurait pas survécu. Je l'aurais tuer.

Puis, doucement, je me sentis reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, parvins à entendre les murmures autour de moi et j'ouvris doucement les paupières, discernant Galadriel et Celeborn pencher au-dessus de moi.

_Comment te sens tu ? _Demanda Celeborn d'une voix douce

_Comme quelqu'un qui a faillit commettre un meurtre_, répondis-je en me redressant pour distinguer mes amis qui m'entouraient._ Je suis désolée_

_Tu n'a pas à l'être,_ murmura Aragorn. _On aurait du t'empêcher de l'affronter. Et on aurait du empêcher Legolas de te provoquer_

_Est-ce que je l'ai blesser ? _Demandais-je appréhendant la réponse

_Il a quelques bleus et coupures mais il va très bien_, répondit Gimli en levant les pouces._ Mes félicitations, tu a remit cet elfe à sa place_

Un bref sourire dessina mes lèvres avant que je ne me rappelle que j'avais faillis commettre un meurtre.

_Cesse de t'en vouloir Alzena_, ordonna Galadriel tandis que je parvenais à me relever. _Ta réaction était normale pour quelqu'un ayant subit l'influence néfaste du Mordor pendant tellement de temps_

Je m'assis aux côtés d'Aragorn, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes sentiments. Je m'en voulais, j'avais peur et surtout, j'avais toujours cette colère à son égard.

Je compris brutalement qu'en décidant d'étouffer mon amour pour lui, je le transformai en colère et en haine. Je devenais lentement, mais surement, un danger pour pour lui.

_Bon et si on décidait de faire autre chose que de ce battre ?_ Demanda Gimli en bondissant sur ses pieds. _C'est que j'ai faim moi._

Je me relevai en imitant les autres, tentant de mettre de côté ma souffrance et ma peur. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Aragorn qui enlaça mes épaules pour m'entrainer à la suite des autres.

***0*0***

_Vous êtes malade,_ lançai-je en constatant la robe que l'on avait fait porter dans ma chambre. _Je ne pourrais jamais mettre cela_

_Et pourquoi donc ?_ Demanda Boromir qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil. _Elle est magnifique. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes une femme, vous ne pouvez donc pas vous rendre à un bal habillée en pantalon_

_Certes mais...,_ commençais-je

_Pas de mais tu t'habille maintenant,_ coupa Aragorn. _On t'attend dehors. Et ne croit pas y __réchapper_

Je lâchai un gémissement de désespoir, mais cela ne les fit pas céder et ils quittèrent la pièce, me laissant sur place. Pourquoi Galadriel avait-elle décidé de faire une soirée pour me présenter à tout les elfes de la Lothlorien ? Je n'avais pas besoin de publicité. Je préférais de loin la discrétion.

Soupirant de lassitude, je me décidai finalement à prendre un bain, me lavant de la tête aux pieds, voire même en tentant de me noyer. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire remarquer. Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, malheureusement en vie, je constatai la présence d'une elfe dans ma chambre.

_Dame Galadriel a demandé à ce que je vous aide à vous préparer_, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire

Ses traits étaient ceux d'une femme d'âge mur, elle avait vue défiler des siècles et la maturité que je lisais sur son visage m'inspira immédiatement confiance. J'hochai lentement la tête et passai rapidement la magnifique robe qui avait été taillée à ma taille. Puis je m'assis à ma coiffeuse, la laissant coiffer mes longs cheveux roux. Le résultat fut époustouflant, je ressemblai plus jamais à une elfe, le haut de mes oreilles dépassant de ma chevelure rappelait mes origines plus elfique qu'humaine. Mon visage était dégagé, mettant mes yeux verts en valeur. J'étais belle, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée en terre elfique, j'avais l'impression d'être égale à ses habitants.

_C'est magnifique,_ murmurais-je en me levant

_Cela vous plait-il ?_ Demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse

_Vous avez un don magique_, répondis-je en la regardant. _Vous avez fait un travail si époustouflant_

Elle inclina la tête avec un sourire et je l'imitai, refusant de laisser quelqu'un s'incliner devant moi. Puis, on frappa doucement à la porte et mon sourire se transforma en un rictus forcé, parce que je savais plus ou moins qui se trouvait derrière.

Après avoir murmurer un bref «_ entrer _», Aragorn entra dans ma chambre et s'arrêta net sur le pas de ma porte en me voyant. Aussitôt, l'angoisse me prit à la gorge et je franchis la distance qui nous séparait pour l'agripper par les mains.

_Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demandais-je. _Il y a un problème ?_

_Alzena vous êtes vous regarder dans un miroir ?_ Me questionna-t-il

_Oui bien sûr pourquoi cette question ?_ M'énervais-je. _Ais-je quelque chose sur le visage ?_

_Alzena vous êtes magnifique,_ m'expliqua Aragorn, coupant net ma colère

_Oh..._, lâchais-je en ne m'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse et ne sachant pas quoi faire

Je n'avais pas l'habitude des compliments. On ne m'en avait jamais fait en Mordor, étant une des seules humaines. Et depuis que j'étais arrivée à Fondcombe, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au regard des autres. Seul retentissait les mots désagréables de Legolas à mes oreilles. Il n'avait pas été très encourageant.

Aragorn me tendit son bras avec un grand sourire. Le premier véritable depuis qu'il avait quitter Fondcombe et Arwen. Je le pris lentement, me préparant mentalement à devoir subir d'autres réactions se rapprochant plus ou moins de la sienne. Il m'adressa un signe d'encouragement et on descendit vers la salle de réception.

Sauf que je ne m'attendais à un tel accueil malgré toutes mes suppositions. A notre entrée, les conversations s'arrêtèrent progressivement et sur les visages, se dessina l'admiration et sur ceux des elfes, la fierté. Ils étaient heureux de me savoir des leurs et cela me fit chanceler. Si Aragorn ne m'avait pas retenu, je me serais sans doute effondrée au sol.

_Vous ressemblez énormément à Galadriel,_ murmura Aragorn à mon oreille. _Il n'y a aucun doute sur votre ascendance_

_Certains en doutaient,_ répondis-je sur le même ton. _Peut-être comprendrons-t-il ainsi que je mérite une chance_

_Vous plus qu'une autre, _conclut Aragorn alors qu'on parvenaient jusqu'à Galadriel et Celeborn

Vous êtes magnifique mon enfant, déclara ce dernier tandis qu'Haldir, à ces côtés, hochait la tête.

Merci, répondis-je pour la première fois de ma vie gênée par le regard des autres

Puis je fus violemment attirée à gauche par Gimli qui avait repéré le buffet. Soupirant de lassitude, je suivis le nain jusqu'aux Hobbits qui dévoraient déjà avidement ce qui se trouvait à leur portée.

_Vous n'avez pas marre de manger vous ?_ Demandais-je en riant devant leurs bouches remplis de nourriture

_On ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver demain,_ clama Pippin en enfournant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche déjà bien remplit. _Au moins, nous ne mourrons pas de faim_

Je nourris et les plantai sur place, pas franchement emballée à l'idée de les voir s'empiffrer tout les cinq. Je rejoignis rapidement Aragorn et Haldir qui discutaient un peu plus loin, un sourire sur les lèvres. Visiblement le sujet n'était pas la guerre, je pouvais donc m'approcher sans risquer de voir ma bonne humeur retomber.

_Vous avez abandonner Gimli ?_ Constata Aragorn en souriant

_Il est pourtant tout à fait sociable_, répondit Haldir d'un ton ironique

J'avais entendu les hobbits me dire que Gimli avait insulter Haldir en langage des nains, ce que le gardien des elfes n'avait pas apprécier. J'inclinai la tête en souriant, ne répondant pas. Je ne souhaitai pas me retrouver dans un conflit ouvert. J'appréciai les deux hommes, et je ne voulais pas avoir à me retrouver sous leurs feux croisés. J'avais bien assez de mes problèmes.

L'un d'entre eux approchait d'ailleurs à grand pas, en tenue elfique qui lui allait à la perfection. Il ne m'aidait pas à le détester, malgré la rage qui régnait dans mon cœur à son égard.

_Legolas_, s'inclina Haldir, une main sur le coeur. _Comment ce déroule votre soirée ?_

_Elle se passerait mieux si Gimli ne faisait pas que raconter des bêtises sur les elfes parce qu'il est trop bourré_, clama Legolas en prenant un verre au passage._ Selon lui, nous sommes des créatures superficielles_

Je soupira et plantai les deux elfes sur place, les laissant à leur conversation sur la stupidité des nains. Soudain, Boromir se planta devant moi, majestueux dans sa tenue de prince. Je haussai un sourcil délicat en le regardant.

_Une danse vous conviendrait-elle ? _Demanda-t-il en me tendant la main

_Cela aurait été avec joie,_ répondis-je._ Sauf que je ne sais absolument pas danser_

_Sur qu'en Mordor vous n'avez pas du apprendre beaucoup,_ ricana Boromir en m'attirant sur la piste de danse. _Mais peu importe, je vais vous apprendre._

Lui aussi avait saisit l'ironie de ma réponse et on éclata de rire en imaginant la danse en Mordor. Avec lui ou Aragorn, je me sentais bien. Je parvenais à me construire lentement, à laisser mon passé en arrière pour envisager l'avenir. J'apprenais à rire, à aimer, à discuter sans violence. J'étais calme à leurs côtés et c'était cela qui me manquait quand ils n'étaient pas là.

Mes premiers pas de danse furent désastreux, et Boromir grimaça plusieurs fois. Je fus heureuse d'être plutôt légère, sinon je n'imaginais pas les têtes qu'il aurait faite. Mais j'apprenais vite, une de qualités, et quelques instants plus tard, j'arrivais à danser sans écraser les pieds de mon partenaire. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Aragorn m'arracha aux bras de Boromir, le remerciant du travail effectué. Je souris en entendant mon ami grogner dans sa barbe et je lui tapotai le bras, le remerciant également au passage.

Ce fut à cet instant que je compris pourquoi je passai dans les bras de plusieurs partenaires, je n'étais guère la seule. Il s'agissait d'une danse elfique, et même si je n'y connaissais rien, cela m'amusait. Autant Boromir avait réussit à m'empêcher de lui écraser les pieds, autant Aragorn ne s'en sortit pas aussi bien. Gimli me fit plusieurs fois rire en tentant de se grandir pour me faire danser, mais il se contenta finalement de danser avec une jeune elfe de quelques années qui était heureuse d'avoir trouver quelqu'un à sa taille. Je dansai aussi avec les hobbit, ce qui fut encore plus difficile puisqu'ils se trouvaient être encore plus petits que le nain et Merry et Pippin finirent par se mettre à danser ensemble sous les rires de l'assemblée. Je réussis à ne pas détruire les pieds d'Haldir quand je dansai dans ses bras, et je souriais en le voyant tenter de reculer pour ne pas danser. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas cette activité.

Puis, alors qu'il fallait à nouveau changer de coéquipier, je reconnus immédiatement la poigne de Legolas sur ma taille. Me tendant inconsciemment, je m'efforçai de garder mon sourire, ne voulant pas lui faire la joie de me voir en colère. Aussi, je le laissai passer ses bras autour de ma taille sans broncher. Je souris à Haldir qui parvint finalement à s'échapper, poursuivit par une jeune elfe, sûrement encore plus jeune que moi, qui semblait le trouver bien à son goût. J'éclatai de rire en voyant qu'elle avait finalement réussit à coincer le célèbre gardien de la Lothlorien qui m'adressa un regard assassin.

_La soirée vous convient-elle ? _Demanda Legolas à mon oreille tandis qu'il me faisait valser

_Pourquoi ne me conviendrait-elle pas,_ sifflais-je. _Je n'oublie pas vos paroles Legolas, vous me considérez comme un monstre, mais je vous prouverez le contraire. Et quand vous vous en __rendrez finalement compte, il sera trop tard pour me demander pardon_

_Je ne vous considère pas comme un monstre,_ coupa-t-il doucement. _Je ne vous fait juste pas confiance_

_Quelle différence quand votre bêtise vous pousse à me provoquer ?_ Demandais-je. _Je suis rancunière Legolas, mais pas stupide. Si j'avais entraperçu un quelconque moyen de se réconcilier, je l'aurais saisis, malheureusement, vous êtes aveugle_

Je le repoussai pile au moment où le changement de coéquipier s'effectua et je souris à mon nouveau compagnon, mais ce fut un sourire tendu. Cet elfe m'énervait, pour qui se prenait-il ? Lui qui avait eu une enfance dorée dans sa forêt lointaine ?

Ce fut à cet instant que je vis Boromir s'éloigner par la porte, le visage aussi tendu que le mien. Remerciant délicatement mon coéquipier, je le suivis, quittant la salle de réception, suivant les traces de mon ami.

Je le trouvai finalement assit sur un banc au dehors, face à une agréable fontaine. Le bruit de l'eau avait quelque chose d'apaisant, peut-était ce la raison qui l'avait pousser à trouver refuge ici. Je m'assis doucement à ses côtés, sans un mot et posai une main sur son bras, toujours en silence.

Pendant quelques instants, nous restâmes ainsi assit en silence. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, nous n'en n'avions pas besoin. Seul retentissait le bruit lointain de la musique, si douce par rapport à celle que nous avions quitter quelques instants auparavant.

_Comment êtes-vous parvenu à grandir et à vous construire sans amour ?_ Questionna Boromir

Bien que sa question me surprenne, je décidai d'y répondre néanmoins. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et peut-être qu'en me confiant, il me dirait ses problèmes. Et puis, il s'agirait de la première personne à qui je parlerais véritablement.

_Je ne voulais pas ressembler à mon père,_ répondis-je doucement en fixant un point devant moi._ Je n'avais qu'un souvenir vague de ma mère, mais je m'accrochai à cette image. C'est ainsi que j'ai grandis, obéissant aux ordres du Mordor, mais priant ma mère tout les soirs. Mais au fil des années, ma détermination a cédée, je ne voyais aucune issue à ma vie. Je ne faisais aucune distinction entre le Bien et le Mal, si tu savait à quel point cela m'a été difficile de me convaincre que votre monde était le bon. Je crois que je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dur. Je savais au plus profond de moi que les meurtres étaient mauvais, que le Mordor n'était pas bon. Mais il était la seule référence que je n'avais jamais eu. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer autre chose ? J'ai grandis sans amour, c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, je ne crains pas la solitude, la douleur, ou encore la mort. Mais les choses ont changer. Imaginez ta mort, celle des autres, c'est impossible à imaginer. Peut-être parce que mon coeur devient humain, peut-être parce que j'aime enfin des __personnes qui me le rendent, je_ _suis incapable de te le dire. Mais je sais que je me battrais jusqu'au bout_

_Vous êtes comme votre grand mère,_ murmura Boromir en souriant. _Optimiste à toute épreuve_

_Je ne suis pas optimiste,_ répondis-je doucement. _Je suis fataliste. Je sais les méandres du Mal, je ne souhaite à personne de subir une telle souffrance. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux que faire en sorte que le Bien triomphe_

_Elle m'a parler, _murmura-t-il en se refermant. _Elle m'a dit que ma faiblesse pouvait causer notre perte à tous, celle du Gondor_

_Vous ne devriez pas vous soucier de cela Boromir_, répondis-je. _Elle ne cherchait pas à vous faire du mal, mais à vous faire comprendre que l'anneau n'apportera jamais rien de bon. Au départ, nous croyons faire le Bien, aider des gens. Mais l'anneau a été forgé par le mal lui même, il n'a aucune volonté de faire le bien. Alors les gens se transforme en monstre au fil du temps. Regardez mon père, regardez les cavaliers noirs, regardez Gollum. Regardez même Frodon dont la lumière se tarit sous l'influence néfaste de l'anneau. Je ne peux que souhaitez que nous arrivions rapidement en Mordor pour le débarrasser de cette chose. L'anneau n'est pas un bien Boromir, et le plus grand danger qu'il représente, bien plus que celui de soumettre tout les peuples, c'est l'envie qu'il vous fait ressentir. Si vous cédez, alors oui, l'anneau vous détruira et causera la perte de tous. Mais vous êtes fort Boromir, pourquoi devriez vous craindre l'anneau alors que vous n'en avez pas besoin_

_C'est faux,_ coupa-t-il brutalement. _Mon père ne jure que par moi, il néglige complètement mon petit frère qui est pourtant mieux que moi sur tout les domaines. Mon père aime le dirigeant que je suis, la force de gouverner que je possède. Mais tout cela, ce n'est pas moi. Je demande juste à être en paix, à sauver mon royaume. Mais si je me contente seulement de cela, mon père sera déçu de moi_

_L'important n'est pas le regard des yeux Boromir,_ répondis-je. _L'important c'est le regard que vous __portez sur vous-même. Boromir, même moi, qui est été forcer de commettre meurtre et torture, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de pouvoir me regarder en face dans la mesure de mon possible. J'ai sauvée des gens quand j'ai pu, j'ai tuer rapidement quand cela m'était possible. Le regard de mon père était important pour moi qui n'avait que lui, mais pourtant, je savais ce que j'étais capable de faire et ce que j'étais incapable d'accomplir. Je ne dis pas que cela est simple Boromir, mais ne jamais se renier est l'essentiel. Votre frère ne changera pas de regard envers vous s'il vous voit fléchir, vous ne décevrez pas votre père si vous êtes capable de vous regarder en face. Vivre avec des remords est la pire des choses. Croyez moi Boromir, je parle en connaissance de cause_

Pendant tout mon discours, Boromir m'avait regarder avec attention et j'avais constater que son visage s'était détendu. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tout irait bien, je l'ignorais, mais je pouvais rassurer un ami.

_Vous savez que si vous n'étiez pas une elfe je vous épouserai juste pour vous avoir à mes côtés tout le temps,_ m'avoua-t-il

_Et si je vous aimais comme cela, j'abandonnerais l'immortalité avec joie,_ répondis-je sur le même ton. _Mais vous et moi ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Vous le savez autant que moi_

_Oui, _répondit Boromir en serrant mes doigts. _Et je suis heureux de savoir que nous sommes amis_

_Moi de même,_ murmurais-je avec un sourire. _Alors cessez de vous torturer l'esprit. Des tentations, il y en aura, mais je vous fais confiance, vous parviendrez à les surmonter. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous ne le serez jamais_

Il baisa délicatement ma main avant de me sourire. Je lui répondis doucement et on rejoignit rapidement la salle de réception. Je remarquai le regard remplit de gratitude d'Aragorn, celui suspicieux de Gimli, ceux étonnés des Hobbits, celui pétillant de ma grand-mère qui hochait lentement la tête dans ma direction et finalement, celui de Legolas, réservé et rageur. Mais ce soir, rien ne pourrait gâcher ma joie d'avoir pu aider un ami à sortir de ses sombres pensées. Je parvenais à devenir humaine, cela me plaisait. Même si je savais que je m'exposai également à la souffrance de la perte. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux une courte vie bien remplit plutôt qu'une éternité vide ?

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera Mercredi, comme toujours. Sinon, je vous remercie tous pour tout les commentaires que vous me laissez, il me font tellement plaisir ^^. Alors à bientôt et bon début de semaine. Bisous à tous.**


	10. Face à la mort

**Bonjour à tous**

**Comme tout les mercredis, je vous poste le chapitre suivant qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Il est un peu particulier car Alzena change un peu mais je pense que cela ne choquera personne, dans le sens où je pense l'avoir bien mit en scène. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent un maximum, je peux vous dire que je suis quasiment rendu à la fin du troisième film dans mes chapitres et je commence à écrire la suite car je ne compte pas m'arrêter à la fin de la trilogie, il y a tellement de choses à raconter, je pourrais pas m'arrêter comme cela. Donc merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et vos encouragements, c'est super à lire et c'est un bon moteur pour continuer. Donc voilà, je voulais vous remercier, même si je ne suis qu'au début de ma fic. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, pardonnez moi pour les fautes sur ce chapitre, mais ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, donc je le poste quand même.**

* * *

« _La mort vaut mieux que la soumission_ »

Eschyle

Je jetai un dernier regard à ma chambre, ignorant si je la reverrais un jour prochain. J'avais déjà ressentis ce sentiment en quittant Fondcombe, mais désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun pays elfique entre nous et le Mordor. Cela, je le savais parfaitement. Et si je revenais un jour, peut-être ne serais-je plus en vie à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas peur de la mort, je n'appréhendais pas la souffrance mais si je devais venir à voir mourir les gens que j'appréciais, je savais que je ne me relèverais pas indemne.

_Je sais ce que c'est de faire ses adieux à des endroits où l'on ne sais pas si on reviendra_, murmura la voix d'Aragorn dans mon dos. _Tu peux encore refuser de continuer_

_Et vous abandonner tous ?_ demandais-je en le regardant. _Je ne suis pas parfaite Aragorn, je suis dangereuse, je suis indifférente à beaucoup de choses, je ne ressens aucun véritable sentiment. Mais je suis loyale, et je n'ai qu'une seule parole. La seule chose qui m'aurait empêcher de repartir avec vous aurait été la mort. Mais j'ai survécus aux mines de la Moria, alors continuerais à vos côtés. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, et je ne le regretterais jamais_

Aragorn ne répondit rien, mais ses doigts trouvèrent les miens et il les serra fortement. Lui aussi disait au revoir à une partie de lui-même. Il était humain, mais tellement semblable aux elfes. Et désormais, il n'y en avait plus devant nous.

_On survivra Alzena_, promit-il. _Et on reviendra_

_J'en suis sûre_, murmurais-je avec un bref sourire. _Il faut garder espoir jusqu'au bout, même dans les pires moments. Et je suis heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés pour cela_

Il me serra contre lui et je refermai la porte derrière moi, le suivant jusqu'à la rivière qui traversait la Lothlorien. Il avait été décidé que nous prendrions une voie plus rapide et plus sûre. Le fleuve qui coulait un peu plus loin nous offrait cela.

Les elfes aidaient les autres à monter les provisions sur les bateaux, je distinguai Gimli qui les regardait en haut, trop petit pour pouvoir charger quoi que ce soit sur les barques. Il fixait d'un air mauvais Legolas qui avait du lui lancer quelque chose avant que nous n'arrivions. A cet instant précis, Celeborn arriva vers nous, demandant à parler seul à seul avec Aragorn. Inclinant la tête, je m'éloignai en direction du nain.

_Que faites-vous ?_ demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. _Vous pourriez profiter des derniers instants en Lothlorien_

_Je rêve de partir de ce royaume d'elfes_, répondit-il d'un ton bourru

_Vraiment_ ? questionnais-je en haussant un sourcil devant son manque de conviction_. Il n'y a pourtant pas de mal à dire que la Lothlorien vous a convaincu que tous les elfes ne méritaient pas votre mépris_

Gimli ne répondit rien et en voyant Galadriel s'approcher, je serrai son épaule avant de me diriger vers ma grand-mère qui m'attendait. J'ignorais royalement Legolas qui me regardait un peu plus loin et j'inclinai la tête devant Galadriel.

_Mon enfant_, murmura-t-elle que je fus parvenu à sa hauteur. _Je souhaitais de voir une dernière fois avant ton départ. Je suis si fière de toi. Tu es la digne fille de ta mère, sache le. Et garde espoir quoi qu'il advienne. Tu es la princesse de ce royaume, il a besoin de toi comme le Gondor a besoin d'Aragorn, la Forêt Noire de Legolas ou les Nains de Gimli. Vous régnez sur un royaume, ne les laissez jamais tomber_

Sa confiance en moi me fit chanceler, et je ne pu rien répondre, trop émue pour cela. Aussi me contentais-je de serrer les doigts de ma grand-mère qui m'attira dans ses bras, pour m'entourer une dernière fois de son amour.

_J'ai perdue mes deux filles_, continua-t-elle. _Je pris le ciel pour ne pas perdre mes petits-enfants. De cette guerre dépend le sort d'Arwen, le tien, et celui d'Elladan et d'Elrohir. Ne succombez jamais à la tentation, au Mal. L'espoir sera votre meilleure arme_

_Je vous le promets ma dame_, murmurais-je en reculant. _Je ferais tout pour que ce monde est une chance de vivre en paix, loin de tout ces malheurs. Je vous le promets_

Elle embrassa doucement mon front et me sourit. Je lui répondis, avant de rejoindre les autres. Je fus surprise de les voir aligner face à nous et je me plaçai entre Aragorn et Legolas sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait une place vide ici, alors je m'y mettais. En pivotant sur mes talons, je constatai qu'Haldir me faisait face et je fronçai les sourcils.

_Amis de la Lothlorien_, clama Celeborn. _Nous espérons sincèrement votre réussite, car d'elle dépend le sort de notre monde. Votre sacrifice restera éternellement marqué dans l'Histoire, et pour vous souhaiter bon voyage, voici quelques présents_

Haldir posa une cape sur mon dos, la reliant par l'emblème de la Lothlorien : la feuille verte. Pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser couler les quelques larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, je laissai le gardien attacher ma cape, avant de prendre l'arc qu'il me tendait. J'en reconnus immédiatement la valeur, et à mes yeux, il s'agissait du plus bel arc que j'ai pu voir. Ces deux présents me suffisaient amplement, voilà la raison pour laquelle je fus surprise de voir Haldir prendre un autre objet entre ses mains, sous les yeux de mes coéquipiers.

Un hoquet me secoua quand un diadème léger en argent fut poser sur mes cheveux, se mêlant à la perfection à ma longue chevelure rousse. Haldir me sourit en l'ajustant et lorsqu'il recula, je ne fis pas un geste, tournant les yeux vers mes grands-parents qui se tenaient côte à côte à notre droite. Un sourire dessinait leurs lèvres et je ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Ils venaient de me reconnaître officiellement comme leur héritière, comme leur petite-fille. Je n'étais plus une fille banale, j'étais la princesse de Lothlorien. Et encore plus quand je fis tout les elfes s'incliner devant moi, sous mon regard ébahit.

_Partez sans crainte_, murmura Galadriel. _Et que votre voyage soit bon_

Je tournai les yeux sur Haldir qui me sourit, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'agir comme une humaine banale. Je m'avançai vers lui pour me réfugier dans ses bras. Son étreinte se referma autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui doucement. Il avait peur de me briser, s'il savait ce que j'avais pu vivre de pire.

_Prenez soin de vous_, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. _Tâchez de revenir en vie et entière. Ce royaume a besoin de sa princesse. De vous_

_Et faites bien attention à vous_, répondis-je en reculant. _Le danger n'est pas qu'en Mordor, il nous entoure. Veillez sur ce royaume en mon absence. Continuez d'en être le sage gardien_

Il essuya mes larmes avec un sourire et m'embrassa sur le front, puis je sentis les doigts de quelqu'un se refermer autour des miens et je relevai les yeux sur Boromir. Il était temps de partir.

_Prenez soin d'elle_, demanda Haldir. _Ce n'est pas qu'une princesse. C'est une fille merveilleuse_

Je souris en serrant Orophin contre moi, ainsi que mes grands-parents. Puis je me tournai vers les barques et me figeai. Legolas disait au revoir à l'elfe qui s'était tenu à ses côtés hier dans la soirée. Ils étaient bien trop proche pour être de simple amis et je fus heureuse d'avoir déjà ériger des barrières autour de mon cœur. Aucun doute qu'il aurait saigner à flots sans cela.

_Laissez le donc_, murmura Boromir en suivant mon regard. _Il n'en vaut guère la peine_

Vous avez bien raison, répondis-je en pivotant vers Haldir pour me réfugier une dernière fois dans ses bras

L'elfe me serra fortement contre lui, son étreinte plus forte que la première fois. Avait-il perçu ma souffrance ? Ma peur ? Je l'ignorais, mais je savais que je ne pouvais décevoir les miens. Alors je me plaquai un sourire sur les lèvres et reculai pour me retourner avant de me figer.

Les autres étaient déjà tous monté, et attendais que j'en fasse de même. Je jetai un regard à la première, qui contenait Aragorn, Frodon et Sam. Trop chargée. Je pivotai vers celle de Boromir, Merry et Pippin et constatai que cela revenait au même. Restait celle de Legolas et Gimli, sauf que je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec le premier.

_Venez dame elfe_, clama Gimli. _Cette barque peut contenir trois personnes. Et puis, ne me laissez pas seul avec un elfe taciturne_

Legolas l'assassina du regard mais le Nain se contenta de le toiser d'un air mauvais. Soupirant en constatant que je n'avais guère le choix, je m'approchai de la barque, ignorant la main que me tendait Legolas, je montai de moi-même dans l'embarcation, guère rassurée de monter dans une chose qui bougeait au moindre de mes gestes. Et encore plus quand cette chose était également sensible aux gestes de mes colocataires.

Je m'assis aux côtés de Gimli, prenant une rame entre mes mains, refusant de me laisser porter comme une princesse. Même si, théoriquement, j'en étais une. Mais cela aurait trop fait plaisir à Legolas de me faire remarquer que je ne servais à rien. Alors je ne le laisserais pas me provoquer.

_Faite bonne route_, murmura Galadriel au moment où l'on commença à s'éloigner du rivage. _Que la bonne étoile vous guide_

Elle leva la main, signe de paix en elfique et j'inclinai la tête, percevant les sourires bienveillants des habitants de Lothlorien. Les miens. Mon peuple.

***0*0***

Je regardai le paysage défilé sous mes yeux. Il était si paisible, rien ici ne semblait avoir subit l'influence d'une quelconque menace. Tout était si vert, l'eau si bleu et transparente. J'étais heureuse d'être une elfe, de ne pas avoir à subir la souffrance musculaire à force de ramer. Je ne me serais certainement pas incliner devant Legolas. Tout, sauf lui.

Soudain, un grondement retentit à ma gauche et je tournai la tête violemment, à l'instar de Legolas. Mon cœur se serra sombrement et je plaquai mon poing sur la rame. L'ennemi était à nos trousses, il savait que nous avions quitter la Lothlorien. Je perçu les regards inquiets des autres et hochais la tête pour leur confirmer la présence de l'ennemi. Les hobbits n'avaient pas perçu notre échange, et ils continuaient d'admirer les rochers sous l'eau, hormis Frodon qui fixait droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

A ce moment là, un croassement de corbeau retentit, confirmant ma réponse. Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux, y comprit Merry et Pippin qui avaient sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Mais je me contentai de leur sourire lorsqu'on entra dans un passage entre deux falaises. L'espace d'un instant, nous étions en sécurité.

_Frodon_, entendis-je Aragorn dire. _L'Argonath_

Je tournai les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il regardait et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant les deux immenses statues qui se dressaient devant nous, une main tendu devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas leur majesté qui me figea, mais l'impression de déjà vue sur les traits de celui de gauche. Je me tendis, il me rappelait le visage de mon père, la seule image humaine que j'ai eu de lui avant de le voir devenir un spectre, un mort parmi les vivants.

_Je rêvais de voir les rois de jadis_, murmura Aragorn. _Mes ancêtres_

Je me tendis encore plus, faisant lentement le lien entre ses mots et ce que je savais. La statue devant moi n'était pas celle de mon père, mais d'un de ces ancêtre, je le savais parce que mon père me l'avait un jour dit. La seule fois où il m'avait parler du Gondor, le royaume dont il était le roi avant de devenir un spectre parmi les ombres. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines, me faisant lâcher un hoquet sourd. La statue devant moi était celle de mon grand-père.

_Alzena vous allez bien ?_ demanda Gimli

Je tournai la tête vers Aragorn qui hocha la tête doucement. Je m'agrippai à ma rame, laissant un instant Legolas pagailler seul dans l'eau. Lentement, les pièces se mirent seules en place. Au fond de moi, je savais depuis longtemps qui était mon père, un des plus grands roi du Gondor, et je savais aussi qu'il n'était maintenu en vie que grâce à la force de l'anneau qu'il portait. Lorsque ma mère l'avait rencontrer, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, s'il n'avait pas sombré dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Autrement dit, j'étais une cousine éloignée d'Aragorn.

_Depuis combien de temps le sait tu ?_ demandais-je à Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils

_Je m'en doutais depuis le moment où j'ai su que tu était la fille du chef des cavaliers noirs_, répondit Aragorn. _Mais ta réaction m'a confirmer ce que je pensais_

_Alors c'est bien vrai_, murmurais-je

_Tu est bien la fille d'un des anciens roi du Gondor et la petite-fille de celui là_, confirma Aragorn en désignant la statue de gauche. _Bienvenue dans la famille_

Il avait dit cela avec un bref sourire auquel je répondis. Bienvenue dans une famille de maudits : mon père, Isildur. Je m'étranglais sur place, tandis qu'Aragorn haussait un sourcil amusé. J'étais aussi la descendante de ce dernier. Vive la génétique.

_C'est une bonne famille tout cela_, répondit-il ironiquement. _On a tout pour plaire tout les deux_

_Ne m'en parle pas_, sifflais-je. _Moi qui pensais avoir eu ma dose avec mon père, je ne savais guère que j'avais encore plus de raison d'en vouloir à ma famille paternelle_

Boromir et Aragorn ricanèrent et je levai les yeux au ciel. Avant de me mettre à examiner les deux statues, mettant de côté le fait que Legolas ramait tout seul. Il pouvait bien m'accorder ce moment particulier.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis un précipice droit devant nous et ne fus guère surprise qu'Aragorn nous dise de nous arrêter à droite du fleuve. Garant la barque sur le rivage, je sautai à terre, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau toucher la terre ferme. Je constatai soudainement que Boromir n'avait pas l'air bien du tout et m'approchai de lui, mais je fus distraite par Aragorn.

_Nous traverserons le lac au crépuscule_, clama-t-il à ma droite. _Cachez les bateaux et marchez. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord_

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers lui. Il décidai d'entrer en Mordor par les portes noires ? Cela nous conduirait directement à la mort. Mais j'avais fait confiance à Aragorn jusqu'à maintenant, je ne commencerais pas à douter.

_Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil_, clama Gimli en me volant les mots de la bouche. _Infernal labyrinthe de rochers coupants. Et après cela, ce sera encore mieux. Des marais gluants et nauséabondes à perte de vue_

J'haussai les sourcils, impressionnée par sa connaissance de l'entrée du Mordor, mais Aragorn coupa court à mon admiration.

_Oui maitre nain_, répondit-il. _C'est notre route. Reposez vous et reprenez des forces_

Je vis Pippin avaler de travers devant la description de Gimli et ce dernier s'offusqua des paroles d'Aragorn.

_Retrouvez mes…,_ commença-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds mais il fut coupé par Legolas qui arriva précipitamment

_Partons maintenant_, clama-t-il comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'ennui

_Non_, répondit Aragorn tandis que je regardai autour de moi, ressentant la menace du Mordor oppressante. _Des orques patrouillent sur la rive est. Attendons la nuit_

Mais je savais parfaitement ce qui inquiétait Legolas. Et il ne s'agissait pas des orques. Je tournai les yeux partout autour de moi, et commençai à m'inquiéter en ne voyant pas Boromir et Frodon. Je me tendis net en constatant leur absence commune alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout.

_Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiète_, murmura Legolas. _Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche. Je le sens_

Je pivotai sur mes talons en entendant quelqu'un approcher, mais il ne s'agissait que de Merry. Frodon et Boromir étaient toujours absents.

_Où est Frodon ?_ demanda Merry

_Boromir aussi à disparu_, renchéris-je en constatant qu'effectivement, aucun des deux n'étaient présents

Brutalement, je sentis la pression de l'anneau sur mon esprit et je chancelai, me rattrapant à la tunique de Legolas qui m'empêcha de tomber au sol. L'anneau, il parlait si fort, si puissamment. La frayeur me prit et je me redressai malgré mon malaise.

_Frodon_, murmurais-je en dégainant mon épée. _Il vient d'enfiler l'anneau maudit_

Les autres comprirent immédiatement ce que cela signifiait mais je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'ils décidaient, partant en courant vers l'endroit où je distinguai la puissance de l'anneau. Frodon donnait à tout le Mordor notre position.

_Vous allez mourir Frodon de la Comté_, susurra la voix de Sauron autour de moi. _Rien n'est bon dans la mort_

_Frodon_, hurlais-je en langage noir, le seul qui puisse lui parvenir alors qu'il portait l'anneau. _Où êtes vous ?_

Je me retrouvai violemment devant Boromir, à genoux au sol. La pression sur mon esprit disparut brutalement, et je sus que Frodon avait enlever l'anneau. Une bonne nouvelle, mais peut-être un peu trop tard.

_Que c'est-il passer ? _demandais-je à Boromir en m'agenouillant à ses côtés, cherchant avec mes sens la présence de Frodon. _Boromir, dites moi ce qui s'est passer ?_

_L'anneau m'oppresse_, murmura-t-il alors que je prenais ses mains entre les miennes. _J'ai cédée un instant Alzena, j'ai faillis le tuer_

_C'est finit,_ fis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en le serrant contre ma poitrine. _C'est finit, Frodon va bien, il est en vie, je l'ai sentis_

Sauf que brutalement, l'oppression sur mon cœur se fit plus forte. L'ennemi était là, tout proche. Je me redressai et Boromir comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait, car il se releva à son tour, son épée dégainer.

_Hey_, cria quelqu'un et je reconnus la voix de Pippin. _Par ici_

Je tournai la tête à droite, d'où je sentais la menace approcher. Sans que l'on ait besoin de se concerter, Boromir s'élança à ma suite dans la direction du cri.

Alors que l'on débouchait sur une clairière, je vis l'orque lever sa hache au-dessus de la tête de Merry et Pippin, j'attrapai mon arc, et lâchai une flèche qui le heurta en pleine tête. Boromir se jeta sur les suivants et je m'intercalai entre les hobbits et l'ennemi, dégainant mon épée.

Emporter par mon élan, je ne vis pas les orques devenir de plus en plus nombreux. Je ne voyais rien, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je frappai, je tuais, je décapitai. Le tout sans le moindre sentiment. Je savais tuer mieux que n'importe qui. J'étais capable du pire et du meilleur. Et à cet instant précis, les deux se mélangeaient.

_On va y rester_, hurlais-je à Boromir en voyant les deux hobbits se précipiter sur nous pour nous aider. _Il nous faut de l'aide où l'on ne tiendra pas longtemps_

Boromir frappa un orque, puis il se plaça derrière moi, attrapant le cor du Gondor. Comprenant sa décision, je me battis pour deux, protégeant ma vie et la sienne le temps qu'il appelle les autres à l'aide.

Sauf que le bruit du cor fut également entendu des orques qui avaient le défaut de ne pas être sourd. Cela ramenait donc en conséquent le double d'ennemi. Criant de rage, je décapitai violemment celui qui se trouvait devant moi.

_Reculez_, ordonnais-je aux Hobbits en attrapant le bras de Boromir. _Cours, ou on va mourir_

Sauf que les orques devenaient de plus en plus nombreux autour de nous.

_Courez_, cria Boromir aux Hobbits tandis que l'on se plaçait dos à dos. _Je crois que c'est finit cette fois_

_Ne dit pas cela_, répondis-je froidement. _Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui_

Soudain, comme au ralentit, je vis le chef des orques s'avancer, élevant un arc devant lui. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il visait, mais Boromir. Il ajusta son tir et ma décision fut prise instantanément. Je ne m'étais pas jeter sciemment devant Legolas dans les mines de la Moria, cela n'avait pas été un sacrifice. Mais je refusai de voir mourir Boromir. Pas lui

_Non_, hurlais-je en me jetant devant mon ami

La flèche me heurta puissamment, et je fus précipiter au sol, hoquetant de souffrance. Mais je savais que rester au sol signifierait signer mon arrêt de mort. Alors j'agrippai la terre et me remis debout, brisant le haut de la flèche.

_Alzena_, cria Boromir en s'élançant vers moi

Sauf qu'il ne m'atteignit pas car une flèche se figea dans sa poitrine. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je le vis tomber à genoux. Tentant d'éloigner l'inconscience qui me guettait, je décapitai un autre orque, m'avançant vers Boromir. Et malgré nos blessures, on se mit dos à dos, restant debout face à la mort.

La troisième flèche atteignit à nouveau Boromir qui l'avait vue arriver avant moi et qui m'avait précipiter au sol. A moitié avachi sur moi, je le sentis trembler presqu'aussi fortement que moi. En relevant les yeux, je constatai que Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas trouver la force de fuir, et nous regardait d'un air horrifiée.

Je vis à nouveau l'orque lever son arc et je poussai Boromir sur le côté, nous évitant de justesse l'arme. Je regardai mon ami dont le sang cascadait à flot et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Chacun y trouva la force nécessaire pour se relever une dernière fois et on fit face aux nouveaux orques qui approchaient.

Brutalement, un orque me frappa violemment au visage, me précipitant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis la quatrième flèche se loger à nouveau dans la poitrine de Boromir.

_Non_, murmurais-je, trop faible pour hurler. _Boromir_

Je me fichai du reste, du fait que les orques nous entouraient rapidement, du fait que j'allais mourir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sauf mes trois amis dont un était gravement blesser.

Ignorant à nouveau l'inconscience et la douleur, je trouvai la force de ramper sur le sol, parvenant à tuer deux orques et atteignis Boromir devant qui je me plaçai. Je vis Merry et Pippin attaquer et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, les orques les attrapaient déjà, les soulevant de terre pour les entrainer avec eux. Ces créatures passaient autour de nous, sans qu'aucun de tente de nous achever. Les ordres n'avaient pas été de les tuer, mais de les enlever. De les emmener en Mordor.

_Alzena_, suffoqua Boromir

Je baissai les yeux et constatai que les siens étaient orientés derrière moi. Lentement, je me retournai, maintenant Boromir derrière moi.

Je ne pourrais rien faire, l'orque était trop loin, tout comme mon épée. Je tendis les doigts vers mon carquois, attrapant mon arc et une flèche, refusant de me laisser tuer sans résister. Mais ma vue se troublait et ma flèche passa à côte de la tête de l'orque, lui coupant quelques mèches au passage.

_Pousse toi Alzena_, murmura Boromir en tentant de me placer derrière lui

J'étais affaiblis, mais il l'était plus et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est me plaquer contre lui. Je ne laisserai pas l'orque le tuer en premier. Alors je levai les yeux sur notre assassin, bravant la mort en face. Il tendit la corde, visa ma tête et je serrai les dents.

Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, un hurlement de rage retentit et Aragorn se jeta sur lui, les faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Sachant que je ne serais d'aucune aide, je me tournai vers Boromir dont le visage blafard ne laissait aucun doute sur la gravité de ses blessures. Retenant péniblement mes larmes, je posai sa tête sur mes genoux, caressant doucement ses cheveux. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je n'avais pas le don de guérir les blessures, ni celui d'éloigner la mort. Je ne pouvais que constater la cruauté du monde.

_Sa va aller_, murmurais-je en tentant de le distraire. _Tout va bien se passer, tu va guérir_

_Tu n'a jamais su mentir Alzena_, sourit-il douloureusement. _Pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier. C'est une bonne qualité_

_Je ne te laisserai pas mourir_, répondis-je en retenant bravement mes larmes. _Je ne te laisserai pas partir_

Je tendis les mains et analysai les blessures, mais cela ne fit que confirmer mes craintes. Même Galadriel ou Elrond ne pourraient rien pour lui.

_Ne me laisse pas seul_, implora Boromir. _S'il te plait_

_Je ne te laisserai jamais seul_, répondis-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. _Jamais Boromir_

_Promet moi de gagner cette guerre_, murmura-t-il en analysant mon visage. _Promet moi de sauver le Gondor et la Lothlorien. Promet moi d'être heureuse, de vivre_

Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes mais je parvins à contrôler mes sanglots. Caressant doucement ses cheveux, j'hochai la tête lentement.

_Je te le promet_, murmurais-je. _Et je te promet aussi que personne n'oubliera ton nom tant que je vivrais_

_Merci_, répondit-il en serrant mes poignets. _Merci_

Je vis la tête de l'orque rouler à mes pieds et je la regardai se perdre en contrebas. Aragorn avait gagner, mais à cet instant précis, la victoire avait un goût amer. Aragorn nous rejoignit et tomba à genoux devant Boromir.

_Ils ont enlever les petits_, clama Boromir en suffoquant et en agrippant la tunique d'Aragorn

_Restez tranquille_, ordonna Aragorn en regardant à son tour les blessure de Boromir avant de lever les yeux sur moi, muette

_Frodon_ ? demanda Boromir. _Où est Frodon ?_

_Je l'ai laisser s'en aller_, répondit Aragorn

Je savais que ce n'était plus à moi de parler, que mes adieux étaient passer. Venait ceux d'Aragorn.

_Moi je n'ai pas pu_, suffoqua Boromir que je sentais trembler contre moi. _J'ai voulu lui prendre l'anneau_

_L'anneau est hors de portée maintenant_, murmura Aragorn

_Pardonnez moi_, implora Boromir dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. _Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je vous ai tous trahi_

Je raidis mes doigts autour de son visage, refusant de l'entendre se rendre coupable d'une chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

_Non_, contra Aragorn. _Non Boromir. Vous vous êtes courageusement battu. Votre honneur est sauf_

Il voulu enlever l'une des flèches de la poitrine de Boromir mais ce dernier fit reculer sa main. Je caressai son visage doucement, tentant d'empêcher mes sanglots de me secouer. Je ne devais pas céder, pas maintenant, je devais me montrer forte.

_Laissez là_, demanda Boromir. _Tout est fini. Le monde des Hommes va s'effondrer. Tout tombera dans les Ténèbres. Et ma cité sera en ruines_

Aragorn attrapa une de ses mains entre les siennes tandis que liais mes doigts à ceux de Boromir. La promesse que s'apprêtait à faire Aragorn serait la mienne également.

_J'ignore quelle force anime mon sang_, murmura Aragorn. _Mais je vous jure que la Cité Blanche ne tombera pas et que notre peuple survivra_

Boromir leva les yeux sur moi et j'hochai la tête, scellant la même promesse.

_Notre peuple_, murmura Boromir en écho aux paroles d'Aragorn. _Notre peuple_

Je sentais sa respiration se ralentir et je me tendis. Il comprit instantanément et tendit un bras vers son épée qu'Aragorn mit dans sa main. Refermant ses doigts autour, il l'a plaqua contre sa poitrine.

Je vis vaguement Legolas et Gimli approcher et je levai des yeux dévastés sur eux avant de les reposer sur Boromir qui trouva la force de caresser ma joue du bout des doigts de sa main libre.

_Soit heureuse_, me murmura-t-il

_Je t'aime_, répondis-je en laissant les mots m'échapper, ignorant véritablement ce que je disais, mais sachant que mes propos étaient vrais

_Moi aussi_, fit-il en souriant difficilement. _Et je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire_

Je me penchai en avant, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, agissant comme si je l'avais toujours fait. Boromir me répondit doucement et, l'espace de quelques instants, je sentis son cœur s'accélérer, à l'instar du mien. Puis je fermai les yeux et relevai doucement la tête.

_Soyez heureuse_, répéta-t-il en laissant retomber son bras. _Je vous aurais aimer jusqu'au bout et pour l'éternité. Soyez heureuse pour nous deux_

_Je te le promet,_ murmurais-je en laissant couler mes larmes et en continuant de caresser son visage. _Je te le promet_

Il tourna les yeux vers Aragorn, sa respiration ralentissant à nouveau.

_Je vous aurais suivit jusqu'au bout_, murmura-t-il. _Mon frère. Mon capitaine. Mon roi_

Je sentis son corps se détendre et je me sentis trembler. Il leva les yeux et les planta dans les miens. Tenant jusqu'au bout, je parvins à contenir mes sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle et que je sente la vie quitter son corps. Alors seulement, je cédai.

Un sanglot me secoua violemment, puis un second et je m'effondrai contre lui, incapable de contrôler le moindre de mes gestes. J'étais blessée, mais la blessure physique n'avait rien d'aussi douloureux que celle qui était mentale. J'étais incontrôlable, et je regrettai presque que l'ennemi ne soit plus là. Cette soif de vengeance, mon côté humain qui ressortait. Mais je ne faisais que pleurer, que sangloter, sans pouvoir lâcher les vêtements de Boromir.

_Soyez en paix_, murmura Aragorn en fermant les yeux de mon ami. _Fils du Gondor_

Cela ne fit que renforcer mes pleurs et je raffermis ma prise sur la tunique de Boromir, comme si cela pouvait le faire revenir. Ou du moins pas s'éloigner. J'avais l'impression d'être hystérique, je ne contrôlai plus mon corps. Je ne contrôlai plus mes sentiments.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé aimé Boromir à ce point-là. Bien sur, j'avais finis par comprendre que je l'aimais. Mais pas à ce point là. Alors je continuais de sangloter, infiniment.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je voulus la repousser mais elle caressa ma joue doucement. Je relevai les yeux sur Aragorn, ma vue se troublant. J'étais blessée, et mes blessures ne s'étaient pas effacer avec la mort de Boromir.

_Alzena_, appela-t-il. _Il faut vous soigner._ _Et il faut laisser partir Boromir. Lui rendre un dernier hommage_

_Comment faite vous ?_ demandais-je à bout de force. _Comment faite vous pour accepter de subir tellement de peine et de souffrance ?_

Aragorn me prit contre lui, mais je me débattis et tentai de m'agripper à la tunique de Boromir. Ses bras autour de moi se firent plus durs et il me sépara du corps du défunt.

_Non_, grondais-je. _Laissez moi_

_Vous avez fait une promesse Alzena_, murmura Aragorn, me calmant instantanément. _Vous lui avez promit de sauver son royaume et son peuple. Tiendrez vous parole ?_

_Bien sûr_, répondis-je outrée

_Alors prouvez le_, clama-t-il. _Relevez vous, et affrontez la dure réalité_

Quelque part dans ma tête, une voix résonna, songe d'un homme qui était à présent mort « _Comme tout ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que vous avez à décider, c'est quoi faire du temps qui vous ait impartit_ ». Un nouveau sanglot me secoua, mais je trouvai la force de me redresser, aidée par Aragorn.

_On ne peux pas le laisser ici_, murmurais-je refusant de laisser le corps de mon ami à la merci des charognards_. Il faut…_

_Boromir mériterait des obsèques dignes d'un roi_, répondit Aragorn tandis que Legolas et Gimli nous rejoignaient. _Et tout ce que nous pourrons lui offrir, ce sont des adieux en compagnie de ses amis_

_Mettons le dans une des barques_, murmura Legolas. _Son corps voguera vers l'infini_

J'hochai la tête, sachant que c'était la meilleure solution. Essuyant mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de mes joues, je m'écartai pour laisser à Legolas et Aragorn la place nécessaire pour entrainer le corps de Boromir. Gimli posa une main sur ma hanche et on suivit en silence les deux autres en direction du fleuve.

Je ne quittai pas le visage de Boromir des yeux. Aurais-je été capable de l'aimer autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité ? Pourquoi m'étais-je rendu compte de ce sentiment alors même que je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée par Legolas ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Arrivés sur la rive, j'aidais les autres à enlever les affaires d'une barque, puis je les regardai déposée doucement le corps inerte de Boromir dans le bateau. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Aragorn me fit signe de faire mes derniers adieux. Bouleversée comme je ne l'avais jamais été, je m'approchai de la barque.

Si je n'avais pas vue les trois flèches le heurter, j'aurais pu penser que mon ami dormait paisiblement. Son visage était en paix, ses yeux fermer de bougeaient plus, la mort n'avait pas encore rendu livide sa peau et je caressai du bout des doigts sa joue. Même dans la mort, il restait l'ami que j'avais toujours rêver d'avoir. Peut-être aurait-il été plus s'il avait eu le droit de continuer à vivre.

_Reposez en paix_, murmurais-je en elfique sans m'en rendre compte. _Que vos ancêtres vous accueille à bras ouverts. Je ne vous oublierais jamais_

Je me penchai et déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres froides, puis sur son front, avant de me redresser et de me placer entre Gimli et Aragorn. Ce dernier serra délicatement mes doigts, avant de pousser doucement la barque en direction de la chute d'eau. Je regardai l'embarcation s'approcher lentement du vide, puis elle disparu dans la brume provoquer par l'eau.

Alors je fermai les yeux, récitant une prière que je n'avais jamais apprise mais qui chantait dans ma tête. Des doigts légers effleurèrent ma hanche et je rouvris les paupières pour voir Legolas qui écartait mon bras pour examiner la blessure faite par la flèche. Je serrai les dents quand il arracha violemment le reste de l'arme, avant de poser une compresse contre la blessure. Je savais que je guérirais. Les elfes guérissaient de blessures qui auraient tuer des humains.

_Vous avez un bleu à la joue_, murmura Legolas en faisant preuve d'une douceur nouvelle à mon égard en posant des doigts froids sur ma joue. Évitez_ d'y toucher_

J'hochai la tête, trop faible pour répondre à voix haute. Puis je m'assis sur un rocher, prenant enfin confiance que Frodon et Sam avaient disparu, que Merry et Pippin étaient aux mains des forces du Mal. Je frissonnai d'effroi en pensant à ce que le Mordor leur ferait subir.

Alors malgré ma souffrance, je relevai les yeux sur Aragorn et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il regardait Frodon et Sam accoster la rive est, je savais quel était son choix, et je savais que je me rangeai à ses côtés. Legolas se précipita sur une barque pour la mettre à l'eau mais je ne bronchai pas.

_Dépêchez vous_, ordonna-t-il. _Ils vont atteindre la rive orientale_

Il releva les yeux en ne nous voyant pas réagir. Son regard passa d'Aragorn à moi puis revint sur Aragorn. Il comprit instantanément notre décision.

_Vous ne les suivrez pas_, murmura-t-il en nous rejoignant

_Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains_, répondit Aragorn

_Alors tout aura été vain_, fit Gimli en s'approchant à son tour. _La communauté a échouée_

Aragorn s'approcha et enlaça délicatement ma taille, je m'appuyai contre lui, épuisée. Mais je savais que son choix était le bon. La tentation de l'anneau deviendrait de plus en plus fort à mesure que nous nous approcherions du Mordor. Je n'étais pas sûre de parvenir moi-même à y résister. Frodon et Sam étaient les seuls à pouvoir accomplir cette douloureuse tâche. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir tous nous sauvez. Et pour ma part, je ne laisserais pas le sacrifice de Boromir impuni. Il était mort pour protéger Merry et Pippin, je les retrouverai, même s'il me fallait pour cela affronter mon père et Sauron lui-même.

Ce fut à cet instant que je constatai que Boromir m'avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux, même s'il était fait dans le sang et la douleur. L'amour qu'il m'avait transmit, cette volonté de faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne reste pas impuni, tout cela me permettrait de surmonter ma tentation de rentrer en Mordor. Il m'avait donner ce qui me manquait. Il m'avait offert l'amour. Et quoi qu'il advienne, je me battrais pour honorer sa mémoire.

_Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres_, répondit Aragorn d'une voix forte. _Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce_

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas et Gimli, semblant leur transmettre sa force.

_Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces_, continua-t-il en rengainant une dague. _Laissez le superflu. Voyageons léger, allons chasser de l'orque_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et il attrapa mes doigts, m'entrainant à sa suite. J'entendis Gimli crier d'une voix revigorifier et j'entendis l'elfe et le nain s'élancer à notre suite.

Je laissai un instant mes pensées dérivées vers Frodon et Sam, priant pour que leur voyage se passe le mieux possible, puis je me concentrais sur mon objectif : sauvez Merry et Pippin, honorer la mémoire de Boromir. Je n'avais qu'une seule parole. Et je l'a tiendrais.

* * *

**Pour moi, cela a été absolument atroce de tuer Boromir, je voulais tant le faire survivre, mais sa mort m'aidait à poursuivre mon histoire, alors j'ai été obligée de le tuer. J'ai pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en faisant cela tellement c'était cruel. J'adore ce personne et sa mort est celle qui m'a le plus peiner avec celle d'Haldir dans le 2. Enfin bref, voilà c'est fait. Pour le baiser, il était nécessaire et je ne pense pas qu'il détonne par rapport aux deux personnalités des personnes. Grand nombre d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que si je ne l'avais pas mise avec Legolas, elle aurait été parfaite avec Boromir, donc je me suis faite plaisir, et j'ai mis ce baiser.**

**J'espère que, malgré sa tristesse, ce chapitre vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est essentiel. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine. A ce week end. Bisous**


	11. Une volonté nouvelle

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous passez un bon week end, comme d'habitude, voici la suite ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

« _Les vivants ferment les yeux des morts, les morts ouvrent les yeux des vivants_ »

Proverbe Bulgare

Trois jours que nous courrions sans nous arrêter, avec pour seule compagnie un paysage identique qui défilait lentement sous nos yeux. La forêt avait depuis longtemps cédée la place à de grandes étendues de plaines rocheuses, et les nombreuses montées et descentes commençaient à me donner le tournis. J'étais une elfe, certes, mais du sang humain coulait dans mes veines, me rendant moins résistante que Legolas. D'autant plus que j'étais toujours blessée.

Soudain, Aragorn tomba à plat ventre sur un rocher, et je cru un instant qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Mais je le vis plaquer son oreille sur la roche, et il leva la main pour nous demander le silence. Je sentais pour ma part, toujours l'influence du mal devant nous, les orques emmenaient Merry et Pippin à Isengard, c'était évident.

_Ils ont forcés l'allure_, clama Aragorn en relevant la tête. _Ils ont du sentir notre présence. Vite_

Il se remit à courir rapidement, tandis que je me tournai vers Gimli, qui n'en pouvait plus mais qui continuait malgré tout à nous talonner. J'eu pitié pour lui un instant, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne voulait pas de pitié. Alors je repris un visage impassible.

_Allez Gimli_, l'encouragea Legolas, pour la première sympathique depuis notre départ

_Trois jours et trois nuits de traque sans manger ni se reposer_, suffoqua Gimli en me rejoignant. _Et nulle trace de notre gibier sur ces roches nues. Alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?_

_On va y arriver Gimli,_ l'encourageais-je en me remettant à courir à sa hauteur. _Et la nature parle beaucoup vous savez ?_

_Vous commencez à devenir une elfe à part entière vous_, grogna Gimli. _On dirait Legolas quand il me dit que les arbres parlent entre eux_

_Et est-ce que cela vous fait me détester ?_ demandais-je, un peu anxieuse

_Certainement pas_, répondit Gimli. _Je vous apprécie trop pour cela. Et puis, j'ai une excuse. Vous avez une parcelle de sang humain en vous_

J'éclatai de rire et m'arrêtais net en sentant la douleur de ma blessure me rappeler à l'ordre. Saleté d'orques. Heureusement que leur flèche n'était pas induite de poison, ou j'y aurais laisser la vie. A cet instant, la pente commença à nouveau à monter et j'entendis Gimli grommeler dans sa barbe. Mais je ne me moquai pas, commençant à ressentir également la souffrance de ses trois jours sans trêve. J'étais habituée aux extrêmes, mais là, tout dépassait mon entendement.

Décidant de me remettre à courir à un rythme qui ne m'épuisait pas trop, je laissai Gimli derrière moi pour rejoindre Aragorn devant moi. La souffrance de la perte de Boromir était toujours aussi présente, mais je savais qu'il y avait pire ailleurs. Car mes pensées ne cessaient d'aller vers Frodon et Sam, en route vers le Mordor et peut-être même vers leur mort.

_Qu'est-ce ?_ demandais-je à Aragorn en voyant quelque chose briller au sol un peu plus loin

On s'approcha rapidement et je constatai qu'il s'agissait de l'emblème de la Lothlorien. Une des broches de Merry ou Pippin.

_Les feuilles de la Lorient ne tombent pas en vain_, murmura Aragorn en l'a prenant entre ses doigts

_Ils sont peut-être en vie_, répondit Legolas en nous rejoignant

_Saroumane les veux vivants_, répliquais-je doucement. _Ils n'y a aucune chance qu'ils soient morts. En revanche, dans quel état sont-ils ? Je l'ignore_

_Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance sur nous_, renchérit Aragorn en se remettant à courir

J'entendis Gimli tomber violemment au sol et pivotai vers lui, un peu inquiète de l'état dans lequel nous le retrouverions à la fin. Legolas en fit de même, un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres.

_Plus vite Gimli_, lança-t-il. _Nous gagnons du terrain_

_Les longues distances m'épuisent_, hurla Gimli. _Les Nains sont de redoutables sprinteurs, sur les courtes distances_

_Courage on va les rattraper_, clamais-je en me remettant à courir. _Il ne faut pas perdre espoir_

_Ah l'optimisme des elfes à toute épreuve_, grommela le nain tout haut

Soudain, alors que nous atteignons enfin le haut des rocheuses, Aragorn me barra le chemin d'un bras, examinant tout autour de lui.

_Le Rohan_, murmura-t-il. _Pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures. Et se dresse contre nous_

_Le Mordor s'est étendue_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Saroumane contrôle le Rohan, je le sais depuis longtemps_

Legolas m'envoya un regard éloquent auquel je répondis pas un sourcil hausser. Qu'il ne me cherche pas celui-là, il me trouverait. Ce n'était pas parce que nos rapports c'étaient quelque peu améliorer que je supporterais de l'entendre me rappeler que je venais du Mordor.

_Legolas_, appela Aragorn. _Que voit vos yeux d'elfes ?_

_Leur trace dévie au Nord-est,_ répondit l'elfe_. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard_

_Mais puisque je me tue à vous le dire_, clamais-je

Soudain, une tension extrême me prit au cœur et je tombai à genoux. Je savais ce que cela signifiait, et je serrai mon poing contre ma poitrine.

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda Aragorn en me rejoignant

_Le Mordor attaque Aragorn_, murmurais-je en me relevant difficilement_. Saroumane est prêt. Le Rohan est leur prochaine cible et nous ne pourrons rien y faire_

Aragorn ne répondit rien, sachant que notre destin à tous était entre les mains de deux hobbits à présent bien loin de nous. Il m'aida à me redresser, puis on se remit à courir à la suite de Legolas.

_Ils courent comme si les fouets de leur maitre était à leur trousse_, clama ce dernier de façon philosophique

_C'est à peu près cela_, répondis-je sérieusement. _Saroumane ne tolère pas de retard_

On se remit alors à courir jusqu'au lever du soleil, et alors que le jour se levait. Je sentis la tension sur mon cœur s'apaiser. Le sang avait couler, mais où ? Et qui ?

_Le soleil levant est rouge_, murmura Legolas qui m'avait vue m'arrêter. _Le sang a coulé cette nuit_

Je levai les yeux vers lui, lançant un regard terrifiée et catastrophé. Legolas me regarda également et je serrai son bras, mettant de côté notre différent. Nos amis étaient sans doute morts, alors je pouvais faire preuve d'un tant soit peu d'humanité.

D'autant plus que Legolas agissait étrangement à mon égard. Depuis le décès de Boromir, il était à la fois distant et plus proche de moi. Je surprenais son regard sur moi, un regard plus conciliant à mon égard, mais dès que nous nous retrouvions face à face, il devenait indifférent. Froid.

_Continuons_, lui lançai-je. _Il faut savoir de toute manière_

Et je m'élançai à la suite de Gimli et Aragorn qui avaient continuer à courir devant nous. Les rattrapant aisément, je vis Aragorn s'agenouiller sur le sol avant de se figer. Moi aussi j'avais entendu le bruit des chevaux, quelqu'un approchait. Ou plutôt, plusieurs personnes approchaient

_Cachez vous vite_, ordonna Aragorn en m'entrainant à sa suite vers un grand rocher

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, imitée par Gimli et Legolas. Le nain nous avait à peine rejoint que des chevaux passèrent au grand galop devant nous. J'ouvris de grands yeux horrifiée en voyant Aragorn se relever et se planter en plein milieu de la clairière.

_Cavaliers du Rohan_, clama-t-il à voix forte. _Quelles nouvelles de la Marche ?_

_Mais vous êtes malade ?_ demandais-je en me précipitant à ses côtés, imitée par les deux autres

Ma réplique fut confirmée par les cavaliers du Rohan qui nous rejoignirent rapidement, nous entourant sans issue de sortie, lances et épées pointées sur nous. Le bras de Legolas me poussa doucement derrière lui, et je crispai mes doigts sur l'une de mes dagues, mais Aragorn posa sa main sur mon poignet, m'indiquant de rester calme.

_Que font un elfe, une femme, un homme et un nain dans le Ridermark ?_ demanda l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant

Je me tendis encore plus et les mains d'Aragorn et Legolas sur mes poignets ne me calmèrent plus du tout. Tout simplement parce que cette voix, je l'avais entendue plusieurs fois à travers la boule de cristal de Saroumane. Eomer du Rohan, le neveu du Roi. Le cousin de Jorika.

Il me connaissait, il m'avait déjà vue lors d'une patrouille en dehors du Mordor, aussi loin que j'ai pu m'approcher du monde des humains. Il m'avait déjà rencontrer, alors que je tuais un de ses soldats, aux portes noires. Nous nous étions affrontés, je l'avais gravement blesser, j'avais vaincu, il avait perdu. J'étais celle qui avait mit un des serviteurs de Sauron sur le trône du Rohan. Alors je baissai violemment les yeux au sol, espérant vainement passer inaperçu.

_Parlez_, ordonna Eomer. _Vite_

_Votre nom dresseur de chevaux_, clama Gimli d'une voix forte. _Et vous aurez le mien_

Je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais je ne supportais pas non plus le ton de l'autre. Ce dernier descendit rapidement de cheval, s'approchant encore plus de nous et je me tendis à l'extrême, sentant les doigts de Legolas et Aragorn se crisper sur mes bras. Ils m'avaient sentit.

_Je vous couperais la tête nain_, cracha-t-il. _Si elle sortait un peu plus du sol_

Je sursautai lorsque Legolas lâcha violemment mon bras pour encocher une flèche à son arc, visant la tête d'Eomer. Mais je gardai résolument les yeux river au sol.

_Vous seriez mort au moindre geste_, clama Legolas en ne bronchant pas

Aragorn attrapa son poignet, le forçant à baisser son arc. Puis il m'obligea à décrisper mes doigts de ma dague. Eomer ne m'avait pas encore reconnu, mais le temps était compté.

_Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn_, se présenta-t-il. _Et voici Gimli, fils de Gloin, Legolas et Alzena du royaume Silvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théodren, votre Roi_

_Vous mentez_, cracha Eomer et je sentis son regard lourd sur moi. _Je l'a reconnais, la fille unique du cavalier noir le plus fidèle à Sauron_

Je relevai lentement les yeux, rivant mon regard à celui d'Eomer. Il dégaina son épée, je dégageai ma dague, prête à le tuer au moindre geste, même si cela ne prouverait pas ma bonne foi.

_Elle est de notre côté_, clama Aragorn en se plaçant entre nous tandis que Gimli s'interposait dans mon dos et que Legolas passa un bras autour de ma taille

_Elle ne sera jamais de votre côté_, répondit Eomer. _Une âme aussi noire que la sienne ne peut avoir de rédemption. Cette fille est l'héritière d'un spectre, l'héritière du Mordor._

_Elle est également la princesse héritière du royaume de Lothlorien_, clama Aragorn tandis que je ne quittai pas Eomer des yeux. _Elle est la petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn, la nièce d'Elrond et je ne vous laisserais pas la tuer_

_Elle est responsable du malheur qui s'abat sur notre royaume, _contra Eomer d'une voix suintante de haine_. C'est à cause d'elle que nous sommes aujourd'hui banni_

_Avez vous été élevée dans la haine et la colère ? _demandais-je en écartant Aragorn de mon chemin_. Avez vous grandit en entendant votre père vous clamer que tout ce qui n'appartient pas au Mordor est mauvais ? Oui, j'ai fait des choses atroces, oui je suis responsable du malheur qui s'abat sur votre tête, mais lorsque je me suis retrouvée à le faire, je n'avais aucune notion du bien ou du mal. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir réparer mes erreurs, mais au moins puis-je faire en sorte que le monde soit meilleur grâce à moi. Ne me jugez pas Eomer, mes actes ne sont pas pires que les vôtres à leur juste portée_

Legolas voulu me faire reculer, mais je me dégageai de son étreinte et me postai devant Eomer qui n'avait pas bronché.

_Mais si vous vous décidez à me tuer moi ou mes proches_, murmurais-je. _Alors soyez sûr que je me battrai jusqu'au bout_

Eomer me regarda plus pensivement, plus calmement. Il ne m'aimait pas, mais je le voyais réviser son jugement.

_Comment va-t-elle ?_ me demanda-t-il finalement

_Elle vit encore en Mordor_, répondis-je calmement. _Et c'est en partit pour elle que je me bat et que je souhaite voir tomber Sauron. Son âme sombre de jour en jour et plus nous perdrons de temps, plus il sera difficile de la sauver. Je ne vous demande pas votre confiance, parce que je serais moi-même incapable de vous accorder la mienne, mais pour elle, je vous demande de réviser votre jugement. De m'accepter_

Eomer hocha la tête et ôta son casque, se tournant vers Aragorn qui me fit reculer. Cette fois ci, je n'opposai aucune résistance, pas plus que lorsque Legolas m'attrapa par le poignet et Gimli par le pan de ma tunique.

_Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis_, répondit-il à Aragorn. _Pas même ses proches. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et revendique ses terres. Je suis entourée de fidèles au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été banni_

Il se tourna vers moi, me fixant de ses deux yeux.

_Le magicien blanc est rusé_, clama-t-il en rivant son regard au mien. _On dit qu'il va et qu'il vient, vieillard sous un manteau à capuchon_

Il se tourna vers Legolas, lui témoignant la même méfiance qu'à mon égard.

_Et partout_, continua-t-il tandis que je sentais les doigts de l'elfe se crisper sur les miens_. Ses espions évitent nos filets_

_Nous ne sommes pas des espions_, contra Aragorn en nous voyant nous tendre sous l'insulte. _Nous traquons une bande d'Uruk-haï qui détiennent deux de nos amis_

_Nous avons massacré les Uruk cette nuit_, répondit Eomer tandis que mon cœur se serrait

_Il n'y avait pas deux hobbits avec eux ?_ demanda Gimli

_Des gens petits_, renchérit Aragorn. _Des enfants à vos yeux_

_Il n'y a pas de survivants_, répondit Eomer pour la première fois réellement désolé

_Non_, suffoquai-je

Je ne faisais pas que perdre deux amis, cela signifiait également que le sacrifice de Boromir avait été inutile. Eomer fut surprit par ma réaction, sans doute étonné de me voir réagir de façon humaine, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

_On a brûlé tout les cadavres_, continua-t-il plus doucement en indiquant l'épais nuage de poussière qui s'élevait dans le ciel un peu plus loin

_Ils sont morts ?_ demanda Gimli, ébranlé

_Je suis désolé_, murmura Eomer en hochant la tête

Je frémis, mais refusais de laisser couler mes larmes tant que je n'aurais pas la constatation sous mes yeux. Alors je pris sur moi et me redressai difficilement.

Soudain, Eomer qui me fixait toujours, mais de façon moins brusque, siffla et appela deux noms.

_Hasufel_, fit-il. _Arold_

Je vis deux chevaux s'approcher et le premier fourra son nez dans le cou de Legolas, le second dans le mien. Je souris légèrement en caressant sa croupe.

_Puissent-ils mieux vous profiter qu'aux précédents propriétaires_, clama Eomer. _Adieu_

Je le vis monter en selle et appuyai ma tête contre celle du cheval qui souffla dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais apaisée contre lui, presque comme si je pouvais renier une réalité trop difficile à accepter.

_Cherchez vos amis_, termina-t-il. _N'ayez pas d'espoir, il a abandonner ses terres_

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer avant de rependre le contrôle sur moi-même. S'il y avait de l'espoir en Mordor, il y en aurait sûrement au Rohan.

On se retrouva rapidement seuls dans la clairière, avec deux chevaux pour compagnie. Je caressai la croupe du mien, inquiète du sort de mes amis et appréhendant la nouvelle souffrance qui m'atteindrait. Aragorn s'avança vers moi, monta sur le cheval et tendit une main dans ma direction pour m'aider à monter. J'obéis rapidement, montant avec légèreté sur le cheval, agrippant la taille d'Aragon qui talonna notre monture qui partit au galop.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions du bûcher, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus intenable, et bientôt, je fus obligée de plaquer ma capuche sur ma tête et de resserrer mon col pour y nicher mon nez. Ce n'était guère le moment de rendre mon faible déjeuné. Aragorn m'aida à descendre et on s'approcha du amont de fumée.

_Une de leurs ceintures_, déclara brutalement Gimli en se tournant vers nous

Je frémis et du me raccrocher à la monture de mon cheval qui ne broncha pas, me soutenant sans faille. Merry et Pippin ne pouvaient qu'être morts si leurs ceintures étaient ici.

_Puissent-ils trouver la paix après la mort_, murmura Legolas en elfique et je m'approchai de lui, attirée par son ton solennel

_Nous les avons abandonner, _répondit Gimli sans animosité

De rage, Aragorn donna un violent coup de pieds dans une tête qui valsa au loin dans un bruit sourd. Et soudain, je me figeai, à son instar. Il y avait deux marques au sol, qui rampait devant nous, s'éloignant du bûcher. Aragorn s'en approcha et je le suivis.

_Un hobbit était allongé ici_, murmura Aragorn en désignant la place puis en continuant à avancer_. Et l'autre…, ils ont rampés. Leurs mains étaient ligotées, les liens ont été coupés, ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis_

Il se mit à courir, et comme un automate, je le suivis, me dirigeant vers l'immense forêt qui nous faisait face.

_Ces traces s'éloignent des combats_, continua Aragorn avant de s'arrêter net devant l'entrée de la Forêt_. Et vont dans la Forêt de Fangorn_

L'effroi me déchira les entrailles. Je savais mieux que quiconque ce dont regorgeait cette forêt, combien de personnes parlaient de ces arbres vivants, prêts à tuer quiconque s'aventureraient dans leur domaine ?

_Fangorn_ ? répéta Gimli, aussi figé d'effroi que moi. _Quelle folie les y a conduit ?_

Je ne répondis rien, à l'instar des autres, acceptant l'idée que mes amis soient passer par ici. Je ne les laisserais pas là-dedans, hors promesse, je n'abandonnerais personne ici.

_Nous y allons n'est-ce pas ?_ demandais-je en me tournant vers les autres

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, le premier à se raccorder à mon idée fut Legolas qui se plaça à mes côtés, prêt à en découdre. Aragorn hocha la tête et dégaina son épée, puis Gimli finit par se faire une raison et raffermit sa prise sur sa hache. Hochant la tête, j'attrapai mon arc et entrai dans la forêt. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en combattant.

Brutalement, alors que nous avancions dans les profondeurs des bois grinçant, je sentis la volonté noire de l'anneau, quelque dans les marécages de la Mort, aux portes du Mordor et je m'y retrouvai projetée mentalement. Gémissant de surprise, je serrai mon poing contre ma poitrine, cherchant à savoir ce que je faisais, mentalement parler, au milieu de ses marécages abominables. Ce fut à cet instant que j'entendis le hurlement strident des Nazgul, et bien que sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient me voir, je me tendis. C'est à ce moment là que je constatai la présence de Frodon, Sam et d'une autre créature apeurée cachées sous un immense buisson. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me tendis en constatant la présence de mon père, non loin d'eux, appelant sournoisement l'anneau qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, répondre à son appel. Je vis vaguement Sam attraper les doigts fébriles de Frodon, l'empêchant de sortir et d'enfiler l'anneau, ce qui les aurait condamner à mort à coup sûr.

Puis, brutalement, alors que l'oiseau ailé s'envolait vers le Mordor, n'ayant pas reçu l'appel de l'anneau, je repris pied dans la réalité, me rendant compte que j'avais arrêter toute la communauté de l'anneau, et que Legolas me tenait contre lui, m'empêchant de m'effondrer sur le sol. Allez savoir pourquoi cet elfe de malheur se trouvait toujours sur mon chemin.

_Que vous arrive-t-il ?_ demanda Aragorn en constatant que je revenais à moi

_Frodon et Sam sont en vie_, répondis-je avant de mette la main sur le nom de la créature et de me tourner vers Legolas. _Ils sont avec Gollum, la créature que vous gardiez emprisonner avant que nous vous la reprenions_

J'avais dit cela naturellement, sachant qu'il était inutile de cacher ma part d'implication dans l'attaque de la Forêt Noire. La raison pour laquelle Legolas me haïssait autant d'ailleurs. Même s'il ne m'avait pas vue avant, il avait rapidement comprit que j'avais participer à l'extradition de Gollum.

_Beurk_, cracha Gimli un peu plus loin tandis que l'elfe m'aidait à me redresser. _Du sang d'orque_

Je me redressai lentement, décidant que la vie de Merry et Pippin était plus importante maintenant que je savais que Frodon et Sam étaient en vie. J'avais d'ailleurs redonner le sourire à mes compagnons et on se remit en route rapidement.

_Ces traces sont étranges_, murmura Aragorn en s'agenouillant à nouveau

Je m'approcha et me glaçai d'effroi. Des traces géantes de pas, certainement pas celles des orques, et encore celles des Hobbits. Les arbres, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux.

_L'air est si lourd ici_, répondit Gimli en me heurtant violemment en voulant sauter par dessus le marécage

_Cette forêt est vieille_, murmura Legolas en s'arrêtant net sur place, et que je heurtai sous le coup de Gimli. _Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs et de courroux_

J'hochai la tête, mais le contournai pour rejoindre Aragorn un peu plus loin. Les paroles de l'elfe ne me rassuraient mais alors, pas du tout. Sous le coup de la peur, Gimli monta sa hache au niveau de sa tête, prêt à attaquer si jamais besoin était. Soudain, j'entendis des murmures rauques et je me figeai, me tournant vers Legolas en attente de réponse.

_Les arbres se parlent entre eux_, expliqua-t-il

Il se tourna vers Gimli qui tournait sur lui-même en attente d'une quelconque attaque.

_Gimli_, appela Aragorn. _Abaissez votre hache_

Ce que le nain fit avec un peu trop d'engouement. Brusquement, je sentis une présence dans notre dos et je pivotai sur mes talons, encochant une flèche à mon arc, prête à me battre.

_Aragorn_, lançais-je en elfique

_Il y a quelque chose là-bas_, compléta Legolas qui terminait un peu trop souvent mes phrases pour que cela me rassure

_Que voyez vous ? _nous demanda Aragorn en nous rejoignant

Je me figeai sur place en sentant la présence de Saroumane, dans sa blancheur. Je rengainai mon arc, dégainant mon épée, prête à me battre. Je n'imaginais même pas le sort qui m'attendrait en Mordor si Saroumane m'attrapait. Plutôt mourir à présent.

_Le magicien blanc approche_, murmura Legolas en indiquant d'un signe de tête l'endroit où l'on ressentait tout les deux la menace

_Ne le laissez pas parler_, répondit Aragorn. _Il nous jetterait un sort_

Je resserrai mes doigts autour de mon épée, prête à envoyer mes dagues au besoin.

_Il faut aller vite_, renchérit Aragorn

Et il pivota sur lui-même, à notre instar à tous. Mais tandis que je voyais la flèche de Legolas dévier de sa trajectoire, la hache de Gimli s'éclater à plusieurs mètres et Aragorn lâcher son épée devenue brûlante, j'ignorais la douleur que me provoquait ma propre brûlure et me jetai sur l'ombre.

Mais je fus expédier dix mètres plus loin, heurtant violemment un arbre, le choc me coupant le souffle et je lâchai mon épée que je ne pu retenir.

_Vous suivez la trace de deux Hobbits_, clama la voix de Saroumane, menaçante

_Où sont-ils ?_ cracha Aragorn en se positionnant entre le magicien et moi toujours allongée au sol, le souffle court

_Ils sont passés ici il y a deux jours_, répondit Saroumane d'une voix étrangement calme. _Ils y ont fait une rencontre inattendue_

_C'est à dire ?_ marmonnais-je

_Cela vous réconforte ?_ demanda Saroumane sans se soucier de mon interruption

_Qui êtes vous ?_ demanda Aragorn sans doute aussi interloqué que moi d'entendre Saroumane converser avec nous normalement. _Montrez-vous_

La lumière s'estompa lentement et je me demandais brusquement si je ne m'étais pas cogner la tête sur l'arbre lorsque j'y avais été violemment projeter. Car devant moi, ce tenait une personne que je n'aurais certainement pas cru revoir un jour.

_Cela ne se peut_, murmura Aragorn tandis que je me relevai lentement, me raccrochant aux branches avant de me rappeler que les arbres étaient vivants

Legolas et Gimli s'inclinèrent, mais je restai trop interloquée pour en faire de même. Comment Gandalf avait-il pu survivre à une telle chute ?

Un instant, je trouvai le destin injuste d'avoir fait survivre un vieillard plutôt qu'un homme comme Boromir. Puis mon amertume se calma et je baissai les yeux au sol, inclinant un peu la tête, refusant de laisser mes sentiments reprendre le dessus.

_Vous êtes tombé_, murmura Aragorn refusant toujours d'y croire

_A travers le feu_, expliqua doucement Gandalf. Et l'eau. _Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, j'ai combattu le Balrog de Morgoth. Quand enfin je pu jeter à bas mon ennemi, il alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent. Je m'égarai hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient autour de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur Terre. Mais ce ne fut pas la fin, je sentis à nouveau la vie en moi. Je fus renvoyer ici. Pour accomplir ma tâche_

_Gandalf_, murmura Aragorn qui ne pouvait visiblement pas accepter une telle histoire

_Gandalf ?_ répéta le magicien, ne se souvenant visiblement pas de son nom. _Oui…, on m'appelait ainsi. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom_

_Gandalf_, confirma Gimli tandis que je chancelai alors que ma tête tournait sous le choc brutal avec l'arbre

_Je suis Gandalf le Blanc_, fit Gandalf et je commençai à trouver qu'il y avait trop de Gandalf à la seconde. _Et je reviens vers vous…, en ce moment décisif_

J'eu envie de lui demander si le fait de m'envoyer contre un arbre était un moyen de me souhaiter la bienvenue, mais je m'abstins, sachant que mon humour noir ne serait pas le bienvenue.

Je soupirai de lassitude lorsque Gandalf se mit à marcher dans la forêt et que les autres le suivirent. Attrapant mon épée, je grimaçai en remettant mon épaule en place et marchai à la suite des autres, en silence. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à accepter qu'il soit revenu alors que Boromir était définitivement mort. Je décrochai un violent coup de pied dans une pierre et les arbres grincèrent. Grimaçant de rage, je me tins en place sous le regard étonné de Legolas qui s'était retourner.

_Une nouvelle étape de votre voyage commence_, clama Gandalf qui continuait de parler. _Le Rohan est en guerre, rejoignons Edoras au plus vite_

Manquait plus que cela, évidemment que le Rohan était en guerre. Et en guerre ouverte contre Saroumane lui-même Et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver aussi exposée au Mordor. J'étais courageuse, ou stupide selon les cas, mais pas assez pour risquer de me retrouver dans un aller simple pour le Mordor.

En sortant de la forêt, Gandalf se mit à siffler étrangement et je m'arrêtai sur place, entendant quelqu'un approcher, trop rapidement pour être quelque chose marchant sur deux pieds. Et je vus surprise de voir apparaître un remarquable cheval blanc. Même celui que montait Legolas et Gimli plus tôt dans la journée et qui était à présent à leur côté n'était pas aussi pur.

_C'est un des Mearas_, murmura Legolas. _A moins que mes yeux ne soient mystifiées_

Je me surpris à me dire que cela aurait pu être comique à voir. Mais je m'abstins à nouveau de faire part de ma pensée aux autres.

_Gripoil_, le présenta Gandalf et je fus visiblement la seule choquée de voir un cheval blanc portée un nom pareil. _Le seigneur de tout les chevaux._ _Et l'ami qui a partagé tant de danger_

Sûr qu'avec Gandalf, il avait du en voir de belles. Je grimaçai quand Aragorn me tendit une main pour que je monte derrière lui. Certes, j'aimais monter à cheval, mais quand c'était moi qui le contrôlait. Et pas comme une fillette en détresse. Mais je n'avais visiblement pas mon mot à dire.

Aussi me contentai-je de serrer mes doigts sur la tunique d'Aragorn quand le cheval partit au galop à travers plaines et rochers. Je commençai à ressentir de la fatigue et je posai ma tête contre le dos de mon ami, fermant mes yeux verts. Je ne souffrais pas, j'avais juste envie de ressentir un peu de détente.

Sauf que l'image qui s'infiltra dans mes pensées fut le visage blafard de Boromir, alors que nous le placions dans sa barque et je rouvris violemment les yeux, tombant net sur Legolas. Ce dernier m'adressa un sourire qui se voulu rassurant et ses yeux exprimèrent un calme paisible. M'inspirant de lui, je me mis à penser à Fondcombe et à ma famille et refermai les yeux, fatiguée. Je ne fis même pas attention que je m'endormais.

***0*0***

_Alzena_, appela une voix douce au plus profond de mon sommeil, à la frontière entre l'inconscient et le conscient. _Alzena réveillez vous, nous arrivons à Edoras_

Je clignai des paupière, tentant de me rappeler pourquoi je me retrouvais sur un cheval, agrippée à Aragorn et les doigts de Legolas qui caressaient doucement ma joue. Je me redressai doucement, distinguant une immense forteresse devant moi.

_Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld_, nous apprit Gandalf tandis que j'admirai le travail des Hommes du Rohan. _Demeure de Théodren, Roi du Rohan. Son esprit a été vaincu, l'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi est forte_

Il se tourna vers nous, et particulièrement vers moi.

_Prenez garde à ce que vous direz_, clama-t-il. _Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus_

Puis il talonna son cheval, et on l'imita. Alors que nous entrions dans l'enceinte, le drapeau du Rohan tomba à mes pieds et un frisson d'effroi me parcourut quand je me rappelai que j'avais pris part à l'annexion de ce royaume. J'avais aidée Saroumane à y mettre les pieds, à asservir l'esprit du Roi.

Les habitants étaient calmes, pas un bruit de retentissait, la tension qui régnait ici étai macabre comme si plus aucun espoir ne pourrait jamais y mettre les pieds. Les yeux des gens analysaient les oreilles de Legolas, la rousseur de mes cheveux, la taille de Gimli, la vieillesse de Gandalf. Seul Aragorn semblait échapper à leur inquisition.

_Un cimetière paraitrait plus gai_, murmura Gimli reflétant ma pensée la plus profonde

Nous finirent par descendre de cheval avant de monter les longs escaliers menant au palais. Gandalf prit immédiatement une posture de vieillard et, prévenant, Legolas mit son bras sous le sien. Mais Aragorn lui murmura quelque chose, et Legolas lâcha Gandalf pour se placer à ma hauteur et enlacer ma taille. Je me tendis, mais ne bronchai pas, sachant que s'il agissait ainsi, c'était pour une bonne raison.

_Aragorn pense que nous devons paraître banals_, m'expliqua Legolas en faisant semblant d'embrasser mes cheveux. _Nous passerons pour un couple_

J'hochai de façon quasiment imperceptible la tête et me détendis pour paraître plus naturelle. Aragorn aida Gandalf à monter les escaliers, et nous les rejoignîmes en haut.

A cet instant précis, les doubles battants de la porte s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître deux hommes qui devaient appartenir à la garde rapprochée du Roi.

_Vous ne pouvez entrer armé Gandalf Maisongrise_, déclara l'un d'entre eux. _Par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent_

Aussitôt, je me tendis. Tout simplement parce que je connaissais bien Grima. Un ami au temps où je ne comprenais pas grand chose à la vie extérieur. Quelqu'un en qui j'avais eu confiance, avant qu'il ne quitte brutalement le Mordor pour ne jamais y revenir. J'étais mal, très mal.

Pour masquer ma tension apparente, Legolas me plaqua contre lui et je fus obligée de ne pas broncher, sachant que si je me reculai ou si je me tendais, les autres le remarquerait immédiatement. Alors je me contentai de fixer un sourire pâle sur mes lèvres en attendant la suite.

Gandalf nous fit signe de nous désarmer et je soupirai à nouveau, obéissant néanmoins aux ordres. Sauf qu'Elrond m'avait accorder une seule chose me rappelant le Mordor, un poignard incrusté de diamants portant l'emblème du Mordor. Et les yeux du garde tombèrent immédiatement dessus. Son visage se tendit, mais il ne dit rien, sachant que pour l'instant, son royaume était aux mains du Mordor.

Je le regardai d'un air mauvais et il me répondit de la même manière, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit et je déposai ma dague au milieu des autres armes. Le garde carra les épaules et détourna son regard de moi, se tournant vers Gandalf.

_Votre bâton_, dit-il en désignant le manche de Gandalf

_Vous ne priverez pas un vieillard de son appui_, murmura Gandalf en s'affalant dessus

Le garde concéda et nous fit signe de le suivre. Je ne bronchai pas plus quand Legolas glissa ses doigts entre les miens que quand l'un des gardes m'envoya un rictus suspicieux. Et dire que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, leur faire ravaler leur pitoyable sourire.

La salle du trône du Rohan n'était pas en meilleur état que le reste du royaume. Les seules couleurs qui y régnaient étaient le rouge et le noir, les emblèmes du Mordor. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le Rohan avait succomber et se battait à présent contre du vent.

_Mon seigneur_, murmura alors une voix que je connaissais bien. _Voici Gandalf le Gris_

Je me retournai légèrement en entendant les doubles portes se refermer et Legolas me serra les doigts pour m'indiquer de ne pas broncher. Je me tournai alors vers Grima, relevant la tête pour être sûre de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

_Il est annonciateur de malheur_, clama Grima

_La courtoisie de votre demeure a diminué dernièrement_, intervint Gandalf en s'avançant tout seul vers le trône tandis que nous reculions derrière lui. _Roi Théoden_

Mes yeux furent attirés par les hommes qui nous suivaient, de chaque côté du mur, un air mauvais sur le visage. N'étant pas armée, je n'allais devoir compté que sur mes propres moyens. Restait à savoir si je ne les tuerais pas dans l'action.

_Il n'est pas le bienvenu_, chuchota Grima au Roi

_Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil ?_ demanda Théoden tandis que je relâchai délicatement les doigts de Legolas pour me préparer à attaquer. _Gandalf, corbeau de Tempête_

_Question très pertinente mon seigneur_, répondit Grima avant de se lever et de se tourner vers nous. _Voici une heure bien tardive, qu'à choisit ce magicien pour apparaître. Je le nomme « mauvaise nouvelle » car elles font mauvais hôtes_

Ses yeux tombèrent sur moi et il se figea de surprise tandis que je redressai encore plus la tête histoire de ne pas me laisser fléchir.

_Fait silence_, coupa Gandalf d'une voix méprisante. _Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour deviser avec un vil serpent_

Et il eu la bonne idée de montrer enfin son bâton à Grima dont la réaction fut immédiate. Son teint déjà blafard devint livide, et il recula, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

_Son bâton_, cracha-t-il. _Je vous avais ordonner de prendre son bâton_

Aussitôt, tout le monde se jeta sur nous, prêt à nous jeter au sol. Pour ma part, je décrochai un magnifique coup de poing au premier qui m'approcha avant de courir vers Grima, la rage se reflétant dans mes yeux.

Je l'attrapai par le cou, le plaquant contre une des innombrables colonnes qui ornaient la salle du trône. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand je le jetai sans ménagement dessus.

_Que fait tu encore ici ?_ demandais-je tandis que Gandalf s'approchait de Théoden. _Qu'a tu fait pour servir à ce point le Mordor ?_

_Et toi ?_ riposta l'autre. _Comment a-tu pu trahir ainsi ta famille ?_

_Ma famille était de l'autre côté des portes noirs_, répliquais-je froidement. _Je n'ai rien qui m'attend en Mordor. La trahison n'existe pas chez moi, je n'ai fait que choisir un camp qui se bat pour quelque chose de bien. Fuit Grima, si tu en a encore l'occasion_

Et avant qu'il ne riposte quoi que ce soit, je le jetai au sol, où Gimli le maintint en posant un pied sur sa poitrine.

_Je ne bougerais pas si j'étais vous_, cracha Gimli en appuyant plus fortement

_Ecoutez moi_, clama Gandalf tandis que je me redressai, prête à me battre à nouveau. _Je vous libère de ce sortilège_

J'attendis que quelque chose se produise, mais Théoden éclata d'un rire froid et je ne pu que constater que le roi était encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne à son tour la parole.

_Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici Gandalf le Gris_, répondit-il avec la voix de Saroumane qui me figea sur place avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. _Alzena, quel plaisir de te revoir_

_Ce n'est guère réciproque_, répondis-je froidement. _Vous ne devriez même pas être ici_

_Votre père sera ravi d'apprendre que vous n'êtes qu'une traitresse_, fit-il. _Je n'imagine même pas le sort qu'il vous réservera_

_Mon père est mort_, sifflais-je. _Celui qui a prit son nom n'est qu'un spectre, sans la moindre état d'âme. Je n'ai pas peur de lui_

Saroumane éclata à nouveau de rire tandis que je me tendais, ignorant Aragorn qui s'approchait de moi. Je ne devais pas oublier que toutes les blessures que j'infligerais à Saroumane ne serait en vérité donner qu'à Théoden. Qui n'était guère responsable de ce qui se passait.

Ce fut à cet instant que Gandalf fit tomber la cape grise qui le recouvrait, laissant apparaître la blancheur de sa tenue. Aussitôt, le rire de Saroumane mourut dans sa gorge tandis que Théoden se plaquait contre le dossier de son siège.

_Je vous aspirerais Saroumane_, clama Gandalf en écartant les bras. _Comme le poison d'une plaie_

Puis il dirigea son bâton sur Théoden qui poussa un cri de douleur. A cet instant, une jeune femme, sans doute de mon âge, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, dépassa Legolas en le bousculant et se précipita sur le roi. Mais Aragorn l'attrapa par la taille et la maintient sur place.

_Attendez_, murmura-t-il

Elle me repéra et m'adressa un regard interrogateur. J'hochai la tête et elle cessa de se débattre sans arrêter de regarder d'un air anxieux son roi qui se débattait sur son siège.

_Si je sors_, clama Saroumane. _Théoden meurt_

_Vous ne m'avez pas tuer_, riposta Gandalf. _Vous ne le tuerez pas_

_Le Rohan est à moi_, cracha Saroumane

_Disparaissez_, répliqua Gandalf en le plaquant contre son siège

Saroumane se jeta sur Gandalf, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il riposta immédiatement et je sentis la présence de Saroumane disparaître violemment. Théoden était libre.

Le roi gémit lentement sur son trône avant de basculer en avant. La jeune femme que retenait Aragorn se débattit et rejoignit son roi pour le maintenir sur son siège. Et je constatai que les pouvoirs de Gandalf avait grandit puisque le roi du Rohan rajeunit, retrouvant une couleur de peau et de cheveux plus normal.

_Je connais ton visage_, murmura Théoden. _Eowyn_

J'étais mal, très mal. Je l'a connaissais elle aussi, la sœur d'Eomer.

_Gandalf ?_ demanda Théoden en constatant nous présence à nous tous

_Respirez de nouveau l'air libre mon ami_, répondit Gandalf avec un sourire

Les gens du Rohan s'agenouillèrent lorsque Théoden se leva, et j'inclinai légèrement la tête, appréhendant sa réaction. Car Théoden se souvenait de moi, j'avais été la dernière image qu'il avait vue avant de sombrer dans le néant.

_Sombres furent mes rêves dernièrement_, murmura le roi

_Vos doigts retrouveraient leur force s'ils empoignaient leur épée_, fit Gandalf

Un des gardes lui présenta une épée que Théoden dégaina lentement sous le regard émerveillé de tous. Grima empoigna ma cheville, semblant attendre que je l'aide. Sauf que j'avais fait allégeance à quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, les yeux de Théoden nous tombèrent dessus, et visiblement, il me mettait dans le même sac que Grima. Je me tendis brutalement, prête à défendre ma vie, les gardes furent plus rapides. Deux d'entre eux m'empoignèrent par les épaules et sans que je comprenne pourquoi et comment, je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur, l'épée de Théoden plaquer sur ma gorge.

_Non mon roi elle est avec nous_, clama Aragorn en s'avançant avant d'être retenu par un garde. _Elle nous aide depuis le départ de notre quête_

_C'est en partie sa faute si j'ai été dans cet état_, cracha Théoden en appuyant encore plus fort et je sentis le sang couler le long de ma gorge

_Elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait_, clama Legolas, prenant ma défense pour la première fois depuis le départ. _Elle suivait juste son père_

_Son père ? _demanda Théoden, ébranlé

_Je vous présente Alzena_, intervint Gandalf. _La fille unique d'un ancien roi du Gondor devenu depuis le cavalier noir le plus loyal à Sauron_

Je grinçai des dents en sentant l'arme de Théoden appuyer encore plus fort sur ma gorge.

_Elle est née et à grandit là-bas et n'avait aucune notion du bien ou du mal_, continua Gandalf en s'approchant. _Seulement, il s'agit également de la petite fille de Galadriel, l'héritière de la forêt de la Lothlorien_

_Impossible_, murmura Théoden

_Regardez ses oreilles et vous comprendrez_, lâcha Legolas en voulant s'avancer avant de subir le même sort qu'Aragorn

Lentement, Théoden écarta une de mes mèches de cheveux et découvrit ma nature elfique.

_Si vous lui ôtez la vie désormais_, reprit Gandalf. _Vous tuerez une innocente. Elle a apprit à faire la différence maintenant, et elle nous aide depuis le départ. Vous attenterez aussi à la vie d'une princesse et vous avez de forte chance de vous mettre Fondcombe et la Lothlorien à dos_

_Ainsi que la Forêt Noire_, renchérit Legolas. _Mon père est au courant de sa présence avec nous_

Théoden hésita et se tourna vers moi, analysant mes longs cheveux et mes yeux verts.

_Comment une aussi jolie jeune fille que vous a-t-elle pu commettre tant d'atrocités ?_ me demanda-t-il

_Comment auriez vous fait si c'était vous qui aurait été élevée en Mordor avec pour seule compagnie des orques, des cavaliers noirs et Sauron ? _demandais-je sans ironie. _Je ne suis pas blanche de tout les crimes dont on m'accuse, mais je ne souhaitais rien de tout cela. Si je pouvais les effacer, je le ferais, rien que pour ne plus avoir à ressentir autant de remords_

Théoden analysa ma réaction, puis son épée se dégagea de mon cou. Je ne bronchai pas et il m'adressa un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers Grima. Je posai la main sur ma gorge, essuyant le sang qui y coulait.

_Alzena_, appela Grima en dernier état de cause. _S'il te plait_

Je levai les yeux sur lui, constatant qu'il était dans une mauvaise position.

_Tu avait le choix_, murmurais-je. _Contrairement à moi, tu avait grandit en dehors du Mordor. Tu savait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté et qui s'y battait. Mais tu a choisit le Mordor. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi_

Deux gardes relevèrent Grima et la double porte s'ouvrit violemment. Aragorn attrapa mon bras pour analyser ma gorge.

_Je vais bien_, lançais-je en m'écartant_. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que de m'appuyer sa lame contre mon cou. Il n'a rien fait de mal_

Des cris retentirent et on se précipita dehors où Grima venait d'être projeter dans les escaliers et peinait à se relever tandis que Théoden s'approchait de lui, prêt à le décapiter.

_Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir mon seigneur_, clama Grima en rampant pour descendre les escaliers

_Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme un animal_, siffla Théoden

_Ne me renvoyez pas_, supplia Grima en tournant les yeux vers moi

Mais Legolas s'interposa entre nous, le dégageant de ma vue. Baissant les yeux, je les rivai sur mes doigts. Grima avait été un ami avant tout cela, et je m'en voulais de ne rien faire pour lui.

J'entendis le bruit d'une épée que l'on lève et je fermai les yeux, ébranlée. Mais brutalement, le bruit s'arrêta.

_Non mon seigneur_, clama Aragorn. _Laissez le partir. Il a fait couler assez de sang_

_Ecartez vous de ma route_, hurla Grima que j'entendis s'enfuir

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir le regard inquiet de Legolas et Gimli sur moi, je me précipitai vers les autres, rejoignant Eowyn dehors.

_Saluez le roi Théoden_, continua de hurler Grima avant de monter à cheval et de quitter Edoras

Tout le monde s'inclina devant lui, et je baissai la tête, ignorant quelle posture prendre. Je vis Théoden se retourner vers nous et son visage prendre une couleur pâle.

_Où est Théodred ?_ demanda-t-il en réclamant son fils unique. _Où est mon fils ?_

Je baissai la tête, à l'instar des autres et ne répondis rien. Ce n'était pas à moi d'annoncer la mort de l'héritier du Rohan. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup trop d'implication ici.

***0*0***

Je me tenais immobile dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée, ressentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la souffrance. Depuis la mort de Boromir, aucun moment ne nous avait été accorder, mais maintenant que je m'étais reposée, lavée et nourris, le souvenir de son visage pâle, de ses mots me revenaient à l'esprit.

L'aurais-je aimée comme il le souhaitait ? Aurais-je été à la hauteur de son amour ? Tout cela, je l'ignorais, et je n'aurais jamais aucune réponse à mes questions.

Tout ici était morne, sans vie, bien loin de la beauté des lieux que j'avais pu constater à Fondcombe ou en Lothlorien. Les gens passaient dans les rues, la tête baisser, les vêtements usés. Personne ne semblait avoir un jour connu paix et calme. Et toute cette monotonie ne faisait que miner encore plus mon moral.

_Que faite vous ?_ demanda une voix que je n'aurais pas cru entendre un jour dans ma chambre

Je me tournai vers Legolas, prudente.

_Je réfléchis_, répondis-je. _Et avant que vous ne me demandiez quoi que ce soit, oui, cela m'arrive de réfléchir_

_Je n'avais guère l'intention de vous demander cela_, murmura Legolas en s'asseyant à mes côtés

Je le regardai et le trouvai sincère. Alors je me contentai d'orienter mes yeux vers la vallée où je voyais les Rohirrims se balader. Une main fraiche se posa sur mes doigts et je sursautai, reposant mes yeux sur Legolas.

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui vous ait tomber dessus en si peu de temps_, murmura-t-il. _Et aussi pour ma cruauté à votre égard. Je me suis agit comme un imbécile et je ne valais guère mieux que les autres à ce rang là_

_Vous excusez pour votre comportement est logique_, répondis-je lentement. _Mais vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonnez sur les derniers évènements. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir suivit, et je ne regrette pas de mettre attacher à vous tous. Même si cela implique que je souffre_

_Boromir n'aurait pas souhaiter que vous vous appesantissiez sur son sort,_ fit Legolas en serrant mes doigts

_Je sais_, répondis-je. _Seulement la perte d'un être cher, c'est nouveau pour moi. Et c'est cruellement douloureux_

Je refusai de laisser couler mes larmes, ne souhaitant pas montrer mes faiblesses. Mais Legolas sembla comprendre que je luttait pour ne pas sangloter et il entoura mes épaules d'un bras, m'attirant contre lui.

Fatiguée et à bout de force, ébranlée par les paroles de tout ceux à qui j'avais un jour porter préjudices, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, cherchant à calmer mes angoisses et mes peurs. Il entoura de son autre bras ma taille et je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller contre lui. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'endormais lentement dans ses bras, leur chaleur me faisant oublier notre querelle. J'étais bien, tous simplement. Et à cet instant précis, je ne demandais rien d'autre.

* * *

**Alors dites moi ce que vous en avez penser. Et surtout, ils se rapprochent tous les deux, on y arrive ^^. Allez, à Mercredi. Bizz**


	12. Quand le choix s'impose

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous passez un agréable mercredi, comme d'habitude, le nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir ^^. Ma correctrice revient bientôt, vous aurez donc à nouveau des chapitres corrigés et sans ignobles fautes pour lesquelles je m'excuse d'avance. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Choupette**** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et ton compliment me va droit au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Plue**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review à toi aussi, comme toutes les autres, elle m'encourage énormément et c'est peu dire ^^. Une fic d'une telle ampleur, c'est dûre à tenir, mais grâce à vous, j'y parviens. Moi, j'adore Boromir donc j'ai eu envie de mettre ce baiser. Personnellement, je ne le regrette pas ^^. Je suis navrée que tu déteste Boromir. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu était déçu, explique moi. Si c'est pour le baiser, je suis désolée, je ne le regrette pas ^^, si c'est l'histoire, ben je n'y peux pas grand chose, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Sinon, eh bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bizz**

* * *

« _La difficulté unie, trop de facilité divise_ »

Proverbe Libanais

J'étais bien, tout simplement. J'avais chaud, j'étais installée sur quelque chose de confortable, l'onde de chaleur m'entourait entièrement. Sauf que mon oreiller respirait, mais à part cela, je devais avouer que j'aurais pu me rendormir si jamais je n'avais pas entendu des voix autour de moi.

_Des enfants viennent d'arriver à Edoras_, disait une voix féminine. _Mes servantes s'occupent d'eux, ils nous expliqueront après ce qui s'est passer pour qu'ils soient dans cet état_

_Le Mordor attaquera sans relâche désormais_, répondit la voix d'Aragorn quelque part à ma gauche

Le nom du Mordor résonna dans ma tête et je clignai des yeux pour me réveiller. S'ils parlaient de cela ici, c'est que c'était important. D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils tous dans ma chambre ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils en avaient eu d'attribuer eux-aussi.

_Bien dormit ?_ me demanda Gimli en me voyant ouvrir les yeux. _Vous n'auriez pas pu rêver mieux comme oreiller_

J'écarquillai les yeux et relevai la tête, constatant que j'avais dormis en compagnie de Legolas. Je ne rougissais pas, mais je me sentais étonnamment mal. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup trop chaud désormais.

_Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_ demandais-je en m'asseyant, imitée par Legolas

_Visiblement vous vous appréciez bien désormais_, ricana Gimli en fumant sa pipe

Gimli si vous ne la bouclez pas maintenant je vous fait avaler le contenu de votre pipe par le nez, répondis-je. Et vous savez que je peux être très sérieuse

Gimli ne répondit rien, mais m'adressa un sourire ironique auquel je répondis pas un soupir las. Il ne manquait plus que les suppositions du nain pour m'achever aujourd'hui.

_Deux enfants sont arrivés hier soir_, répondit Eowyn. _Ils étaient épuisés et nous n'avons pas pu les questionner sur le moment. Ils semblerait que leur village ait été attaquer et qu'il soit les seuls survivants_

_Où sont-ils ?_ demandais-je en me relevant

_Nous n'attendions que votre réveil et le bon vouloir de Legolas pour aller les voir_, répondit Gimli en se plaçant le plus loin de moi pour que je ne l'atteigne pas. _Mais vous étiez tellement mignon tout les deux que nous nous sommes dit que nous n'allions pas vous contrarier_

_Trop tard Gimli_, sifflais-je en m'avançant vers lui avant d'être rattraper par Aragorn. _Vous m'avez déjà contrarier_

_Allez on y va,_ clama Aragorn en m'empêchant de me jeter sur le nain que je fusillai du regard

Il me fit passer devant, aux côtés d'Eowyn qui m'adressa un sourire sincère.

_Comment faites vous pour voyager aux côtés de trois hommes comme eux ?_ me demanda-t-elle en souriant

_Je me le demande aussi_, répondis-je sur le même ton en l'appréciant immédiatement. _Vous n'êtes guère mieux lotie que moi_

_Pas faux_, clama-t-elle en ouvrant les portes de la salle du trône

Aussitôt, je vis deux enfants qui mangeaient, attablés un peu plus loin, tandis que Gandalf était en compagnie du Roi Théoden avachi sur son trône. Je m'avançai avec Eowyn vers les deux enfants, poussée par un sentiment étrange. Comme une volonté de protéger ces deux enfants. Sentiment qui se renforça quand la petite fille posa sa tête contre ma poitrine quand je la serrai contre moi. Elle s'agrippa à ma robe, refusant de la lâcher.

_Ils ont été surprit_, clama Eowyn qui en avait profiter pour discuter calmement avec le grand frère. _Ils étaient désarmés. Les sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde en brûlant tout. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses_

Je serrai la petite fille contre moi doucement et elle leva la tête vers moi, tirant sur ma manche.

_Où est maman ?_ demanda-t-elle perdue

_Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas_, répondis-je en m'agenouillant devant elle

_Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de la terreur que Saroumane répandra_, intervint Gandalf en parlant au roi. _D'autant plus puissant qui est mû par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez, et attaquez le de front, éloignez le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre_

_Deux milles hommes chevauchent vers le Nord_, clama Aragorn qui s'était mit à fumer lui-aussi. _Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes se battront pour leur roi_

Furieux, Théoden se releva et avança vers eux.

_Ils doivent être à 300 lieues d'ici_, clama-t-il. _Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je n'infligerais pas plus de morts à mon peuple. Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte_

_Mais vous êtes déjà en guerre ouverte_, répondis-je en me relevant. _Saroumane ne tolèrera pas que vous ayez échapper à son emprise_

_Est-ce la fille du Mordor qui parle ?_ demanda-t-il méprisant

_Non_, ripostais-je froidement. _Mais la fille du cavalier noir le plus puissant et le plus loyal à Sauron. Saroumane se vengera, et il dispose des armes nécessaires pour le faire. Vous me haïssez, autant pour vous, mais je peux vous être utile, et vous le savez. Et croyez moi sur ce point, une défaite infligée au Mordor implique une revanche de ce dernier. Là-bas, on prend la victoire ou l'on meurt. Ce n'est pas un milieu_

_Je ne risquerais pas une guerre avec Saroumane_, cracha Théoden

_Elle est pourtant déclarée cette guerre_, reprit Aragorn. _Que vous le vouliez ou non, Alzena a raison_

Théoden se tourna vers Aragorn tout en se maintenant dans ma direction, son regard passant de lui à moi.

_Aux dernières nouvelles_, clama-t-il. _C'était Théoden le roi du Rohan, pas vous_

Je frémis et voulus avancer, mais la petite fille tenait toujours ma manche. M'empêchant ainsi de commettre un redoutable meurtre.

_Et la stupidité ?_ demandais-je. _Vous en êtes aussi le Roi ?_

Mais Gimli décida de roter à cet instant précis, et Théoden n'entendit que le début de ma phrase, se contentant de me fusiller du regard.

_Alors qu'elle est la décision du Roi ?_ demanda Gandalf en s'avançant

_Nous partons pour le Gouffre de Helm_, répondit fortement Théoden. _Tous_

_Cela ne suffira pas à arrêter les armées de Saroumane,_ lançais-je en portant la fillette dans mes bras pour m'approcher du Roi. _Isengard est rempli de monstres prêts à se battre sans relâche, sans peur et sans souffrance, qui ne reconnaissent rien, hormis la main blanche de Saroumane. Est-ce vraiment cela que vous voulez voir débarquer au Gouffre de Helm, alors que les femmes et les enfants seront coincées et sans défense ?_

Théoden s'avança vers moi, menaçant et je déposai la fillette au sol, prête à me battre.

_Vous n'avez rien à dire_, siffla le Roi. _Peut-être vous font-ils confiance, mais pas moi_

_A votre guise_, répondis-je. _Mais vous courrez à votre perte. Je vous aurais prévenue_

Je soulevai à nouveau la petite fille dans mes bras et sortis de la salle, furieuse. Je savais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait accorder sa confiance, mais le mépris avait ses limites.

Je fus rattrapée, puis doublée par Gandalf et je confiais la fillette à la première servante qui passa avant de suivre le magicien, à l'instar de tous.

_Le gouffre de Helm_, critiquait Gimli. Ils fuient vers les montagnes au lieu de combattre. _Qui les défendra ? Si ce n'est leur roi_

_Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple_, répondit Aragorn. _Le gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé_

_Ce ravin n'a aucune issue_, intervint Gandalf. _Théoden y sera piégé. Il croit les mettre en sécurité, alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre_

Il nous examina tous du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Aragorn.

_Théoden est volontaire_, continua-t-il. _Mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan_

Cette fois, il se tourna également vers moi.

_Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin_, clama-t-il. _Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir_

_Elles tiendrons_, répondit Aragorn tandis que j'hochai la tête

Gandalf s'approcha de son cheval et le caressa.

_Le pèlerin gris_, murmura-t-il. _C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis 300 vies d'hommes, je foule cette terre. Et aujourd'hui, le temps me manque_

Aragorn lui ouvrit la porte de l'enclos, tandis que je me poussai, empêchant d'un bras un palefrenier de passer.

_Avec de la chance ma quête ne sera pas vaine_, clama Gandalf en montant sur son cheval. _Attendez ma venue à la 1__ère__ lueur du 5__ème__ jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est_

_Partez_, ordonna Aragorn en lui cédant le passage

Le cheval de Gandalf partit au galop et je restai quelques instants figée sur place. Aragorn posa une main sur mon épaule avant de quitter l'écurie en compagnie de Gimli, me laissant seule avec Legolas que je regardai approcher.

_Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda-t-il en me rejoignant

_Lasse_, répondis-je en m'appuyant contre une colonne. _Je crains que leurs défenses ne tiennent pas, que tout cela est été vain. J'ai peur pour vos vies à tous, parce que je commence à comprendre ce qu'est l'amitié depuis que j'ai perdue Boromir_

_Ce n'était que de l'amitié à vos yeux ?_ demanda Legolas

Je me redressai et me dirigeai vers la sortie avec lui.

_Je l'ignore_, répondis-je en avançant lentement. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour Legolas, je ne le différencie pas de l'amitié. Je sais que sa mort m'a fait énormément de mal, que je l'ai embrasser volontairement et que je le souhaitais. Mais mon cœur ne s'est pas briser, et Elrond m'avait dit que cela le ferait si je perdais mon âme sœur. Boromir ne devait pas l'être, malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouve à son égard. Il me manque, son absence me fait du mal, sa mort hante mes nuits, mais je ne parviens pas à passer outre_

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, son visage illuminé par quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Il serra mes doigts entre les siens, et sembla les relâcher à contre cœur. Mais il reprit rapidement une mine froide quand Gimli et Aragorn s'approchèrent de nous, tout les deux à cheval, sur le même.

Je fronçai les sourcils et soupirai. Que me réservaient-ils ses deux là ? Aussi fut surprise quand Legolas passa à côté de moi, à cheval en me tendant une main. Je n'avais guère le choix alors j'empoignai les doigts de l'elfe et me retrouvai derrière lui, enlaçant sa taille. Et il talonna notre monture pour rattraper les autres. Dès lors, j'écoutai Gimli raconter sa vie de nain, avec plus ou moins de plaisanteries.

_Ma dame_, appela une petite voix d'enfant en contre bas de ma monture après quelques heures de marche. _Mon seigneur_

Je baissai les yeux et me figeai en constatant la présence de la petite fille que j'avais portée dans mes bras à Edoras. Je demandai à Legolas de s'arrêter et sautai à terre, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle était épuisée et posa sa petite tête sur mon épaule, fermant les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentais son corps s'alourdir tandis qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

_Souhaitez vous la mettre à cheval ?_ demanda Legolas en descendant de cheval également

_Non pour l'instant sa va_, répondis-je en lui souriant. _Mais je crois que son frère aurait bien besoin de monter à cheval_

Legolas empoigna le garçon par les aisselles et le fit monter sur sa monture, avant de prendre les rênes et de marcher à mes côtés.

_Oui on croit qu'il y a très peu de femmes nains_, clamait Gimli un peu plus loin à Eowyn. _Si proche de nous par la voix…_

_Il ne s'arrêtera jamais de parler n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda ironiquement Legolas

_Non_, répondis-je en souriant. _Mais vous commencez à l'apprécier, n'est ce pas ?_

Il hocha la tête légèrement et mon sourire se renforça.

_Je change également d'avis sur vous_, répondit-il

_Comment cela ? _demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

_Vous devenez plus humaine au fil du temps,_ expliqua Legolas. _Et vous nous avez prouver plus d'une fois que nous pouvions vous faire confiance. Les autres le font aveuglément, alors j'ai décidé de les imiter_

_C'est une bonne résolution_, fis-je en hochant la tête. _Je ne suis pas parfaite, mais le temps m'aidera peut-être à m'en approcher_

_Vous êtes vous même et c'est bien suffisant,_ répondit Legolas

Ce fut à cet instant que le cheval de Gimli s'affola et partit au galop. J'ouvris des yeux effarée en voyant le nain tomber de cheval.

_On l'a perdu à votre avis ?_ demanda ironiquement Legolas

_Non je ne pense pas,_ répondis-je en le voyant se relever

Gimli protesta contre les chevaux, puis nous continuâmes d'avancer, souhaitant rejoindre le gouffre de Helm au plus vite.

***0*0***

Je serrai doucement Frida dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ses petits poings refermer autour de ma cape, refusant de me laisser partir. Elle avait reporter tout son amour sur moi et son frère en avait fait de même. Tout les deux venaient de s'endormir lentement après que nous ayons décider de nous arrêter pour passer la nuit.

Je me redressai lentement, regardant tout autour de moi pour voir que tout le monde dormait, à l'exception des sentinelles et de Legolas. Je décrochai doucement les doigts de Frida de ma cape et me levai. Ce fut à cet instant que je sentis la présence d'Arwen dans l'air, comme un songe. Je tournai les yeux vers Aragorn pour constater qu'il dormait. Je souris, sachant que son rêve allait être à la hauteur de ses espérances.

_N'êtes vous donc pas fatiguée ?_ demanda Legolas tandis que je le rejoignais un peu plus loin

_Je deviens de plus en plus forte avec ma nature elfique_, répondis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. _Et mon enfance m'a apprit à endurer de longues journées sans sommeil. Vous m'aviez dit être le prince de la Forêt Noire. Parlez moi en_

Il se tourna vers moi et je lui souris, l'encourageant à parler. Il se tourna vers les étoiles et sembla s'y inspirer.

_Autrefois la Forêt Noire était magnifique_, expliqua-t-il lentement. _Le soleil y brillait en permanence, et la nuit était remplie d'étoiles magnifiques. Les gens y étaient aussi heureux qu'à Fondcombe ou qu'en Lothlorien. Puis les temps on changer quand Sauron a commencer à déverser sa cruauté sur notre royaume. Et peu à peu, nous nous sommes replier au fond de la forêt, conservant ce qui restait de notre prestige_

Je serrai délicatement ses doigts, tentant d'y insuffler une once de courage et d'espoir.

_Comment était le Mordor ?_ demanda-t-il

_Je suis née dans votre royaume_, répondis-je. _Mais je n'ai jamais vue que le Mordor. Ses terres arides et stériles, que l'on apprend à aimer avec le temps, ses créatures toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres qui finissent par devenir banales à nos yeux habituer. Une cruauté sans faille, à laquelle nous nous livrons pour ne pas finir nous même torturer_

_Vous n'avez pas eu une enfance heureuse n'est-ce pas ?_ questionna Legolas qui savait déjà la réponse

_Vous non plus_, répondis-je sincèrement

_Mon père m'aime_, fit Legolas. _Et j'ai également une famille sur qui compter_

_Moi aussi_, murmurais-je en conservant mon sourire. _Désormais j'ai une famille. Et mon père m'a aimer, avant de devenir ce spectre qu'il est maintenant. Et je suis sûre qu'il m'aimait encore, même sous ses traits de cavalier noir. Il ne me ménageait pas, mais jamais je n'ai eu à subir les foudres de qui que ce soit. Grâce à lui_

Legolas hocha lentement la tête et j'entendis bouger sur ma droite. Frida se réveillait, je le sentais. Sans nul doute à cause du froid ou de la peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Je me relevai pour la rejoindre et au dernier moment, Legolas attrapa mes doigts.

_Je vous ais mal juger_, murmura-t-il. _Puissiez vous un jour me pardonner_

_C'est déjà fait_, répondis-je doucement. _Depuis que nous avons quitter Edoras_

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre Frida qui se blottit dans mes bras et s'endormit à nouveau. Caressant la joue de son frère, ce dernier vint se caler contre sa sœur, quelque peu rassuré. Je finis par fermer les yeux à mon tour, m'endormant presque immédiatement.

***0*0***

Nous avions reprit notre marche à l'aube, sans que personne n'émette de protestation. La peur d'une attaque, la peur de la mort était un bon leitmotiv pour rejoindre au plus vite le Gouffre de Helm. Si seulement ces gens savaient qu'ils se précipitaient vers leur propre perte.

J'avais placée les deux enfants orphelins sur le cheval que je partageai avec Legolas, leur permettant ainsi de conserver leurs forces déjà fort entérinées. Et je me contentai de mener la monture en silence, imitant tout ceux qui m'entouraient. J'entendais vaguement Aragorn et Eowyn discuter et je compris que le sujet de conversation était Arwen. Quoi que puisse penser Aragorn, Arwen avait déjà fait son choix. Donner son immortalité à l'homme qu'elle aimait plutôt que de rester en vie sans son amour.

Je vis deux cavaliers du Rohan passer au galop devant nous et je jetai un coup d'œil anxieux autour de moi. Depuis tout à l'heure, je sentais une froideur extrême prendre mon cœur, le serrant fortement. Cependant, la menace aurait du nous tomber dessus depuis longtemps, car je ressentais cela depuis que nous nous étions tous remit en marche. Je regardai à mon tour Legolas, le sentant aux aguets, mais néanmoins calme. Peut-être ne ressentais-je que ma propre peur qui me broyait les entrailles ?

A ce moment là, des hurlements retentirent et j'arrêtai net mon cheval tandis que les enfants commençaient à paniquer. Je vis Legolas sauter de son rocher et disparaître dans la plaine devant nous. Je me tournai vers les deux enfants, tendant les rênes au jeune garçon.

_Suis le reste du groupe_, ordonnais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. _Ne t'arrête pas et n'essai pas de revenir en arrière. Le Gouffre de Helm n'est plus très loin, vous y serez en sécurité_

_Et toi ? _sanglota Frida en s'agrippant à ma manche. _Tu va revenir hein ? Tu ne nous laissera pas_

_Non je reviendrais_, répondis-je en aidant son frère à prendre correctement les rênes. _Quoi qu'il advienne, ne vous détournez pas du groupe. Allez_

Je donnai une tape sur la croupe du cheval qui partit en avant pour rejoindre les autres. Je me tournai vers mes amis qui se préparaient à attaquer. Aragorn se précipita vers moi, attrapant un cheval au passage.

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda Théoden en nous rejoignant

_Les Ouargues attaquent_, hurla Aragorn en montant à cheval et en se précipitant sur moi me tendant une main

J'attrapai ses doigts au moment où il passa juste à côté de moi et me retrouvai derrière lui, dégainant mon arc et encochant une flèche. Les cris de panique et les pleurs commencèrent à retentir et je vis Théoden se tourner vers nous tous.

_Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonnes_, ordonna-t-il

_C'est moi_, cria Gimli que je vis monter à cheval. _Aidez moi, je suis un cavalier. A l'attaque_

Des aboiements retentirent brutalement et je cherchai Legolas des yeux, ne souhaitant guère le voir se faire tuer stupidement. Je le repérai rapidement à nouveau debout sur son rocher, bandant son arc. Aragorn talonna son cheval qui partit au galop dans sa direction. Parvenant à trouver mon équilibre, je tirai sur la corde de mon arc, lâchant ma première flèche au moment où je vis apparaître le premier Ouargues. L'animal tomba à terre, mort sur le coup et son cavalier se releva rapidement. Je tirai à répétition, jusqu'à ce que nous nous avancions trop près pour que je puisse tirer sans blesser quelqu'un.

Le choc fut brutal, et je du agripper fortement la tunique d'Aragorn pour ne pas tomber au sol. Dégainant mon épée, je tranchai net la tête d'un orque passant à ma hauteur. Se battre à cheval était compliqué, je devais faire attention à ne pas blesser Aragorn ou le cheval. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre autant de précaution pendant un combat et je commençai sérieusement à me demander si je n'allais pas descendre et me battre à terre quand le cheval s'arrêta net et que je vis un Ouargues monter sur une pile de cadavre en dessous duquel se tenait Gimli, vivant.

Aragorn lança notre monture au galop et attrapa une lance au passage, la projetant de toute ses forces sur le Ouargue qui se tenait au dessus de Gimli. Celui ci s'effondra sur le nain dont le souffle fut un instant coupé sous le choc. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de course et je tournai la tête vers la gauche. Trop tard.

_Aragorn_, criais-je juste avant que la créature ne nous saute dessus, nous précipitant tout les deux au sol

Je roulai sur plusieurs mètres, avant de me stabiliser et de me redresser, arme au poing, prête à défendre ma vie et celle d'Aragorn si nécessaire. Sauf que mon ami n'était plus là, mais un immense ouargue me faisait à présent face. Il se jeta sur moi, chargeant précipitamment. Je me jetai sur le côté, pivotant avec adresse sur mes pieds, levant mon épée vers le ciel, je l'abaissai violemment sur la nuque du ouargue qui gémit de souffrance avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, mort.

Je regardai autour de moi, constatant avec effroi que nous avions perdu grand nombre d'hommes. Mais nous étions en train de gagner, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Je distinguai Legolas un peu plus loin sur ma droite et me précipitai sur Gimli qui peinait à se dégager de la charge de cadavres qui reposait sur lui.

_Vous vous en sortez ?_ demandais-je avec une pointe d'ironie. _Ou avez vous besoin d'aide ?_

_Je ne dirais pas non_, siffla Gimli. _Ces bestioles sont lourdes, même si elles ne le paraissent pas_

Je souris et donnai un violent coup de pied dans le corps du premier Ouargue qui tomba au sol, dégageant Gimli d'une lourde charge, lui permettant de se relever après avoir fait reculer les autres cadavres. Le nain se releva en grognant dans sa barbe, mais mon sourire se fana en ne trouvant pas Aragorn.

Je laissai Gimli en plan et m'avançai sur le champ de bataille, cherchant à trouver mon ami quelque part à travers les vivants, et les morts aussi. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ce dernier, ni parmi les blessés. Ce fut à cet instant que mes yeux tombèrent sur un orque qui agonisait sur le sol.

_Aragorn_, entendis-je Legolas appeler tandis que Gimli reprenait son appel

Je m'avançai sur l'orque, m'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux sur moi, et parut me reconnaître. Il savait donc que ma cruauté n'avait guère de limites envers l'ennemi.

_Où est-il ?_ demandais-je en noir langage pour mieux me faire comprendre. _Où est Aragorn ?_

_Il est tombé_, siffla l'autre en toussant. _De la falaise_

Je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai vers le haut du rocher, entendant Legolas et Gimli reformuler ma question, en langage des Hommes néanmoins. Et l'orque leur servit la même réponse.

Legolas remonta à ma hauteur et me tendit le pendentif d'Arwen. Je me figeai sur place, n'osant pas tendre les doigts pour le récupérer. Je tournai les yeux vers le fleuve à mes pieds. Je n'avais aucun illusion, une chute de cette hauteur aurait tuer n'importe qui. Alors je pivotai vers Legolas, prenant délicatement le pendentif de ma cousine entre mes doigts pour le ranger dans une de mes poches fermées.

La douleur étreignait à nouveau mon cœur, pourtant je ne parvenais pas à me faire à l'idée que mon ami soit mort. C'était tout simplement impossible à mes yeux. Cela aurait entrainer trop de conséquences : que ferions nous maintenant ? Arwen survivrait-elle à cette mort ? Le Gondor se retrouverait sans héritier.

_Emmenez les blessés_, clama Théoden en se tournant vers son garde principal. _Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Abandonnez les morts_

En entendant ses paroles dénuées de sentiments, je pivotai vers lui, totalement bouleversée. Laisser les morts à la merci des créatures sauvages ? Etait-il possible de faire une telle chose ? Théoden sentit ma douleur et il prit mes doigts entre les siens tout en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Legolas.

_Venez_, fit Théoden avant de redescendre de la falaise, nous laissant sur place

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le fleuve, cherchant à voir le corps de mon ami. Mais Aragorn avait tout simplement disparut. Aucune trace de lui, ni sang, ni corps.

_Il faut rejoindre le Gouffre de Helm_, murmura Gimli. _Nous avons une promesse à tenir. Rappelez vous_

Je pinçai les lèvres et serrai les dents, empêchant les larmes de monter à mes yeux. Je pivotai sur mes talons, et me tournai vers l'endroit où se tenait, encore quelques minutes auparavant, le cheval que je partageai avec Aragorn. Je constatai inévitablement qu'il était parti.

J'ignorai pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, je sentis une caresse sur ma joue et ressentis la présence d'Arwen et d'Elrond, quelque part autour de moi. Et un sourire dessina mes lèvres. Aragorn était en vie, où qu'il soit, il vivait encore. Ni Arwen, ni Elrond ne le laisseraient mourir. Alors je pivotai sur mes talons, et découvris un cheval sans cavalier. Je pris appuis sur les étriers et montai en selle, attrapant les rênes et rejoignis Legolas et Gimli.

Aucun de nous ne pipa un seul mot jusqu'à ce que nous voyons l'immense forteresse du Gouffre de Helm se dessiner devant nous. Je m'arrêtai un instant, ressentant de l'admiration devant ce magnifique spectacle. Mais mon enthousiasme se calma quelque peu quand je me rappelai qu'une mortelle bataille allait être mener ici. Qui en serait le gagnant ? Je l'ignorais encore.

_Place au Roi Théoden_, cria un garde quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous. _Laissez passer le Roi_

Je guidai mon cheval à la suite de celui de Théoden, ignorant le chemin à prendre. On arriva rapidement en haut du Gouffre, et je mis pied à terre. Tendant les rênes de mon cheval à une sentinelle, je me tournai vers Gimli et Legolas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant.

_Ma dame_, fit Gimli en s'approchant d'Eowyn qui paraissait un peu perdue

_Et le seigneur Aragorn ?_ demanda-t-elle en ne voyant que Legolas et moi derrière le nain._ Où est-il ?_

_Il est tombé_, répondit lentement Gimli en baissant la tête

Eowyn tourna la tête vers son oncle, avant de s'effondrer sur un tas de paille. Je m'approchai d'elle et elle me serra dans ses bras, visiblement épuisée par tout ses événements.

_Je suis tellement désolée_, murmura-t-elle en serrant les doigts de Legolas. _Vraiment désolée_

J'hochai la tête avant de tourner les talons, me rappelant que j'avais laisser Freda et son frère à cheval. Je descendis les innombrables marches, à la recherche des deux enfants.

_Maman_, cria une petite fille. _Elle est là. Elle est revenue comme promit_

Je pivotai sur mes talons juste à temps pour réceptionner Freda dans mes bras. Je souris et la serrai contre moi avant de me relever pour me retrouver face à une femme plus vieille que moi.

_Vous avez protégée et sauvée mes enfants_, murmura-t-elle. _Je vous serais à jamais redevable_

_Vous ne me devez rien_, répondis-je. _J'ai suivis mon instinct et j'ai fait ce que je pensais être de mieux_

_Merci_, répéta-t-elle en me serrant contre elle. _Milles fois merci_

Je souris et reculai. Je caressai la joue à Freda et serrai la main de son frère, avant de les laisser à leur mère. Sauf que je n'avais désormais plus rien à faire. Alors je me décidai à errer sans but précis dans la citadelle, ignorant où se trouvait Gimli et Legolas.

_Il n'y aurait pas d'aube pour les hommes_, murmura une voix dans ma tête

Je pivotai sur moi-même, m'attendant à voir quelqu'un à mes côtés, mais personne ne semblait m'avoir parler. Brutalement, un étau de fer me serra le cœur et je m'agrippai à la pierre, cherchant à conserver mon équilibre. Il s'agit de la voix de Saroumane, seul lui pouvait ainsi parler dans mon esprit.

_Alzena vous allez bien ?_ demanda la voix de Legolas à mes côtés et je sentis qu'on me détachai de la roche à laquelle je m'accrochai. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Saroumane_, murmurais-je en parvenant à reprendre le contrôle de mes sentiments. _Il arrive Legolas. Ses armées approchent. Ils sont trop nombreux, c'est impossible de vaincre_

J'avais dit cela en elfique, pour ne pas décourager les gens qui nous entouraient, mais ma constatation était vraie. Les paroles de Saroumane sonnaient de vérité, il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour nous. C'était fini.

_Tout va bien se passer_, murmura Legolas en me serrant contre lui. Nous allons nous en sortir

_Comment ?_ demandais-je en levant les yeux sur lui. _Comment peut tu penser que nous allons nous en sortir alors même que tout semble s'écrouler autour de nous ? Je sens l'anneau Legolas, il est si près des hommes, si près de son but. Je sais que Frodon la encore en sa possession, mais l'étau des hommes se renferme sur lui. L'anneau est si près d'atteindre son but_

Legolas me serra contre lui fortement, dans une étreinte qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais donné. J'agrippai sa tunique, ignorant tout de mon avenir. Mon avenir qui était désormais étroitement lié à celui de Legolas et de Gimli. S'ils mourraient, je savais que je ne le supporterais pas.

_Il est revenu_, entendis-je quelqu'un crier. _Il a survécu. C'est un héro_

Je relevai la tête et croisai les yeux incrédules de Legolas. Attrapant sa main, je l'entrainai à ma suite dans le dédales des rues menant au haut de la citadelle. Et je m'arrêtai net, constatant la présence d'Aragorn qui descendait de cheval en contrebas.

_Vous êtes le plus chanceux, le plus rusé et le plus téméraire des Hommes que j'ai connus_, clama Gimli en serrant Aragorn contre lui

J'attrapai le pendentif d'Arwen dans ma poche et le glissai dans les doigts de Legolas, lui souriant quand il m'adressa un regard surprit. C'était lui qui l'avait trouver, c'était à lui de le rendre à son propriétaire.

Aragorn se dirigea vers nous sans nous voir, tout en analysant sa tenue visiblement en très mauvais état. Il monta rapidement les marches, très pressé d'après le pas vif qu'il prenait. Sauf que nous ne bougions pas de son chemin et il s'arrêta net avant de nous heurter. Il leva les yeux sur nous, et un sourire dessina ses lèvres.

_Vous arrivez tard_, fit Legolas en elfique. _Vous avez une mine affreuse_

Je souris et Aragorn serra le bras de Legolas avant de me serrer contre lui.

_Je suis heureuse de vous revoir_, murmurais-je. _Je savais qu'Arwen ne vous abandonnerait jamais_

_Elle vous aime tout autant que moi_, fit Aragorn. _Son amour n'a pas de frontière_

_Ceci est à vous_, intervint Legolas en déposant le pendentif de ma cousine dans la main d'Aragorn

_Merci_, fit Aragorn en elfique. Je _ne vous remercierais jamais pour tout cela_

Je répondis par un hochement de tête, à l'instar de Legolas. Mais notre sourire démentait nos paroles.

_Je dois voir le roi de toute urgence_, reprit Aragorn après avoir attaché son pendentif. _Ce que j'ai à dire est important_

_Il est là dedans_, répondis-je en le suivant tandis qu'il ouvrait les deux battants dans un acte héroïque

_Aragorn_, suffoqua Théoden en se levant._ Mais comment…_

_Je crois que rien ne pourra le tuer_, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. _Aragorn est plus résistant que Sauron lui-même_

Aragorn me remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un large sourire. Avant de le perdre en se tournant vers le Roi.

_Saroumane attaque_, clama-t-il. _Ses armées arrivent ici. Une grande armée_

Théoden chancela mais trouva néanmoins la force de rester debout sans le soutien de quiconque.

_Une grande armée dites vous ?_ demanda-t-il

_Oui_, répondit Aragorn. _L'Isengard s'est vidé_

_Combien ?_ demanda Théoden en se figeant

_Une armée d'au moins dix milles_, répondit Aragorn tandis que je me figeai

_Saroumane a laisser Isengard sans la moindre protection_, murmurais-je, effarée. _Alors il doit être sûr que nous ne vaincrons pas_

_Dix mille,_ répéta Théoden aussi abasourdit que moi

_C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but_, reprit Aragorn. _Détruire le monde des Hommes. Ils seront là au crépuscule_

Mon sang se figea et j'attrapai les doigts que Legolas me tendait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Son contact me rassurait, me calmait. Alors ce n'était guère le moment de paniquer.

_Eh bien qu'ils viennent_, siffla Théoden en se dirigeant dehors tandis que nous le suivions. _J'exige que chaque hommes et garçons capable de porter une arme soit prêt à se battre au crépuscule_

_Oui mon seigneur_, répondit son garde tandis que nous sortions du Gouffre de Helm

_On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en haut_, continua Théoden. _Aucune armée n'a franchit le mur du Gouffre, ni pénétrée dans Fort le Cor_

_Il ne s'agit pas d'orque stupides_, clama Gimli. _Mais d'Uruk-haï, à l'armure épaisse et aux grands boucliers_

Théoden s'approcha du nain, avec la tête qu'il prenait quand on le contrariait. Hormis Legolas, il nous détestait tous pour notre arrogance. Normal quand on avait du lui faire remarquer ses failles.

_J'ai connu bien des guerres maitre nain_, riposta-t-il. _Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle_

Je voulus riposter mais les doigts de Legolas toujours liés aux miens se serrèrent et je ravalai ma réplique. Je pinçai les lèvres, serrais l'épaule de Gimli en passant et dégageai mes doigts de ceux de Legolas. Son contact me rendait étrange et je devais avouer que je peinai à résister à la tentation de le toucher.

_Ils se briserons sur ce fort comme l'eau sur la roche_, clama Théoden tandis que l'on montait sur les remparts. _Les hordes de Saroumane pilleront et brûleront, on a déjà vécu cela. Les champs seront ressemés, les maisons reconstruites. Derrière ses murs, nous leurs survivrons_

_Ils ne viennent pas anéantir vos récoltes_, riposta Aragorn. _Ils viennent anéantir le peuple du Rohan_

Théoden se retourna et l'attrapa par le haut de sa tunique.

_Que devrais-je faire ?_ demanda-t-il. _Regardez mes hommes. Leur courage ne tient qu'à un seul fil. Si tel doit être notre fin, alors je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit digne de rester dans les mémoires_

Il commença à se retourner, mais Aragorn n'avait pas finit.

_Faites partir des cavaliers_, clama-t-il._ Demandez de l'aide_

_Et qui viendra ?_ demanda le roi en s'approchant à nouveau. _Les elfes ? Les nains ? Nous n'avons pas autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances ont vécu_

_Le Gondor répondra_, siffla Aragorn

_Le Gondor_, cracha Théoden. _Où était le Gondor quand l'Ouestfolde est tombée ? Quand nos ennemis nous ont encercler ?_

Il s'interrompit brutalement pour se calmer.

_Non seigneur Aragorn_, termina-t-il. _Nous sommes seuls_

_Vous n'êtes pas seuls_, clamais-je en intervenant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. _Fondcombe et la Lothlorien répondrons si vous daignez leur demander de l'aide. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter seul face à Saroumane_

_Je vous…,_ commença Théoden

Je poussai Aragorn de mon chemin et me plantai devant le Roi du Rohan.

_Vous m'avez rappeler à chaque minute d'où je venais_, sifflais-je. _Le Mordor où j'ai grandis, je le connais par cœur. N'ayez pas la prétention de me contredire. Sauron est fort, ses armées se regroupent derrière les portes noires. Mais ne sous estimer pas les forces de Saroumane. L'armée qui nous arrive dessus, vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre, ni vous, ni les autres. Sans alliance, vous mourrez, comme tout ceux qui ont eu la prétention de croire qu'un seul peuple pouvait venir à bout des armées du Mordor_

_Je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton_, cracha Théoden

_Je parle sur le ton que je souhaite_, sifflais-je. _Je vous rappelle que je suis de votre rang, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous m'accusez d'appartenir au Mordor, depuis le départ je vous ait prouver pour qui je me battais. Et si cela peut empêcher votre peuple de mourir stupidement, alors je n'hésiterais pas à vous dire en face ce que je pense_

Théoden ne répondit rien et le silence retomba. Il avait crispé ses doigts sur son épée, moi sur ma dague et je sentais mes amis prêts à intervenir.

_Je ne cherche pas à vous rabaisser_, murmurais-je. _Ni à détruire le moral de vos troupes. Mais les forces contre lesquelles vous vous apprêtez à vous battre ne sont pas à votre hauteur_

Je le plantai sur place, descendant les marches jusqu'à l'armurerie pour aider comme je le pouvais.

_Ma dame_, hurla quelqu'un sur ma droite et je pivotai sur mes talons pour découvrir Freda qui courait dans ma direction, le visage mouillé de larmes, suivit par sa mère et son frère qui se débattait face à un soldat. _S'il vous plait_

Je rattrapai Freda dans mes bras qui s'agrippa à ma tunique et je m'approcha précipitamment de sa mère.

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demandais-je

_Ils veulent m'enlever mon fils_, sanglota-t-elle

_Ce sont les ordres du roi_, répondit le soldat que j'interrogeai du regard. _Tout les garçons en âge de se battre sont demander à l'armurerie_

_Mon fils ne sait pas se battre_, cria-t-elle. _Il va mourir_

_Ce sont les ordres_, répéta le soldat

Je déposai Freda au sol et me tournai vers sa mère, l'attrapant par les épaules.

_Regardez moi_, ordonnais-je tandis que j'attrapai le poignet de son fils et faisait signe au soldat de le lâcher_. Je vais garder votre fils à mes côtés, d'accord ? Il va rester avec moi du début à la fin, je le protègerais quoi qu'il advienne. Je ne le quitterais pas des yeux, il restera à mes côtés. J'ai veillée à vos enfants quand vous n'étiez pas là, ils vous sont revenu entier et en bonne santé. Faite moi encore une fois confiance. Votre fils reviendra en vie. Je vous le promet_

Elle sanglota mais trouva la force d'hocher la tête et de me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte avant de reculer pour soulever Freda que je mis dans les bras de sa mère. Puis j'attrapai le poignet du jeune garçon et me tournai une dernière fois vers elles.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule parole_, lâchais-je. _Votre fils reviendra en vie_

Elle hocha la tête et j'entrainai le garçon à ma suite.

_Comment t'appelle tu ?_ lui demandais-je doucement

_Eothain_, répondit-il d'une petite voix

_Et quel âge a tu ?_ questionnais-je

_11 ans_, murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée de larmes

Je l'arrêtai et m'agenouillais devant lui, le forçant à me regarder.

_J'ai fait une promesse à ta maman_, fis-je. _Je t'en ferais une à toi aussi. Je te promet que quoi qu'il advienne, tu survivra à cette bataille. Reste à mes côtés du début à la fin, ne me quitte pas. Si jamais je te dis de courir, obéis moi sans poser de question. Et si jamais je venais à perdre la vie, tu cours jusqu'à Legolas d'accord_

_Qui est-ce ?_ demanda-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues

_Te rappelle tu l'elfe à mes côtés ?_ demandais-je. Un grand et blond

Il hocha la tête, lentement. Et pointa quelque chose derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis Legolas qui entrait dans l'armurerie.

_C'est lui_, confirmais-je. _Si jamais je devais mourir, tu le rejoint. Et tu reste avec lui. Et si jamais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rejoint Aragorn ou Gimli. Ils veillerons sur toi jusqu'au bout. Ne pleure plus, ce n'est pas digne d'un garçon courageux. Les pleurs sont une bonne chose, quand ils ne nous empêchent d'agir. Alors sèche moi cela et allons t'équiper pour que tu puisse faire peur à ses orques_

Il sourit et attrapa mes doigts. J'ignorais où je trouvai cette force d'être aussi calme, aussi faussement joyeuse aux côtés de cet enfant, mais je savais que son sourire était important. C'était lui qui me permettait de tenir.

_S'il vous plait_, appelais-je un garde. _Voulez vous équiper cet enfant s'il vous plait_

_Bien sûr ma dame_, fit l'autre en entrainant Eothain à sa suite

Je me rapprocha d'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas qui se trouvaient au milieu de tout ces soldats qui se préparaient.

_Fermiers_, clama Aragorn en s'avançant vers nous. Fo_rgerons, garçons d'écuries. Ce ne sont pas des soldats_

_La plupart on vu trop d'hivers_, répondit Gimli

_Ou trop peu_, renchérit Legolas qui était énervé, pour une raison encore inconnue. _Regardez les. Ils ont peur, cela se lit dans leurs yeux_

_Legolas_, murmurais-je en posant ma main sur son bras qu'il dégagea violemment

_Il y a de quoi_, siffla-t-il en continuant en elfique sur sa lancée. _A trois cent contre dix milles_

_Ils se défendrons mieux qu'à Edoras_, tenta Aragorn

_C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner_, répliqua Legolas. _Ils mourrons tous_

_Alors je mourrais avec eux_, cracha Aragorn en langage commun

Aragorn tourna les talons, et j'en fis de même après avoir lancer un regard incompréhensif à Legolas. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquer ? Lui qui, encore cet après midi, m'avait rassurée.

Je rejoignis Eothain qui avait été habiller d'une côte de maille, d'un bouclier, d'un casque et qui tenait entre ses mains une épée tandis qu'un arc et un carquois de flèches reposaient dans son dos. Il me sourit, quelque peu rassurer par tout ce qui lui avait été donner pour se défendre. Je m'agenouillai à nouveau devant lui et lui tendit une dague elfique qu'il prit délicatement.

_Mon oncle_, murmurais-je. _Elrond, le seigneur des elfes de Fondcombe, me l'a donner avant que je ne quitte son royaume. Il m'a dit qu'elle ne me ferait jamais défaut. Je te la confie Eothain, elle te protègera_

_Merci_, fit Eothain en la mettant doucement à sa ceinture. _Je veillerais sur elle_

_Veille sur toi,_ répondis-je. _Le reste n'a pas d'importance, hormis toi_

Et il agit comme un enfant l'avait toujours fait. Il s'approcha de moi et s'agrippa à mon cou, tandis que je le serrai contre moi. La peur émanait de chaque parcelle de son corps, mais il y avait aussi de l'espoir et du courage.

Ce fut à cet instant que je vis Legolas sortir de la salle. Je me redressai et demandai à Eothain de suivre les autres, lui promettant de le rejoindre lorsque les combats commenceraient. Puis je sortis à mon tour, cherchant l'elfe du regard que je vis entrer dans l'une des arrières salles du gouffre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je le suivis, poussant la porte qui s'était refermer. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, il n'y avait personne, hormis lui. Il se tenait immobile, les mains poser sur la table face à lui, le corps visiblement tendu à l'extrême.

_Pourriez vous me dire pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi ?_ demandais-je en m'appuyant sur le battant de la porte que j'avais refermer. _Pourquoi tant de pessimisme ?_

_Nous ne vaincrons pas_, répondit-il en elfique au cas où quelqu'un nous entendrait. _Ni eux, ni nous. Les orques sont plus fort que nous, plus nombreux_

_Le nombre n'est qu'un détail lors d'une guerre comme la notre_, répondis-je en m'approchant de lui. _Autant qu'ils soient, ils ne pourrons pas tous entrer à la fois dans le Gouffre. Et leur stupidité est légendaire. Nous pourrons nous battre, nous pourrons vaincre. Si nous nous unissons, et si nous y croyons_

Il se tourna vers moi et je me noyais comme jamais dans ses yeux remarquablement bleus. Je remarquai à peine que mon cœur s'était accélérer, comme en plein combat. Pourquoi ne remarquais-je que maintenant, alors que nos vies allaient peut-être prendre fin, que je l'aimais à ce point là ? Car c'était bien de l'amour que je ressentais, et de l'amour que je lisais dans ses yeux autrefois si haineux à mon égard. Je me rappelais le murmure que m'avait lancer Galadriel lorsque nous avions quitter la Lorient « _la haine n'est que la sœur de l'amour. Le passage de l'une à l'autre est si facile, la frontière si mince. Tu saura reconnaître l'amour quand tu le verra_ ».

_Où en sommes nous ?_ demanda Legolas tandis que je fronçai les sourcils, sans comprendre

_Nous parviendrons à gagner cette guerre_, murmurais-je_. J'en suis sûre. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Peu importe où_

_Je parlais de nous deux_, précisa Legolas

Je gardai un instant le silence, analysant ma réaction et la sienne.

_Où veut tu que en nous soyons ?_ demandais-je sérieusement en me redressant. _Je t'aime Legolas, et tu le sais depuis longtemps, même quand je refusais de le voir. J'aimais Boromir, mais mes sentiments à ton égard ne sont pas les mêmes. Mais Legolas, tu sais que je ne connais rien à l'amour, que je distingue pas encore profondément le Bien et le Mal. Sera tu prêt à pardonner si je fais une erreur ? Où nous en sommes ? C'est à toi de décider_

Legolas hésita quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je le fixai en silence, puis il attrapa mon bras et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Aussitôt, je sus que ce que j'avais ressentis à l'égard de Boromir n'avait été que de l'amitié. J'aimais Legolas, de cela, j'en étais certaine. Et c'était bien la seule chose dont j'étais sûre. Allions-nous survivre à cette nuit ? Parviendrons nous à vaincre le Mordor et Sauron ? Resterons nous tous en vie jusqu'à la fin ? Tout cela, je l'ignorais. Mais l'amour que j'éprouvai pour Legolas, de cela, j'en étais sûre.

Alors je me laissais simplement aller à son étreinte, repoussant le reste à la frontière de l'inconscient, préférant me concentrer sur les lèvres de Legolas poser sur les miennes, à ses bras autour de ma taille. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je cherchai quelques instants mon souffle, à son instar.

_Ne combat pas ce soir_, supplia Legolas. _Ne laisse pas la vie ici_

_Je dois me battre Legolas_, répondis-je en caressant sa joue. _C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux au monde. Et j'ai fais une promesse, je l'a tiendrais jusqu'au bout_

Il me serra contre lui et je lui rendis son étreinte avant de reculer.

_Le soleil s'est coucher_, murmurais-je. _Je crois que tu a quelque chose à dire à Aragorn. Je me trompe_

_Non_, répondit Legolas en m'embrassant à nouveau_. Je t'en pris Alzena, ne perd pas la vie ce soir_

_Toi non plus_, fis-je. _Toi non plus_

Il caressa une dernière fois ma joue, et quitta précipitamment la salle pour chercher Aragorn. Je restai seule dans la pièce, avec mes sentiments. J'étais perdue face à une émotion que je n'avais jamais connu. La peur de perdre l'homme que j'aimais. Le seul à qui j'avais accordée une vraie confiance, le seul pour qui je donnerais ma vie ce soir. En dehors d'Aragorn, Gimli et Eothain.

Alors que je finissais de lacer mes bottes, un cor retentit au dehors. Je me relevai, les doigts poser sur mon épée avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cor d'orque. J'aurais reconnu celui de la Lothlorien entre milles.

_Haldir_, sifflais-je en me précipitant dehors en sachant que ce dernier aurait conduit les armées elfiques jusqu'ici

Je descendis rapidement les marches, croisant Théoden au passage et entendant Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas derrière moi. Lorsque les rayons de la lune illuminèrent le bastion et que l'armée elfique s'arrêta, je vis Haldir se tourner vers nous, son visage impassible.

_Comment est-ce possible ?_ demanda le roi du Rohan, ne parvenant pas à y croire

_J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe_, répondit Haldir en me souriant. _Jadis, une alliance liait les elfes et les hommes. Autrefois nous avons combattu et périt ensemble. Nous sommes venu honorer cette allégeance_

Aragorn se précipita sur lui, le remerciant avant de le serrer dans ses bras, tellement l'aide des elfes était inespérée.

_Vous êtes plus que bienvenu_, fit-il en reculant

Je me jetai à mon tour dans les bras de Haldir qui me serra fortement contre lui avant que je ne laisse la place à Legolas. Puis les elfes se tournèrent d'un accord commun vers nous, prêt à se battre.

_Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes,_ conclut Haldir

_Et je ne dirais pas « je vous l'avais bien dit »,_ susurrais-je

Une chose exceptionnelle se produisit alors. Le visage de Théoden se dessina par un sourire et il inclina la tête devant moi, semblant enfin m'accorder une part de confiance.

_Où devons nous nous placer ?_ demanda Haldir en se tournant vers moi

J'en écarquillai des yeux. Certes, je savais conduire des armées, et les moins disciplinés de plus, mais je me fichai en règle générale du sort des combattants, seule comptait la victoire. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Voici pourquoi je me tournai vers Legolas qui, en tant que prince, savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ce dernier prit les choses en main et j'appelai Eothain qui me rejoignit rapidement. Je montai rapidement sur le créneau en sa compagnie et me retrouvait rapidement encadrée du jeune garçon et de Legolas. Ce dernier embrassa rapidement mes lèvres sous le regard incrédules de Gimli.

_Vous…,_ commença-t-il. _Vous êtes…_

_Pas un mot Gimli,_ répondis-je en souriant avant de me tourner vers les orques qui approchaient. _Ou vous risqueriez de perdre un membre_

_Vous auriez pu tout de même choisir un meilleur endroit_, grogna le nain et je souris encore plus tandis qu'Aragorn nous rejoignait. _Mon ami, pourvu que votre chance vous fasse passer la nuit_

Et à cet instant, comme si la situation n'était pas assez dramatique, l'orage se mit à gronder et je sentis les premières gouttes de pluie tomber.

_Vos amis sont avec vous Aragorn_, répliqua Legolas rapidement

_Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit_, répondit Gimli tandis qu'Haldir m'adressait un haussement de sourcil contrarié auquel je répondis pas un haussement d'épaules moqueur

Et là, ce fut le déluge parce que l'orage éclata véritablement et je me retrouvai rapidement trempée de la tête aux pieds. Les orques s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètre de nous, grognant de toutes leurs forces.

_N'ayez aucune pitié_, clama Aragorn en elfique. _Car ils n'en auront aucune_

Les orques continuèrent de grogner en contre bas. Et Gimli se mit à sauter sur ses pieds.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ?_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers nous

_Dois-je tout vous décrire ?_ fit Legolas. _Ou vous trouvez un marchepied ?_

Le nain se mit à rire tandis que je souriais à mon tour, ainsi que tout les elfes qui nous entouraient. Un peu d'humour avant de mourir, cela mettait de bonne humeur. Façon de parler.

A cet instant, une flèche partit de nos rangs, empalant directement un orque devant nous. J'ouvris des yeux immenses, sachant que cela signifierait le début de l'offensive.

_Attendez_, cria Aragorn un peu tard

Et à entendre les hurlements des orques, je compris que la bataille allait commencer. Et l'ennemi s'élança rapidement.

_Je t'aime_, clama Legolas en encochant une flèche, à mon instar

_Moi aussi_, répondis-je en visant un orque

_La bataille commence_, entendis-je Théoden murmurer

Oui, c'était peu dire. Le déluge ne s'arrêterait qu'à la fin de la bataille. Et à ce moment là, nous saurions enfin l'issue de ce combat. Le Bien ou le Mal, l'un des deux en ressortirait vainqueur, l'autre serait vaincu.

* * *

**Voilou, oui je sais, certains me diront que c'est assez banal de finir sur le début de la bataille, mais je compte bien me réserver un chapitre entier dessus. Donc je m'excuse d'avance, sans le regretter ^^. Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser. Bonne fin de semaine à tous, au week end prochain. Bisous.**

**PS : pour celui ou celle qui dépassera la 100ème review, elle aura le droit de me demander une fic ou un OS sur le personnage de son choix. Je suis prête à écrire sur n'importe quel personnage, ou presque. Donc cette personne aura le choix ^^. Bisous**


	13. La première des dernières guerres

**Bonjours à tous**

**Excusez moi du retard, petit problème de connexion et surtout, j'avais oublier tout bonnement de vous poster ce chapitre ^^, honte à moi. Je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables commentaires, ils m'encouragent tellement. Alors allons y pour la guerre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.**

« _Seul l'espoir de réussir donne le courage de supporter les mépris cruels_ »

Fernando de Rojas

Comme guerre, j'avais déjà vue moins macabre et moins pluvieux. Certes il était dans les cordes de Saroumane de faire de ce temps de l'orage, mais en règle générale, cela n'avait jamais été dirigée contre nous, puisque nous combattions pour Sauron. Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans les rangs ennemis et je commençai à comprendre la peur que le nom de Mordor, de Sauron ou de Saroumane inspirait.

Je tirai rapidement, visant des cibles au hasard, puisque tout les orques se ressemblaient de près ou de loin et qu'ils étaient tous aussi redoutables les uns que les autres. Pourtant, malgré la ruée de flèches que nous leur envoyons, je n'avais guère l'impression que les rangs ennemis diminuaient. Bien au contraire.

Et ce fut à cet instant que les orques se décidèrent à nous envoyer également des flèches, en guise de remerciement. Je forçai Eothain à se baisser et une flèche passa juste à l'endroit où se tenait sa tête quelques instants auparavant. J'entendis un hurlement derrière moi, signifiant que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait reçu. Grinçant des dents en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un des miens, je ripostai avec brio. Mais l'ennemi restait toujours plus nombreux.

_Echelles_, cria Aragorn en elfique

_C'est bien_, répondit Gimli qui semblait être le seul à qui cette bataille plaisait. _Amenez les moi_

_Les épées_, continua Aragorn. _Les épées_

_Recule_, criais-je à Eothain qui obéit en dégageant son épée. _Reste derrière moi et quoi qu'il advienne, ne t'approche pas du bord_

Le premier ennemi passa par dessus la rambarde et fut cueillit par ma flèche qui le percuta en pleine tête. Mais même s'il chuta, il fut rapidement remplacer par un autre.

Et là, ce fut véritablement la débandade puisque les orques montaient à une vitesse faramineuse, à un nombre incroyable. Je me précipitai sur l'échelle la plus proche en dégainant mon épée que j'enfournai violemment dans le ventre d'un orque en même temps qu'Haldir avant qu'on ne donne chacun un violent coup de pied de chaque côté de l'échelle, la faisant basculer en arrière. Un cri d'orque retentit derrière moi et je pivotai sur mes talons, découvrant Eothain qui venait d'empaler un ennemi avec son épée, l'empêchant de me décapiter.

_Merci_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Ecoute moi bien Eothain, tu va aller te placer au dessus de la porte là-bas. Rejoint les autres enfants, et défendez vous ensemble_

_Je ne veux pas te laisser_, cria-t-il tandis que j'empalais un autre orque

_Ta place n'est pas ici_, répondis-je en le poussant en avant. _Rejoint les autres. J'ai fait une promesse, je l'a tiendrais_

Il partit en courant dans la direction indiquée et je remerciai les elfes qui lui firent remparts de leurs corps pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer. J'avais un peuple à sauver, j'étais la princesse de ses elfes, je devais me batte en tant que telle.

_Dix huit_, cria Gimli, debout sur le rempart. _Dix neuf_

_Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais,_ clama Haldir en se battant dans mon dos

_Non_, répondis-je. _Et c'est pire si vous essayez de le faire taire_

Nous étions attaqués de toute part, la chaussée était à présent totalement envahit d'orques qui tentaient d'atteindre la porte sous les feux croisés que nous leur envoyons. Ce fut à cet instant que je vis une lumière approcher en contrebas. Mon sang se figea en découvrant un orque qui courait vers la muraille, visiblement prêt à faire quelque chose qui nous mettrait en difficulté.

_Abattez le_, hurla Aragorn en le désignant. _Alzena, Legolas, abattez le_

Je tirai des flèches à une vitesse inouïe mais cela ne semblait absolument pas arrêter l'orque qui continuait de courir, de nombreuses flèches planter dans le corps.

_Tuez le_, continua de hurler Aragorn

Sauf que rien ne venait à bout de l'orque qui se jeta brutalement au sol. Je me figeai sur place, me doutant qu'il n'était pas mort et brusquement, tout explosa.

J'entendis un bruit d'explosion et je me sentis partir en arrière, échappant au passage mon arc et mes flèches. La chute fut rude, car je heurtai avec violence le sol, et mon souffle se coupa. Ma tête heurta le mur et elle tourna pendant quelques instants. Je sentais du sang couler de mon nez et de mes lèvres et une douleur effroyable déchirait mon bras et mon avant bras gauche. En regardant de plus près, je fronçai le nez en voyant que je devais avoir une fracture ouverte.

_Aragorn_, entendis-je hurler Gimli

_Gimli_, répondit Aragorn

Je parvins peu à peu à retrouver mes sens et j'attrapai mon épée. Je retins un cri en pliant mon bras gauche contre ma poitrine et je me relevai, ignorant les trente six chandelles qui étincelaient devant mes yeux.

_Levez vous_, ordonna Haldir en se précipitant sur moi pour m'aider

_Je vais bien_, répondis-je en lui évitant de se faire couper en deux. _Je peux me battre Haldir, j'ai déjà vécue pire_

Je tournoyais sur moi-même, empalant et décapitant sur mon passage, veillant à ne pas quitter Haldir des yeux. Je ne savais pas où était Legolas, mais maintenant que je savais qu'il était mon âme sœur, le fait que je ne sois pas encore morte signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie.

Ce fut à ce moment que je compris que la muraille avait littéralement exploser. Les orques passaient partout, et la porte ne paraissait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Nous étions encercler et je priais intérieurement les Dieux de nous venir en aide.

_Aragorn_, entendis-je Théoden hurler. _Au bastion, sortez vos hommes de là_

Il avait raison, mais par où passer ? Comment sortir d'ici quand la seule entrée possible était envahit par les orques. Nous étions piégés, c'était évident. Alors je me battais à présent avec l'énergie du désespoir, dos à dos avec Haldir.

_Haldir_, hurla Aragorn. _Alzena. Au bastion_

Haldir hocha la tête et fit signe aux elfes et aux humains de rejoindre le bastion. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Haldir poussa un cri de douleur et je pivotai sur mes talons, constatant avec effroi qu'il se tenait le ventre, le sang cascadant de sa taille.

_Alzena attention_, cria Aragorn

Je parais de justesse la hache d'un orque et le repoussai d'un coup de pieds. Puis je pivotai vers Haldir, l'aidant à se relever, rapidement rejointe par Aragorn. A nous deux, nous parvinrent à faire descendre l'elfe des remparts et à l'attirer vers le bastion.

_Aragorn_, appela Haldir brutalement. _Derrière vous_

Je vis l'épée se lever et je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Je relâchai Haldir et me jetai sur l'orque, ignorant mon bras blessé. Un cri de douleur sortit de mes lèvres quand il releva sa dague, la plantant fermement dans mon ventre. Aragorn poussa un hurlement et se jeta sur l'orque tandis que des elfes m'aidaient à me relever, à l'instar d'Haldir.

Après être parvenue à reprendre un tant soit peu mes esprits, je me débattis pour repartir au combat.

_Amenez le au bastion_, ordonnais-je aux elfes. _Repliez vous, ne les laissez plus décimer vos rangs. Obéissez aux ordres de Théoden si jamais Haldir perd connaissance_

_Très bien votre majesté_, clama un elfe

Soudain, Orophin se plaça à mes côtés, en compagnie de son frère. Ils m'encadrèrent tout les deux, sous mon regard incrédule et incompréhensif.

_Vous êtes notre future reine_, expliqua Orophin avec un sourire_. Et plus que tout, vous êtes une amie. On ne vous laisse pas vous jeter dans ces combats sans nous_

_Merci_, murmurais-je alors qu'on se précipitait sur les remparts nord

_Aragorn_, entendis-je Legolas hurler

Je m'orientais au son de sa voix et parvins rapidement à le rejoindre. Il constata immédiatement que j'étais blessée et il m'écarta des remparts. Mais malgré l'amour que je lui portais, je n'étais pas en sucre, et je ne supportai pas la pitié.

_Je peux me battre Legolas_, sifflais-je en me dégageant. _Aide plutôt Aragorn_

L'elfe hocha la tête et lança une corde à Aragorn et Gimli, en contrebas. Lentement, ils furent remonter grâce à Legolas, Orophin et son frère. Aragorn me regarda, étonné.

_Vous êtes résistante_, murmura-t-il en m'entrainant à sa suite vers le bastion. _Vous êtes forte_

_Je ne mourrais pas ainsi_, répondis-je tandis que les portes de la salle de réception se refermait derrière nous

Je me précipitai vers Haldir pour l'aider à se soigner. Il avait été poignardé et perdait beaucoup de sang, si personne ne l'aidait, il mourrait dans quelques minutes.

_C'est finit Alzena_, murmura-t-il tandis que les autres barricadaient la porte. _Ne les laissez pas gagner cette guerre_

_Ce n'est pas finit_, répliquais-je en fermant les yeux avant de lancer une supplique. _Aidez moi_

Je projetai mon esprit vers Fondcombe et la Lothlorien, vers Elrond, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elladan et Elrohir. Je fus tellement emportée par mon élan que mon esprit heurta celui de la Forêt Noire, non loin de nous et je sentis Thranduil, le père de Legolas, répondre à mon appel. Sans comprendre comment je faisais cela, comment je parvenait à les appeler ainsi à l'aide, je sentis mes forces accroitre, et je rouvris les yeux en plaçant mes mains au-dessus de la plaie d'Haldir.

Je n'avais pas le don de guérison, et pourtant, la blessure mortelle de l'elfe se referma lentement. Je sentis les esprits des autres elfes décroitre dans mon esprit, chacun m'envoyant une onde de tendresse et je perçu dans celui de Thranduil une pointe d'humour. Aurait-il perçu ce qui s'était passer entre moi et son fils ? Arwen s'attarda un peu plus longtemps, m'envoyant une grande onde d'amour, de tendresse et de fraternité. Puis je retrouvai tout mes esprits et je clignai des yeux.

_Comment avez vous fait cela ?_ demanda Haldir en se remettant debout. _Vous ne possédez pourtant pas le don de guérison_

_Il semblerait qu'elle soit dotée de talent qu'elle ignore encore_, répondit Aragorn avant que Théoden ne lui coupe la parole

_La forteresse est prise_, clama Théoden. _C'est fini_

_Vous avez dit qu'elle en tomberait pas tant que vos hommes l'a défendrait_, cria Aragorn. _Et ils l'a défendent encore. Ils sont morts en la défendant_

_Ne faite pas de leur sacrifice une erreur_, murmurais-je. _Souhaitez vous mourir en lâche ? En restant planqué dans votre château ? Ou préférez vous allez à leur rencontre ?_

Je le laissai méditer et aidais Legolas à porter un banc jusqu'à la porte, mais je fus pousser sur le côté par Haldir qui n'avait guère oublier que j'étais blesser.

_N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir de ces cavernes ?_ demanda Aragorn avant d'insister en ne voyant pas Théoden répondre. _Y a t-il une autre issue ?_

Le garde principal de Théoden se tourna vers Aragorn, devant l'inertie de son roi. Désignant un passage par les montagnes et je me précipitai pour aider les autres à barricader la porte.

_Montez à cheval_, ordonna Théoden. _Nous partons pour notre dernière bataille_

Je pivotai sur mes talons et Legolas me tendit une main pour que je monte derrière lui, ce que je fis sans hésitation. J'enlaçai sa taille et il serra mes bras.

_Plus de temps n'aurait pas été de trop_, murmura Legolas

_Nous survivrons_, répondis-je en dégainant mon épée. _J'en suis sûre_

_J'ai été heureux de me battre à vos côtés_, lança Théoden avant de se tourner vers la porte tandis que Gimli faisait sonner le cor du Rohan. _Cruauté réveille toi, qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine et que l'aube soit rouge_

A ce moment là, la porte céda, laissant apparaitre les orques. Théoden leva son épée, donnant ainsi le signal de l'attaque. Je serrai la tunique de Legolas qui appuya sur mes doigts.

_Pour Eorlingas_, cria le roi en abaissant son épée

Notre monture partit au galop, et je décapitai tout les orques dont la tête passait à ma hauteur. Quelque chose agrippa ma cheville, mais un simple coup de pied lui fit lâcher prise.

La descente jusqu'à la porte du Gouffre de Helm fut difficile, mais la volonté de sortir vivante de ce calvaire me portait à rester en vie. Je tuais tout ce qui passait à ma hauteur, sans soucis du détail. Des cris retentissaient, mais tout ce qui importait était la vie de Legolas et Aragorn que je voyais, le reste, je m'en fichai en sachant que Gimli était en haut du Gouffre, sonnant le cor.

Soudain, un hennissement de cheval retentit et en relevant la tête, je vis apparaître la silhouette de Gandalf. Je me souvins alors de ses paroles, il avait tenu sa promesse, il était arrivé avant la fin. Et je fus surprise de voir apparaître un autre cavalier à ses côtés. Autour de nous, les orques nous abandonnaient pour préparer leurs défenses.

_Eomer_, entendis-je Théoden murmurer

Je levai un sourcil en voyant une armée entière le rejoindre, portant nos alliés à plusieurs centaines. Et cela fit paniquer les orques dont certains se mirent à fuir comme des lâches tandis que le reste se faisait massacrer.

Lorsque le dernier orque toucha le sol, mort, je relevai la tête, constatant avec soulagement que mes amis étaient en vie et je m'appuyai sur Legolas pour descendre de cheval et m'approcher de Gandalf qui s'était découvert des admirateurs.

_Vous n'arrivez jamais en retard n'est-ce pas ?_ demandais-je en me souvenant de ce que Frodon m'avait dit. _Mais à point nommé_

_En effet jeune fille_, répondit Gandalf avec un grand sourire

_Heureuse de vous voir enfin_, répondis-je en répondant à son sourire. _Et je ne crois pas être la seule_

Je lui souris une dernière fois et me mis à chercher Eothain qui se précipita dans mes bras en me voyant.

_Vous avez tenu votre promesse_, murmura-t-il. _J'ai survécue_

_Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait prévenir votre mère ?_ demandais-je en attrapant sa main. _Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de le savoir_

On se mit à chercher parmi les rangs des femmes et des enfants et je finis par repérer la mère de l'enfant, qui nous cherchait des yeux. Quand son regard tomba sur nous, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage et elle se précipita de toutes ses forces dans notre direction.

_Va y_, murmurais-je à son fils en le poussant en avant. _Elle n'attend que toi_

Le fils et la maman se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et malgré mon cœur qui se réchauffait peu à peu, je parvins difficilement à ne pas être émue devant ce spectacle. Quand la femme leva des yeux remplit de remerciements vers moi, j'hochai la tête avec un sourire et reculai pour aider ceux que je pouvais.

_Ainsi donc vous aidez mon peuple_, fit la voix d'Eomer derrière moi

Je me retournai et trouvai le futur héritier du Rohan devant moi.

_Je vous avais dit que je tenterais par tout les moyens de me repentir de mes erreurs_, répondis-je. _J'espère que c'est un bon début_

_Pour ma part_, reprit Eomer. _Vous êtes déjà pardonnée_

Je ne sus quoi dire et il se contenta de me serrer contre lui avant de rejoindre ses soldats. Je levai les yeux sur Legolas et souris. Il me tendit les mains et je les attrapai. Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa doucement sous les grondements de Gimli. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers le nain, ce dernier était assit en compagnie d'Aragorn et ils fumaient tout les deux leurs pipes sous le regard désapprobateur de Haldir.

_Je vous l'avais bien dit Gimli,_ disait Aragorn. _Ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble, il suffisait d'entendre leurs piques respectives et le regard qu'ils se posaient l'un sur l'autre quand ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux. C'était flagrant, même Merry et Pippin l'avaient remarquer_

_J'ai perdue une alliée là_, grommela Gimli_. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte_

_Rendre compte de quoi ?_ demanda Eowyn en nous rejoignant. _Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous en vie. Alzena, vous êtes blesser_

Ah, j'avais presque oubliée ce léger détail dans la bataille et je ne compris pas vraiment comment je me retrouvai tirée vers la salle de soin par Legolas et Haldir. Je me contentai de les suivre en silence et une infirmière me prit en charge, murmurant que j'aurais du venir immédiatement. Mais la blessure était déjà à moitié cicatriser grâce à ma nature elfique. Je n'étais pas prête de renouvelée l'expérience de la Moria

Lorsque je pu enfin reposer le pied librement dehors, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Et tout le monde était à cheval. J'écarquillai les yeux et Aragorn me tendit la main pour me faire monter sur son cheval. Legolas rejoignit Gimli et Haldir obtint un cheval à lui seul.

_Une petite visite à Isengard vous dit-elle ?_ demanda joyeusement Gandalf_. Il paraît qu'elle est tombé_

_Allons bon,_ répondis-je. _Maintenant, vous êtes devenu tellement puissant que même Saroumane ne vous résiste plus_

_Détrompez vous mon amie_, répondit Gandalf. _Je n'y suis pour rien_

Je levai un sourcil mais à cet instant, notre cheval partit au galop et je du me rattraper à la cape d'Aragorn pour ne pas tomber. Je jetai un regard envieux à Haldir qui avait eu le droit à son cheval personnel. Quelle injustice, après tout, j'étais princesse. Non ?

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, nos chevaux s'arrêtèrent et je tournai la tête devant moi. L'Isengard ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce que j'avais vue. Avant que Saroumane ne devienne officiellement du côté du Mordor, sa cité était pleine d'arbres. Puis je me souvenais vaguement qu'elle avait été décimé par les orques et tout ce qui y vivaient. Aujourd'hui, seule la tour s'élevait, droite au milieu des flots de l'eau libérée.

_La colère de Sauron sera terrible_, lança Gandalf comme pour gâcher le moral de tout le monde. _Et son châtiment prompt_

Au loin, bien au delà d'Isengard, l'orage se déchainait au dessus du Mordor et je me sentis si proche de lui. Mon royaume, celui que je devais sauver des mains de Sauron.

_La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée_, continua Gandalf. _Celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Nos espoirs reposent désormais sur deux petits hobbits, quelques part dans les régions désertes_

_Ils sont toujours en vie_, répondis-je en souriant tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers moi. _Car croyez moi, je le saurais s'ils étaient morts ou l'anneau entre les mains d'un autre_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi les nôtres,_ fit Eomer en me souriant tandis que Legolas le fusillait du regard et qu'Haldir lui envoyait un regard désolé

_Et moi de me battre à vos côtés_, terminais-je avec un sourire à l'égard de Legolas. _Tellement heureuse_

Mes pensées s'égarèrent vers Frodon et Sam, quelques part se rapprochant du Mordor. J'espérais sincèrement que cette quête ne leur couterait pas la vie, que le destin serait clément et leur accorderait une chance de vie après cette quête.

**Alors alors, j'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, je posterais le prochain chapitre Mercredi, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont et un bon début de semaine à ceux qui n'y sont pas. Je compatis, en tant qu'étudiante, je n'ai qu'une semaine de vacances et, étrangement, je trouve cela bien trop court ^^. Allez, bon début de semaine. Bisous.**

**PS : vue que Grain de sel à poster la 100e review, comme promit, je lui ai demander si elle souhaitait que je lui écrive une fic ou un OS sur le personnage de son choix dans l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux. Elle m'a donc demander que ce soit sur Thranduil, ce qui tombe très bien puisque j'adore aussi ce personnage ^^. Mais je souhaitais vous en parler pour savoir s'il y en a ici qui souhaiterait être prévenue quand je commencerais à poster cette nouvelle fic ? Voilà, je vous un bon début de semaine. Bisous à tous.**


	14. Retrouvailles

**Bonjours à tous**

**Oulà vraiment désolée à tous, j'avais oubliée de poster le chapitre ^^. Je suis en vacances, seulement une semaine, alors j'ai tout oublier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous passez une bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont. J'ai été agréablement surprise de constater que vous m'avez poster tellement de commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant alors merci beaucoup. Et sinon, oui, j'ai fait survivre Haldir, je ne savais pas que cela rendrait tout le monde fou de joie ^^. Je suis contente, j'aime bien son personnage en plus. Bref, je vous laisse lire au lieu de parler. Bonne lecture à tous**

**Guest**** : Merci beaucoup pour tes review, elles me font très plaisir ^^. Bonne lecture. Bisous**

**Choupette**** : Oui il a survécu, je me suis dit que si je le tuais, je risquais de me faire tuer par les lecteurs alors j'ai été gentille et je l'ai fais survivre... non en fait je l'adore aussi et je n'avais pas le coeur à le tuer. J'ai tellement pleurer dans la scène du film que j'ai pas eu envie de vous ré-infliger cela ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également. Bisous.**

**Lucie227**** : Alors là, c'est une bonne question, je retiens les noms de ceux qui m'en poste tout le temps, mais il est vrai que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontrer ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis contente que tu te sois manifester, c'est très gentil ^^. Je suis contente que la suite te plaise, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre. A bientôt. Bisous.**

* * *

« _L'amitié n'a rien de mieux à donner qu'elle-même_ »

Torquato Tasso

Nous avancions lentement dans la forêt que nous avions traverser quelque temps auparavant, avant de rejoindre le Rohan. Maintenant que je savais qu'elle était de notre côté, la forêt me paraissait moins terrifiante et je détaillai tout ce qui me passait sous les yeux. Pour une fois que nous n'avions pas à nous battre ou à courir pour la survie de quelqu'un, je profitai de ces quelques instants de calme.

Soudain, alors qu'Isengard se dessinait à travers les arbres, je vis au loin Merry et Pippin, debout sur l'ancienne muraille de la forteresse. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres, heureuse de les revoir. Alors que je m'attendais à être heurter par les souvenirs de la mort de Boromir, je parvins aisément à ressentir de la joie ne voyant mes amis plutôt que de la tristesse en me rappelant nos derniers souvenirs communs.

_Bienvenue messieurs et Dame_, fit Merry en s'inclinant devant moi. _En Isengard_

_Jeunes coquins_, clama Gimli. _Vous nous envoyez à votre chasse. Et vous ne pensez… qu'à festoyer et à fumée_

Je souriais, à l'instar de tous tandis que les deux hobbits hochaient la tête.

_Assis sur le champ de la victoire_, répondit Pippin. _Nous goûtons un réconfort bien mérité. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux_

J'esquissai une grimace de dégoût à l'instar de Legolas. Je ne mangeai pas de viande, depuis l'enfance. Une particularité elfique paraissait-il.

_Le porc salé ?_ répéta Gimli, affamé

_Les hobbits_, soupira Gandalf

_Nous obéissons à Sylvebarbe_, répondit Merry. _Qui a reprit les rênes de l'Isengard_

_C'est Saroumane qui doit être heureux_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de constater sous les rires de mes amis

_Allez en selle_, lança Eomer en tendant une main à Pippin qui grimpa aisément sur son cheval

Merry rejoignit Haldir et on partit sur Isengard. Cet endroit ne me rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs et je me tendis, gênée par l'ambiance si familière du Mordor qui régnait ici.

_Jeune maitre Gandalf ?_ demanda Sylvebarbe. _Je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois, l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je maitrise, mais il y a un magicien là haut, enfermé dans sa tour_

_Saroumane doit y rester sous votre garde Sylvebarbe_, répondit Gandalf toujours préparer aux imprévus

_Décapitons le et finissons en_, objecta Gimli toujours prêt à faire des concessions

_Non_, coupa Gandalf. _Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir_

_Les immondices de Saroumane_, reprit l'arbre. _S'en vont enfin. Les arbres reviendront vivre ici_

A cet instant, Pippin, avec sa chance légendaire, descendit de cheval et s'approcha de quelque chose qui brillait à travers l'eau. Une sombre menace étreignit mon cœur quand je le vis remonter une boule de cristal noir.

_Par mon écorce_, s'exclama l'arbre

_J'allais le dire_, répondit Gimli en déclenchant un nouvel éclat de rire des autres

_Peregrin Touque_, appela Gandalf. _Donnez moi ça. Dépêchons_

_Vous êtes toujours aussi pressé à ce que je vois_, murmurais-je en m'attirant le regard blasé du magicien blanc auquel je répondis par un grand sourire

_On rentre à Edoras_, répondit Gandalf en se redressant. _En route_

Je me retins à nouveau de justesse à Aragorn quand celui ci talonna notre cheval qui partit au galop. Je grommelai, sachant que ce serait la honte de tomber à terre.

Mais en me rappelant la cérémonie qui nous attendait, je ne pu que sentir mon cœur se serrer. La cérémonie en hommage aux victimes. Aux elfes et humains qui étaient tombés.

Lorsqu'on entra dans Edoras, je rejoignis Eowyn qui me prêtait des robes tant que j'habitais ici. Je ne savais pas trop ce que l'on attendait, mais j'aimais bien Edoras. Après voir prit un rapide bain, mettre laver entièrement, passer une nouvelle robe et coiffer mes longs cheveux roux, je redescendis en bas, rejoignant Legolas qui prit délicatement mes doigts entre les siens. Puis j'écoutai le discours de Théoden avant de baisser les yeux au sol quand il leva son verre.

_Ce soir_, clama Théoden. _Souvenons nous de ceux qui ont donner leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux_

_Gloire_, murmurais-je en même temps que les autres

Puis, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent et je me retrouvai dans les bras de Legolas à converser avec un nain déjà complètement bourré et Eomer qui ne valait guère mieux. A ma droite, Merry et Pippin n'étaient guère en meilleur état autant qu'ils étaient à danser sur leur table.

Ce fut à ce moment que je vis Aragorn et Gandalf converser un peu plus loin, la mine sérieuse. Devinant qu'ils parlaient de Frodon, j'embrassais doucement les lèvres de Legolas avant de les rejoindre.

_Nous avons le temps_, disait Aragorn. _Chaque jour, Frodon se rapproche du Mordor_

_Comment le savoir ?_ demanda Gandalf tandis que je me plantai à côté d'eux

_Alzena nous la certifier_, répondit Aragorn. _Et que vous dit votre cœur ?_

_Que Frodon est en vie_, fit Gandalf avec un grand sourire en serrant mon épaule. _Oui. Il est vivant_

J'hochai la tête et rejoignis nos amis en compagnie d'Aragorn, aussi fus je surprise de constater que Legolas et Haldir buvait. Et ils semblait aussi alcoolisé que Gimli.

_J'ai ratée quelque chose ? _demandais-je à un Eomer à peine plus conscient que les autres

_Gimli à provoquer votre garde et votre compagnon_, répondit l'autre avec des hoquets. _Du coup, ils ont répondu_

_Il ne manquait plus que deux elfes alcoolisés,_ sifflais-je en me retenant de rire devant Legolas qui s'effondra sur son siège. _On va arrêter là pour ce soir_

_Non,_ clama Legolas en tentant de rattraper son verre que j'éloignais de lui. _Veut pas. Gimli gagnera sinon. Donne moi mon verre_

_Il a gagner de toute façon,_ répondis-je en l'obligeant à se lever. _Et je ne vous laisserai pas boire encore. Aragorn s'il vous plait, épargnez la même honte à mon capitaine_

Aragorn sourit d'un air qui ne me convainquis pas de sa bonne foi et je constatai, en trainant Legolas à l'autre bout de la salle, qu'il s'était mit à boire en compagnie des autres. Je rejoignis Eowyn en espérant vaguement que Legolas cesse de me parler des pâquerettes qui ornaient le dehors d'Edoras.

_Je vois que lui aussi à l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool_, fit Eowyn en me voyant empêcher Legolas de se servir un verre

_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit fier de lui en reprenant ses esprits_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Non Legolas, vous restez ici_

_Mais veut pas,_ siffla l'autre avec une voix d'enfant. _Veut aller rejoindre Gimli. C'est marrant un nain_

_Vous lui direz cela demain quand vous serez sobre, _répondis-je. _Et je ne suis pas sûre que vous tiendrez les mêmes propos_

Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, mais se contenta de croiser les jambes et les bras, me laissant discuter en paix avec Eowyn. En pensant à la tête qu'il ferait quand je lui débiterais tout ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire, un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_Et gagnez_, cria Gimli. _Les elfes sont des nouilles_

_Qu'est-ce que je vous disais_, grogna Legolas d'un ton boudeur. _Il a gagner lui_

_Cela va lui passer_, répondis-je en tapotant son bras. _Ne vous inquiétez pas_

Puis je me remis à discuter avec Eowyn, veillant à ce que Legolas ne s'éloigne pas. Ce qui fit que quelques instants plus tard, après avoir courageusement combattu le sommeil, Legolas s'endormit assit à sa place, les yeux fermés, mais le visage toujours boudeur.

_Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un elfe buvant de l'alcool_, m'apprit Eowyn en rigolant

_Moi non plus,_ fis-je en souriant_. Et Sauron aurait du soucis à se faire. Et nous aussi_

Alors que je discutai avec elle et que la fête touchait à sa fin, on tira sur ma manche et je découvris Legolas, le visage blafard et les yeux dévorés par la souffrance. Gueule de bois ?

_J'ai mal à la tête_, siffla-t-il d'une voix tout à fait sobre

_C'est une bonne chose alors_, répondis-je en me levant. _Venez, on sort. Eowyn, bonne soirée_

_A vous aussi_, répondit-elle avec un sourire

J'aidai Legolas à gagner la sortie, tandis qu'il se plaquait une main sur le front. Je savais que, dans quelques instants, il irait mieux. Alors je ne m'inquiétais pas. Il s'appuya sur le mur, fermant les yeux et je fis de même, le regardant avec ironie.

_Vous allez mieux ?_ demandais-je en tentant de cacher mon amusement tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux

_Je crois que oui_, répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux et en se redressant. _La Terre a arrêter de tourner_

_Ce ne doit pas être le cas de mon capitaine_, fis-je remarquer en voyant passer au loin Haldir, soutenu par Eowyn qui faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser s'étaler sur le sol. _Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de suivre les recommandations de Gimli ?_

_Aucune idée,_ souffla Legolas en s'approchant du balcon, attrapant mes doigts au passage pour m'attirer à sa suite

Le vent soufflait fort et on se figea tout les deux, nos doigts liés, face aux montagnes menant au Gondor, puis au Mordor. L'orage grondait là-bas et il faisait si froid ici. Legolas mit sa capuche sur sa tête et posa la mienne sur mes cheveux. Souriant doucement, il m'attira dans ses bras et nous fixâmes en même temps le ciel voilé tandis que les autres se couchaient, s'endormaient d'un sommeil de plomb, et qui auraient une belle gueule de bois au réveil.

Des pas retentirent derrière nous et Aragorn nous rejoignit lentement, posant un bras autour de ma taille. Ainsi entourée comme jamais, je me sentais en sécurité, prête à affronter le monde entier.

_Les étoiles sont voilées_, murmura Legolas à la question muette de notre ami. _Quelque chose s'agite à l'Est. Une malveillance sans répit. L'œil de l'ennemi avance_

Aragorn ne répondit rien et se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de ma taille et de celle de Legolas. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur l'environnement calme autour de nous quand, soudain, une terrible menace me serra le cœur. Je criai de surprise en me dégageant de l'étreinte de Legolas et Aragorn. Sauron était là.

_Sauron_, criais-je en reculant, terrifiée

_Il est ici,_ clama Legolas en m'attrapant par la taille avant de m'entrainer vers l'endroit où dormait Gandalf et les autres

_Je te vois_, sifflait la voix de Sauron tandis que je tentais de repousser cette malveillance qui se déchainait sur quelqu'un derrière cette porte. _Tu ne peux m'échapper. Où est l'anneau ?_

_Vite,_ sifflais-je en dépassant tout le monde pour entrer dans la chambre

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Pippin se tortiller de douleur, les doigts irrémédiablement liés à la boule de cristal de Saroumane. Aragorn entra dans la pièce en me bousculant pour se jeter sur Pippin.

_Aragorn non_, criais-je

_Il faut l'aider_, siffla-t-il en empoignant la boule de cristal

Mais il perdit immédiatement connaissance dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la magie noire de Sauron et Saroumane. Legolas le retint avant qu'il ne s'effondre et je me précipitai sur Pippin, inerte sur le sol.

_Pippin_, appelais-je en écartant son cousin. _Réveillez vous_

Crétin de Touque, cria Gandalf avant de se calmer en voyant Pippin frigorifié

Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et prit les doigts du Hobbit entre les siens.

_Regardez moi,_ ordonna-t-il doucement quand Pippin reprit ses esprits

_Gandalf_, murmura le hobbit. _Alzena. Pardonnez moi_

_Regardez moi,_ répéta Gandalf quand Pippin fit mine de sombrer dans l'inconscience. _Qu'avez vous vu ?_

_Il y avait un arbre_, énuméra Pippin. _Un arbre blanc dans une cour pavée. L'arbre était mort. La Cité était en feu_

_Minas Tirith_, répondit Gandalf tandis que je parvenais à la même conclusion. _Est-ce cela que vous avez vue ?_

_J'ai vue…,_ continua Pippin, totalement déphasé_. Je l'ai vue lui_

_Sauron,_ sifflais-je en caressant la joue de Pippin. _Calmez vous, tout va bien_

_J'entendais sa voix dans ma tête,_ fit-il en agrippant mes doigts

_Que lui avez vous dit ?_ demanda Gandalf, tendu. _Parlez_

_Doucement,_ sifflais-je

_Il a demander mon nom et je n'ai rien dit_, murmura Pippin. _Il m'a brutalisé…_

_Qu'avez vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'anneau,_ coupa sans ménagement Gandalf

_Calmez vous_, sifflais-je en crispant mes doigts sur Pippin. _Etre confronté à Sauron n'est pas un sentiment sympathique, croyez moi, je parle en connaissance de cause_

_Je n'ai rien dit,_ suffoqua Pippin

_Bon cela suffit_, clamais-je en poussant Gandalf qui se leva de lui-même. _Pippin écoutez moi, tout va bien d'accord ? Alors calmez vous, pensez à autre chose_

_Je suis tellement désolé,_ murmura Pippin

_Ce n'est rien,_ répondis-je en tendant les doigts vers une couverture que Legolas me tendit. _Réchauffez vous, et rejoignez nous en bas. Gandalf ?_

_Il faut réunir Théoden_, clama celui-ci

Je caressai une dernière fois la joue de Pippin et me redressai, fusillant Gandalf du regard. Quelle idée de s'en prendre aussi violemment après quelqu'un qui venait de subir l'assaut de Sauron.

_Vous m'en voudrez plus tard,_ siffla Gandalf tandis que nous étions tous réunit dans la grande salle. _Pour l'instant, il y a plus grave_

_Sauron est-il au courant pour Frodon ?_ demanda Théoden à qui seule la sécurité de son peuple importait

_Les yeux de Pippin ne mentaient pas_, répondit Gandalf. _C'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l'anneau. Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux. Il a vu dans le palantir un aperçu du plan de l'ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montrer une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le pensait, ils ont assez de courage et de force pour le défier. Et Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unirent sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith plutôt que de voir le retour du Roi. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit y répondre_

_Dites moi ?_ demanda Théoden comme je m'y attendais. _Pourquoi devrions nous secourir ceux qui nous ont abandonner ? Que devons-nous au Gondor ?_

Cela créa un grande silence entre nous et mon regard passa d'Aragorn à Théoden, de Gandalf à Legolas puis de Merry à Pippin. Mes pensées partirent vers Boromir et mon cœur se serra. Je lui avais fait une promesse, je devais la tenir peu importe les choix des autres.

_Je vais y aller_, répondit Aragorn d'une voix méprisante

_Non_, coupais-je. _Votre place est ici. C'est à moi d'y aller. Mon père était le Roi du Gondor à son époque, je suis l'héritière de ce royaume autant que vous. Mais je ne suis pas leur future reine, tandis que vous si. Vous devez survivre, vous devez rester ici et aider les autres peuples à se réunir_

_Cela vous rapprochera trop du Mordor_, clama Aragorn alors que Legolas m'emprisonnait dans ses bras

Je savais que ce n'était guère le Mordor qui leur faisait peur, mais mon père.

_Mon destin s'accomplira de toute manière_, répondis-je. _Je dois me libérer de ce fardeau, je dois libérer mon père de cette éternité de cauchemars. Et je serais toujours plus utile là-bas qu'ici_

_Alzena je refuse,_ clama Legolas. _Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais nos destins sont liés, et si tu meurt, je te suis dans l'ombre. Alors je pense avoir mon mot à dire_

Je pivotai dans ses bras, retentant la souffrance que m'infligeait la pensée de le quitter.

_Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'a dit lorsque nous nous sommes disputer ?_ demandais-je doucement. _Que je représentais le mal ? Depuis, tu a pu constater que je n'étais pas mauvaise. Mais je peux me montrer cruelle, aussi mauvaise et perfide que mon père. Face à lui, je le vaincrais par le mal. C'est le seul moyen. Tu le sais_

Je caressai sa joue et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de ma taille. Ne trouvant guère plus d'objection malgré la peine que cela lui infligeait. Gandalf s'approcha d'Aragorn, se penchant vers lui.

_Allez à Minas Tirith par une autre route_, murmura-t-il si bas que Théoden ne devait guère l'entendre, ce qui était sans doute le but. _Longez le fleuve, cherchez les vaisseaux noirs_ (il parla à nouveau d'une voix forte en s'adressant à Théoden et Eomer qui venaient de le rejoindre). _Comprenez bien ceci, les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêter. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith avec Alzena et Pippin viendra aussi_

Pippin blanchit avant de me jeter un regard implorant. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. En l'emmenant avec nous, Gandalf lui accordait une survie plus longue. Car désormais, Sauron le pourchasserait jusqu'à la fin.

Je serrai les doigts de Legolas et on suivit Gandalf dehors, jusqu'aux écuries. Legolas m'embrassa et me laissa sur place, partant en courant. J'haussai les sourcils, mais je savais que sa réaction était justifiée, alors je continuai seule aux côtés des deux autres.

_De tout les Hobbits curieux_, clamait Gandalf. _Vous êtes le pire. Allez, hâtez vous_

Je suivis Gandalf en silence, laissant Merry et Pippin régler leurs comptes seul à seul. Je savais que leur séparation serait difficile, mais elle était nécessaire.

Je sellai rapidement la jument qui m'avait été attribuée, préférant laisser les deux autres chevaux à Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Alors que j'allais la faire sortir de sa stalle, un bras me fit pivoter et je me retrouvai face à Aragorn et Gimli

_Surtout_, murmura-t-il. _Quoi qu'il advienne, sachez que vous êtes une amie et un membre de ma famille. Je ne supporterais pas votre mort, alors survivez à ce qui nous attend_

_Et vous_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Ne nous faites pas trop attendre_

_Vous avez intérêt à rester en vie gente dame_, siffla Gimli en serrant ma taille. _Sinon, je vous tuerais_

_Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour venir vous cassez les pieds le plus longtemps possible_, répondis-je avant de sourire à Aragorn

Il embrasse mon front, me serra une dernière fois contre lui et céda la place à Legolas, refermant la stalle derrière eux pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Legolas m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa doucement. Je lui rendis son baiser et je fermai les yeux, oubliant pour quelques instants le reste du monde et ses soucis. Puis il posa son front contre le mien, repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux.

_Je vous aime_, murmura-t-il. _Je veux que vous en soyez sûre entièrement_

_Je doute de beaucoup de choses Legolas_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Mais pas de nous malgré notre passé respectif. Je vous aime aussi_

Il embrassa mes lèvres et recula, gardant un bras autour de ma taille mais me tendant autre chose de son autre main. En baissant les yeux, je fus effarée d'y découvrir le même médaillon que possédait tout les elfes, qui refermait son immortalité. Je relevai des yeux incrédule sur lui tandis qu'il attachait son pendentif à mon cou.

_Je vous aime_, répéta-t-il

Je n'avais jamais fait confiance à personne, même si j'en avais accorder une part à Elrond, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn et mes amis. Mais malgré la haine qui m'avait d'abord liée à Legolas, je savais aujourd'hui que ma vie sans lui ne valait rien. Alors je décrochai mon propre collier, le passant au cou de Legolas. Je savais ce que cela signifiait définitivement. Je lui donnais ma vie, mais je choisissais également définitivement une vie d'elfe, d'immortelle.

Il me serra longuement contre lui, puis ses lèvres trouvèrent à nouveau les miennes. Et je souhaitais un instant être très loin d'ici, seule avec lui, loin de cette guerre. Loin de tout. Mais ce n'était pas possible et on frappa doucement à notre porte, nous signifiant qu'il était temps de se séparer. Legolas m'aida à monter en selle, et je caressai une dernière fois sa joue.

_Prenez soin de mon cœur_, murmurais-je. _Il est ce qu'il me reste de plus cher au monde_

_Je vous le promet_, répondit-il en embrassant mes doigts avant de me laisser sortir de la stalle

_C'est loin Minas Tirith ?_ demanda Pippin, tendu

_Trois jours de route à vol de Nazgul_, répondit Gandalf

J'appréciai moyennement son humour et grinçai des dents, le faisant sourire.

_Et espérez que nous n'en auront pas à nos trousses_, continua le magicien

Je vis Merry tendre quelque chose à Pippin et je détournai le regard pour le poser sur Aragorn et Gimli qui me fixaient en silence tandis que Legolas ne semblait guère décidé à lâcher ma jambe.

_Mais on va se revoir ?_ demanda Pippin, effrayé par le ton de son cousin

_Tenez j'ai faillis oublier,_ souffla Legolas

Je baissai les yeux et pris la dague qu'il me tendait. Je souris en voyant l'emblème de la Forêt Noire graver dessus. Je serrai ses doigts et il recula lentement, rejoignant les autres sans me quitter du regard.

_Au galop_, siffla Gandalf. _Montre nous ta rapidité Gripoil_

Je souris une dernière fois à Legolas avant de talonner mon cheval, partant à la suite de Gandalf. Je jetai un dernier regard à Edoras et suivis le magicien blanc, galopant à toute vitesse à travers champs et rochers. Je savais que je scellai mon destin ainsi, mais je savais que je n'étais plus seule désormais.

***0*0***

Je posai pied à terre au sommet de la tour Blanche, devant l'entrée de la salle du trône. Je restai émerveillée devant le magnifique décor qui s'offrait à moi. Si le Mordor était la noirceur absolue, le Gondor reflétait la pureté.

_C'est l'arbre_, murmura Pippin lorsque nous passâmes devant ce dernier. _Gandalf ?_

_Oui,_ répondit ce dernier. _L'arbre Blanc du Gondor. L'arbre du Roi. Toutefois, le seigneur Denethor n'est pas le roi. Il n'est que l'intendant, le gardien du trône_

Il s'arrêta net au dessus des marches et se tourna vers Pippin. Sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire et la souffrance que cela m'occasionnerait, je me trouvai une passion pour la découpe du mur.

_Ecoutez moi bien_, clama Gandalf. _Denethor est le père de Boromir. Evoquer la mort de son fils devant lui serait malavisé. N'évoquez ni Frodon, ni l'anneau. Ne dites rien à propos d'Aragorn, ni d'Alzena. En fait, il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout_

Pour une fois d'accord avec lui, j'hochai la tête et Pippin acquiescilla à son tour. Puis Gandalf poussa la double porte et on entra dans la salle du trône. Qui était vide, hormis les statues sur les côtés et les deux trônes face à nous, dont l'un était occupé.

_Salut à vous Denethor_, clama Gandalf. _Fils d'Etchelion. Seigneur et intendant du Gondor_

A l'instar de Pippin, je restai figée devant cet homme qui ressemblait si peu à Boromir alors qu'il en était le père.

_J'apporte des nouvelles en ces heures sombres_, continua Gandalf sans se soucier de l'attitude antipathique de l'homme. _Et mon conseil_

_Vous êtes peut-être venu m'expliquer ceci ?_ demanda Denethor en montrant le cor brisé de Boromir. _Vous êtes peut être venu me dire pourquoi mon fils est mort ?_

Ses yeux tombèrent sur moi un instant et semblèrent s'adoucir. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant et j'eu tôt fait de me demander si cela n'avait guère été qu'une illusion.

Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Pippin, tentant de chasser les images de la mort de Boromir que je savais défiler dans ses pensées. Le hobbit n'avait guère à s'en vouloir, Boromir s'était sacrifié en volontaire.

_Boromir est mort pour nous sauver_, clama-t-il en s'avançant. _En compagnie d'Alzena, ils se sont battu pour sauver ma vie et celle de mon cousin. Il a affronter maints ennemis_

Il s'inclina devant Denethor dont l'expression se radoucit. Je ne pouvais passer outre la souffrance de ce père devant la mort de son fils. Elle était légitime. Mais je n'oubliais pas les paroles de Boromir à l'égard de son frère et de la préférence de leur paternel.

_Je vous offre mes humbles services_, clama-t-il. _En paiement de cette dette_

_Levez vous_, coupa Gandalf en le poussant sur le côté et Pippin me heurta en reculant. _Mon Seigneur, le temps viendra de pleurer Boromir, mais pas maintenant. La guerre est imminente. L'Ennemi est à votre porte. Vous avez la charge de cette Cité. Où sont les armées du Gondor ? Il vous reste des amis. Vous n'êtes pas seul dans ce combat. Prévenez Théoden du Rohan, allumez les feux_

_Vous vous croyez sage Mithrandil ?_ demanda Denethor sous mon regard blasé. _Malgré vos subtilités, vous manquez de sagesse. Croyez vous les yeux de la Cité Blanche aveugle ? J'en ai vue plus que vous croyez. Vous me voulez comme bouclier contre le Mordor, tout en cherchant à m'évincer. Je sais qui accompagne Théoden du Rohan. Oh oui, j'ai eu vent de cet Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et je vous le dis, je ne m'inclinerais pas devant ce rôdeur du Nord, le dernier d'une lignée en haillons, privée de son seigneur_

Pas tout à fait faux, mais il venait de bafouer mon nom au passage, bien que je ne sois qu'une cousine d'Aragorn, il s'en prenait à mes ancêtres. Si ce n'était que mon père avait trouver encore mieux qu'Isildur.

_Rien ne vous autorise à refuser le Retour du Roi_, riposta Gandalf. _Intendant_

L'Intendant en question bondit de son fauteuil avec plus de vigueur qu'il ne laissait paraître au premier abord.

_Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi_, cracha-t-il en ressemblant de moins en moins à Boromir. _Et à nul autre_

_Génial_, sifflais-je en intervenant pour la première fois. _Un deuxième roi qui se sent bafoué dans son honneur. Après Théoden, voici Denethor. Et vous vous étonnez que le Mordor vous batte si facilement ?_

Le père de Boromir se tourna lentement vers moi, incrédule mais néanmoins furieux.

_Et qui êtes vous ?_ demanda-t-il en analysant mes oreilles pointues

_Je vous présente Alzena_, répondit Gandalf à ma place. _La princesse héritière du Royaume Silvestre de la Lothlorien, petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn et nièce d'Elrond de Fondcombe_

_Et qui est votre père ?_ demanda Denethor en sentant l'entourloupe

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et je m'avançai.

_Le roi-sorcier d'Angmar_, répondis-je simplement alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux effarés. _Qui est le Nazgul et le serviteur le plus loyal à Sauron_

_Et la fiancée du prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire_, conclut Gandalf alors que je constatai que j'avais oublier ce léger détail

_Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit de…, _commença Denethor en se rasseyant sur son trône, sonné

_De la fille d'un des anciens rois du Gondor ?_ demanda Gandalf. _Oui, en effet, elle serait plus apte que vous à réclamer le trône_

_Je ne laisserais personne prendre ma place_, siffla Denethor en se relevant si vite que j'en eu un bref vertige. _Y comprit cette fille issue tout droit du Mordor_

Pippin resta figé devant le flot d'information qu'il venait de recevoir et devant le manque flagrant de diplomatie du père de Boromir. Si je l'avais souhaiter, j'aurais pu, à cet instant, déclencher une guerre entre nos deux peuples pour insulte à une princesses. Mais mon égo avait largement diminué depuis que j'avais quitter le Mordor.

_Venez_, siffla Gandalf en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Mais je restai plantée devant Denethor qui me regardait, incrédule.

_Je ne suis pas issue du Mordor_, répondis-je à sa précédente insulte. _Mais j'y ai grandit. Et Aragorn est mon ami. Le trône, il n'en voulait pas, mais si tel est son destin, je sais qu'il prendra son rôle à cœur. Votre fils, Boromir, était un homme merveilleux, je l'ai aimer. Vous ne lui faite pas honneur ainsi_

Je pivotai sur mes talons et m'avançai sur les traces de Gandalf et Pippin, les rejoignant devant la porte. Je défiai Gandalf du regard de me contrarier en me disant que je n'aurais pas du dire cela, mais il se contenta de sourire.

On nous conduit dans deux chambres, une pour moi et une pour Gandalf et Pippin qui devaient se la partager. Je fus heureuse de pouvoir prendre un bon bain ainsi qu'un bon repas et quand je frappai à la porte de la chambre des mes amis pour les rejoindre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

_J'imagine qu'il ne s'agit que d'un titre honorifique_, dit Pippin en se tournant vers moi. _Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je me batte. Pas vrai ?_

_Vous êtes au service de l'Intendant maintenant_, répondit Gandalf_. Vous devrez lui obéir, Peregrin Touque, Garde de la Citadelle_

_Ne l'écoutez dont pas,_ fis-je en tapotant la tête de Pippin avant de rejoindre le balcon. _Vous avez grandement rendu hommage à Boromir à travers vos actes, cessez de vous en vouloir pour sa mort_

Pippin nous rejoignit sur la terrasse et posa ses bras sur la rambarde. Je tournai les yeux vers le Mordor, désormais si proche de moi.

_C'est si calme_, murmura Pippin en m'imitant

_C'est le calme avant la tempête_, répondit Gandalf et je ne pu qu'être d'accord avec lui

_Je ne veux pas aller au combat_, fit Pippin. _Mais l'attendre sans pouvoir s'échapper est encore pire_

Je serrai ses doigts sans détourner mon regard du Mordor.

_Y-a-t-il encore de l'espoir pour Frodon et Sam ?_ demanda-t-il

_Il n'y en a guère_, fit Gandalf et je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés_. Seul un fol espoir_

Je souris vaguement et me tournai à nouveau vers le Mordor, à travers les montagnes et mes pensées s'évadèrent vers Jorika. Que devenait-elle ? Serais-je véritablement capable de la sauver ou était-il déjà trop tard ? Qu'avait-elle subit, seule dans les flammes du Mordor, loin de toute humanité ? Serais-je à la hauteur de ce que je lui avais promit ?

_Notre ennemi est prêt_, murmura Gandalf. _Toutes ses forces sont rassemblés. Il y a des orques, mais aussi des Hommes. Les légions de Haradrim, venues du Sud. Des mercenaires venues de la côte. Ils répondent tous à l'appel du Mordor. Ce sera la fin du Mordor tel que nous le connaissons. C'est ici que le coup le plus dur sera porter. Si le fleuve est prit, si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombe, la dernière défense de cette Cité aura disparu_

_Mais on a le Magicien Blanc,_ fit Pippin, remplit d'espoir

Je baissai les yeux, sachant que ce n'était guère suffisant face aux armées noires du Mordor. Il en fallait beaucoup plus. Enormément plus. Je sentis que Gandalf allait jeter le sujet de conversation et mes doigts se crispèrent sur la rambarde.

_Sauron doit dévoiler son serviteur le plus redoutable_, fit-il. _Celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre, celui dont on dit que nul Homme vivant ne peut tuer. Le Roi-sorcier d'Angmar_

Pippin chercha où il avait déjà entendu ce nom et Gandalf me jeta un coup d'œil avant de continuer.

_Vous l'avez déjà rencontrer_, fit-il. _Il a blesser Frodon au Monts Venteux. Il est le seigneur des Nazgul, et le père d'Alzena_

Pippin se tourna vers moi, choqué, puis il empoigna mes doigts, me transmettant son amour à mon égard et sa souffrance à l'idée de ce que je ressentais.

_Le plus puissant des Neufs_, termina Gandalf. _Minas Morgul est son repaire_

_C'est là que tu a grandit ?_ demanda Pippin

_Entre autres oui_, répondis-je. _Je connais le palais par cœur. Mais je connais également la Tour de Sauron pour l'avoir côtoyer un nombre effarant de fois_

Brutalement, un violent coup me fut donner à l'estomac et je suffoquai en reculant, me prenant les pieds et tombant sur le sol. Mais je ne sentais rien, car sous mes yeux, je voyais Frodon et Sam. En vie, et face à mon château de naissance. Ils venaient d'entrer en Mordor. Désormais, ils s'effaçaient de la vision de Gandalf, mais entraient dans la mienne.

Ils étaient accompagnés de Gollum et je me tendis, sachant que cette créature n'était pas digne de confiance, mais je n'avais pas les moyens de leur signifier. Et si elle les avait conduit jusque là, alors peut-être me trompais-je. Je voyais Frodon s'avancer vers l'entrée du palais et j'écarquillai les yeux d'effroi. Mais que faisait-il ?

_Non monsieur Frodon_, fit Sam

_Pas par là_, cria Gollum, terrorisé à juste titre puisqu'il avait été torturé entre ses murs. _Que fait-il ?_

Sam récupéra rapidement Frodon, l'attirant derrière les pierres pile au moment où la fusée d'alarme du palais s'allumait, signifiant que les portes allaient s'ouvrir, que le Mordor partait en guerre.

_Ma dame_, appela une voix différente et je repris pied dans la chambre du Gondor, Pippin et Gandalf pencher au dessus de moi. _Que ce passe-t-il ?_

Mais je tournai des yeux résolus sur Gandalf, et il se redressa, comprenant immédiatement ce que cela signifiait pile au moment où l'éclair bleu pâle heurtait le ciel en Mordor.

_Frodon et Sam sont en vie_, murmurais-je en me relevant

_C'est super_, s'exclama Pippin avant de voir nos mines sombres. _Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Nous entrons en guerre Pippin_, murmurais-je en serrant ses doigts. _Cela commence. La dernière des batailles_

_Nous y sommes enfin_, fit Gandalf_. La grande bataille de notre temps. L'échiquier est en place. Les pièces avancent._

Ainsi donc, la dernière des batailles aurait lieu ici, dans le dernier peuple libre de la Terre du Milieu. Etais-je vraiment prête à l'affronter ? Ceux qui avaient constituer ma famille dans mon enfance ? Mes amis ? Aurais-je le courage de faire face ? Telle restait la question. Nous entrions en guerre.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Oui, je l'ai faite partir avec Gandalf et Pippin, sans Legolas et non, je ne suis pas sadique, vous comprendrez dans la suite ^^. Ne me tuez pas, vous avez encore besoin de moi pour les chapitres suivants ;p. Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et pour me faire pardonnez de ce retard, je tenterais de poster Samedi. Mais je ne vous promets rien ^^. Bisous à tous.**


	15. Face à son destin

**Bonjour à tous**

**Comme promit et comme d'habitude, voici le chapitre suivant. Alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il s'agit de la rencontre entre Alzena et les Nazguls et vous vous doutez que ce ne sera pas des retrouvailles sympathiques. Le chapitre est un peu difficile, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que, contrairement à tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent, c'est le plus sanglant et le plus psychologique ^^. Je préfère vous prévenir, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de surprise.**

**Sinon, voilà ce que j'ai prévue, vue que l'on approche tout de même de la fin des trois films, c'est que je compte continuer encore un peu après les évênements racontés dans **_**Le retour du Roi.**_** Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller. Cela s'écrira au fur et à mesure.**

**Je dois également vous prévenir de quelque chose. Pour ma part, j'approche de la fin de l'année scolaire, je suis à la fac, et donc évidemment, mes cours se font plus ardus et les partiels approchent. J'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, que je continuerais de poster. Mais je n'ai pas encore écris la suite, bien que j'ai plein d'idées. Voilà ce que je vous propose : soit je continue à poster deux chapitres par semaine, ce qui fera qu'il y aura quelques semaines sans chapitres. Soit je ne poste plus qu'un seul chapitre par semaine, ce qui me permettra de tenir jusqu'à mes vacances. A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez, je m'adapterais. C'est la majorité qui l'emportera, alors je demande à tous de me répondre. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré son côté assez sombre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« _Se taire et souffrir en silence est souvent le parti que dicte la prudence_ »

Jean-François Haumont

Je suivais en courant Gandalf à travers les dédales de Minas Tirith, tout en veillant à ne pas perdre Pippin qui peinait encore plus que moi à suivre le magicien. Ce dernier nous avait réveiller en sursaut tôt ce matin, sans rien nous expliquer et nous avaient demander de nous dépêcher de le rejoindre en bas.

_Peregrin Touque_, appela Gandalf et je lançai un regard désolé à Pippin. _Une tâche vous attend. Vous prouverez la grande valeur des Gens de la Comté_

Il s'arrêta devant la tour qui montait aux feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith et un sourire dessina mes lèvres lorsque je constatai que Gandalf n'avait nullement l'intention de rester sans rien faire face à la destruction de la Cité. Et je savais aussi qui il appelait à l'aide.

_Ne me décevez pas_, murmura-t-il en nous faisant reculer tout les deux

Je vis Gandalf prendre une mine absolument pas naturelle et je souriais encore plus. Je levai un regard sur Pippin qui escaladait rapidement la falaise, aisément et se rapprochant de plus en plus du bûcher.

En voyant un garde approcher, je m'avançai vers lui, lui demandant de m'expliquer quelques petits détails sur le fonctionnement de la Cité Blanche, détournant rapidement son attention du magicien blanc absolument pas naturel.

Soudain, j'entendis des hoquets surprit et même si j'affichai le même regard étrange, je savais que Pippin avait réussit à allumer les flammes. Je rejoignis rapidement Gandalf et on se précipita sur les murs de Minas Tirith.

_Amon Dîn_, murmura Gandalf tandis que l'on regardait le bûcher plus lointain s'allumer à son tour

_Le feu_, clama un garde. _Le feu d'Amon Dîn est allumé_

_La guerre s'embrase,_ fit Gandalf en serrant mon bras

Je souris et me tournai vers le Rohan, loin, très loin derrière les montagnes. Je savais que, de l'autre côté, il le verrait. Et j'envoyais une part de mon amour avec le feu.

Mais mon sourire mourus rapidement sur mes lèvres quand le clocher de Minas Tirith sonna l'alerte, signifiant qu'une attaque avait lieu. Je suivis Gandalf jusqu'au mur qui donnait sur Osgiliath et mon cœur se serra en voyant la cité en feu.

Soudain, un hurlement à réveiller les morts me figea sur place, me brûlant les oreilles, mais me rappelant un son devenu tellement banal à mes oreilles. J'eu l'impression de quitter mon corps, me rappelant de ses années passées en Mordor, auprès d'eux. Tout n'avait pas été blanc, et malgré mon éducation qui avait été faite sous l'épée et la souffrance, il n'en restait pas moins que j'y avais également passée une part de ma vie.

_Les Nazgul_, cria un garde. _Ils sont tous là-bas_

_Ils n'ont plus aucune chance_, sanglota une femme en s'effondrant dans les bras de sa voisine. _Mon mari…_

L'autre ne répondit rien et se contenta de la serrer contre elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je ressentis un élan de pitié envers elle avant qu'un nouvelle hurlement de Nazgul ne retentisse et me glace le cœur. Mon corps entier se tendit et tout sentiments me quitta. Seule restait la totale indifférence que je ressentais à l'époque où je servais encore le Mordor. Une indifférence qui ne m'aurait pas permit de souffrir lors de la mort de Boromir, qui ne m'aurait pas tant lier à Legolas.

_Alzena_, appela Gandalf. _Les ténèbres sont présentes désormais. Vous avez choisit un camp, des gens vous aiment. Ne l'oubliez pas_

Je tournai les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il y vit le fit frémir. La plus grande des batailles commençait pour moi. Car là-bas, droit devant moi se tenait mon père, quelques part au dessus de la cité perdue. Et Jorika.

Mais je peinais à me débattre dans mes sentiments. Pourquoi tout était-il si difficile ? Il serait plus simple de céder, de rejoindre les miens. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Je fermai les yeux, combattant mes deux envies contradictoires. Puis, doucement, des consciences rejoignirent la mienne, l'appuyant calmement, sans chercher à me parler. Juste me faire sentir leur présence. Pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule.

Je ressentis d'abord la conscience de Legolas, la première à me heurter. Remplie d'amour et de tendresse, mais également d'une terreur sourde et d'un calme à peine conservé. Suivit Galadriel et Celeborn, calmes et sereins, appuyant doucement mais sûrement sur mon esprit, tentant d'y écarter les ténèbres. S'ensuivit Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan et Arwen, silencieux mais emplit d'une tendresse sans bornes, m'envoyant les images de Fondcombe. Thranduil s'y mit aussi, et s'il ne me connaissait pas, il avait deviner la relation liée entre son fils et moi. Il se contenta de me soutenir, éloignant pendant un temps les ténèbres. Puis ce fut Haldir qui m'effleura, m'indiquant qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir laisser à Edoras et qu'il souhaitait pouvoir me faire part de son mécontentement face à face. J'eu un sursaut de conscience en sentant l'ironie. Puis les ténèbres m'entourèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, ce fut ma mère qui me soutint. Un amour sans borne, une supplication muette, une tendresse sans faille. Mais je continuais de lutter.

Soudain, alors que je me perdais dans les méandres de la conscience, l'esprit de Legolas me heurta à nouveau, plus violente, plus tenace. Il brisa les barrières que j'avais ériger, écartant les images de la mort de Boromir, de la souffrance que la blessure infligée dans les Mines de la Moria m'avait infligée, la peur tenace qui me prenait pour remplacer tout cela par nos étreintes, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je cessai net de lutter, calmer par son amour sans bornes.

_Alzena ?_ appela à nouveau Gandalf et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux. _Comment vous sentez vous ?_

_Je vais très bien_, répondis-je en me redressant du mur contre lequel je m'étais adossée_. Je sais ce que je dois faire_

Gandalf hocha la tête et serra mes doigts avant de m'entrainer à sa suite vers la double porte de Minas Tirith. On me tendit les rênes de mon cheval et je grimpai aisément dessus. Je ne sentais plus distinctement les consciences de ma famille, mais je savais qu'ils étaient toujours là. Prêts de moi. Les doubles battants s'ouvrirent devant nous et je talonnai ma monture, partant juste derrière Gandalf.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi était lugubre, je voyais les chevaux des gardes du Gondor courir dans notre direction, poursuivit par la ténacité des Nazguls, survolant et détruisant leurs rangs. Les Humains n'avaient aucune chance face à eux, ne les voyant guère arriver.

Mes yeux repérèrent immédiatement mon père, en tête de file, suivit quelques vols d'oiseaux plus loin par Jorika. Habillée de l'habituelle tenue noire des Nazguls, sa monture plongea sur l'Humain en tête de file que les gardes tentaient désespérément de protéger, au péril de leur propre vie.

Je tirai mon arc et bandai une flèche en lâchant les rênes de mon cheval, liant son esprit au mien pour l'orienter. Tentant la corde au maximum, je visais le cou immense de la créature sur laquelle mon amie était montée et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, je lâchai la flèche dans un sifflement.

Un cri atroce retentit et la créature se dirigea droit sur le sol tandis que Gandalf illuminait son bâton, aveuglant les autres Nazguls qui n'eurent d'autres choix que reculer devant tant de luminosité. Un d'entre eux, sans nul doute le père de Jorika, poussa un cri de rage reconnaissable entre milles, mais il ne pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant mon ami étendue en boule sur le sol et de descendre pour la rejoindre.

_Jorika_, appelais-je en la retournant

Je constatai rapidement qu'elle était inconsciente et après avoir vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de casser, je l'a chargeais sur ma monture avant de la talonner pour qu'elle regagne rapidement Minas Tirith.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'enceinte de la cité et que les doubles portes se refermèrent, je rejoignis rapidement Gandalf, serrant Jorika contre moi, refusant que quiconque s'approche d'elle. Le regard des gens s'alourdissaient devant le blason du Mordor qu'elle portait sur la poitrine et dans le dos.

_Mithrandil_, appela une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Boromir

Faisant pivoter mon cheval, je me retrouvai face à un jeune homme à peine plus jeune que moi, mais ressemblant de très près à mon ami défunt. Faramir sans aucun doute.

_Ils ont fait une percée dans nos défenses_, continua-t-il de dire en s'approchant. _Ils ont prit le Pont et la rive Ouest. Les orques traversent le fleuve_

_Le seigneur Denethor avait prévu ceci_, clama un soldat en s'approchant_. Il a vu cet échec depuis bien longtemps_

_Il a prédit et il n'a rien fait_, siffla Gandalf en faisant à son tour pivoter sa monture

Le regard de Faramir tomba immédiatement sur Pippin qui se tassa sur sa selle, cherchant à éviter le regard si perçant du frère de Boromir.

_Faramir ? _demanda Gandalf. _Ce n'est pas le premier Semi-homme que vous croisez_

_Non,_ répondit Faramir

Le visage de Pippin s'illumina, heureux de constater que mes visions étaient vraies.

_Vous avez vue Frodon et Sam ?_ demanda-t-il en relevant la tête sur Gandalf

_Où ?_ demanda Gandalf. _Quand ?_

_En Ithilien il n'y a pas deux jours_, répondit l'autre. _Ils ont prit la route de la Vallée de Morgul_

_Puis le passage de Cirith Ungol_, compléta Gandalf tandis que je me figeai, sachant ce qui attendait déjà Frodon et Sam

_Cela signifie quoi ? _demanda Pippin à qui toute l'horreur de la situation échappait. _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Mais les yeux de Faramir venait de tomber sur moi, puis sur Jorika et son visage se tendit.

_Je ne vous conseille pas de hurler de m'arrêter alors que je viens de sauver votre vie_, sifflais-je froidement, lui coupant net la parole

_Me sauver la vie ?_ répéta-t-il incrédule

_Jorika vous fonçait dessus_, répondis-je avec détachement. _Suivit de près par mon père_

_Votre père,_ suffoqua l'autre

_Je vous présente Alzena_, intervint Gandalf. _Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, même si elle est la fille du plus loyal Nazgul. Votre frère, Boromir, lui avait accordé toute sa confiance_

Je fus étonnée et émue de voir aussitôt toute la suspicion de Faramir disparaître. L'évocation de son frère et de la confiance que ce dernier m'avait accorder lui suffisait. Il m'accorda un bref signe de tête avant de désigner Jorika.

_Il s'agit de votre sœur ?_ demanda-t-il

_Non_, répondis-je_. De ma meilleure amie, elle aussi la fille d'un Nazgul mais d'une humaine venant du Rohan_

Faramir me tendit sa cape, et je l'a pris immédiatement, sachant que cela me permettrait de camoufler le blason du Mordor. Puis deux gardes vinrent prendre délicatement ma meilleure amie et je les suivis dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre adjacente à la mienne.

Je veillai sur elle jusqu'au moment où je l'entendis bouger et mes doigts se refermèrent sur ma dague blasonnée aux armes de la Forêt Noire. Si je devais tuer ma meilleure amie, je souhaitais qu'elle meurt par une arme noble. Elle le méritait.

_Alzena_, suffoqua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux avant de constater où elle se trouvait

Aussitôt, elle bondit de son lit, furieuse de ne pas trouver ses armes autour de sa taille. Je ne répondis rien, sachant que ce serait à elle de dire le premier mot.

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ? _demanda-t-elle. _Pourquoi tu est libre… et armée_

_Parce que j'ai choisis le camp adverse au tien_, répondis-je calmement

_Tu nous a trahit_, siffla-t-elle_. Ton père nous l'a dit. Il a dit que tu avait rejoint l'ennemi_

_J'ai rejoint ma famille,_ rectifiais-je

_Ta famille s'était nous_, clama-t-elle

_Non_, coupais-je. _Mon père est mort à l'instant même où il est devenu un spectre et a tuer ma mère. Ma vraie famille est de ce côté de la barrière. Le monde des Humains auquel appartenait mon père est le Gondor et le monde elfique auquel ma mère appartenait, la Lothlorien. J'ai choisis mon camp. Parce que j'ai eu le choix. Et c'est ce choix là que je te propose Jorika_

Jorika ne répondit rien, regardant partout autour d'elle avec un air méfiant, ses yeux méfiants à mon égard et se posant relativement souvent sur ma dague. Elle y discerna le sceau de la Forêt Noire et son nez se plissa.

_Tu est amie avec les elfes ?_ demanda-t-elle

_J'en suis une Jorika_, répondis-je calmement en repoussant mes cheveux. _J'ai choisis mon camps, je te l'ai déjà dit_

Elle renifla violemment et ne bougea pas. Je restai figée, mais pour d'autres raisons. J'avais devant moi ce que j'aurais pu devenir si Aragorn ne m'avait pas sauver la vie. Un monstre sans cœur, indifférent à la souffrance des autres, sans aucune distinction entre le Bien et le Mal.

Je retirai mes doigts de ma dague, la remettant à ma ceinture et je vis distinctement son corps se détendre, constatant que je ne tenterais pas d'attenter à sa vie. Je restai fragile psychologiquement, mais je savais qu'elle ne devait pas en être au courant. Son âme était trop pervertit par les paroles des forces du Mal. Je jouais ma vie et celles des autres.

_Tu a le choix Jorika_, repris-je plus doucement. _Entre la prison de Minas Tirith ou la rédemption_

_Que-t-on t-il fait subir pour que tu les rejoignent ?_ demanda-t-elle en ignorant mes propos

_Rien_, répondis-je. _Contrairement au Mordor, les autres peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu n'emploi ni la souffrance, ni la mort pour punir les leurs. Je me suis découverte une vraie famille, possédant le même sang que moi. Et c'est la même chose pour toi. Tu appartient à ces peuples libres, alors pourquoi t'entraver à un peuple qui ne te traitera jamais qu'avec peur et haine ?_

_Je ne vous rallierais jamais_, siffla-t-elle. _Je ne trahirais pas le Mordor comme tu l'a fait_

Je rivai mes yeux aux siens, emplit de haine et de colère. Pourrais-je véritablement la sauver ? En avais-je seulement la possibilité ? Je me relevai et elle se tendit à nouveau.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer les raisons qui me poussent à te sauver_, murmurais-je tandis qu'elle fixait son regard dans le mien. _Mais tu était comme ma sœur, je ressentais ta souffrance quand tu entendait les hurlements d'agonie des personnes que l'on torturait. Tu t'en voulait de me voir devenir tant inhumaine en jouant la carte de l'indifférence. Tu est la seule à m'avoir empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Et, que tu le veuille ou non, je t'empêcherais de les rejoindre. Pas pour moi, pas pour les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, mais pour toi. Tu est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et je n'ai qu'une seule parole_

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et je lui jetais un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et que deux gardes ne l'encadrent fermement. Je savais les fenêtres closes, impossible à ouvrir en cas de fuite, Jorika ne pourrait s'enfuir. Pourtant, cela ne me rassurait guère.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, rejoignant la salle du trône où un véritable drame familial était en train de se jouer. Denethor était en train de manger, horriblement, seul à sa table, entouré de son fils cadet et de Pippin. Et le ton qu'il prenait pour parler au premier était moqueur, mauvais.

_Qu'aurais-je du faire ?_ demandait Faramir, totalement abattu

_Je n'aurais jamais cédé le fleuve du Pelennor et le fort_, répondit sèchement Denethor tandis que je rejoignais Faramir, fronçant les sourcils. _Osgiliath doit être reprise4_

_Osgiliath est occupée_, murmura Faramir

Denethor releva les yeux et les posa sur moi avant de sourire cruellement.

_On prend des risques à la guerre_, siffla-t-il

Je plissai les yeux, mais ne répondis rien. Je savais très bien ce qu'il insinuait. Me laisser dans leurs rangs en sachant que j'étais peut-être une traitresse, voilà ce que pensait Denethor.

_Y a-t-il un capitaine ayant le courage de m'obéir ?_ clama ironiquement Denethor en sachant que son fils exécuterait ses ordres, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'éclat de cruauté disparaître des yeux de son père

Je tournai les yeux vers Faramir qui fixait son père. Je me rappelai alors les paroles de Boromir. Son frère qui était faible aux yeux de son père, son frère qu'il aimait tellement et qu'il aurait tant souhaiter protéger.

_Vous souhaiteriez que nos rôles eussent été échangés_, murmura Faramir tandis que mon cœur se serrait devant tant de désespoir. _Que je sois mort et que Boromir soit en vie_

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation. Faramir savait ce qu'il avançait et je tournai un regard emplit de colère sur Denethor.

_Oui_, répondit ce dernier. _Je le souhaiterais_

J'écarquillai les yeux devant tant de cruauté et je serrais les poings. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi envers son propre enfant ? Qu'il soit le premier ou le dernier, Faramir restait son fils.

Faramir accusa le choc en silence, mais ses yeux pâles et si semblables à Boromir étincelèrent de larmes et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je m'avançai d'un pas, plaquant mes deux mains sur la table où mangeait le roi, lui faisant lever des yeux moqueurs.

_Vous êtes un homme infâme_, sifflais-je aussi froidement que la pierre. _Et un père abominable. Vous ne valez guère mieux que le mien qui, malgré tout le mal qu'il est pu faire autour de lui, m'a toujours consacrer une part d'amour, à sa manière. Pour un enfant, l'amour de ses parents est important, plus que tout, leur fierté compte. Vous me jugez ? Vous jugez mon père ? Mais regardez vous donc avant de parler, avant de porter un quelconque jugement sur quelqu'un, y comprit votre fils. J'aimais Boromir, c'était un homme exceptionnel et mon cœur saigne de sa mort. Je ne connais pas Faramir, mais j'ai vue sa détermination à protéger ses soldats, détermination qui l'a pousser à rentrer tout en sachant que vous lui porteriez un coup dur. Vous êtes l'intendant du Gondor ? Mais même le paysan qui se tasse au fond de sa caverne vaut mille fois mieux que vous. Vos fils ont plus de courage que vous n'en aurez jamais, Faramir en a plus que tout ce que vous pouvez penser. Vous ne méritez aucun trône, aucun pouvoir. Votre égoïsme, votre perfidie, votre amertume vous pousse à haïr un homme qui est votre fils, et à négliger un peuple qui est le votre. Je vous hait Denethor, et je pèse mes mots. Vous ne faite pas honneur à Boromir, et vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de Faramir_

Denethor sauta littéralement de sa chaise, mais je dégainais ma dague, la plaquant contre sa poitrine. Les gardes voulurent s'avancer, mais quelque chose sembla les arrêter.

_Comment osez vous ?_ cracha Denethor. _Comment osez vous m'insulter ? Créer un incident diplomatique ?_

_On ne créer un incident diplomatique qu'avec le roi_, répondis-je avec un sourire cruel. _Pas avec un intendant. Vous n'êtes pas le Roi Denethor. La guerre est à votre porte, le Mal gronde autour de vous et vous trouvez le moyen de refuser d'appeler à l'aide d'autres peuples ? Vous êtes un parfait imbécile_

Ma dague l'empêcha de répondre à mes propos et je reculai, une mine dégoûtée et haineuse sur mes traits. Faramir posa une main sur mon épaule. Mais elle était si faible, si lasse.

_Vous avez été privé de Boromir_, murmura Faramir en s'adressant à son père. _Je ferais mon possible à sa place_

Il tourna les talons sous mon regard bouleversé avant de pivoter à nouveau vers son père, les larmes aux yeux.

_Si je dois revenir_, fit-il. _Ayez meilleure opinion de moi_

_Cela dépendra de la manière dont tu reviendra_, siffla Denethor

Aussitôt, ma main se leva et claqua sur la joue de l'intendant qui s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

_Je vous souhaite vraiment de ne pas avoir à regretter ses mots regrettables_, murmurais-je tandis qu'il plaquait une main sur sa joue, incrédule. _Je vous souhaite véritablement de ne pas avoir à être confronter au corps de votre fils et de repenser à ces paroles abominables et indigne d'un père_

Je tournai les talons et me précipitai à la suite de Faramir, le cherchant dans le dédale du palais.

_Faramir_, appelais-je en lui courant après jusqu'au bout du couloir. _Je vous en pris, n'écoutez pas les paroles de votre père. Ne vous condamnez pas à mort, vous et vos hommes, pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas le coup. Votre frère ne l'aurait pas souhaiter_

_Comment est-il mort ?_ demanda Faramir en se tournant vers moi

Je fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir, sentant ma gorge se serrer au souvenir de la mort de mon ami.

_Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout_, répondis-je. _J'ai tenter de sauver sa vie, je me suis prise une flèche à sa place. Mais il a donner sa vie pour protéger Merry et Pippin. Pour sauver ma propre vie, il s'est jeter devant moi, faisant rempart de son corps entre moi et les deux flèches suivantes. J'aurais mille fois préférée mourir à sa place, mais il a agit parce qu'il croyait au Bien_

_Il s'est sacrifiée pour sauver votre vie_, murmura Faramir. _Tout comme je sacrifierais ma vie pour mon peuple_

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Avançant d'un pas, il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me serra contre lui, fortement. La tête contre son torse, je laissai couler les larmes que j'avais trop retenue face à tant de cruauté. La mort de Boromir, la séparation avec ma famille et mes amis, la peur pour Jorika et mon amertume à constater que je ne pourrais probablement pas la sauver, la future mort de Faramir que j'étais incapable de protéger. Car je savais que ce serait un aller sans retour.

_Vous êtes une femme formidable_, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. _Je suis heureux de savoir que mon frère est mort à vos côtés, que vous l'avez accompagnée jusqu'au bout comme vous le faite avec moi à cet instant. Ne laissez pas les autres détruire celle que vous êtes devenue, vous valez de l'or_

_Vous aussi Faramir_, fis-je contre lui. _Votre peuple vous aime, votre frère vous aimait. Lorsqu'il parlait de vous, je lisais dans ses mots et dans ses yeux combien vous comptiez à ses yeux. Vous n'êtes pas votre frère, mais vous valez autant que lui. Vous êtes unique Faramir, ne l'oubliez jamais_

Il me serra doucement contre lui, puis recula, effaçant mes larmes du bout des doigts avant de me sourire. Puis il embrassa mon front, tourna les talons et je le laissai s'éloigner, sentant mon cœur se serrer. Fermant les yeux, je me rappelai le souvenir de Boromir, son doux visage, ses yeux aimants quand il parlait de son frère. Son frère. J'avais fait le serment de protéger les siens. Cela concernait également Faramir. J'avais une promesse à tenir.

Serrant le pendentif de Legolas entre mes doigts, je m'avançais tel un zombi vers ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais elles n'avaient plus aucune importance désormais. Peut-être serais-ce les dernières à couler. Détachant le collier de l'homme que j'aimais, je le posais sur la coiffeuse devant moi en serrant les dents pour ne pas céder à la panique qui m'envahissait. Je devais le faire, et si je devais ne pas en revenir, je souhaitai que Legolas puisse refaire sa vie. Il y parviendrait, nous n'avions pas été assez longtemps ensemble pour que sa vie soit irrémédiablement liée à moi.

Attrapant une feuille et une plume, je l'a plongeai dans l'encrier, veillant à ne pas mouiller le parchemin avec mes larmes, je me penchai pour écrire.

**Legolas**

**Tu m'en voudra sans doute pour ses mots et si tu savait à quel point je me hais pour les écrire, mais ils sont nécessaires, tout comme ma mort si elle a lieu. Je te demande juste de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout, de ne pas me haïr après l'avoir fait, je t'aime tellement.**

**Mais mon destin n'était peut-être pas de rester vivre à tes côtés, de t'épouser et de te donner des héritiers, mais peut-être de mourir en tentant de défaire à jamais le mal qui brûle ses terres. J'étais quelqu'un avant de te rencontrer, je suis devenue une autre en te rencontrant toi et les autres.**

**Je suis la seule à encore pouvoir arrêter mon père. Je suis la seule à pouvoir tuer le spectre qui est en lui, et ainsi libérer les Hommes d'un tel fardeau. Je l'aime aussi, malgré tout ce qui s'est passer, et je veux le libérer à jamais désormais.**

**Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, et ne gâche pas ta vie à me pleurer, j'aurais fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est peut-être de ne pouvoir te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Pour te remercier de tout l'amour que tu a pu me donner en si peu de temps. J'aurais aimer pouvoir te le rendre, mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te dire au revoir de façon aussi cruelle.**

**Je suis désolée pour tout et encore plus pour la souffrance que je t'inflige**

**Je t'aime à jamais**

**Alzena**

Je pliai la lettre en deux et m'habillais rapidement en tenue de combat. J'enlevai la robe pour passer un pantalon et une tunique elfique. Je mourrai dans les habits de mon peuple, blasonnée aux armoiries de la Lothlorien. Puis j'attrapai le pendentif de Legolas et le plaçait dans l'enveloppe avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Jorika qui se leva en me voyant entrer.

Elle constata immédiatement ma tenue de combat et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Elle avait finalement comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je sacrifiais ma vie pour elle, pour Faramir.

_Tu ne peux pas y aller Alzena_, siffla-t-elle en voulant s'avancer

_Je viens te dire au revoir Jorika_, coupais-je froidement, retrouvant avec une facilité déconcertante mon indifférence d'autrefois_. Et te dire de ne pas céder aux ténèbres. Je ne reviendrais sans doute pas, alors je veux que tu sache que je t'aimais comme une sœur et que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir tirer des griffes de Sauron, même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie_

_Alzena,_ fit Jorika. _Non_

_Au revoir_, répondis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi

_Alzena je t'interdis de mourir_, hurla Jorika en tentant en vain d'ouvrir la porte. _Tu m'entend ? Je t'interdis de sacrifier ta vie pour qui que ce soit. Alzena_

Je fermai un bref instant mes yeux avant de les rouvrir et de poursuivre mon chemin. Cherchant Gandalf, je descendis jusque dans la cour où les palefreniers sellaient les chevaux de ceux qui allaient partir au combat.

Il leva immédiatement les yeux sur moi et se figea. Je lui tendis l'enveloppe qui prit lentement. Un bref sourire sans vie dessina mes lèvres et il secoua la tête.

_Je ne vous laisserais pas y aller Alzena_, prévint-il

_Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le choix_, répondis-je. _Que je suis la seule à pouvoir tuer mon père. Donnez cette lettre à Legolas, et dites aux autres que je les aime, y comprit Gimli. Si jamais Frodon survit à sa quête, dite lui que son courage en fera pâlir plus d'un_

Gandalf ne me serra pas contre lui, ne pleura pas ou ne tenta plus de me dissuader. Mais malgré ce manque d'effusion, je sentis sa douleur et sa tristesse se répandre autour de lui. Et je souris légèrement, mais franchement.

_Guidez les Gandalf_, murmurais-je. _Jusqu'au dernier combat_

_Je vous le promet_, répondit le magicien blanc en serrant mon genou une fois que je fus monter en selle. _Je vous le promet_

Je souris faiblement et talonnai ma monture qui rejoignit celles des cavaliers qui se rangeaient derrière Faramir, devant la double porte. Chacun me lança un regard surprit, mais également respectueux. Que je sois une femme ne changeait rien, ils honoraient mon courage. Je me plaçai à la hauteur de Faramir qui se tourna vers moi. Je n'avais pas de bouclier, pas de cotte de maille, pas de casque. J'étais vulnérable, mais je savais que mon père me tuerait en personne. Je n'avais rien besoin de plus.

_Merci_, murmura Faramir comme si cela pouvait changer notre destin. _Merci pour tout_

Je souris et les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous, laissant apparaître Osgiliath et les épais nuages noirs qui s'agglutinaient au-dessus. Je jetai un dernier regard à la Cité Blanche, puis talonnai mon cheval à la suite des autres.

Lentement, les chevaux se mirent au trot, puis au galop et je m'approchai à une vitesse fulgurante de mon destin. Mon regard ne se détachait pas d'Osgiliath qui se rapprochait, mais mon esprit était à des kilomètres d'ici. Vers Legolas.

Je voyais les orques sortirent, lever leurs arcs où se trouvaient encocher des flèches. Les Hommes mourraient avant d'arriver à Osgiliath. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de survie. Et moi-même en avais-je seulement une ?

Faramir dégaina son épée, la pointant droit devant lui pour donner le signe de l'attaque, pour donner un dernier courage à ses hommes qui ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Je m'en voulus de ne pouvoir empêcher un tel cauchemar, mais je devais me rendre devant mon père. Le choix cruel de toutes les guerres, la vie de quelques hommes contre celle de peuples entiers. Le choix devait se faire, et il était irrémédiable.

Les flèches partirent dès le moment où nous devinrent assez proche pour que les orques nous visent. Personne n'avait de chance, mais pourtant, aucune d'entre elles ne m'atteignit malgré les hurlements de souffrance de tout ceux qui tombèrent au sol. Faramir en reçu une, mais parvint à rester droit sur sa selle, l'épée brandit devant lui. Puis mes yeux tombèrent sur lui, à qui je devais le fait de ne pas être encore empaler par une flèche. Ils avaient l'ordre de ne pas me tuer, de ne pas me viser, de ne pas me toucher. Mon père.

_C'était une terrible erreur_, murmura Faramir alors que je me rendais compte qu'il ne restait que nous deux pour galoper vers Osgiliath

_Non_, répondis-je alors qu'une flèche visait ma jambe. _Ce n'était que le destin_

Et la flèche me heurta violemment, empalant ma jambe droite, et heurtant le ventre de mon cheval dont le sang se mêla au mien. Je frémis de douleur, mais serrais les dents. Cependant, ma jument tomba au sol et je roulai sur plusieurs mètres. En me relevant, je vis qu'elle parvenait à se remettre debout

En voyant les Nazguls approcher, je brisais la flèche et m'appuyai contre mon cheval, caressant son encolure. Son museau entra en contact avec ma nuque, soufflant dans mes cheveux. Un faible sourire dessina mes lèvres tandis que je regardai la mort approcher.

_Rentre à Minas Tirith_, murmurais-je en elfique à l'oreille de mon cheval qui hennit faiblement. _Sauve ta vie. Je te remercie pour tout. Adieu_

Je poussai sur son cou et après un hennissement déchirant, elle pivota sur elle même et partit au galop en direction de la cité, devenant ainsi intouchable pour l'ennemi. Alors je me tournai, droite, vers mon destin. Mes yeux tombèrent sur Faramir qui s'était effondré à mes côtés, inconscient, deux flèches dans le ventre.

Les neufs s'arrêtèrent autour de moi, leurs immondes créatures à leurs côtés. Alors je relevai fièrement le menton, vrillant mon regard vers la capuche de mon père, défiante.

_Attrapez la_, ordonna-t-il

Deux Nazguls s'approchèrent de moi et je pivotai sur mes talons, malgré la douleur abominable de ma jambe. Mon pied frappa le premier, ma dague décapita la tête de l'autre dans un bruit sourd. Avec un cri monstrueux, l'autre revint à la charge et je me baissai, évitant son bras qui cherchait à m'attraper et mon épée s'empala dans son ventre. Je dégageai mon arme et avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, je lui faisais subir le même sort qu'à son compagnon.

L'épée d'un autre Nazgul traça une longue estafilade le long de mon bras, l'ouvrant sur toute sa longueur tandis que son pommeau me heurtait à la lèvre, me l'a faisant éclater. Je ne pipai aucun mot, malgré l'épouvantable souffrance qui faisait trembler mes membres. Je me propulsai dans les airs, prenant mon appuie sur ses épaules, je passai derrière lui, posant mon épée contre sa gorge et la tranchait nette.

Mais je ne pouvais faire plus car à l'instant même où j'allais me relever, une épée se plaqua contre ma gorge, m'immobilisant immédiatement. Trois Nazguls, c'était le meilleur de ce que j'avais pu faire. Il ne leur en resterait que six à vaincre.

_Tu fait honneur à ta famille Alzena_, siffla mon père en se plaçant face à moi pour que je puisse le regarder. _Mais je ne te laisserais pas devenir l'une d'entre eux. Je suis prêt à te pardonner ton incartade temporaire, si tu me prouve que tu le mérite en tuant celui là_

Il désignait Faramir, dont les yeux venaient de s'ouvrir et étaient illuminés de souffrance. Un bref sourire dessina mes lèvres à son égard, puis il se transforma en rictus quand je reposai mon regard sur mon père.

_C'est terminée_, répondis-je froidement. _J'ai choisis mon camp, et je mourrais pour lui. Je ne tuerais pas cet homme, je ne tuerais plus personne_

_Très bien_, susurra l'autre en se tournant vers son bras droit, le père de Jorika. _Tuez le fils de l'intendant, et décapitez les morts_

_Comment a tu pu devenir aussi monstrueux ?_ criais-je devant l'épouvantable scène qui allait se jouer sous mes yeux. _Comment peut tu seulement faire subir cela à ta propre fille ? Laisse le en vie. Laisse le rejoindre sa cité. Par pitié. Pour la seule fois de ta vie, exauce le souhait de ta fille. Pour la seule fois de mon existence, prouve moi que tu m'a un temps soit peu aimée_

Même si je ne pouvais voir son visage, je vis mon père se figer devant mes mots. Mais je n'espérais pas qu'il éprouve quoi que ce soit, seulement qu'il laisse en vie Faramir. Les blessures de ce dernier pourrait être guérit, j'en étais sûre.

_Très bien_, fit-il finalement. _Remettez moi cet humain sur son cheval et laissez le entrer à Minas Tirith. Pour les morts, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire_

Une envie de vomir me saisit et je me retins à temps en voyant Faramir ouvrir des yeux dévastés sur moi. Je n'avais plus la force de sourire, de lui faire croire que tout irait bien pour moi. Je savais que cette fois, je ne sortirais pas indemne de cette épreuve.

Faramir fut violemment remit sur sa selle, mais il tomba immédiatement et un des Nazgul finit par mettre son pied dans l'étrier avant de relâcher le cheval qui partit immédiatement au galop.

_Ne me laisse pas voir sa_, implorais-je en voyant les orques se pencher sur les cadavres. _Je n'y résisterais pas_

_Tu est du Mordor Alzena_, siffla mon père d'une voix sèche. _Tu avait apprit à t'endurcir, tu est devenue aussi faible que tout ces humains. Il est temps de changer les choses_

Je rivai les yeux droit devant moi, passant outre les orques qui accomplissaient leur macabre travail. Une effroyable odeur de sang envahit les lieux et je ne parvins pas à me retenir cette fois ci. Me penchant en avant malgré la poigne d'un des Nazgul sur ma gorge, je renvoyais mon déjeuné, et tout ce qui l'avait précédé. Une sueur froide me faisait trembler sur place et je me refusais à voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les coups de couteaux, l'odeur horrible du sang, les ricanements macabres des orques et le silence des Nazguls me pétrifiait d'épouvante. Je rendis à nouveau mon déjeuné et ne réussis qu'à me brûler la gorge.

Nauséeuse, tremblante et à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'entendis des hurlements qui me convainquirent que tout les morts ne l'étaient pas. Et cela me fit vomir une troisième fois, et mes jambes lâchèrent et le Nazgul eu la bonté de me laisser tomber à genoux. Rivant mes yeux au sol, je pu constater que ce n'était guère une bonne idée en voyant l'étendue de sang qui s'y trouvait. Mais je n'avais plus la force de vomir, et je ne retenais plus mes larmes.

_Emmenez les têtes à côté des catapultes_, siffla mon père quand les bruits cessèrent. _Ils seront les premières armes qu'on leur enverra en guise de notre compassion_

Des rires retentirent, mais je n'eu même pas la force de me dire que cela dépassait tout les stades de cruauté que j'avais pu voir. Trop de sang à mes côtés, trop de souffrance, trop de tout.

_Lève toi Alzena_, ordonna mon père en m'attrapant par le bras. _Nous avons une guerre à préparer_

_Je ne me battrais pas à vos côtés_, sifflais-je en cherchant de la force ailleurs. _Pas après cela_

_Où est ma fille ? _demanda lentement le bras droit de mon père

En pensant à Jorika, je relevai des yeux larmoyants, mais défiant sur lui. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et je le fixai vers ce que je pensais être ses yeux.

_Elle ne reviendra pas_, répondis-je. _Elle survivra et elle vivra. Loin de vous. Quoi qu'il advienne, peu importe les guerres que vous mènerez, vous perdrez, je le sais, je le sens._

Il me frappa au visage et ma tête fit un quart de tour, je sentis le sang couler, et un bleu se former sur ma joue. Mais en relevant les yeux, je constatai que mon père lui plaquait son épée contre sa gorge.

- _Touche encore une fois ma fille_, siffla-t-il. _Et ta tête imitera celle de ces imbéciles_

L'autre hocha la tête et je fus surprise de la décision de mon père. Pensait-il que je le rejoindrais mieux s'il faisait preuve de gentillesse ? Pour peu que le mot gentillesse soit comprit dans leur vocabulaire. Mais je me rappelai que mon père avait toujours fait preuve de protection envers moi. A défaut d'amour. Sauf que les choses avaient bien changer depuis.

_Ta trahison ne restera pas impuni_, reprit-il en relâchant l'autre. _Mais je veux d'abord savoir tout ce que tu a apprit sur l'ennemi_

_Je ne vous dirais rien_, sifflais-je d'une voix ferme bien que la terreur prenne mon cœur. _Peu importe ce que vous ferez pour cela_

_Allons Alzena_, ricana-t-il_. Tu sais à quel point je peux me montrer cruel et si tu protège l'ennemi, tu sera considérer comme telle_

La terreur me prit, j'étais prête à endurer la torture et la souffrance, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Aurais-je la force de me relever si je perdais un bras ou une jambe ? Si je devenais gravement handicapée ? Non, et cela, je le savais déjà.

Mais je ne pouvais trahir les miens, trahir Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn, Frodon qui m'avaient accorder leur confiance envers et contre tout. Envers et contre leurs préjugés. Alors je relevai le menton, et me résolue à souffrir.

_Je ne céderais pas_, répondis-je. _Vous m'avez apprit à ne pas céder. J'ai bien appris_

_Très bien_, cracha-t-il en faisant un signe de tête

Deux mains s'abattirent à nouveau sur mes épaules et à l'instant où je tournai la tête vers mon geôlier, une présence se matérialisa dans mon esprit, cherchant à briser mes barrières mentales. De toute les manières qui soit. Et je hurlais.

* * *

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Une petite question : aurais-je oubliée de répondre à quelqu'un dans les review ? Car j'ai un pressentiment et je ne voudrais pas que les personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu croit que je ne souhaite pas leur répondre. Bien au contraire. Sinon, j'attend vos réponses pour savoir quand je posterais la suite. Si jamais j'ai une majorité qui est pour que je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre, le prochain sera le week end prochain. Sinon, eh bien à mercredi et bon début de semaine. Bisous à tous et à bientôt.**


	16. La folie n'est pas si loin

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je cesse de vous torturer et je vous poste le chapitre suivant avec un peu d'avance. Je vous remercie tous pour vos réponses et votre compréhension et je posterais donc un chapitre par semaine jusqu'au vacances. Je remercie ma nouvelle bêta pour cette fic, Gaga-Ella, qui a acceptée de corriger toutes mes fautes atroces. Allez, je me tais, bonne lecture**

**Temperance : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de savoir que le chapitre suivant t'ai plu. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui ci. Bisous**

**Lizzs : merci de ta review ^^, je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous**

* * *

«_L'apparence n'est rien, c'est au fond du cœur qu'est la plaie_»

Euripide

Je luttais pour ma vie, pour les autres, pour tout ceux qui avaient placé leur confiance à moi mais la folie n'était pas loin. Plus que l'inconscience, c'était elle qui me guettait, prête à me fondre dessus si je lâchais prise. La vie de tout ces gens méritaient-elles que je perde la raison ? A vrai dire, je n'en savais plus rien, hormis que je souffrais atrocement.

Tout les coups que j'avais reçu m'avaient depuis longtemps rendu couverte de bleus, j'avais tellement mal que je ne parvenais même pas à déterminer si j'étais brisée ou pas. Mes vêtements couvraient mon corps et leur simple frottements sur ma peau me faisaient hurler de souffrance. Je ne saignais pas, du moins pas en dehors de ma lèvre déjà en sang et de ma cuisse qui avait reçu la flèche.

La tunique et le pantalon elfique qui m'habillaient m'avait d'abord protégé des coups, mais les Nazguls avaient une force exceptionnelle et désormais, vêtements ou pas, je me tenais allongée sur le sol, à moitié consciente.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qui pouvait paraître, ce n'était pas les innombrables bleus qui parsemaient mon corps, ou les blessures à mon visage et ma jambe qui me rapprochait si près de la folie, mais les assauts répétés de mon père contre mon esprit. Il brisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, je ne parvenais même plus à me souvenir du visage d'Elrond, d'Arwen, de Gimli. Seul résistait celui de Legolas, mais déjà, je le sentais s'éloigner.

Au départ, au commencement, j'avais sentis les esprits des autres tenter de me protéger. Mais mon père était plus fort, plus proche, et il utilisait la violence mentale, la souffrance de détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Alors j'avais rapidement perdu les esprits de ma famille, de mes amis. Galadriel et Celeborn avaient résisté le plus longtemps possible, encaissant les coups à ma place. Mais ils avaient cédé, comme les autres et désormais, j'étais seule.

_Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ? _siffla mon père en m'imposant la vision du corps de Boromir

Je revivais inlassablement la scène de sa mort, comme si je ne l'avais pas assez vue. C'était la seule image qui me parvenait encore intacte à l'esprit. Le reste, y comprit le décor qui m'entourais, avait disparu, n'était que flou.

Je revis les flèches heurter Boromir, ses dernières paroles qui me rappelais que j'avais échoué dans ma promesse. J'allais mourir sans avoir pu honorer sa mémoire, je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup. Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi.

Soudain, les images changèrent et je criais de souffrance quand il me rappela la mort de ma mère, alors que je n'avais que trois ans. Je pensais depuis longtemps avoir évacué ces événements mais la souffrance m'étreignit quand je revis la scène, comme si je l'avais vécu hier même.

Ma mère était allongée au sol, le visage ensanglantée, un éclat de pure terreur dans les yeux, mais malgré tout, elle restait l'inébranlable rempart entre moi et mon père. A cette époque là, il n'était pas encore le spectre à l'état pur et j'oubliais quelques instants ma souffrance en voyant son visage humain. Si semblable aux statues qui ornaient la salle du trône du Gondor.

Il était grand, mince mais non moins musclé par des années de règne et de combats. Son visage était blafard, ses yeux verts qui m'avait donnée à la naissance étaient plus pâle que les miens et brillaient d'une rage non contenue, ses longs cheveux gris blanc tombaient dans son dos et la couronne qui trônait sur sa tête rappelait son rang. Il n'avait cependant plus rien d'un roi méritant, bien au contraire. Son épée dans une main, une dague dans l'autre, sa voix suintait de colère et de rage quand il parlait.

_Ainsi donc tu voulais m'ôter à jamais notre fille ? _disait-il

_Je voulais lui sauver la vie_, répondit ma mère en se relevant pour se mettre entre lui et moi. _Une vie en Mordor ne lui conviendra jamais. Tu vas la tuer à petits feux, c'est une elfe à moitié, elle ne survivra pas au Mal qui se répand ici_

_Elle est à moitié humaine aussi_, cracha son adversaire. _Et tu le sais. Si je suis parvenu à m'adapter, elle y parviendra._

_C'est une enfant_, cria ma mère. _Et une enfant ne peut pas vivre ici. As-tu regardé autour de toi ? As-tu vu à quoi ressemble ce royaume que tu affectionnes tant ? Je ne te reconnais plus depuis plusieurs années, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus mon mari que j'ai en face de moi. C'est un spectre !_

Mon père l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva de terre et je pu enfin apercevoir le beau visage de ma mère. Le même que le mien, en beaucoup plus pâle et somptueux. Sauf qu'il était à présent ravagé par la terreur.

_Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu votre petit jeu avec l'autre elfe ? _demanda mon père en ricanant. _Que je ne vous ais pas vu batifoler ?_

_Thranduil est un ami_, répondit ma mère en suffoquant. _Tu le sais très bien. J'aurais pu l'épouser, et garder intacte mon immortalité. Mais c'était toi que j'aimais. C'est pour toi que j'ai tout donné. Mon immortalité, ma vie, mon cœur, mon royaume, mon amour. Thranduil n'aurait jamais pu avoir tout cela_

Il la relâcha et la poussa en arrière. Elle parcourue plusieurs mètres avant de heurter violemment le mur opposé dans un cri bref.

_Peu importe_, riposta mon père. _C'est lui qui était auprès de toi quand notre fille est née. C'est à lui que tu étais prête à confier Alzena. Cet elfe est méprisable, plus que tout les autres. Même plus que le mari de ta sœur !_

_Ne l'insulte pas_, siffla ma mère en se relevant. _Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu détruises ma famille. J'emmènerais Alzena loin d'ici. Si tu ne souhaite pas que je la confie à Thranduil, alors je la confierait à mes parents. Nous pourrons toujours la voir et tu n'auras pas l'impression que je te la vole._

_Es-tu donc aveugle ? demanda en ricanant le Nazgul. Je ne confierais jamais rien à ces saletés d'elfes._

Il parcouru la distance qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre mais ma mère se jeta entre nous deux. Le Nazgul poussa un cri de rage et ce fut avec violence qu'il tira son épée et frappa ma mère.

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, je la vis tomber au sol, le sang cascadant de ces lèvres et mon père cessa quelques instants de bouger, regardant lui aussi le corps inerte de ma mère qui avait posé ses yeux sans vie sur moi.

Le décor changea et je me retrouvai à nouveau allongée sur l'herbe d'Osgiliath, luttant pour ma vie et ma raison. Ma respiration était courte, saccadée et je m'agrippais à l'herbe comme une noyée. Sauf que, comme une bouée de sauvetage, l'herbe ne faisait que me maintenir sur place. Je ne pouvais échapper à mon destin.

Je luttai à nouveau contre l'assaut suivant contre mon esprit et je me surpris à prier pour mourir. Je ne voulais plus rien, même plus voir Legolas à cet instant précis. Je voulais seulement que la mort vienne me chercher, que je puisse échapper à tant de haine, tant de souffrance. Que je puisse rejoindre les miens, que je les attendent jusqu'à ce que eux-mêmes arrivent. Le plus tard possible, qu'ils puissent vivre et être heureux. Alors je priai, dernière barrière avant l'oubli, avant la folie.

Soudain, alors que j'allais perdre connaissance, je me retrouvai dans une forêt, allongée sur des fougères légères tandis que le vent me caressait doucement le visage.

Je me redressai lentement, éblouis par tant de beauté et de calme après le déluge qui s'était abattu sur ma tête. Il n'y avait personne, aucun bruit, aucun souffle. Je regardai autour de moi, en marchant lentement pieds nus sur la mousse.

J'entendis un bruit léger et je pivotai sur mes talons, écarquillant les yeux devant ce qui se passait. Un enfant courrait joyeusement entre les arbres, riant sans trêve. Il rayonnait de vie et de paix, il ne semblait rien avoir connu, à part l'amour et la tendresse. Ses vêtements étaient celui d'un enfant, avec cependant une touche de royauté, notamment sa chemise blasonnées aux armoiries de la Forêt Noire.

Il était petit, à peine plus âgé de cinq ans. Sa peau était pâle et parfaite, à l'image des elfes. Je m'arrêtai en constatant la couleur auburn de ses cheveux. Un mélange de blond et de roux. Sa chevelure lui tombait sur ses épaules en boucles légères et un sourire dessinait ses lèvres.

Je le vis s'arrêter de courir et un homme blond apparut derrière un arbre. Lui aussi était magnifique. Aussi parfait que l'enfant. Il se baissa et réceptionna l'enfant qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. Lorsqu'il pivota vers moi, je me figeai de surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Et de personne d'autres.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon souple et vert sombre, une tunique blanche brodée d'or et d'argent, ses bottes étaient grises pâles. Je détaillai son visage, n'y voyant que la sérénité et l'amour. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, hormis la natte qui lui empêchait de les avoir dans les yeux et un diadème y reposait. Ses yeux gris pâles ne quittaient pas l'enfant qu'il serrait contre lui.

Soudain, le regard du petit garçon se leva et se riva au mien. Un regard rempli d'amour et de bonheur, qui se chargea de tendresse quand il croisa mes yeux. Mon cœur sursauta quand j'en vis la couleur. Vert émeraude, il possédait mes yeux, mon regard. Son regard se fit plus adulte, presque semblable à celui de Legolas. Un regard qui me suppliait de lutter, de survivre. Et un mot franchit ses lèvres. Un seul.

_Maman_, murmura-t-il doucement

Je clignai des yeux mais la vision avait disparut comme elle était apparut. Je sentais à nouveau le sol dur et froid sous mon corps endolori, j'entendais à nouveau les ricanements des Nazguls qui se préparaient à se battre un peu plus loin, les mots de mon père que je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, et les cris des Orques qui se préparaient à la bataille tout en se cognant dessus.

Mon père lança un autre assaut contre mon esprit, mais je le rejetai sans le moindre effort. Je clignai les yeux et fus éblouis par le soleil qui avait atteint son apogée. Ainsi donc, cela faisait une matinée entière que j'encaissais sans répit les assauts mentales de mon ennemi. Mon regard engloba rapidement tout ce qui m'entourais, tandis que mon esprit esquivait sans difficulté les attaques de mon père.

Grimaçant de souffrance et de fatigue, je pris appuie sur mes bras et mes jambes et me remis debout. Je chancelai quelques secondes mais parvins à me stabiliser. Mon père arrêta net ses assauts en constatant que je reprenais des forces. Quelque soit cette vision, elle m'avait redonné le pouvoir de me battre, la volonté de vivre.

_Tu n'as pas tout réussi_, lui lançai-je en cherchant une arme des yeux. _Dans ta volonté de tout détruire en moi, tu as oublié un détail. Je suis une elfe désormais. Une espèce que tu détestes tant et qui me donne la force de te combattre._

Je rivai mes yeux sur lui, attendant qu'il réagisse.

_Tu as raison_, continuai-je. _Le monde des Hommes est cruel. Parce qu'il autorise la mort et la souffrance. Mais il accorde également l'amour et l'amitié. Et cela, quoi que tu puisses faire, tu ne parviendras jamais à le détruire._

Je me jetai sur l'orque qui passait à proximité de moi et lui brisa la nuque avant d'attraper l'épée qu'il tenait à la main. Dégageant mon bras, j'empalai le suivant avant de courir vers le mur opposé où les Nazguls avaient déposé les armes qu'ils m'avaient ôtée. Tout à leur certitude que leur chef ne pourrait me laisser réagir, ils n'avaient pas veillé à les éloigner de moi.

J'arrivai rapidement devant et attrapai la dague de Legolas que je mis à ma ceinture, le carquois que j'attachai à mon dos et attrapai les deux épées qui étaient les miennes, lâchant l'arme de l'orque. Un sifflement retentit dans mon dos et je sautai par dessus ce qui avait du être une fenêtre et effectuai une roulade avant de me retrouver dans la cour suivante.

Je repérai immédiatement la monture des Nazguls quelques mètres plus loin et reconnue immédiatement celle de Jorika que j'avais blessé en sauvant mon amie. Je courus entre les orques qui ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passait et bondis agilement sur le dos de la créature.

Je vis les Nazguls approcher à toute vitesse et je dégainai ma dague, l'enfonçant profondément dans l'épaule de ma monture, veillant à ne rien lui trancher au passage. Hurlant de douleur, ses ailes se déployèrent et elle prit de l'altitude. Gardant ma dague en place, j'attrapai les rênes et la forçait à se diriger vers Minas Tirith.

Malgré les Nazguls à ma suite, je ne pu que rester muette et figée devant la scène qui se déroulait à mes pieds. L'armée du Mordor s'avançait vers Minas Tirith, lentement mais sûrement. Seul le bruit des tambours venait rompre le silence des lieux.

_Par pitié Aragorn_, implorais-je. _Dépêchez-vous où la guerre sera fini plus tôt que prévu_

Je repris mes esprits et forçai la créature à voler encore plus vite. Soudain, des cris retentirent et je tournai la tête derrière moi. Les Nazguls étaient tous à ma poursuite, mon père en tête. Grinçant des dents, je dégageai ma dague et la remit à ma ceinture, avant d'empoigner l'une de mes deux épées.

Le premier Nazgul arriva à ma hauteur au moment même où l'on arrivait au dessus de Minas Tirith. Je me levai sur le dos de ma monture et portai le premier coup, sachant que la meilleure défense était encore l'attaque. Le Nazgul poussa un cri quand mon épée heurta son épaule, mais je savais que le seul moyen de le tuer était de le décapiter. Alors je tirais sur les rênes, arrachant un cri de douleur à ma monture et me retrouvai derrière le Nazgul.

Je pris mon élan et bondis de ma monture à la sienne. Il me vit venir, mais ne pu rien faire. Je me retrouvai debout à côté de lui et je plaquai mon épée contre sa gorge, la tirant vers la droite. Je laissai la tête tomber en contre bas, avant de pousser du pied le reste du corps. Puis je pris sa place sur la selle et m'orientais vers le haut de la cité.

Soudain, quelque chose me heurta violemment et je vis un autre Nazgul à mes côtés, sa monture river à la mienne. Dans un cri de rage, je constatai que les deux créatures étaient coincés, leur bride attachées l'une à l'autre. Elles pointèrent toutes les deux du nez et je ne pu que constater que nous allions nous heurter avec violence au sol.

Quelques secondes avant de le heurter, je me jetai du haut de ma monture, au dessus de l'herbe. Le choc fut rude, d'autant plus que ma jambe était toujours blesser par la plaie infliger par la flèche que j'avais reçus plusieurs heures auparavant. Mais je roulais sur le côté et me relevai, empoignant fermement mon épée.

Face à moi, le Nazgul se relevait, son épée empoignée dans sa main gauche, une dague dans la droite. Aucun doute, il était là pour me tuer. Je me campais sur mes pieds, et attendis qu'il porte le premier coup.

Alors un combat mortel s'engagea dans la poussière que dégageait les deux autres créatures qui se débattaient pour se libérer et ne gagnaient qu'à se rapprocher un peu plus du bord.

L'épée du Nazgul siffla à quelques centimètres de mon visage et je bondis en arrière. Je répondis de la même manière, pivotant aisément sur mes pieds. Désormais, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre. Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule chose, décrocher la tête du Nazgul du reste de son corps.

Et alors qu'il se jetait à nouveau sur moi, je pris mon élan et bondis au dessus de sa tête. Une fois dans son dos, j'empoignais fermement mon épée et elle siffla sinistrement dans l'air avant de décapiter le Nazgul dont la tête roula sur le côté.

Je donnai un grand coup de pied dedans et elle passa par dessus bord, à l'instar des deux montures qui se débattaient et qui poussaient un hurlement strident en brisant la rambarde et en tombant dans le vide. La chute leurs seraient mortelle. Mais je regardai à présent droit devant moi, là où les autres Nazguls arrivaient.

Mais ils ne parvinrent jamais jusqu'à moi car à cet instant précis, une grande lumière éblouissante nous entoura, les repoussant en arrière et je pivotai vers Gandalf, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier éteignit doucement son bâton et Pippin se précipita sur moi, entourant mes jambes de ses bras.

_Vous êtes en vie_, répétait-il. _J'ai cru qu'ils allaient vous tuer. Vous êtes en vie_

_Oui c'est étonnant_, répondit Gandalf en s'approchant de moi. _Vous êtes une survivante. Vous avez changé. En bien._

Je souris, heureuse du ton qu'il employait et j'attrapai ce qu'il me tendait. Je déchirai l'enveloppe que j'avais scellé plus tôt dans la matinée et jetai la lettre au feu avant de repasser le pendentif autour de mon cou. Mais mon sourire s'effaça quand des cris commencèrent à retentir en contrebas. L'armée du Mordor attaquait.

_Où est Faramir ? _demandais-je en me tournant vers Gandalf

_Denethor a demandé à ce qu'on le laisse seul avec son fils_, répondit Gandalf

_Il est en vie ? _demandais-je

_Oui_, répondit Pippin. _Et Gandalf a remis les choses au clair avec Denethor_

Je levai un sourcil interrogatif, mais je n'eu rien le temps de faire que j'entendis un grand bruit sourd et je me penchai pour constater que les catapultes ennemis faisaient leur effet.

_Il faut protéger la cité_, criai-je en me précipitant dans les escaliers. _Le Gondor ne doit pas tomber !_

_Attention_, hurla un soldat et je me jetai sur le côté avant qu'un rocher ne me tombe dessus

Soudain, le hurlement des Nazguls retentit à nouveau et je grimaçai. Encore eux. Je commençais à être lasse de leur présence.

Je me précipitai vers l'endroit où je les entendais et j'encochai une flèche pour viser le torse d'une de leur monture. Je la touchai en pleine poitrine et elle poussa un cri atroce avant de s'effondrer à mes pieds. Et en voyant le Nazgul se lever, je grinçai des dents.

Car ce n'était pas mon père que j'avais face à moi, mais celui de Jorika. Et il avait l'air largement prêt à me tuer, au vue de la dague et de l'épée qu'il sortit.

_Tu vas enfin mourir_, siffla-t-il. _Et j'aurai le privilège d'en être l'auteur. Désormais, ton père n'est plus là pour te protéger._

_Me protéger de quoi ?_demandai-je. _De vous ? Il ne m'a jamais protégée de vous, vous aviez trop peur de lui pour vous en prendre après moi. Mais allez y, essayez de m'affronter. Je ne retirerai rien de ce que j'ai dit._

_Dit quoi ?_siffla-t-il

_Jorika vivra beaucoup mieux quand vous ne serez plus là_, répondis-je. _Vous ne lui avez pas dit que le Rohan cherchait à la retrouver, que Théoden avait tenté par tout les moyens de la récupérer pour lui donner l'amour que vous n'avez jamais su lui offrir ? Ses cousins pensent à elle chaque jour, ils ont tant prié pour qu'elle puisse enfin être libre. Et moi, j'avais fait cette promesse de la sauver. Je l'ai fait. __Désormais, elle a le choix._

Il cria de rage et se jeta sur moi, mais une lame s'interposa entre lui et moi, repoussant lentement l'épée loin de ma poitrine. Je levai des yeux incrédule sur Jorika, mais celle-ci fixait un regard remplit de haine sur son géniteur. Elle me poussa doucement derrière elle et se positionna face au Nazgul.

_Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?_demanda-t-elle calmement. _Que j'aurais pu avoir une vie meilleure en dehors du Mordor. Que j'avais une vraie famille de l'autre côté. Ne me mentez pas, le magicien blanc m'a tout expliquée, et j'ai entendu les mots d'Alzena que vous n'avez pas contredit. Vous m'aviez dit que je n'avais personne en dehors du Mordor, que contrairement à mon amie, ma famille avait entièrement péri. Mais c'est faux, j'ai encore une famille ! Une vraie famille, qui sait faire preuve d'amour et de tendresse. Vous auriez pu m'épargner l'enfance que j'ai eu !_

Elle cria de rage et se jeta sur son père. Ce n'était pas ma bataille, aussi me contentai-je de raffermir mes doigts autour de mon épée. Car je ne laisserai pas Jorika mourir, quitte à y laisser ma propre vie.

Le combat était égal, comme il le fut entre moi et les précédents Nazguls. Jorika avait la force et la colère nécessaire pour le combattre et la portée de sa haine dépassait la mienne à l'égard de tout les Nazguls. Parce qu'elle avait toujours eu conscience qu'il y avait un monde meilleur derrière les portes noires.

Dans un autre cri de rage, son épée siffla dans l'air et trancha, dans un bruit sourd, le cou du Nazgul dont la tête tomba au sol. C'était finit, elle y était parvenue.

_J'aurais du t'écouter depuis le départ,_fit-elle en balançant la tête dans le vide et le corps dans les flammes_. J'aurais dû rester à tes côtés quand tu es tombée à l'ancienne forteresse. Mais désormais, je me battrai à tes côtés. C'est une promesse._

Émue, je la serrai dans mes bas, et elle me rendit fermement mon étreinte. Mais notre joie fut de courte durée quand des orques apparurent devant nous.

_Ils ont réussi à entrer_, clama-t-elle. _Alzena, je connais leur force. Minas Tirith n'a aucune chance face à eux._

_Nous avons des alliés_, répondis-je en commençant à me battre. _Il suffit juste de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent._

Elle me sourit et se mit dos à moi et c'est ainsi que nous commençâmes un combat pour la vie.

***0*0***

La nuit avait passé lentement, et je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang de toute mon existence, qu'il soit rouge ou noir, il ruisselait de partout, passant par les plus petits chemins pour ne jamais s'arrêter. Le mien coulait également, moins que pour Jorika, et je devais notamment ma survie à ma capacité elfique à prévoir les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Ce qui nous avait plusieurs fois sauvés la mise.

_Et prends ça_, siffla Jorika en décapitant un orque avant de se tourner vers moi

Mais je fixai déjà autre chose, le troll qui nous avançaient droit dessus, hésitant. Aucun doute, il nous avait reconnus et je félicitai la bêtise de mon père d'avoir cru inutile de faire partager la nouvelle de ma trahison à tout le Mordor.

Il hésitait grandement, tuant sans grande conviction les soldats du Gondor qui se précipitaient sur lui, gardant ses yeux jaunes rivés sur nous. J'y lisais une totale incompréhension. Il n'était pas très futé si l'on considérait qu'il nous voyait combattre des orques depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il hésitait encore sur notre camp.

_Que fait-on ? _demanda Jorika ironiquement. _On continue à le laisser diverger sur nous ou on attaque ?_

J'haussai les épaules, ignorant la question tout en décapitant un orque qui me passait à proximité. Le troll haussa un œil, commençant sans nul doute à se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

_Ou on attend qu'il comprenne ? _continua Jorika en constatant que la réaction du troll me faisait sourire

Sauf qu'à cet instant, alors que je venais d'empaler un autre orque, le troll sembla comprendre que nous représentions l'ennemi car il poussa un cri de rage. Soupirant de lassitude, je bondis sur le côté alors qu'il nous abattait sa massue dessus.

_Détourne son attention_, lançai-je à Jorika avant de prendre mon élan pour lui bondir sur les épaules.

Je dégainai ma dague et la levai avant de l'abattre sur la nuque du troll qui poussa un cri de douleur et leva la tête. Sautant à terre, j'encochai une flèche et la lâchait pile dans sa gorge. Elle le traversa de tout son long et l'autre cessa de hurler, s'effondrant au sol.

_Combattez_, hurla la voix de Gandalf tandis que j'attaquais un autre troll en compagnie de Jorika. _Jusqu'au dernier. Pour votre salut !_

Soudain, un cor retentit dans le chant lugubre des hurlements et des pleurs. Un cor remplit d'espoir, qui avait lui aussi retentit dans les ténèbres et qui en était ressortit victorieux. Le cor du Rohan.

Tout le monde se figea, ennemi comme alliés. A cet instant, plus personne n'y croyait véritablement pourtant le chant continuait de retentir dans toute la cité Blanche.

Décapitant un orque, je me précipitai vers les remparts et montai dessus, tuant au passage autant d'ennemi que possible. Et devant moi, s'étendait l'armée du Rohan, prête au combat, Théoden à leur tête.

_J'ai toujours rêvé de revoir les miens_, lança Jorika, émue devant le spectacle de son peuple qui se déroulait sous ses yeux

_Il faut descendre_, clamais-je. _La cité Blanche peut se défendre à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il faut, c'est empêcher l'ennemi de continuer à monter_

Elle hocha la tête et on se précipita dans les escaliers, descendant lentement les marches, décapitant, tranchant, tuant au passage sans pitié ni peur. On excellait dans cet art, personne ne nous doublait, hormis peut-être les Nazguls qui continuaient de voler au-dessus de nos têtes, réduit désormais au nombre de quatre.

Lorsque nous parvinrent à sortir dehors, c'était le pur chaos. Les orques fuyaient dans tout les sens, tentant de se diriger vers Osgiliath. J'avisai un cheval sans cavalier sur ma droite et je me précipitai dessus. Une fois en selle, ce fut un grand sourire qui dessina mes lèvres. Et Jorika m'imita rapidement.

J'avisai Eomer quelques mètres plus loin et talonnai ma monture qui partit au galop dans sa direction. L'héritier du Rohan haussa un sourcil en me voyant arriver et ses yeux s'agrandirent en constatant la présence de Jorika.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule parole_, rappelais-je avec un bref sourire. _Et parole est tenue._

Il sourit à son tour et on se remit à combatte le peu d'orques qu'il restait, les autres fuyant à toutes jambes vers Osgiliath.

_Poussez les vers le fleuve_, ordonna Eomer

Mais à cet instant, j'entendis des bruits sourds, comme des pas lourds de créatures pesant plusieurs tonnes. Faisant pivoter mon cheval, je constatai ce qui nous arrivait dessus. Des oliphants.

_J'ai comme l'impression que le Mordor s'est déchainé_, constata Jorika

Je me tournai vers Eomer, l'attrapant par le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

_Où sont les autres ?_demandais-je._Legolas ? Aragorn ? Gimli_

_Ils sont partis par la route de Dimholt_, expliqua Eomer. _Alors que nous avions fait une pause à l'ombre de la montagne. Ils sont partis juste après que votre oncle soit venu voir Aragorn_

_Elrond ?_demandais-je surprise. _Pourquoi seraient-ils partis en vous abandonnant ?_

_Je l'ignore Alzena_, répondit Eomer. _Mais ils devaient avoir une sacrée bonne raison, et un sacré espoir pour emprunter cette route maudite._

Legolas était toujours en vie, je le savais et je le sentais. Alors qu'avait-il pu bien aller chercher dans la route de Dimholt ?

Mais pour l'instant, les choses chez nous devenaient dramatiques. Ce n'était plus un oliphant que j'avais face à moi, mais plus d'une vingtaine. Plissant des yeux, je cherchai à déterminer qui les conduisaient et je me figeai sur place.

_Jorika_, appelais-je. _Ce sont eux qui les conduisent_

_Je sais_, répondit-elle. _Leurs pères leur ont demandé de quitter le Mordor par l'ouest. Je ne savais pas qu'ils monteraient les oliphants. Mais je me doutais qu'ils joueraient un rôle._

Devant moi, avançant à grands pas se tenaient les autres enfants des Nazguls. Certains plus âgés que moi, d'autres plus jeune. Ils étaient douze, élevés dans les ténèbres du Mordor, mais éloignés de nous puisque leurs pères n'étaient que des subalternes. Contrairement à Jorika ou à moi, ils ne ressentaient véritablement rien, ayant été élevés entre torture et mort. Leurs mères avaient fait partis des rangs du Mordor, elles avaient contribué volontairement aux forces du mal. Des humaines pour la plupart, venant des terres du Nord. Nous jouerons à force égale.

_Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser_, clama Eomer_. Il ne faut pas._

_Visez les têtes_, hurlais-je à tout les cavaliers dans le silence qui s'était établie. _Ou tuer tout les cavaliers !_

_Reformez la ligne_, acheva Théoden. _Sonnez la charge. Attaquez de front. Chargez !_

Je talonnai ma monture qui se jeta en avant, galopant à toute vitesse vers les Oliphants. Tirant mon arc, je visai le cavalier en hauteur mais le ratai de peu lorsque mon cheval fit une incartade pour éviter un cavalier tombé.

Des hurlements retentissaient à nouveau, en plus des grondements poussés par les oliphants qui ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passait, mais qui se retrouvaient couvert de flèches.

Je vis un oliphant s'approcher de moi et je me plaçai juste devant lui avant de jeter mon cheval au galop. Ce dernier partit directement et fonça sur l'oliphant. Parvenue à sa hauteur, je dégainai une dague et déchirai ses deux pattes avant puis les deux pattes arrière de l'animal qui poussa un grondement sourd en s'affaissant, incapable de se relever.

_Ralliez-vous à moi_, cria Théoden avant que je n'entende le hurlement strident si caractéristique des Nazguls

Je fis pivoter mon cheval et ce que je vis se passa comme au ralentit devant mes yeux. La monture de mon père attrapa le cheval de Théoden et le projeta sur plusieurs mètres. Immobilisé et sans nul doute mortellement blessé, Théoden était sans défense face à un ennemi plus fort que lui. Je devais tuer mon père, je n'avais pas le choix.

_Régale toi de sa chair_, susurra le Nazgul

Mais avant que je n'ai pu agir pour empêcher la créature de passer à l'act, un soldat se projeta entre le Roi et le Nazgul. Attrapant mon épée, je me précipitai pour l'aider, refusant de laisser quelqu'un mourir pour rien. Car les hommes ne pouvaient tuer un Nazgul. Et j'étais la seule femme à des kilomètres à la ronde, si on excluait Jorika qui était beaucoup plus loin, aux côtés d'Eomer.

_Je vous tuerai si vous le touchez_, siffla une voix féminine

_Eowyn_, m'exclamais-je en me précipitant vers elle

_Ne te mets pas entre Nazgul et sa proie_, siffla mon père et sa monture tendit le cou vers Théoden.

La réaction d'Eowyn me surprit. Sans aucune peur, elle se projeta sur le côté et leva son épée avant de l'abattre à plusieurs reprises sur la nuque de l'animal. Elle agissait comme si elle l'avait toujours fait et son coup fut juste puisque la tête de la créature vola dans les airs avant de se perdre dans l'inconnu. Son corps tressaillit, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Quand ses ailes s'abattirent, mon père était déjà debout, une épée dans une main, un boulet dans l'autre. J'ignorais d'où il avait sortit cela, mais il l'avait bien trouvé.

Je me jetai sur mon père, mon épée en avant et nos deux armes se heurtèrent avec violence. Mais ce n'était pas encore ma mort qu'il voulait, mais celle d'Eowyn. D'un simple revers de la main, il m'expédia sur le côté et je heurtai le corps d'un oliphant mort. En me relevant, je constatai qu'Eowyn tentait d'échapper au boulet de mon père qui s'abattait tout à côté d'elle.

_Tu n'oses même pas m'affronter_, sifflais-je en me plantant devant lui._Toi qui te dis si fort, tu n'oses même pas affronter ta propre fille ?_

Il poussa un cri de rage et abattit son épée sur ma tête. Je la parait aisément et un combat à mort s'engagea. La force de ses coups, la cruauté qu'il y mettait, tout cela était trop fort pour moi. Je n'avais jamais réussis à battre mon père en combat singulier, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que je commencerais.

Mais alors que j'allais tenter un coup, Eowyn s'interposa entre nous et son épée para celui de mon père. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et quelque peu consternée.

_Laisse moi le faire_, implora-t-elle. _Il s'en ait pris à mon oncle. C'est à moi que cela revient._

Reculant légèrement, je la laissais seule face à mon père, priant pour que cette bataille fut la dernière pour lui. J'avais fait la promesse de le libérer, aujourd'hui était ma dernière chance.

Mais le boulet de mon père s'abattit sur le bouclier d'Eowyn qui explosa et la jeune femme se retrouva projetée contre la monture de son oncle. Je voulus m'avancer, mais une force invisible me retenait sur place. J'avais peur, peur de ce que cela signifierait la mort de mon père.

_Pauvre fou_, s'exclama mon père en refermant ses doigts autour du cou d'Eowyn. _Aucun homme ne peut me tuer. Meurt maintenant !_

_Lâches là,_sifflai-je en retrouvant mes esprits et en me précipitant sur eux

Mais Merry me devança et sa courte épée s'enfonça dans la jambe du Nazgul qui poussa un cri et relâcha Eowyn qui enleva son masque. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil implorant et j'hochai lentement la tête. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi que ce ne soit pas moi qui tue mon père.

_Je ne suis pas un homme_, cria-t-elle avant d'enfoncer profondément sa lame dans le visage de mon père, à travers son masque

Il poussa un hurlement et tomba à genoux, tandis que son corps devenait flasque et que son masque se tordait. Il y eu un grand coup de vent, puis il ne resta devant moi que le costume qu'il portait.

Une grande charge s'enleva de ma poitrine et je chancelai. Fermant les yeux, je murmurai une prière en elfique, implorant les Dieux de pardonner à mon père sa faiblesse. Soudain, je sentis le vent contre ma joue, un vent qui sentait bon le bois et l'herbe, bien différent de l'autre de sang qui régnait autour de nous. Je rouvris doucement les yeux, sachant à présent que j'avais les mêmes dons qu'Elrond et Galadriel.

Ce que je vis devant moi m'émus tout autant que le visage de mon fils, quelques heures plus tôt. Mon père était allongé sur le sol, son visage humain et dessiner par un sourire. Jamais je n'avais vu cela de toute mon existence. M'approchant lentement, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés.

Il était magnifique, digne des rois d'autrefois. Il était plus jeune que dans mes souvenirs, son visage lui donnait une trentaine d'années, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombait sur les épaules, sa peau était presque aussi parfaite que celle de ma mère. Il ouvrit des yeux et j'y vis leur éclat si semblable au mien.

Il porta la main à ma joue, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, mais les yeux torturés par la tristesse et le remord. Attrapant ses doigts entre les miens, je les serrai fermement, les larmes coulant sur mon visage. J'y étais parvenue, mon père était libre.

_Alzena_, murmura-t-il. _Tu es si belle. Tellement plus que dans mes souvenirs. Tu es magnifique_

_Vous aussi père_, répondis-je en caressant son visage. _Vous aussi, tellement._

_Pardonnes moi_, implora-t-il. _Je m'en veux tellement. De t'avoir infligé tout cela, de ne pas m'être montré digne de toi, digne d'être ton père. J'ai vu tout ce que je faisais, sans jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. Grâce à toi, c'est terminé, je suis en paix, mais moi, je n'ai jamais fait que te torturer, te faire du mal._

_Vous m'avez protégée aussi_, rappelais-je en souriant difficilement. _Quand tout était trop dur, vous étiez là quand même._

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, les yeux se levant vers le ciel.

_Pour cet elfe_, murmura-t-il. _Ce Legolas. Je vous donne ma bénédiction, et tout mon amour et mon espoir. Vous vous aimez, et c'est la plus belle des choses. Je sais que vous vaincrez face à Sauron, vous êtes la lumière. Et la lumière gagne toujours._

_Je sais_, répondis-je en laissant les larmes cascader de mes joues. _Partez en paix, tout ira bien_

_Je vais revoir ta mère_, fit-il. _Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait toujours et qu'elle m'attendrait jusqu'à ce que je la rejoigne. Je l'ai tué, mais elle m'a attendu. Elle est là, je la vois._

Je tournai les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait, mais la seule chose que je vis fut les feuilles qui se soulevaient doucement sous le souffle du vent.

_Tu ne peux pas la voir_, murmura-t-il_. C'est ce qu'elle me dit. Elle veut que je te dise à quel point elle t'aime et à quel point elle est fière de toi. Et moi aussi, moi aussi je suis fier de toi. Tu es ma fille Alzena, tu as remonté l'honneur de toute une famille. Je t'aime ma fille. Je t'aime Alzena !_

_Je t'aime aussi,_répondis-je en laissant toutes mes larmes couler. _Ada..._

Il tourna des yeux surpris et remplis de gratitude et d'émotion sur moi. Il savait que ce titre n'était donné qu'à un père que l'on aimait vraiment.

_Parts en paix Ada_, répétais-je. _Et dis à maman que je l'aime. Et si tu vois Boromir, dis lui qu'il me manque._

_Je le ferais_, répondit-il._Je te le promet. Rejoins les tiens, rejoint Legolas. Cet elfe te mérite, et tu le mérite. Soyez heureux tout les deux, ainsi que mon petit-fils que j'ai vu dans ta vision_

Je souris à travers mes larmes et embrassais son front avant de me relever. Ses doigts lâchèrent les miens et je refermai les yeux, me laissant emporter vers mon présent. Juste avant de le fermer, j'aperçus mes parents enlacer, me faisant signe de la main, un air de fierté et d'amour sur le visage et je regagnai mon présent avec sérénité. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient libres.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le paysage était à nouveau celui du champ de bataille. La guerre n'était pas finit, même si le plus gros des Nazguls étaient morts. Les oliphants se trouvaient partout, rendu encore plus dangereux pas la terreur qui leur faisait faire des bêtises.

Laissant Eowyn rejoindre son oncle et Jorika se précipiter sur eux, suivit d'Eomer, je me précipitai à nouveau dans le combat, défendant à présent ma vie, sans colère, seulement avec détermination. Le Bien devait triompher, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

_Legolas_, cria une voix

En entendant le prénom de ce dernier, je pivotai sur mes talons, à temps pour voir l'elfe se précipiter sur un oliphant qui se dirigeait vers lui. Je le regardai tuer tous ceux qui se tenaient dessus, avant de décrocher deux flèches qui tuèrent net l'oliphant. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, puis au sol et Legolas se redressa, face à Gimli.

_Cela ne compte quand même que pour un_, siffla ce dernier, mauvais joueur.

Legolas allait répondre, quand son regard tomba sur moi. Son visage se teinta de soulagement et il se précipita sur moi, traversant la distance qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, mais plus que tout, se furent ses lèvres sur les miennes qui me convainquirent qu'il était bien là. Je répondis à son baiser, avant de me rappeler que nous étions sur un champ de bataille. Reculant mon visage, je rivai mes yeux aux siens.

_J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ici_, murmura-t-il

_Et moi donc_, répondis-je. _Ta mort entrainerait la mienne, et c'est seulement en sachant cela que j'ai réussis à me persuader que tu étais en vie et qui m'a permis d'avancer jusqu'à présent_

_Ne me quittes plus jamais_, lança-t-il avant que nous ne reprenions les combats. _Je ne le supporterai plus._

_Je te le jure_, répondis-je avant de décapiter un orque

Aragorn et Gimli se précipitèrent sur nous, se plaçant à nos côtés pour se battre. En regardant tout autour de moi, je fus surprise de voir des choses ressemblant grandement à des fantômes mais qui devait très certainement être consistant puisque les orques s'effondraient sous leurs épées.

_Le roi du Gondor_, murmurai-je avant de pivoter vers Aragorn. _Je le savais. Je savais que tu accepterais de devenir celui que tu étais destiné à être._

_Vous commencez à parler comme Legolas et Dame Arwen_, grogna ironiquement Gimli. _Cela devient __grave._

Je souris en continuant à me battre tandis qu'Aragorn serrait brièvement mes doigts pour me montrer qu'il était heureux de me revoir. Mais les retrouvailles viendraient après. Pour l'instant, c'était la guerre.

Puis, lentement, les combats cessèrent et lorsque je tuais mon dernier orque, plus aucun ne se dressait contre moi. Le silence était tombé et la fumée régnait en maître tout autour de nous. La bataille pour le Gondor était terminée.

Me tournant vers mes amis, je constatai que les fantômes se tenaient tous debout devant Aragorn qui leur faisait face, droit et majestueux. Aucun doute, il était fait pour régner.

_Libérez nous_, demanda celui qui devait être le chef

_Mauvaise idée_, lança Gimli. _Mieux vaut les avoir sous la main, même morts._

_Vous nous avez donnés votre parole_, répliqua l'autre en regardant Aragorn.

Je m'avançai aux côtés de ce dernier et je fus surprise de voir les fantômes incliner la tête devant moi. Ainsi donc, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde. Il n'y avait plus un mais deux héritiers d'Isildur. Mais un seul pour monter sur le trône.

_Je considère votre serment comme accompli_, répondit Aragorn en serrant mes doigts. _Allez. Soyez en paix._

Le fantôme inclina la tête devant nous, puis un râle de soulagement les secoua tous avant que le vent ne se lève pour les emporter. Quand il retomba, la cité de Minas Tirith se dessinait devant nous.

Legolas s'avança vers moi et enlaça ma taille, me serrant contre lui, ses lèvres embrassant doucement mes cheveux. Je nichai ma tête contre sa nuque, et fermai les yeux. Il restait une dernière bataille. La dernière, celles où toutes les précédentes nous avaient menés.

C'était celle-là qui déterminerait le sort de tous. Des Hommes. Des Nains. Des Elfes. Des Hobbits. De tous. Celle qui déterminerait qui, du Bien ou du Mal, devrait triompher. La dernière des Batailles pour la Terre du Milieu. Celle pour Frodon.

* * *

**Alors, j'attend vos review avec impatience et un peu d'appréhension ^^. La suite le week end prochain, courage, il arrivera vite. Bonne semaine. Bisous**


	17. La dernière guerre

**Bonjour à tous**

**Oui, oui, je suis bien là et je vous poste le chapitre suivant. Je dois avouer qu'être débordée serais un doux euphémisme, mais je vais vous épargner mes plaintes. Ainsi donc, je vous poste le chapitre suivant, profitez en, j'ignore quand arrivera le prochain tout simplement parce que j'ai encore plus de choses à faire que prévue et qu'en conséquent, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Évidemment, j'ai des tonnes d'idées (à mettre dans l'ordre évidemment) et les chapitres seront reposter normalement après mes partiels. D'ici là, je ne sais pas si je posterais un autre chapitre car je suis vraiment débordée ^^. En tout cas, je remercie Gaga-Ella pour être ma béta sur cette fic, elle fait un énorme boulot quand on voit les fautes que je suis capable de faire et en plus, elle me redonne mes chapitres en temps et en heure. Bref, elle est géniale et je la remercie milles fois. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

**Temperance18 : merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Oui, j'avais envie de finir la mort du père d'Alzena sur un point positif. Parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, le Seigneur des Anneaux est remplit d'espoir et je voulais coller à la trame et l'esprit de l'historie. Pour Jorika, il faudra lire la suite ;p, je suis cruelle je sais ^^. Merci beaucoup encore une fois, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bisous**

**Emily : merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ^^. A bientôt. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

«_Les rêves ne meurent que si l'on ne s'en souvient plus_»

Proverbe Roumain

La salle du trône du Gondor détonnai véritablement après les ténèbres qui s'étaient abattus sur nos têtes quelques heures auparavant. Sa luminosité, sa blancheur contrastait avec les pleurs qui retentissaient dehors, les souffrances des Hommes qui étaient blessés et à qui la mort ne parvenait pas assez vite. Mais je n'avais pas à déplorer de perte, pour ma part Legolas était à mes côtés, Haldir nous avait rapidement rejoint, suivit de son bataillon d'elfes qui avait refusé de rentrer en Lothlόrien tant que je ne reviendrais pas avec eux, Aragorn et Gimli étaient en parfaite santé. Bien que portant le deuil de leur oncle, Jorika, Eomer et Eowyn l'étaient également. Merry et Pippin avaient réussi à survivre, Dieu sait comment, à une guerre et Gandalf avait repris ses tournures de phrases philosophiques. Tout allait bien, il restait à savoir quand est-ce que Frodon et Sam parviendraient à la Montagne du Destin. Et je savais que cela leur serait impossible tant que les terres du Mordor seraient remplit. Et de cela, j'en avais fait part aux autres très rapidement, situant les deux hobbits sur la vallée qui dominait les plaines arides du Mordor allant à la montagne du Destin. Et depuis, tout le monde débattait, tandis que Legolas semblait avoir mit un point d'honneur à ne plus me lâcher.

_Frodon est passé au dessus de ma vision_, murmura Gandalf en tournant en rond. _Les ténèbres s'épaississent._

_Si Sauron avait l'anneau nous le saurions_, répliqua Aragorn qui réfléchissait intensément à ma question

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps_, répondit Gandalf en me désignant. _Alzena a raison, ils ne pourront traverser les plaines du Mordor sans se faire repérer. Un humain n'y parviendrait pas. Alors deux Hobbits… . Sauron a subit une défaite, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, l'ennemi se rassemble_

_Et bien qu'il y reste_, grogna Gimli qui fumait sa pipe et ne semblait guère s'apercevoir du problème. _Et qu'il y pourrisse. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?_

_Parce que dix milles orques séparent Frodon de la Montagne du Destin_, répondit lentement Gandalf en se tournant vers lui. _Je l'ai envoyé à la mort_

_Non_, coupa Aragorn en se tournant vers nous. _Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon_

Il s'avança et nous attrapa par les épaules, Legolas et moi.

_Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth_, continua-t-il. _Et cela, nous pouvons le lui donner_

_Comment ? _demanda Gimli tandis que je commençai à comprendre

_En attirant les armées de Sauron_, clama Aragorn en se tournant vers les autres. _En vidant ses terres. En marchant sur la porte noire_

Gimli s'étouffa avec sa pipe et je me dégageait de l'étreinte de Legolas pour m'approcher d'Aragorn.

_Cela ne fonctionnera pas_, murmurais-je. _Sauron saura que c'est un piège, et ses armées sont bien trop nombreuses pour être vaincue_

_Nous ne vaincrons pas par les armes_, continua Eomer en s'avançant

_Pas pour nous_, coupa Aragorn. _Mais nous aiderons Frodon en attirant l'œil de Sauron sur nous_

Il se tourna vers Gandalf.

_Rendons le aveugle à tout autre chose en mouvement_, acheva-t-il

_Une diversion_, comprit Legolas

_Sauron soupçonnera un piège_, clama Gandalf en hochant la tête dans ma direction. _Il ne mordra pas à l'appât_

_Une mort certaine_, fit Gimli. _De faibles chances de succès. Mais qu'attendons nous ?_

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres devant la constatation fataliste mais amusante de Gimli. Je jetai un regard à Haldir qui me confirma que ses armées, et les miennes en conséquent, marcheront à nos côtés. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et chacun commença à se disperser pour se préparer.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, je constatai rapidement que Legolas m'avait suivit. Il me serra immédiatement contre lui lorsque la porte se referma derrière nous dans un bruit sourd. La peur qui lui serrait le cœur était la même que la mienne. Nous n'en reviendrons sans doute pas, et c'était cela qui rendait les choses d'autant plus difficile. Ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes doucement et je répondis avec ferveur. J'avais tellement peur de l'issue de cette guerre. Et même si j'avais peur de sa mort, j'étais rassurée à l'idée que je le suivrais irrémédiablement si cela devait se produire. C'était quelque peu rassurant.

_Je t'aime_, murmura-t-il. Contre mon oreille. _Et visiblement, nous n'avons jamais assez de temps pour nous._

_Après cette guerre nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Il le faut._

Il se recula et j'eus peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Mais il se contenta de river ses yeux aux miens et j'y lu le même amour que je ressentais à son égard.

_Épouse-moi_, lança-t-il tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. _Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Si cette guerre doit être la dernière, je veux mourir en sachant que tu as accepté de m'épouser. Si nous survivons à tout cela, je veux passer mon éternité à tes côtés._

Je restai quelques instants muette devant sa déclaration. Elle était sobre, simple, mais remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Il m'aimait, et il venait de le prouver en quelques mots.

_Oui_, répondis-je. Évidemment_ que j'accepte._

Je le vis sortis une bague de sa poche et il me la passa au doigt. Je baissai les yeux dessus tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui.

_Elle appartenait à ma mère_, avoua-t-il. _Mon père me l'a donné le jour où je suis devenu assez âgé pour aimer quelqu'un. Désormais, elle est à toi._

Je serrai Legolas contre moi, espérant véritablement survivre à cette bataille pour pouvoir l'épouser. Tout l'amour du monde ne valait rien sans lui.

_Il faut se préparer_, murmura-t-il en reculant avant de caresser ma joue. _On se retrouve en bas._

_Promit_, répondis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois

Il referma la porte derrière lui en sortant de ma chambre et je m'approchai de mon miroir. Je n'avais que peu de temps pour me préparer, mais je pris le temps de prendre un bain, de m'habiller d'un pantalon et d'une tunique elfique couleur sable, de coiffer mes longs cheveux roux en une longue natte et de nettoyer les blessures que j'avais reçu.

Celle à la jambe s'était quasiment refermée grâce à ma nature elfique et je ne ressentais plus rien comme douleur. Mon nez s'était remit en place et les diverses blessures que j'avais reçu avaient cicatrisé sans laisser la moindre trace. Seule la flèche que j'avais reçu à la taille dans les Mines de la Moria avait marquée ma peau par une cicatrice.

Je m'approchai de ma coiffeuse et enfila ma cape blasonné aux armoiries de la Lothlorien, mes gants légers et j'enfilai finalement mes bottes. Quand tout cela fut fait, je m'occupai de passer toutes les armes que je possédais, mettant mon épée et ma dague à la ceinture, fixant deux poignards à mes bottes et deux dans mes manches. Je mis ensuite mon carquois dans mon dos et je fus enfin satisfaite de mon apparence. J'étais prête à me battre. Prête à mourir.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et descendis les marches sans me retourner. Les femmes du Gondor étaient en train de seller les chevaux, épargnant cette charge à tout ceux qui allaient combattre. Les seules femmes qui partaient avec nous étaient des elfes. Ainsi que Jorika.

Je constatai que mon armée s'était regroupée sous les ordres d'Haldir et attendait patiemment le départ. L'inquiétude ne se lisait pas sur leurs traits, mais je savais que cela n'était qu'une façade. Qui pourrait aller à la mort sans rien ressentir ?

_Comment vont-ils ? _demandais-je à Haldir tandis que Legolas nous rejoignait, lui aussi prêt au combat

_Ils se battront jusqu'à la fin_, répondit mon capitaine. _Pour vous, pour leur royaume, pour leur espèce et pour toutes les autres, pour la Terre du Milieu. Pour leur famille._

Je me tournai vers mon peuple dont les yeux de tous étaient fixer sur moi. Et ce fut à cet instant que je sus quoi faire. Je m'avançai vers eux, légèrement plus grande grâce à l'estrade sur laquelle j'étais et je m'arrêtai de telle manière que tout le monde puisse me voir.

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que je mourrais ce soir aux côtés d'elfes aussi courageux et honnêtes que vous_, lançais-je tandis que Legolas liait ses doigts aux miens._Notre royaume et notre espèce est plus que fière de vous. Chacun d'entre vous vaut plus que toute une armée et je suis fière de savoir que je me battrais à vos côtés. Et si je dois mourir, je vous remercie tous de votre loyauté à mon égard, jamais je ne l'oublierais. Partez au combat la tête haute, ne laissez pas le Mordor gagner, notre victoire signera sa défaite. Et vous en ferez parti !_

Je refermai la bouche, étonnée d'avoir sortit un tel discours, moi qui n'en n'avait jamais fait. Lentement, chaque elfe plia un genou et s'agenouilla devant moi, la tête baissée. Haldir en fit de même et Legolas serra mes doigts. Dans un même concert, on inclina la tête devant l'armée elfique, malgré notre statut de prince et princesse. Puis doucement, chacun se releva, un air déterminé peint sur le visage.

On s'approcha de moi et on me tendit les rênes de mon cheval. Remerciant avec un sourire la femme qui me l'avait donné, je montai rapidement en selle, regardant les autres faire de même. Je vis Gimli insister pour monter avec Legolas plutôt qu'Eomer, je vis Haldir adresser un sourire à Jorika et le mien s'agrandit en voyant mon amie rougir devant cela. Eowyn nous implora tous de revenir en vie et je serrai le bras de Faramir qui avait tenu à nous dire au revoir malgré sa récente blessure. Puis, lentement, la longue colonne se mit en marche.

***0*0***

Le Mordor n'était qu'à une petite demi-heure du Gondor et très rapidement, la porte noire se dessina devant nous. Grande, sombre, infranchissable. Telle était sa définition. Je l'avais vu plus d'une centaine de fois, mais pourtant aujourd'hui avait un goût étrange. Parce que je la voyais du côté de la lumière. Et non plus des ténèbres.

Les armées avancèrent le plus près possible, puis elles se mirent en rang, les elfes devant pour tirer les flèches en premier. Sur le visage de chacun se lisait la même peur et la même angoisse, mais également la même résolution.

_Avançons nous vers les portes_, lança Aragorn. _Voyons si nous pouvons discuter avec Sauron._

_Ce ne sera pas une discussion agréable_, les prévins-je. _Et je pense que cela vous hantera dans de nombreux cauchemars._

_Qu'importe_, lança Gimli. _Nous y survivrons_

Je souris devant son optimisme et talonnai ma jument pour suivre les autres. La porte noire ne m'avait jamais paru aussi lugubre avant aujourd'hui et je compris enfin la peur qu'elle pouvait inspirer à tous. Surtout en sachant ce qu'elle cachait.

_Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance_, clama Aragorn. _Justice lui sera faite !_

Mon cœur se serra en sentant la menace enfler et lentement, dans un bruit sourd, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un cavalier noir. Sauron.

C'était totalement immonde et en entendant le cri refoulé de Merry et Pippin et le juron de Gimli, je ne pu que constater qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec moi. Et leur horreur devait être deux fois pire que la mienne, puisqu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il voyait cette immondice.

Sauron n'était pas un être complet, son œil reposait en haut de la tour du Mordor, sa bouche se tenait devant nous. Même le cheval qu'il montait paraissait sortir tout droit des enfers. Je savais que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient vivants. Pire que des spectres, ils n'étaient maintenu en vie que grâce à l'anneau unique.

Seul Aragorn ne paru pas broncher devant le spectacle morbide et je fronçai les sourcils quand la bouche s'ouvrit.

_Vous croyez pouvoir rendre justice ?_demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, inhumaine. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Il sourit lugubrement et je ne pu retenir une grimace. Dire que j'avais affronté cela sans broncher pendant toutes ses années. Aujourd'hui, je parvenais à peine à m'empêcher de vomir devant ce spectacle.

_Ne me répondez pas surtout_, clama Sauron

_Vous ne vaincrez pas_, siffla Gandalf. _Ni vous, ni vos armées. La justice sera rendu. Votre anneau sera détruit et vous avec !_

_Mon anneau ? _demanda-t-il en riant. _Mais je possède déjà mon anneau. Votre semi homme est mort, ainsi que son compagnon._

Il tira brusquement une chose blanche de sa poche et je reconnus la protection en mithril de Frodon. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver ici, si Frodon était encore en vie ? Car il était encore en vie, je le savais.

_Vous mentez_, sifflais-je. _Il n'est pas mort, je le sais._

_Vous savez beaucoup de choses_, répondit-il. _Et votre mort sera un grand soulagement pour moi. Vous m'avez trahit et vous avez tué nombre de mes Nazguls._

_Vous ne la toucherez pas, _gronda Legolas

_Comme c'est mignon_, ricana Sauron avant de se tourner vers Jorika. _Toi aussi, ta mort sera un bonheur. Je ne souhaite que cela. Votre mort à toutes les deux._

_Vous ne vaincrez pas_, siffla Jorika sans flancher

_Si mon propre père n'a pas réussit à me tuer_, répondis-je. _Alors vous n'y parviendrez pas plus que lui._

Sauron se mit à sourire et envoya le Mithril à Gandalf qui le rattrapa. L'air de ce dernier confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de celui de Frodon. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

_Non_, cria Merry

_Taisez vous_, ordonna Gandalf. _Chaque mot que vous direz le rendra plus fort._

_Et vous détruira mentalement_, complétais-je

_De toute manière j'ai désormais gagné_, coupa Sauron qui n'appréciait pas que la conversation se déroule sans lui. _J'ai l'anneau, j'ai tué vos derniers espoirs. Vous mourrez les premiers, puis vos familles et vos royaumes suivront._

_Décapitez le_, siffla Gimli en tentant de faire avancer la monture qu'il partageait avec Legolas qui tenait fermement les rênes, refusant de s'approcher.

Aragorn sortit des rangs et s'avança vers Sauron, droit et fier.

_Vous ralliez-vous enfin à moi ? _demanda Sauron tandis que je percevais le piège

_Non_, répondit Aragorn en sortant son épée

Il décapita Sauron d'un grand coup d'épée et la tête roula sur plusieurs mètres sous mes yeux effarés. Cela n'avait guère porté atteinte au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une déclaration de guerre explicite. Puis Aragorn se tourna vers nous.

_Il n'est pas mort_, siffla-t-il. _Même si Alzena et Jorika ne le ressentaient pas, je sais que Frodon est toujours en vie. Et nous devons nous battre, face à eux, face à Sauron, face au Mordor._

Derrière lui, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et sous mes yeux effarés, je vis l'armée du Mordor s'avancer. La guerre allait commencer.

_Replions nous_, ordonna Aragorn._Replions nous._

Je fis pivoter mon cheval qui s'élança à la suite des autres. Puis, parvenue à leur hauteur, je descendis de selle et fixai mon cheval dans les yeux.

_Regagne Minas Tirith_, ordonnais-je en elfique. _Et restes-y._

Il hennit de désespoir, mais obéit néanmoins à mes ordres, partant au triple galop, suivit par les montures de Legolas, Eomer et Gandalf. Seul restait Aragorn qui se tourna vers les troupes.

_Tenez vos positions_, ordonna-t-il à ces dernières. _Fils du Gondor et du Rohan, mes frères. Fils et filles de la Lothlorien, mes amis. Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait étreindre mon cœur. Un jour peut venir, où les Hommes perdront le courage, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tout nos liens. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, quand l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Nous nous battrons. Pour tout ce qui vous est cher, sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir. Hommes de l'Ouest !_

Les épées sortirent de leur fourreau et Aragorn descendit de cheval, le forçant à prendre le même chemin que les précédents.

Les armées se mirent à nous encercler et je pris mon arc entre mes doigts, et encochai une flèche après avoir embrassé brièvement Legolas sur les lèvres.

_Dire que je mourrais au combat flanqué d'un elfe_, grogna Gimli en dernière tentative pour faire de l'humour.

_Et que pensez vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? _demanda Legolas tandis que je souriais devant la franche amitié qui s'était liée entre eux.

_Cela je peux le faire_, répondit Gimli, quelque peu ému.

L'œil nous fixait et je le sentis appeler Aragorn. Il tentait de nous déstabiliser en frappant nos forces les plus vives. Ce fut pour cette raison que je liai quelques instants mes doigts à ceux d'Aragorn et il se tourna vers moi.

Je savais que je possédais le même regard qu'Arwen, et je ne sus pas ce qu'il y lu mais cela lui redonna la force et le courage de se battre. Il serra mes doigts avant de les relâcher, puis il s'avança de quelques pas avant de se tourner vers nous, l'épée devant son visage.

_Pour Frodon_, lança-t-il avant de se retourner et de courir vers les orques qui nous faisaient face

Merry et Pippin furent les suivants et je me mis à courir en même temps que tout les autres. La dernière des guerres commençait.

Je tirai autant de flèches que possible, tout en courant de toutes mes forces, je savais que c'était le moment de tout donner. Peu importait les blessures, elles se soigneraient après. La vie ou la mort. Tout ce jouait maintenant. Et je ne voulais pas y laisser ma vie.

Je laissai tomber mon arc avant d'atteindre les armées ennemis et je dégainai alors mon épée, empalant le premier orque qui me tomba sous la main. Puis tout s'enchaina. Décapitation ou en empalant, tout était bon pour tuer l'ennemi. Les têtes tombaient, les hurlements retentissaient. Sans fin.

Je me battais sur tout les fronts, ayant depuis longtemps perdu les autres de vue. Je distinguais seulement Legolas devant moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Les orques se ressemblaient tous et leur sang noir ne fut bientôt plus que la seule chose que je voyais. Je tuais, sans relâche, sans pitié, sans remords. Pour les miens.

Je pensai à mes parents qui avaient été sacrifié sur l'autel du pouvoir, à Arwen, qui y laisserait la vie si jamais nous ne parvenions pas à détruire le Mordor, à ma famille qui avait placé tant d'espoirs en moi, à Legolas, pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Je pensais aussi à ce petit garçon que j'avais vu, mon fils.

Ce fut tout cela qui me donna l'espoir et la force de tout affronter, que ce soit les orques tous plus perfides les uns que les autres, les trolls qui se frayaient tant bien que mal un passage pour tuer des Hommes ou des Elfes. Nous les tuions, comme ils le faisaient avec nous. Il n'y avait pas d'issue, pas d'alternative. La mort était derrière, la vie devant. A nous de tout faire pour l'obtenir.

Le soleil se levait bien haut dans le Ciel, et pourtant, malgré notre sous-nombre, nous luttions encore et toujours, assoiffés de liberté et de victoire. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Nous n'avions rien à perdre. Et dans ces cas-là, le pire mais aussi le meilleur de l'Homme se dévoilait.

_Aragorn_, entendis-je Legolas crier et je pivotai sur mes talons pour voir mon ami affronter un troll deux fois plus grand que lui

Il n'avait pas l'agilité des elfes, ni la petite taille des Hobbits, il lui fallait donc affronter au corps à corps un ennemi deux fois plus puissant que lui.

Je tentai de le rejoindre, mais les orques étaient plus nombreux et arrivaient toujours plus rapidement devant moi. Je du me résoudre à laisser les autres rejoindre Aragorn, espérant que l'un d'entre eux lui empêcherait un sort si funeste.

Soudain, des hurlements lugubres retentirent et je relevai la tête, apercevant les Nazguls. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, mais largement suffisant pour créer de grands ravages. Je voulus me précipiter vers un troll mais Gandalf me retint, me désignant le petit papillon qui volait devant lui. Puis, alors que le Nazgul allait refermer ses griffes sur nous, un aigle royal le heurta violemment et le ramena en hauteur, piquant froidement sa gorge tandis que la créature poussait des cris abominables. Le Nazgul qui le montait tenta de se raccrocher à sa selle, mais il finit par lâcher et tomba au milieu de la bataille. Grinçant des dents, je me précipitai sur lui pour l'achever.

Il se relevai à peine que mon épée sifflait prêt de sa gorge et il la contra de justesse. Il me reconnu, ce fut flagrant et le combat s'engagea rapidement. Je commençai à être adepte des combats face aux Nazguls et ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand je pris appuie sur ses épaules pour passer derrière lui avant de plaquer mon épée sur sa gorge et de tirer fermement vers la droite. Sa tête se décrocha, et il s'effondra.

A cet instant, je vis Aragorn se faire précipiter au sol par le troll qu'il affrontait et je constatai avec désespoir qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide. Les Nazgul poussèrent un hurlement de victoire au dessus de notre tête et firent demi tour vers la montagne du Destin à l'instant même où je sentis l'anneau prendre du pouvoir. Il était passé au doigt de quelqu'un et en tournant les yeux vers la montagne, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Frodon. Mon cœur se serra. Il avait cédé.

Mais la situation d'Aragorn était pire et je ne me souciais pas du fait que l'anneau avait été à nouveau enlevé. Je me précipitai pour tenter d'aider mon ami, mais j'étais continuellement repoussée, obligée de tuer pour sauver ma vie.

Soudain, un hurlement lugubre retentit et je me figeai sur place, sentant l'anneau disparaître de mon cœur. Il était détruit, Frodon avait réussit. Je pivotai sur mes talons tandis que les orques et trolls fuyaient tout autour de nous, désormais seulement concentrés sur leur fuite.

Incrédule, je vis l'œil de Sauron s'agrandir de souffrance et il hurla à nouveau alors que sa tour s'effondrait sur elle-même. Tout autour de nous, l'ennemi fuyait, tandis que la tour noire tombait dans un bruit sourd. L'œil diminua grandement et au moment de n'être plus qu'un point dans l'infini, il explosa.

Le vent souffla tout et les terres du Mordor s'effondrèrent sous mes yeux effarés. Pourtant, si les orques tombaient dans l'abyme, aucun Homme ou aucun Elfe ou Hobbit ne tomba. Les portes noires s'effondrèrent dans un grondement sourd et se décrochèrent de la pierre.

Mais soudain, la montagne du Destin explosa et je me tendis. Frodon et Sam étaient toujours en vie, je le sentais bien que notre lien se soit brisé avec la destruction de l'anneau. Tant qu'ils seraient encore en Mordor, je les ressentirais.

Je me précipitai sur Gandalf et le secouai violemment pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Trois aigles se posèrent à nos côtés et s'avancèrent.

_Allez les chercher_, ordonnais-je. _Ils sont encore en vie. On n'a pas le droit de les laisser. Allez y, c'est à vous de le faire, c'est en vous qu'ils croyaient._

Mes paroles semblèrent lui faire reprendre conscience et il se précipita vers les trois aigles qui s'envolèrent dès qu'il eut pris place sur leur dos.

Je pivotai vers mes amis et Legolas m'attrapa dans ses bras, me soulevant de terre pour me serrer contre lui. Je riais, le serrant contre moi. Il m'embrassa doucement et je répondis avec joie sous les applaudissements de tous ce qui me fit encore plus sourire. La guerre était gagnée. Tout était bel et bien finit. Sauron était tombé.

Puis je passai dans les bras d'Aragorn dont le visage était ravagé par les larmes, par Gimli qui me broya les jambes, par Merry et Pippin que je reçus dans mes propres bras. Eomer m'attira également contre lui et je souris en le serrant dans mes bras. Puis je pivotai vers Jorika et on tomba dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_On a réussit_, sanglota-t-elle. _C'est finit Alzena. On est libre._

_On est libre_, confirmais-je et je me mis à pleurer dans ses bras. _On est enfin libre. C'est finit !_

On riait et pleurait en même temps, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Nous étions tous en vie et c'était le plus important. Haldir me souleva à son tour de terre, me faisant tournoyer avant de me reposer à terre.

_C'est grâce à vous_, murmura-t-il me serrant dans ses bras

_Non_, répliquais-je. _C'est grâce à vous tous. Grâce à Frodon_

Il embrassa mon front et je le poussai violemment vers Jorika, ayant sentit son attirance pour elle. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres devant son regard incrédule à l'idée que j'ai deviné ses sentiments et il finit par obéir.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant Jorika froncer les sourcils en le voyant approcher, puis l'attraper par la nuque avant de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de toute la foule. Je m'y joignis, heureuse pour mon amie bien que sachant qu'Haldir serait obliger d'abandonner son immortalité pour elle. Mais qu'importe, tant qu'ils étaient heureux.

Je me tournai vers le Gondor, émue par tout les évènements et à cet instant précis, mes pensées allèrent à Boromir à qui j'avais fait une promesse.

_Nous avons gagné_, murmurais-je comme si j'espérais qu'il m'entende. _Je te l'avais juré, nous te l'avions juré. Nous avons tenu notre parole. La cité Blanche n'est pas tombée, ni notre peuple, ni la Terre du Milieu. Je veillerais sur ton frère, c'est une autre promesse. Et je les tiens toujours._

Un souffle du vent caressa ma joue et je souris, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin. Laissant couler mes larmes de soulagement, je me tournai vers Legolas qui me rejoignait et nos lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement.

Il me serra fortement contre lui, tandis qu'autour de nous retentissait les cris d'allégresse et de joie, ainsi que les pleurs de ceux qui n'y croyaient plus.

_Rentrons à Minas Tirith_, cria Aragorn._Il me semble que nous devons annoncer une bonne nouvelle_

Un rire m'échappa et je suivis les autres en direction de la cité Blanche, regardant à nouveau de l'avant, mes doigts liés à ceux de Legolas.

Quand Minas Tirith se dessina devant nous, je vis les habitants sortirent de la cité, s'arrêtant, attendant le verdict. Ils se figeaient, attendaient la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle et je souris quand toute l'armée du Gondor brandit haut les armes, poussant à nouveau des cris d'allégresse.

Alors en face de moi, Minas Tirith laissa éclater sa joie, les cris et les pleurs de soulagement et de joie retentirent tandis que la population se précipitait sur nous. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues en voyant cela et je compris que le choix que j'avais fais plusieurs semaines auparavant avait été le bon.

Eowyn se jeta dans les bras de son frère, manquant de le jeter à terre et elle attrapa les doigts de Jorika pour l'attirer à eux. Mon amie les rejoignit avec joie, les larmes d'émotions coulant sur ses joues à elle aussi.

Soudain, j'avisais Faramir, quelque peu dépaysé mais heureux. Je lâchai les doigts de Legolas et me précipitai vers lui. Il me vit arriver et je ralentis quelque peu pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure, mais je me jetai tout de même dans ses bras.

_On a gagné_, lançais-je. _On a gagné. On est libre !_

Il me serra contre lui, et je sentis ses larmes couler dans mon cou. Lui aussi avait fait une promesse à son père et à son frère. Et cette promesse était à présent tenue. Je le serrai contre moi avant de le relâcher, essuyant ses larmes.

_Votre frère serait plus que fier de vous_, murmurais-je. _Vous avez fait honneur à votre famille Faramir, vous avez fait honneur à Boromir. Vous êtes un héros._

_Et vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer_, répondit-il. _Je suis heureux de savoir que mon frère ait vécu ses derniers instants à vos côtés._

Je souris mais Eowyn me tombait déjà dessus après avoir serré contre elle Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Haldir, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de relation avec eux. La joie donnait des ailes.

_Je suis tellement heureuse que tout soit enfin finit_, clama-t-elle. _Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir rendu ma cousine. Ce soir, j'ai peut-être perdu un oncle, mais j'ai retrouvé une cousine. Une sœur grâce à vous._

Je la serrai contre moi avant que nous ne reculions tandis qu'autour de nous, les sanglots de joies retentissaient. Tout le monde se serrait les uns contre les autres, je me retrouvai dans les bras de personne dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence, mais ils étaient heureux et moi aussi. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Soudain, trois aigles apparurent dans le ciel, et je vis qu'ils tenaient deux hobbits entre leurs serres. Poussant doucement les gens qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin, je me précipitai sur eux quand ils furent déposé sur le sol.

J'avais le don de guérison, je pourrais les sauver comme ils venaient de le faire avec nous. Avisant Frodon dont le sang coulait abondamment de la main, je constatai qu'il avait perdu un doigt. Arrêtant le sang de couler avec ma magie, je fis un bandage avec un linge, avant de vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé gravement ailleurs. Puis je me tournai vers Sam, lui faisant subir le même examen.

_Emmenez les au château_, ordonna Aragorn avant de se tourner vers moi._Tu parviendras à les guérir ?_

_Je crois que oui,_répondis-je avec un sourire._Je suis découverte un don, autant l'utiliser._

Legolas me serra contre lui et je suivis les autres en direction du château puis des chambres où ils déposèrent Sam et Frodon. Commençant par ce dernier, je défis le bandage de fortune que j'avais fait et je m'appliquai à ressouder les chairs, à vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas infecté, puis je lavais délicatement la blessure avant d'y appliquer une pommade puis une bande. Puis je m'attaquai à son cou où la chaine de l'anneau l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Je parvins à redonner à la peau une couleur normal et il n'en garda qu'une trace à certains endroits.

Je levai ma main au dessus de son corps, cherchant d'autres endroits où il aurait pu être blessé, puis j'appelai des servantes pour qu'elles le nettoient et l'habille d'une tenue propre. Une fois cela fait, je posai ma main sur le front de Frodon, chassant les cauchemars qui le hantait et je vis très rapidement les images de la Comté sous le soleil apparaître. Avec un sourire, je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de remonter les couvertures et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

J'effectuai exactement la même chose avec Sam, et lorsque je fermai à son tour la porte, je m'accoudais contre le mur. Ils étaient saufs, mais les blessures morales seraient les plus dures à guérir. Mais ils seraient entourés, et c'était le principal.

Je me redressai et montais dans ma chambre. Je m'occupai de moi, prenant un très long bain pour me débarrasser à jamais du souvenir de cette guerre, je lavais mes longs cheveux. Puis je sortis de l'eau et passai un peignoir avant de m'approcher de la glace.

Ces semaines de combats et de stress m'avaient considérablement changé. J'avais mincis, mais j'avais également pris en musculature et mes formes féminines n'en ressortaient que mieux. Ma peau cicatrisait rapidement et je ne portais déjà plus les marques des différents combats hormis la cicatrise à mon ventre.

Je souris et attrapais de quoi m'habiller. J'hésitais un instant entre une robe et une tunique, et optais finalement pour la première. Désormais, j'étais princesse, je devais faire honneur aux miens. Je la passai lentement et remarquai que sa couleur blanche pure allait parfaitement à mon teint légèrement mate. J'enfilai ensuite des ballerines avant de m'occuper de mes cheveux.

Je les relavai avec soin, avant de m'appliquer à les démêler correctement. Une fois que les boucles retombèrent naturellement dans mon dos, je décidai de les laisser libre et attrapai délicatement mon diadème que je n'avais plus porté depuis la Lothlorien par peur de le briser. Je le déposai doucement sur ma tête et je fus surprise de voir que sa couleur opale se mariait à la perfection à ma chevelure rousse.

Mon regard tomba sur le pendentif de Legolas attaché autour de mon cou. Il y reposait comme s'il y avait toujours eu sa place. Peut-être était-ce vrai au final ? Je levai ma main gauche pour y découvrir ma bague de fiançailles. Elle aussi était magnifique, blanche pure entrelacée d'argent, elle reflétait la simplicité des elfes.

En entendant des bruits dans le couloir, je compris qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres. Je sortis dans le couloir et me plaquai de justesse au mur en voyant Merry et Pippin passer en courant devant moi, se dirigeant vers l'étage inférieur.

_Ils sont réveillés_, clama Pippin. _Sam et Frodon, ils sont réveillés tout les deux !_

Je souris et les suivis plus calmement. Legolas me surprit en m'enlaçant par derrière sans que je ne l'ai vue venir et je pivotai dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Et cela, en plein milieu du couloir.

_Et bien vive la légendaire discrétion des elfes_, lança Gimli, moqueur

Je me détachai de Legolas mais le nain se mit à rire et je soupirai avant de voir apparaître Haldir et Jorika. Main dans la main. Cela me cloua sur place.

_C'est pour cela que je vous disais que vous êtes loin d'avoir la légendaire discrétion des elfes_, expliqua Gimli. _En arrivant, je croise ce couple là en train de se bécoter dans le couloir, et en montant ici, c'est vous que je trouve en train de vous embrasser._

_Vous êtes jaloux c'est tout_, lança Jorika en riant. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre heure viendra._

Le nain lui répondit, mais je me tournai déjà vers Aragorn qui me serra contre lui.

_Vous avez l'étoffe d'un roi_, murmurais-je. _Arwen sera fière de vous. Même si elle l'était déjà avant même que vous vous engagiez dans la communauté de l'anneau. Soyez heureux tout les deux._

_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu me battre à vos côtés_, répondit Aragorn. _Sachez qu'il s'agissait d'un grand moment._

_M'en parlez pas_, lançais-je. _Il a fallut me coltiner un nain grincheux _(Gimli grogna dans sa barbe),_un elfe un peu narcissique au départ _(Legolas leva un sourcil interrogateur),_un humain taciturne. Oui c'est vous _(j'avais lancé cela à Aragorn qui se mit à sourire),_deux hobbits surexcités et malchanceux qui se sont finalement guéris _(Merry et Pippin m'adressèrent un immense sourire)._Ce fut dur, mais je ne regrette absolument rien de ce périple à vos côtés moi non plus._

_Ah mais on vous a dit que Faramir et Eowyn sont officiellement en couple ? _demanda Pippin en semblant se souvenir d'une chose

_Non_, répondis-je en me tournant vers Legolas et Aragorn qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. _Oh là, je savais que les guerres nous permettaient de découvrir des choses sur nous même. Mais là ? Quoique non, au final, cela ne m'étonne même pas, ils sont fait pour être ensemble ses deux là._

Tout le monde rigola et à cet instant, Sam apparut à l'autre bout du couloir, debout sur ses deux jambes. Merry et Pippin se mirent à hurler et se précipitèrent sur le pauvre hobbit qui tomba à la renverse.

_Doucement vous deux, _lançais-je. _Sam a besoin de repos. Je suis son médecin, alors vous me ferez le plaisir de vous tenir à carreau._

_Bien chef, _répondit Merry avant de finalement se jeter au cou de Sam sous mon soupir blasé.

Legolas me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui. Je fus surprise de voir Sam s'approcher de nous et je le regardai, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Je vous avais mal jugé au départ_, avoua-t-il. _Mais je m'en excuse._

_Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner_, répondis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui. _Votre réaction était totalement normale et je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. En fait, le seul à qui j'en ai voulu se trouve à ma droite (tout le monde se __tourna vers Legolas qui ouvrit de grands yeux), mais même lui a su se faire pardonner. Donc vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire sur ce point là._

Je me redressai et embrassais doucement Legolas, lui transmettant mon ironie. Evidemment que je ne lui en voulais plus. Et cela depuis bien longtemps.

Soudain, dans la chambre d'à côté, des rires retentirent et je me tournai vers la porte de la chambre de Frodon, comptant les personnes autour de moi. Il manquait Gandalf.

_J'avais oublié que j'avais également voyagé aux côtés d'un magicien mort mais revenu à la vie_, lançais-je à Aragorn qui se mit à sourire. _Ne me dites pas qu'il a bravé mes ordres et qu'il est entré ?_

_Ben si_, répondit Gimli en fixant la porte

Je soupirai de lassitude. Pourquoi personne n'écoutait jamais mes ordres ? Et je ne fus guère surprise de voir Merry et Pippin défoncer la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. Bon, eh bien pour le repos, Frodon devrait attendre encore quelque temps.

Car Gimli suivit rapidement les deux hobbits et Aragorn me tapota l'épaule avant de suivre le nain. Je levai un regard lassé sur Legolas qui m'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de m'entrainer avec lui dans la chambre.

Frodon nous vit entrer et un grand sourire dessina ses lèvres. Il prononça mon prénom et je lui souris grandement, heureuse de le voir en parfaite santé. Puis son regard se porta en arrière, vers Sam qui, je le savais, venait d'entrer à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard qui reflétait toute l'intensité de leur amitié. Ils avaient faillit mourir l'un pour l'autre, cela créait forcément des liens. Puis l'atmosphère redevint joyeux et les yeux de Frodon tombèrent sur nos mains liées, à Legolas et à moi.

_Ils sont…,_commença-t-il. _Vous êtes ensemble ?_

_Je vous l'avais dit_, lança Aragorn. _Normalement vous me devez une bière, mais vu que vous venez de sauver ma vie et celle de mes amis, je ne vous la demanderais pas._

_Vous aviez parié sur nous ? _demandais-je estomaquée

_Oui_, répondit Gimli. _Et les paris allaient de bon train… dans l'autre sens !_

_C'est à dire ? _demanda Legolas aussi choqué que moi

_Alors accrochez vous bien_, lança Pippin. _Frodon avait prédit que vous finiriez par vous entre-tuer _(Frodon nous adressa un regard désolé), _Aragorn a gagné parce qu'il avait prédit que vous vous rendriez compte de votre amour et que vous finiriez par vous marier _(Aragorn nous adressa un grand, grand, grand sourire),_Gimli avait prédit sur vous._

_Sur moi ? _répétais-je.

_Oui_, confirma Pippin. _Il avait prédit que vous finiriez par égorger Legolas._

_J'avais dit tailler les oreilles en carré_, contra Gimli en évitant le regard meurtrier de Legolas et le mien, moqueur.

_Bref_, reprit Pippin_. J'avais parié que vous vous mettriez en couple… et mais j'ai gagné aussi !_

_En conséquent, _soupirais-je

_Merry avait dit que vous finiriez avec Boromir_, continua-t-il tandis que son cousin nous adressait un sourire conscrit. Sam_ n'avait pas d'idée _(j'envoyais un regard reconnaissant au Hobbit qui reprit des couleurs),_Gandalf __avait dit que vous finiriez par vous tuer simultanément avant de revenir sur son jugement en cours de route en disant que vous finiriez ensemble finalement. Mais il a perdu parce qu'il a changé de position en cours de route._

_C'est bête_, répondit Legolas aussi traumatisé que moi.

_Et Boromir avait parié que vous finiriez également ensemble_, conclut Merry. _Après vous êtres entretués_

J'échangeai un regard avec Legolas et on soupira en chœur. Et dire que c'était tout ce beau monde qui avait sauvé la Terre du Milieu.

_Ah mais j'oubliais_, reprit Pippin. _On avait même émit l'hypothèse que vous finiriez avec Haldir, Eomer ou Faramir._

Je manquai de m'étrangler et je fusillai du regard tout les autres, mais ils me sourirent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sam et Frodon, les serrant dans leurs bras, criant de joie. Les rires retentissaient, les larmes coulaient aussi. Parce que le monde était enfin en paix, parce que, certes, il faudrait tout reconstruire, mais le pire était passé.

En m'appuyant contre Legolas tout en regardant mes amis rirent à mes côtés, je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision, des semaines auparavant, quand Elrond m'avait enfin accorder le choix. J'avais choisis le bon camp.

***0*0***

Le soleil se levait lentement au dessus de Minas Tirith dont l'épaisse fumée commençait à peine à s'estomper. La nuit avait été dur, à aller de maisons en maisons pour aider les blessés, soutenir les familles des défunts, aider les enfants orphelins à retrouver une famille. Tout était à reconstruire.

Pourtant, ce matin, l'heure était aux au revoir. Nous nous séparions pour un temps, partant tous dans des directions différentes pour prévenir les différents peuples que le danger avait disparut. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été décidé qu'Aragorn resterait au Gondor avec Gandalf, que Gimli rejoindrait les terres des nains, que Legolas et moi annoncerions la nouvelle à Fondcombe, la Lothlorien et la Forêt Noire et qu'Eomer et Eowyn gagneraient le Rohan. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver à Minas Tirith une fois tout cela effectué, pour rendre un dernier hommage aux morts tombé au combat.

Lorsque je montai en selle, aidé par Haldir qui nous accompagnait en compagnie de toute l'armée elfique, Aragorn s'approcha et serra ma cuisse. Je me baissai vers lui, devinant qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire et il prit mes doigts entre les siens.

_Bienvenue chez toi_, me murmura-t-il. _Tu est enfin des nôtres._

_Sans vous je n'y serais jamais parvenue_, répondis-je en souriant tout en me redressant.

Il baisa ma main et se recula, tandis que les portes de Minas Tirith s'ouvrait devant nous, dévoilant un soleil magnifique. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et je talonnai ma monture à la suite de Legolas pour partir au triple galop. Vers mon avenir, vers ma famille, vers les miens.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, dite moi ce que vous en avez penser. Si j'ai oublier de répondre à une review, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne le fais pas exprès mais cela m'arrive assez souvent, donc faite le moi savoir. Je vous remercie tous et je vous dit à bientôt. Rapidement j'espère. Bonne fin de week end. Bisous.**


	18. La forêt Noire

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je vous poste de ce pas le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je vais bientôt reprendre un rythme de parution normal, c'est à dire deux chapitres par semaine, mais il vous faudra attendre encore un peu que je passe mes partiels ^^. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre soutien et votre compréhension, j'ai véritablement de la chance de vous avoir comme lecteur.**

**Je remercie énormément Gaga-Ella qui fait un immense travail pour corriger mes chapitres et qui fait tout pour me les renvoyer à temps pour que je puisse les poster. C'est grâce à elle si j'arrive à poster aussi souvent et je tiens véritablement à la remercier parce que sans elle, vous seriez peut-être toujours en train d'attendre le prochain chapitre ^^.**

**Je vous laisse à présent découvrir le prochain chapitre et j'attends avec grande impatience vos review ^^. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

«_L'espoir est un sentiment qui ne meurt qu'avec l'Homme_»

(Reine Malouin)

La forêt Noire avait cela d'exceptionnelle, c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pu voir ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas la délicatesse du temps sur les bâtiments, ni la douceur de l'été sur le paysage qui nous entourait. Tout ici avait durement souffert de l'influence néfaste du Mordor à quelques pas à peine. L'entrée du royaume était marquée par l'herbe piétinée, par la couleur du sang qui avait séché sur le sol, par la tristesse des elfes ayant donnés leurs vies ici. Même en pénétrant plus à l'intérieur, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas repérer les pierres tombales où étaient marqué nombre de noms. La forêt Noire, dernier rempart entre le Mordor et le reste de la Terre du Milieu. Il était faux de dire que seul le Gondor avait subit la douloureuse expérience du mal. Ici aussi, il avait laissé sa trace.

Les yeux de Legolas paraissaient habitués par le spectacle, et pourtant je ressentais sa souffrance comme si elle était mienne. Tous ces elfes morts appartenaient à son peuple. Tout ce sang imbibé était celui de personnes innocentes qui s'étaient battues jusqu'au bout pour un monde meilleur. Combien d'épouses et d'époux avaient succombé à la perte de leur âme soeur morte sur ces frontières.

Un bruissement sur ma droite me fit frémir et je stoppai net mon cheval, imitant les autres qui s'étaient placés, préventifs, autour de Legolas et moi dans le but de nous protéger en cas d'attaque. Le Mordor était tombé, pas ses créatures qui espéraient encore dans l'ombre le retour de leur sinistre maitre.

_Une araignée_, siffla soudain Orophin à ma droite._C'est une araignée._

_Écartez-vous d'elle_, répliqua Legolas en dégainant son arc tandis que j'en faisais de même._Elles sont venimeuses, et elles n'ont aucune notion du mal ou du bien._

Je plissai le nez en reconnaissant une légère comparaison avec moi à mon arrivée à Fondcombe. Ressembler à une araignée n'avait rien de flatteur. Surtout en sachant l'horreur physique qu'elles représentaient.

Le bruit recommença et je la vis enfin. Une immense créature dressée sur huit pattes et autant de yeux. Elle était grande, très grande et paraissait énorme face à moi. Ses deux grandes pinces claquaient devant elle et l'araignée semblait tout à fait inapte à négocier quoi que ce soit.

_Il faut l'abattre avant qu'elle n'attaque_, siffla Legolas._Ou elle tuera un grand nombre d'entre nous._

Mais il était déjà trop tard, elle s'élançait déjà. Haldir me poussa derrière lui en compagnie de Jorika. On poussa toutes les deux un grognement de refus mais le carnage avait déjà lieu autour de nous.

Sifflant de colère, je dégrafai ma cape qui tomba au sol et Jorika m'imita rapidement. Nous étions peut-être des femmes mais il était hors de question que nous restions hors du combat alors que nous pouvions être d'une aide précieuse. Attrapant mon épée elfique, je m'élançai vers l'araignée, passant au-dessus d'un corps inerte. Combien y-aurait-il de morts après cette attaque imprévue ?

L'araignée était furieuse, visiblement, elle ne s'attendait nullement à recevoir un tel accueil. Une araignée était-elle capable de réfléchir ? Je n'avais jamais étudié la question, ni pendant mes années passées au Mordor, ni pendant mes semaines de voyage en compagnie de la communauté.

_Il faut lui couper les pattes_, siffla Jorika._C'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter et d'empêcher notre mort à tous._

J'hochai la tête et on se précipita sur le côté, évitant de justesse de voler contre un arbre. Prenant fermement appuie sur mes jambes, je bondis en avant. Mon épée fit un arc de cercle parfait, avant de venir trancher net l'une des huit patte de la créature. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage sans doute avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, tentant vainement de se redresser. C'était sans compter sur le reste des elfes qui n'avaient nullement l'ambition de la laisser partir.

Je vis Legolas tirer de son carquois une flèche, viser précautionneusement la tête de l'araignée avant de laisser partir l'arme. La flèche se figea pile au milieu de la tête de l'araignée qui tressaillit tandis qu'Haldir l'achevait en tranchant net son cou ou ce qui s'en rapprochait.

Me redressant lentement, je regardai tout autour de moi pour savoir si oui ou non, nous aurions d'autres surprises de ce genre-là. Je comprenais à présent nettement mieux la terreur qui semblait régner en ces lieux et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que Legolas est grandit dans un tel endroit. Lui comme tous les autres enfants elfes qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de naitre à Fondcombe ou en Lothlorien.

_Ma dame,_suffoqua quelqu'un à mes pieds et je m'effondrai à genoux à côté de l'elfe gravement blessé.

_Ne bouger surtout pas_, ordonnais-je en déchirant sans ménagement une partie de ma grande manche elfique. Je vais vous aider, ne craignez rien.

_J'ai mal,_suffoqua-t-il, ses yeux exprimant la peur de mourir.

_Avez vous une famille ?_Demandais-je pour le détourner de sa souffrance tout en appuyant sur la blessure.

_Oui_, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

_Des enfants ?_Continuais-je en plaçant mes mains au-dessus de la blessure

_Deux_, murmura-t-il de plus en plus faible._Deux petites filles._

_Alors pensez très fort à elles_, fis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant._Pensez qu'elles veulent vous voir revenir et que vous n'avez pas le droit de les abandonner. Je vais vous soigner, tout ira bien !_

Il hocha difficilement la tête tandis que je fermais les yeux. Je n'avais presque jamais utilisé mon pouvoir de guérison hormis au Gouffre de Helm et j'ignorais véritablement comment l'appeler. Pourtant, ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante que j'utilisai l'énergie que me prêtais la nature pour soigner la plaie et la refermer.

Mais je n'avais guère prévu la fatigue qui me prit à cet instant précis et je chancelai, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas que je cède, qu'il fallait que je continue. Pour cet elfe, pour ses deux petites-filles et pour sa femme qui mourrait s'il rendait l'âme.

Je sentis à cet instant précis une main se refermer sur la mienne et une énergie plus forte que la mienne vint me rejoindre, me permettant de soigner et guérir la plaie. Ignorant de qui il s'agissait, je m'efforçais néanmoins de rester concentrée. Je n'avais pas le droit de ne pas honorer ma promesse.

Je sentis que le travail était finit quand j'entendis le pouls de l'elfe revenir à un rythme normal et je rouvris les yeux, souriant à ce dernier qui me répondit faiblement. Puis je tournais la tête vers celui qui m'était venue en aide, sachant déjà qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Legolas. Et je fus surprise de voir quelqu'un lui ressemblant.

Thranduil, c'était lui, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Legolas lui ressemblait énormément, c'était flagrant. Les mêmes longs cheveux blonds pâles, les mêmes yeux gris néanmoins plus sombre pour Thranduil et la même noblesse sur leurs traits. La couronne sur la tête de l'elfe ne me permit plus de douter et un doux sourire dessina mes lèvres. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait du père de mon fiancé et du meilleur ami de ma mère.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer_, lança-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire tout en m'aidant à me relever._Alzena._

_Il en ait de même pour moi_, murmurais-je en inclinant légèrement la tête tandis que Legolas m'enlaçait doucement._Et je tiens également à vous remercier pour votre aide_

Je n'oubliais pas qu'il avait répondu à mon appel au Gouffre de Helm, alors qu'il ne me connaissait presque pas et qu'Haldir était un parfait inconnu à ses yeux. Il m'avait aidé et sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu sauver mon ami et garde du corps.

_Pardonnez nous cet accueil si peu chaleureux,_continua Thranduil et ce fut à cet instant que je constatais qu'il était habillé en tenue de combat comme tous ses soldats

Ainsi donc, le roi de la Forêt Noire participait lui-même aux batailles se déroulant sur son territoire. Je comprenais mieux le respect que lui vouait tous les elfes, et l'amour que lui portait Legolas.

Ce dernier m'avait raconté à quel point son père était quelqu'un de méritant, malgré les rumeurs circulant à son sujet. Je n'étais pas sans savoir que Thranduil était un elfe froid, arrogant et très attiré par le superficiel. Pourtant, il était venu à mon secours, il avait veillé sur moi sans vraiment me connaître. Et cela lui laissait donc en conséquent le privilège du doute. Un roi prêt à mourir aux côtés de ses soldats méritait tout le respect du monde.

_Le Mordor est tombé père_, avoua alors Legolas en voyant le visage de son père s'assombrir en voyant les dégâts que l'araignée avait infligé à la nature nous entourant

Les soldats de la Forêt Noire qui avaient suivit Thranduil se figèrent tous et leurs regards se chargèrent d'un espoir qu'ils n'osaient exprimer par la peur de le voir s'anéantir. Ainsi donc, la chute du Mordor n'avait pas été perçu par les elfes. Sans doute parce que le mal était encore présent même si Sauron était tombé.

_Comment ?_Demanda Thranduil qui, comme ses soldats, n'osait trop espérer une telle nouvelle._Quand ?_

_Vous vous rappelez ce groupe de nains il y a plusieurs années ?_Demanda en souriant Legolas en semblant se rappeler de quelque chose de particulièrement amusant.

Son père sembla moins en rire puisqu'il pinça les lèvres sous mes yeux interrogateurs.

_Il y avait parmi eux un hobbit_, continua Legolas en ignorant royalement le reniflement des elfes qui nous entouraient lorsqu'on avait mentionné le nom de nain._Et bien Bilbo a un neveu, Frodon, qui a réussit à mener l'anneau maudit dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Sauron est mort, le Mordor n'est plus qu'un grand désert sans vie._

Les yeux de Thranduil s'écarquillèrent et je souris doucement. Il était vrai qu'apprendre que l'on devait sa vie et la paix du monde à une petite créature que l'on pensait incapable de comprendre la Terre du Milieu avait de quoi surprendre.

_Nous avons vu le Mordor tomber,_continua Legolas en voyant les elfes qui n'osaient y croire._On livrait bataille devant les portes noires_(je vis Thranduil prendre toute la mesure de la chose en imaginant que son fils aurait très bien pu mourir là-bas)_dans le but de donner à Frodon la possibilité d'atteindre la Montagne du Destin. Et il l'a fait. Nous avons vu de nos propres yeux les portes noires s'effondrer, la tour de Sauron tomber en ruines et l'œil s'éteindre dans un hurlement qui nous a apporté plus de joie que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est la vérité père, je vous le jure. Et si vous ne parvenez pas à le croire, alors je vous conseille de regarder vers l'Est_

Thranduil fixa son fils avec effarement tandis que les elfes sortaient de la forêt pour se planter dans l'immense plaine que nous venions de traverser. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'ils comprirent enfin la vérité.

_C'est la vérité_, clama l'un des leurs en pointant l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la Montagne du Destin et la tour de Sauron._Ils sont tombés. Le Mordor n'est plus !_

Des cris de joies retentirent et je vis le visage de Thranduil se dessiner par la surprise et le soulagement. Les larmes ne montèrent pas à ses yeux, mais je vis clairement qu'il était bouleversé par la nouvelle. Il tendit le bras derrière lui et s'assit sur un des innombrables troncs d'arbres qui jonglaient le sol.

Je savais que sa femme, Eldarwen, était partie pour les terres immortelles après avoir été mortellement blessée par le Mordor, par les araignées à qui la Forêt Noire entière vouait une haine sans frontières. Eldarwen était vengée, tout comme Celebrían, ma mère et tous ceux qui avaient eu, un jour, à subir les foudres du Mordor.

_Il faut annoncer cela à notre peuple_, clama une jeune elfe._Il faut qu'il sache que les ténèbres sont passées, que la lumière et l'espoir reviennent !_

Thranduil hocha la tête en relevant les yeux sur nous. Il paraissait totalement incapable de parler et encore moins de réagir. Un sourire dessina mes lèvres tandis que les elfes entrainaient le cadavre de l'araignée hors de leur royaume avant d'y mettre le feu.

Puis je vis Thranduil se relever et j'attrapai les rênes de mon cheval pour le suivre dans l'immense forêt. Et bientôt, les arbres cédèrent leur place à un paysage d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Si à Fondcombe, le jaune régnait en maitre mot, et si la Lothlόrien était marquée par sa couleur bleu pâle, la Forêt Noire étincelait de vert et de blanc.

Les habitations se trouvaient dans une plaine, surplombée par l'immense palais. De nombreux ruisseaux traçaient leurs sillons à travers les maisons, les étables, les ateliers, projetant un véritable arc-en-ciel quand l'eau venait à entrer en contact avec les rayons du soleil. Tout ici était magnifique.

_Dairiun_, s'exclama une voix de femme à notre gauche et je tournai la tête vers la jeune femme qui se jeta dans les bras de l'elfe que j'avais soigné quelques instants auparavant._Que c'est-il passé ?_

_Nous sommes venus en aide au prince Legolas et à la princesse Alzena_, répondit son compagnon en la serrant contre lui fortement.

_Il est peut-être temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle_, murmura Thranduil avant de se tourner vers Legolas._Mon fils, c'est à toi que revient cet honneur._

Legolas sourit doucement tandis que les elfes sortaient de leurs chaumières, rejoignant la grande place publique sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Les regards qui coulaient sur moi étaient bienveillants et je me sentis immédiatement à l'aise dans ce royaume. Dans le mien très prochainement.

Legolas embrassa délicatement mes lèvres avant de s'avancer vers le grand escalier du palais majestueux. Haldir se plaça immédiatement à ma droite et je lui souris doucement. Il prenait son rôle très à cœur, mais comme me l'avait fait remarquer Orophin, ils agissaient ainsi également par amour envers moi.

Un mouvement à ma gauche me fit tourner la tête et je me retrouvais face aux deux yeux gris sombre de Thranduil. Il me sourit légèrement et resta placé à mes côtés. Je savais ce que son geste signifiait. Il prouvait aux yeux de son peuple que je faisais partie des siens. Était-il seulement au courant que je deviendrais très prochainement sa belle-fille ? Sans doute, après tout, que après avoir rencontré Elrond, Celeborn et Galadriel, je ne m'étonnais plus de rien.

Je fus surprise par les visages réjouis qui se tournèrent vers Legolas, ainsi que les applaudissements qui retentirent. Ces elfes ne savaient même pas encore que le Mordor était tombé et pourtant, ils étaient juste heureux de voir leur prince revenir.

_Vous êtes impressionnante_, murmura Thranduil à mon oreille

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise par sa phrase.

_Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère_, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire._Et je me souviens très bien d'elle. Et malgré le fait que vous ayez grandit en Mordor, vous rayonnez littéralement. Et je ne peux que féliciter les choix de mon fils_

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres. Ainsi donc, j'avais véritablement changée. Pour moi, les choses étaient venues au fil du temps, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me demander si cela me conviendrait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais fière d'avoir fait mes choix. Ils m'avaient conduit vers le bonheur.

Après avoir hochée délicatement la tête, je pivotai à nouveau vers Legolas qui venait de se figer face à la foule. Moi-même, autant de monde m'intimidait, moi qui avait pourtant commandé des armées d'orques, bravé le pire des dangers et affronté Sauron lui-même.

_Merci_, lança simplement Legolas tandis que le silence retombait._Je vous remercie tous pour cet accueil si chaleureux et j'espère pouvoir vous rendre cet amour lorsque ce sera à moi de gouverner, ce que j'espère voir arriver le plus tard possible_(il hocha la tête en direction de Thranduil qui leva les yeux au ciel)._Et je voudrais commencer par vous annoncer une nouvelle qui, j'en suis sur, concerne tout le monde ici._

Je sentis la tension qui tomba sur l'assemblée et j'admirai le courage de Legolas à ne pas céder devant elle. Ce silence implacable, les visages blafards.

_Vous savez tous que je suis partis voilà plusieurs semaines dans le but de participer au conseil d'Elrond_, expliqua Legolas._L'objet de ce conseil était l'anneau maudit._

Aussitôt, les murmures se diffusèrent et montèrent en puissance jusqu'à devenir des cris. Je sentais à travers mes sens elfique la peur qui régnait. La Forêt Noire avait connu bien trop de déboires pour encore espérer la chute du Mordor. Et là encore, j'admirais Thranduil pour avoir mené et tenu son peuple dans des moments pareils. Et j'admirais Legolas pour avoir grandit ici, tout en restant si humain.

_Vous savez tous ce que représente l'anneau maudit_, reprit Legolas._Et vous savez que s'il était venu à tomber entre les mains de Sauron, nos terres n'auraient plus eu le moindre espoir de survie. Le seigneur Elrond a donc décidé, à juste titre, qu'il fallait le détruire, la raison qui justifie mon absence aussi longue._

Le silence était trop lourd pour moi et je cherchais à m'appuyer contre un arbre, mais le plus proche était bien trop loin. Un bras enlaça ma taille, me soutenant fermement et j'adressai un regard reconnaissant à Haldir, qui avait agit sans hésiter.

Une vague d'apaisement m'effleura et je souris en regardant Legolas. Ce dernier avait fixé ses yeux sur moi et me souriait doucement. Le remerciant du regard pour son soutien et tout l'amour qu'il me transmettait à travers cette simple vague d'apaisement, je parvins à retrouver mon équilibre.

_L'anneau maudit a été détruit_, lança Legolas en comprenant que toute cette tension autour de moi ne faisait qu'accentuer mon malaise._Le Mordor est définitivement tombé il y a une semaine. Sauron est mort._

Il y eu un grand silence qui ne fut pas troublé par les oiseaux, puis les elfes guettèrent le hochement de tête de Thranduil, comme si leur prince avait pu leur raconter une blague, de mauvais goût. Le roi hocha la tête et des exclamations commencèrent à retentir avant qu'une véritable cohue ne prenne le dessus.

Des pleurs retentissaient, des cris de joie et des sanglot si longtemps retenu. Je vis les elfes les plus âgés s'effondrer sur place, eux qui avaient tant vécue de combats pour protéger leur royaume. Les familles se serraient toutes les unes contre les autres. La Forêt Noire avait connu tellement de drames et de tourments.

_Il y a également une autre nouvelle que je souhaiterais vous annoncer_, reprit Legolas et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis que j'entendais Thranduil ricaner à mes côtés._Elle n'est certainement pas passée inaperçueà vos yeux aiguisés, alors je ne ferais pas attendre la nouvelle. Je vous présente Alzena, la petite-fille de Celeborn et Galadriel de Lόrien, ma future épouse._

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient. Legolas tendit la main vers moi et je m'avançai, hésitante. Mais les visages avenants, les grands sourires et les cris de joie parvinrent à me convaincre que je n'avais rien à craindre.

Les doigts de mon futur mari se refermèrent sur les miens tandis que je me plaçais à ses côtés. Et ce fut devant cette foule que je compris enfin l'ampleur de ma décision. Celle d'avoir accepté de rejoindre le bon côté, celle d'avoir souhaité participer activement à la guerre, celle d'épouser Legolas. Et je ne regrettais rien. Absolument rien.

_Vous êtes aimée ici_, murmura Haldir qui m'avait automatiquement suivit tandis que Jorika était restée auprès des autres elfes et Thranduil qu'elle fixait, incrédule._C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et je saluais timidement la foule qui applaudit plus fort. Legolas embrassa doucement mes lèvres avant que l'on ne descendent les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres tandis que les elfes se dispersaient à travers les maisons et les arbres, criant leur joie de savoir que leur liberté tant convoitée était enfin arrivée.

Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, relever les yeux sur Thranduil fut la chose la plus difficile que j'eus à faire depuis le moment où j'avais du choisir mon camps, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ce dernier nous fixait, ou plutôt, fixait ma main gauche où brillait ma bague de fiançailles. Un étau de fer se referma sur mon cœur, le tordant violemment. Accepterait-il la décision de son fils en sachant ce que j'avais fais, où j'avais grandis ?

_Ainsi donc vous allez devenir ma belle-fille ?_Demanda Thranduil tandis que je me tendais au maximum avant qu'il ne sourit brutalement._Bienvenue dans la famille._

Je restais totalement figée devant sa réaction. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait faire une esclandre. Après tout, n'avait-il pas la réputation de ne savoir faire aucun compromis ?

J'hochai lentement la tête tandis que Legolas me prenait la main pour me conduire vers le palais. Tout comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur était magnifique. Sobre, témoignage troublant de la douleur de la guerre. Certes, des diamants brillaient par-ci par-là, mais seul le vert sombre prédominait.

_Vous allez être conduit à vos appartements_, expliqua Thranduil alors que plusieurs elfes s'approchaient

Legolas s'arrêta et je l'imitai, comprenant que Thranduil souhaitait nous parler à part et j'inclinai doucement la tête en direction d'Haldir qui me questionnait du regard, prenant son rôle de garde du corps à cœur. Et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes à trois dans l'immense hall.

Thranduil nous conduisit dans son bureau qui, tout comme le reste du royaume, était totalement différent de ce que j'avais pu voir à Fondcombe ou en Lothlόrien. Sobre, rangé contrairement à celui d'Elrond et éclairé par la lumière du soleil, il y régnait une atmosphère qui me rassurait. Thranduil nous invita à nous asseoir et on obéit rapidement.

_Vous nous apportez plus qu'une bonne nouvelle,_déclara-t-il en s'asseyant en face de nous._Je n'osais même plus espérer la victoire de notre camp. _

_Moi non plus,_répondit Legolas les yeux dans le vague._Et pourtant, je vous avais dit qu'il fallait y croire._

_Certes_, murmura son père se crispant en pensant certainement à son épouse, enfin vengée._Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cette victoire représente une libération_

_Je crois que si,_intervins-je lentement._Je sais ce que l'on ressent._

Les yeux de Thranduil se posèrent sur moi et son visage se dessina d'un doux sourire que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir sur les visages de ceux qui avaient connu ma mère. Lui ressemblais-je à ce point ?

_Votre mère a de quoi être fière de vous_, murmura Thranduil._Tout comme votre père._

_Les connaissiez vous tout les deux ?_Demandais-je en le regardant

_Je connaissais ta mère bien avant ton père_, répondit Thranduil avec un léger sourire._Elle n'était autre que la meilleure amie de mon épouse. C'était une jeune femme assez discrète, qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Elle était présente à notre mariage, à celui d'Elrond, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment attiré l'attention de quelqu'un, ce qui nous désespérait tous. Elle était magnifique, plus que gentille, elle méritait d'être heureuses. Et puis il y a eu votre père. Je me souviens de l'avoir rencontré. Je ne saurais te dire ce qu'il m'a vraiment inspiré. Je ressentais déjà sa soif de pouvoir et de puissance, sa volonté de dominer. Mais il aimait véritablement votre mère, alors je n'airien fait, à l'instar de tout les autres, pour l'éloigner. Ils se sont rapidement mariés, alors même qu'il sombrait déjà dans les ténèbres. Mais votre mère était persuadée qu'elle pourrait l'empêcher de basculer définitivement, que son amour envers lui serait suffisant. Sauf que cela n'a pas suffit._

Un frisson traversa mon dos en pensant ce qu'ils avaient pu endurer en la voyant aimer un homme destiné au Mal.

_Elle a commencé par s'éloigner_, continua Thranduil en veillant à ce que rien ne soit obscurcit._Mon épouse et Celebrían en ont grandement souffert. Celebrían perdait sa soeur,et Eldarwen sa meilleure amie. Elrond et moi lui en avons voulu au départ. Puis elle est partit pour le Mordor, l'esprit totalement trompé par se qu'elle croyait pouvoir faire pour lui. Nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive un soir en Forêt Noire, enceinte._

Je plissai les yeux, attentionnée.

_Elle n'a pas eu besoin de nous supplier de l'aider,_reprit Thranduil. _Nous l'aimions encore , elle avait changé. Il y avait cette froideur, cette distance, ce mépris autour d'elle. Mais elle a accouché très rapidement. Cela a été très difficile pour elle, mais aussi pour nous. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle nous a suppliés, Eldarwen et moi, de te garder et de te protéger. Mais nous n'avons rien eu le temps de le faire. Tu était née en Forêt Noire, mais à la juste frontière, dans la forteresse de Dol Goldur aujourd'hui détruite. Ton père n'a pas eu à se battre personnellement, il a laissé des armées d'orques le faire à sa place. Quand nous avons tenté de protéger ta mère, il était déjà trop tard._

Je ressentais la douleur dans sa voix, il souffrait de ne pas avoir pu aider son amie et cela d'autant plus que la fille de cette dernière se trouvait à présent devant lui.

_Je suis heureux de savoir que tu entreras dans notre famille_, avoua Thranduil._Et je suis heureux de savoir que vous vous aimez, malgré les épreuves qui auraient pu vous séparer. Et je suis plus qu'heureux de vous revoir en vie._

_Nous aussi père_, répondit Legolas d'une voix douce

_Ta mère serait fière de toi également,_lui lança Thranduil

Les yeux de Legolas brillèrent de larmes contenues. De joie ou de tristesse ? Peut-être les deux au final. Parce que la victoire sur le Mordor ne rendrait pas les morts.

_Allez vous reposer_, conclut Thranduil en se levant._Vous le méritez amplement et je crois savoir que vous avez l'intention de rejoindre Fondcombe et la Lothlόrien au plus vite pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle._

Nous hochâmes la tête et on se leva à notre tour. En me dirigeant vers la porte, je me souvins d'une chose. La tendresse et l'amitié forte que ressentait ma mère à l'égard de Thranduil. Il devait le savoir. Alors je pivotai sur mes talons, me retournant vers le roi de la Forêt Noire.

_Elle sait les sacrifices que vous auriez fait pour elle_, avouais-je lentement._Lorsque je l'ai vu, au moment où j'ai définitivement choisit mon camp, elle m'a parlé. Elle vous aimait toujours, comme tous ses autres amis. Même dans les tourments du Mordor, elle ne cessait de me parler de vous, des elfes et du bonheur qui se trouvait derrière les portes noires. Ne croyez pas qu'elle ait ignoré vos tentatives pour la sauver. Ce n'était pas le cas._

Les yeux de Thranduil reflétèrent tout le soulagement du monde et je souris en inclinant la tête. J'étais fatiguée et je souhaitais par dessus tout prendre sommeil.

_Bonne soirée mon seigneur,_murmurais-je en suivant Legolas dans les couloirs

Une fois que la porte se fut refermer derrière nous, Legolas lia ses doigts aux miens tandis que nous avancions lentement vers nos appartements non commun.

_Mon père t'apprécie beaucoup et j'en suis soulagé_, avoua Legolas

_Moi aussi,_répondis-je doucement avec un sourire. _Je n'oublie pas celle que j'ai été avant de vous rejoindre._

_Mais cela appartient désormais à un passé révolu_, sourit Legolas en me laissant devant la porte de ma chambre et en m'embrassant sur les lèvres. _Dors bien._

_Toi de même_, murmurais-je avant de refermer la porte derrière moi

La chambre était tout aussi magnifique que toutes les autres chambres elfique qu'il m'avait été donnée de voir. Mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour m'extasier devant la beauté des lieux. Prenant un bain rapidement, j'enfilais une des magnifiques robes qui avaient été mises à ma disposition avant de m'allonger dans mes draps. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que je m'endorme, épuisée par le long voyage et l'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer Thranduil.

*0*0*

Ce fut le hululement d'un hibou qui me réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Tout était calme autour de moi, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. Le bruit des animaux nocturnes retentissaient avec une douceur inouïe, mais rien qui aurait pu me réveiller.

Me redressant lentement sur mon lit, je me levai doucement et attrapai une cape légère que je posais sur mes épaules. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je savais que quelque chose me tourmentait. Et qu'il me fallait y trouver une réponse.

Je sortis doucement de la chambre et descendis les longs escaliers pour sortir dehors. Une biche qui se tenait un peu plus loin releva la tête, me jugea du regard avant de se remettre à brouter, m'accordant ainsi sa confiance. Mais malgré sa beauté, je continuai de m'avancer vers un hall ouvert, quelques mètres plus loin.

Descendant de longs escaliers, je passai sous un grand porche avant de découcher sur un immense jardin, parsemée de pierres d'un blanc immaculée. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de pierres tombales portant les noms des différents elfes tombés au combat.

Mais ce fut un porche un peu plus loin qui attira mon attention et je m'y dirigeai lentement, appréhendant ce que je pourrais y trouver. Montant les quelques marches, je me retrouvai devant un autre jardin, plus petit que le précédent, où se trouvait plusieurs caveaux en marbre blanc. M'avançant dans la rangée du milieu, je m'arrêtai devant l'un d'entre eux, baissant les yeux dessus, prête à y lire ce qui serait écrit.

_Elowna_, lus-je à voix basse. _Fille de Celeborn et Galadriel de Lothlόrien, soeur de Celebrían, épouse de Egdar du Gondor, mère d'Alzena. L'espoir ne meurt jamais._

Mes doigts caressèrent lentement les lettres incrustées dans la pierre, sachant que son corps était depuis longtemps devenue cendres, dans les flammes, et que son âme reposait sur les terres immortelles.

_Quel destin as-tu choisit maman ?_murmurais-je en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues pâles.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi avant même de l'entendre. Et sans avoir besoin de me retourner, je devinais de qui il s'agissait. La seule personne qui avait connu personnellement ma mère ici, la seule personne encore vivante à avoir assisté à ma naissance.

_Comment était-elle ?_Demandais-je lentement

_Elowna était une femme magnifique,_répondit Thranduil en restant à l'écart. _Tu lui ressembles beaucoup physiquement, même si tu as hérité des yeux de ton père. Entre Celebrían et Eldarwen, elle ne faisait pas tâche. Seulement, elle était plus discrète, moins ambitieuse. Je n'ai jamais compris l'amour qui la liait à ton père, mais elle l'aimait et cela était réciproque, quoi qu'il est pu advenir par la suite._

Caressant une dernière fois la pierre en marbre, je tournai lentement sur moi-même, me retrouvant face à Thranduil, qui semblait ne pas avoir dormit depuis longtemps.

_Elle vous manque n'est-ce pas ?_Demandais-je et je sus immédiatement qu'il avait comprit que je ne parlais pas de ma mère.

_Plus que n'importe qui_, soupira Thranduil en s'appuyant sur le caveau derrière lui

Je m'avançai lentement et m'arrêtai devant, posant les yeux sur ce qui était écrit.

_Eldarwen_, lus-je en silence. _Fille d'Eärendil et d'Elwing, soeur d'Eros et d'Elrond, épouse de Thranduil, mère de Legolas, Cirdan et Serïdnë. La mort n'est pas la fin._

Je relevai les yeux sur Thranduil, surprise.

_Mais vous êtes le beau-frère à Elrond,_m'exclamais-je

_En effet,_répondit Thranduil son visage se fermant. _Mais nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe._

Je ne posais pas de question, sans doute parce que je savais en partie les réponses. Elrond n'avait pas répondu aux appels à l'aide de la Forêt Noire. Il ne les avait pas reçu, mais les elfes ne lui avaient pas pardonné cela pour autant.

_Vous avez d'autres enfants ?_Demandais-je en montrant les prénoms de Cirdan et Serïdnë. _Où sont-ils donc ?_

_Cirdan était en mission en bordure de la Forêt Noire vous le rencontrerez bientôt,_expliqua Thranduil. _Serïdnë est morte_

Il avait dit cela en me montrant une autre tombe. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchais lentement.

_Serïdnë, fille de Thranduil et Eldarwen, soeur de Legolas et Cirdan. L'amour est le prix fort._

Je me tournais vers Thranduil, attendant qu'il m'explique ce que signifiait ses mots. Serïdnë était une elfe, pourquoi était-elle morte ?

_Boromir du Gondor ne vous a jamais parlé d'elle n'est ce pas ?_Demanda Thranduil en voyant mon regard interrogateurs. _Le sort a donc marché._

_Quel sort ?_Demandais-je sans comprendre. _Et qu'est-ce que Boromir a à voir là dedans ?_

Les doigts de Thranduil caressèrent délicatement la pierre tombale comme je l'avais fait auparavant sur celle de ma mère.

_Serïdnë et Boromir se sont rencontrés il y a plusieurs années,_expliqua lentement Thranduil. _A l'instant même où leurs regards se sont croisés, j'ai compris que ma fille était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle a abandonné son immortalité pour lui. Mais il est mort trop tôt._

_Trop tôt ?_Repris-je doucement

_Ma fille n'avait pas perdu son immortalité quand il est mort_, expliqua Thranduil en arrêtant ses doigts sur le nom de Serïdnë. _Et aimer quelqu'un implique de mourir en même temps que lui sauf si nous avons de bonnes raisons de continuer. Comme gouverner un royaume_(il leva les yeux sur moi, des yeux remplit de la souffrance d'avoir vu trop de personne proches mourir)._Serïdnë n'en avait aucune. La mort de sa mère a été une véritable souffrance pour elle, l'arrivée de Boromir dans sa vie a représenté une chance de s'en sortir. Ce que j'ai compris bien tard. Trop tard._

Je ne connaissais pas Thranduil, j'ignorais ce qui s'est passé durant ces décennies de vie, mais sa douleur était évidente et je ne la supportais pas. Perdre ses proches, les uns après les autres, je savais parfaitement ce que cela faisait. Alors je tendis doucement les doigts et posai ma main sur la sienne, compatissante.

_Votre fille savait l'amour que vous lui portiez_, murmurais-je. _Elle a fait son choix, qui l'a conduit à la mort, mais elle savait que malgré votre désapprobation, vous étiez quand même auprès d'elle. Vous ne pouvez empêcher vos enfants de vivre, c'était pareil pour elle. Vous n'avez aucun remord à avoir. Pas même celui de ne pas avoir pu la sauver._

Thranduil sourit légèrement et serra délicatement ma main avant de la relâcher. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je sus immédiatement de qui Legolas tenait ce regard si envoûtant.

_Je suis heureux que mon fils vous ait choisi_, répondit Thranduil tandis que nous marchions vers le palais. _Et pas seulement parce que vous êtes la fille d'une amie qui m'était chère. Mais parce que je sais que Legolas ne __souffrira pas avec vous. Et c'est tout le bonheur que je peux lui souhaiter._

Je remerciais Thranduil de la tête, lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et entrai à nouveau dans ma chambre. Me dirigeant vers l'une des immenses fenêtres, je m'appuyai sur la rambarde.

J'avais bien changé depuis mon arrivée à Fondcombe, quelques semaines auparavant. Et le temps qui s'était écoulé me semblait à présent ressembler à des années. Je ne parvenais pas à concevoir l'idée qu'en début de cette même année, j'ignorais encore même que l'anneau maudit avait été retrouvé.

Souriant doucement quand une brise me caressa le visage, je me décidai à retourner me coucher. Les prochains jours seraient forts en émotions et je me devais d'être en forme pour les affronter. Je ne regrettais rien, je le savais à présent.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en dites vous ? ;p. Bientôt la sortie du The Hobbit en DVD, qui à prévue de l'acheter ^^ ?**_


	19. Un nouveau commencement

**Bonsoir à tous**

**A l'heure où je vous parle, il est exactement 23h20, je suis encore la seule debout chez moi et je suis totalement épuisée. Mais voilà, je tenais malgré tout à vous poster ce nouveau chapitre et j'ai donc attendu que ma merveilleuse Beta est terminer de la corriger.**

**C'est avant toute chose à elle qu'il faut dire merci, parce que malgré son emploi du temps assez chargé, elle a trouver le temps de corriger ce chapitre en un week end, pour me le renvoyer ce soir. Donc voilà, un grand merci à Gaga-Ella, je t'adore beaucoup ^^.**

**Ensuite, un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous. Tous vos encouragements, vos commentaires et votre compréhension m'ont redonner du courage pour écrire cette fic et je reviens avec plein d'idées et de surprises. Donc un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous.**

**Ce nouveau chapitre arrive donc avec beaucoup de retard, et je m'en excuse. Dans le but de ne pas vous décevoir, sachez que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre parce que je suis très débordée en ce moment. Malgré de très bons résultats à la fac, je la quitte pour me tourner vers la préparation au concours d'infirmière, ce qui implique donc des stages et des matières où il faudra que je me remette à niveau. Donc, même si je continuerais cette fic jusqu'au bout, et de manière assez régulière, je ne peux pas vous promettez de poster le chapitre suivant le week end prochain.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, dites moi en ce que vous en avez penser. Et encore un grand merci. Bonne lecture.**

**PS : les remerciements aux reviews sont à la fin.**

* * *

«_Celui qui n'a pas peur n'est pas normal, ça n'a rien à voir avec le courage_»

( Jean-Paul Sartre)

En entendant le bruit des sabots légers, je me précipitai à la fenêtre de la chambre qui m'avait été attribué et un grand sourire dessina mes lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait d'eux, de ma famille. Je contournai l'immense lit qui était le mien et courrai pour descendre les escaliers et parvenir dans la cour principale.

Depuis notre arrivée en Forêt Noire, le temps s'était écoulé lentement. Une semaine était passée. Mes grands-parents ainsi que ce qui restait des elfes de Fondcombe avaient décrété que ce serait à eux de venir jusqu'ici. Je n'avais pas protesté, légèrement soulagée à l'idée de ne pas avoir à parcourir l'étendue de la Terre du Milieu pendant encore plusieurs jours.

_**Alzena**_, souffla une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille et je pivotai sur mes talons. _**Que je suis heureuse !**_

Arwen se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrais contre moi avec toutes les forces que je possédais. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse, bien plus que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer. Une semaine passée ici, à aider les elfes de Mirkwood à reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, à parcourir les plaines de ce royaume pour éradiquer ce qu'il restait de noirceur, puis enfin, le calme. Aujourd'hui, la Forêt Noire était prête à se reconstruire, à laisser cette page de l'histoire derrière elle.

_**Moi aussi**_, répondis-je en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues tandis que ma cousine me serrait contre elle à m'en étouffer. _**Moi aussi si tu savais. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ... survivre à tout cela et te revoir un jour.**_

Son étreinte autour de ma taille frêle se renforça mais peu importait. Ma famille était en vie, Arwen était là, bien vivante. Humaine, certes, mais présente et heureuse.

_**Tu as été si courageuse**_, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille tandis que je sentais ses larmes couler le long de ma nuque. _**Si brillante. Je suis fière d'être ta cousine. Je suis fière et heureuse d'avoir cru en toi.**_

_**Je ne te remercierais jamais assez**_, répondis-je avec un léger rire entrecoupé de sanglots. _**Jamais assez.**_

Me serrant contre elle à nouveau, elle finit par reculer et je me retrouvai face à celui que je considérais comme un père. Elrond m'ouvrit grands les bras et je n'hésitai pas avant de me jeter dedans.

En retrouvant son étreinte si paternelle, si rassurante. En sentant cette odeur qui m'avait sortit des ténèbres des mois auparavant, je me sentis enfin en sécurité. C'était grâce à lui plus que personne que je devais ma vie, ma liberté.

_**Merci**_, murmurais-je contre lui et en m'agrippant à sa cape. _**Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Pour la confiance que vous m'avez accordée.**_

_**Je n'ai jamais douté**_, répondit-il d'une voix que je perçus comme étant émue. _**Je savais que tu parviendrais à te battre, à survivre et à démontrer que même les ténèbres peuvent devenir lumières. Je suis si fier de toi, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Que nous ne sommes pas les seuls en ce bas monde.**_

Je savais qu'il parlait de mes parents, de Boromir ou encore de tous ceux qui avaient cru en moi à un moment ou à un autre. Ceux qui avaient placé toute leur confiance alors que je ne m'imaginais même pas survivre à cela. Même pas capable de me battre.

Lorsque je reculais, Elrond embrassa mon front et si je ne vis pas de larmes sur son visage, je devinai néanmoins qu'il était aussi ému que sa voix. Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi qui avait porté l'anneau en Mordor. Le véritable courage, le véritable héros se trouvait en Frodon et en Sam. C'étaient eux qui avaient affronté les ténèbres et les horreurs du Mordor. Pas moi.

_**Alzena**_, lança alors une voix douce dans mon dos et je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Galadriel.

Elle n'avait pas changé, pas plus que Celeborn à ses côtés. Mes grands-parents étaient toujours fidèles à l'image que j'avais emporté d'eux en quittant la Lothlόrien. Autour d'eux, tous les elfes de Lórien possédaient une immense cape bleu nuit et semblaient veiller sur eux comme si la guerre était toujours en cours.

Lentement, sous mes yeux effarés, ils s'agenouillèrent devant moi, baissant la tête dans un mouvement respectueux. Ils me reconnaissaient comme leur princesse, leur future reine. Ignorant comment me comporter, je me contentai de suivre mon coeur qui m'avait toujours bien guidé jusqu'ici.

M'avançant jusqu'à la jeune femme agenouillée juste devant moi, je lui tendis la main et elle releva des yeux bienveillants, quelque peu étonnés. Puis, délicatement, elle prit mes doigts et je l'aidai à se relever. Les autres elfes comprirent le message et se redressèrent, un doux sourire sur leurs lèvres.

_**Merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle**_, murmura alors Celeborn en regardant derrière moi

Je n'eus pas le temps de pivoter sur mes talons avant de sentir deux bras autour de ma taille et je reconnus immédiatement l'étreinte de Legolas. Ainsi que son odeur de pin si caractéristique.

_**Tout l'honneur et le plaisir était pour moi,**_ répondit-il en embrassant doucement mes cheveux.

_**Je manque à mon devoir**_, s'exclama soudainement Thranduil en manquant de se frapper le front. _**Soyez les bienvenus en Forêt Noire.**_

Son ton bien qu'aimable, restait néanmoins froid et distant. Les séquelles de la guerre seraient difficiles à oublier. Je vis le visage d'Elrond se crisper et mes grands-parents hochèrent la tête avec un sourire aimable. Je détestais avoir à dire cela, mais quel belle bande d'hypocrite. En m'asseyant sur l'une des chaises autour de la grande table où nous avions été conduit sous le doux chant des elfes, j'examinai ceux qui m'entouraient.

Assit en bout de table, là où était sa place, Thranduil semblait jouer du piano avec ses doigts. Même sans ma vue aiguisée d'elfe, j'aurais pu percevoir sans problème à quel point il était tendu. La colère qu'il contenait depuis tant d'années, la rage froide à l'idée d'avoir vu mourir tant des siens sans que personnes ne lui viennent en aide. Tout cela restait enfermé derrière son masque de diplomate.

A sa droite, Legolas serrait doucement mes doigts. Son beau sourire avait disparu, remplacé par un masque d'inquiétude. Visiblement, il appréhendait les réactions des occupants de cette salle. Cela semblait être également le cas d'Arwen, à ma propre droite, qui fixait son père avec de grands yeux implorants. Mes cousins, Elhorir et Elladan, étaient étrangement calmes, l'air farceur de leurs visages avait disparu, remplacé par une assurance qui me déstabilisa quelques instants.

Galadriel continuait de sourire à toute la salle sans se soucier le moins du monde de la tension de la pièce, pas plus que son mari dont le regard passait lentement sur chaque occupant de la table. Quant à Elrond, il fixait Thranduil avec un sentiment qui me semblait fort être de la culpabilité.

_**Le Mordor est tombé**_, murmura alors Legolas dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère et d'engager une conversation qui promettait d'être énergique.

_**La Terre du Milieu va enfin pouvoir vivre en paix et connaître des jours meilleurs**_, répondit Elrond d'une voix assurée.

_**Pas grâce à vous**_, siffla Thranduil qui semblait ne pas pouvoir contenir sa colère plus longtemps. _**Avez-vous déjà oublié les morts pour lesquels vous n'êtes pas intervenu ?**_

Aussitôt, ses mots jetèrent un froid glacial sur notre assemblée et même Galadriel cessa de sourire, tournant des yeux étranges sur Thranduil qui ne frémit même pas. L'heure des comptes semblait avoir sonné, même pour les elfes.

_**Vous savez très bien que nous n'avons jamais reçu vos appels à l'aide,**_ répondit calmement Elrond d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. _**Sinon vous savez que nous serions intervenus, que nous vous aurions aider ?**_

_**Personne ne s'est donc étonné de ne recevoir aucunes nouvelles de notre part ? **_Demanda Thranduil et sa colère me parut légitime, même si elle était dirigée contre des personnes que j'aimais. _**Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi aucun elfe de la Forêt Noire ne se rendait à vos assemblées ? Le feriez-vous exprès ?**_

L'accusation était fondée et même moi, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre l'ignorance des autres elfes. Les appels à l'aide qui n'arrivent pas, je voulais bien le concevoir, mais l'ignorance de tout un peuple ? Alors même que le monde était en guerre.

_**Croyez-nous sincèrement Thranduil**_, intervint calmement Galadriel. _**Chaque jour nous nous en voulons plus que hier. Notre abandon est impardonnable et nous le savons encore plus que vous. La culpabilité qui nous ronge tant suffit à nous punir pour cet acte. Mais pour le bien de votre fils et celui de ma petite-fille, ne croyez vous pas qu'une alliance et une paix relative serait plus utile que de ce faire une guerre des mots ? Nous sommes des elfes, des êtres sages, il est de notre devoir de montrer l'exemple. De montrer aux autres peuples que, même après toutes ses tragédies, l'espoir existe encore et que la vie peut reprendre un cour tranquille ?**_

Elle avait dit cela avec un voix sereine, qui s'était cependant brisé quand elle avait reconnu leur abandon. Elle s'en voulait, et à voir les mines tout aussi coupables d'Elrond et Celeborn, c'était vrai pour eux aussi.

Tournant à nouveau les yeux vers Thranduil, je vis le regard de ce dernier sur moi et je compris qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de l'abandon de ce qui lui avait tant permit de combattre le Mordor. Cette colère à l'égard du monde entier, cette volonté de prouver que la Forêt Noire ne tomberait pas, même si elle restait seule face à l'ennemi. C'était cela qui lui avait permit de combattre jour après jour, qui lui avait permit d'encourager son peuple, de se relever après les échecs et les blessures. Et c'était cela qu'on lui demandait à présent d'oublier.

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il vit dans mon regard si semblable à celui de mon père, mais je vis la compréhension et l'acceptation se peindre sur ses traits. Il avait choisit.

_**Très bien,**_ abdiqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre moins accusatrice et froide. _**Puisqu'il le faut.**_

_**C'est un bon choix**_, répondit doucement Galadriel avant de continuer sur un autre sujet. _**Le Mordor est donc tombé. L'anneau sacré a été détruit grâce au courage de personnes qui ont donné leur sang et leur force pour cela. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn va être à présent couronné roi du Gondor ?**_

_**En effet,**_ fit Elrond d'une voix qui me fit sourire. _**Il reprend ce qui lui revient de droit.**_

_**Il fera un très bon souverain,**_ intervint Celeborn pour la première fois. _**Le courage et la force qui sont les siennes lui permettront de remettre debout son peuple.**_

_**Il y a cependant un autre couronnement à effectuer,**_ fit Galadriel et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. _**A présent que la guerre est terminée, tu as pleinement le droit d'être reconnu officiellement princesse.**_

_**Je ne veux pas d'un royaume pour l'instant,**_ m'empressais-je de dire en appréhendant furieusement le fait de recevoir la Lothlόrien alors que je n'y connaissais rien en politique, gestion de territoire et autres agréables actions diplomatiques.

_**Être princesse ne te donne pas de royaume,**_ m'apprit Elrond. _**Ce titre te donne seulement le pouvoir d'y prétendre un jour.**_

J'hochai la tête, soulagée. J'étais contente d'être reconnue comme membre de cette famille, mais obtenir un pouvoir quelconque pour l'instant était un peu rapide. Je venais juste de finir de combattre mes démons intérieurs, il me faudrait plus de temps pour accepter de passer à autre chose.

_**J'imagine que ce couronnement devra se faire en Lothlόrien,**_ murmura Thranduil en réfléchissant comment transporter tout son peuple jusque là-bas.

_**En effet,**_ répondit Galadriel. _**Il faudra également penser à tous les peuples qui viendront.**_

Les laissant à leur réflexions, je laissai mes pensées divaguer autour de moi. La salle où nous nous trouvions était agréable. Ouverte sur l'extérieur, elle possédait une douce couleur verte pâle mise en valeur par l'orfèvrerie d'or et d'argent. Par delà le balcon, nous pouvions apercevoir l'immense lac qui prenait une magnifique couleur opale sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Les arbres qui se trouvaient tout autour achevaient de parfaire la beauté des lieux.

Repensant à mon couronnement prochain, je ne pu m'empêcher de constater que les choses allaient changer. Évidemment, en épousant Legolas, je savais déjà que ma vie prendrait un tournant nouveau, mais être moi-même couronnée princesse de mon propre royaume, cela changeait vraiment la donne.

Autour de moi, la discussion semblait être terminée puisque je vis Galadriel et Celeborn s'éloigner dans le jardin, Elrond partir en compagnie de l'elfe qui lui servait de second, Thranduil se lever et quitter la pièce, visiblement pressé de faire quelque chose tandis que mes cousins reprenaient un sourire de circonstance.

_**Comment allait les autres ?**_ Demanda doucement Arwen alors que je commençais à me demander s'il ne fallait pas que je bouge d'ici. _**Quand vous êtes partis ?**_

_**Aragorn va parfaitement bien**_, répondis-je avec un doux sourire. _**Il semble se préparer à son rôle avec application et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il fera un bon roi. Avec toi à ses côtés, cela ne fera que parfaire le tableau.**_

Je fus étonnée de voir les joues d'Arwen se colorer de rouge, avant de me rappeler qu'elle était à présent humaine. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.

_**Les quatre hobbits sont repartit dans leur contrée le temps que tout se mette en place pour le couronnement d'Aragorn**_, continuais-je, les yeux dans le vague. _**Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas perdu leur sens de l'humour, même s'il me semble qu'ils sont devenus plus matures maintenant. Frodon est profondément marqué par la quête de l'anneau, je crois qu'il le restera à jamais. Sa tâche n'était pas des plus simples et il en garde des séquelles physique. Sam gère de son mieux, même si je sens qu'il se détache avec difficulté du passé.**_

_**Gandalf préparait avec application le couronnement d'Aragorn,**_ fit Legolas en prenant la suite. _**Gimli a été annoncé la nouvelle dans son royaume.**_

Arwen hocha la tête au moment même où mon visage s'assombrissait. Elle n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles de Boromir, sachant déjà ce qui lui était arrivé. Savait-elle seulement qu'il était mort dans mes bras ?

Des doigts se refermèrent autour des miens et je n'eus même pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que Legolas en était le propriétaire. Répondant doucement à son étreinte, je repoussai fermement la noirceur des derniers instants de mon ami pour me rappeler de son visage souriant, de sa volonté inflexible de rendre à son peuple sa liberté. Je lui avais promit de continuer sa tâche, j'avais accomplit ma mission.

Je vis Elhorir glisser un mot à l'oreille de son jumeau tout en regardant le siège de Thranduil et je n'eus pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup contre mon futur beau-père. Un mauvais coup qui allait à coup sûr accentuer le malaise entre la Forêt Noire et les deux autres royaumes elfiques. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je secouais doucement la tête quand ils levèrent tout les deux les yeux sur moi. Et leurs deux sourires innocents me convainquirent qu'il se préparait vraiment quelque chose. Il fallait que je garde en mémoire le fait de devoir avertir Thranduil.

_**Si nous sortions ?**_ Proposa Legolas et Arwen hocha la tête avec un grand sourire

Gardant mes doigts dans les siens, mon fiancé ouvrit la porte et l'on se retrouva dans l'immense jardin ombragé situé à l'arrière du palais. Tout comme en Lothlόrien et à Fondcombe, tout ici était magnifique. Malgré la noirceur qui y avait régné pendant plusieurs années.

Le soleil se couchait et l'endroit était seulement éclairé par les lucioles et autres créatures lumineuses, rajoutant une pointe de magie aux lieux.

_**Comment vas-tu ?**_ Me demanda soudainement Arwen tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun d'entre nous trois ne trouve le courage de briser la douce mélodie qui retentissait autour de nous.

_**Je vais bien,**_ répondis-je avec un doux sourire. _**Je vais même très bien. Mieux que jamais.**_

Legolas embrassa doucement la paume de ma main avant de nous laisser toutes les deux. Avait-il comprit que nous avions besoin de parler sans témoin ?

_**Les conséquences de la guerre,**_ commença Arwen

_**Elles sont bien présentes,**_ répondis-je lentement. _**Parfois la nuit, les cauchemars me rappellent les blessures qui resteront éternellement. Je revois les visages de ces personnes inertes sur le sol de Minas Tirith, je revis les scènes du Mordor. Je sais sans doute mieux que quiconque ce que Frodon et Sam ont pu vivre. Je ne sais pas s'ils s'en remettront seulement un jour.**_

Elle enlaça ma taille et je m'appuyai contre elle. Je savais qu'elle connaissait mes tourments. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouver une soeur en elle. Plus qu'en n'importe qui.

_**La mort de Boromir a achevé de me faire choisir mon camp ce jour là**_, continuais-je sans que Arwen ne m'interrompre. _**Il aurait pu rester en vie, laisser les Orques emporter Merry et Pippin. Nous n'avions aucune chance contre eux et les deux hobbits ne possédaient pas l'anneau. Ils ne représentaient aucun danger pour nous entre les mains du mal. Et pourtant, il s'est jeté entre eux et le Mal.**_

Je revoyais indéfiniment mon ami choisir de se sacrifier pour la vie des deux hobbits.

_**Tu l'as pourtant suivit**_, murmura Arwen et je compris à sa voix qu'elle avait assisté à la scène par pensées.

_**C'était mon ami,**_ répondis-je lentement. _**Je ne pouvais pas le laisser y aller seul. Et je tenais aussi à Merry et Pippin. Je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce moment là. Mes instincts humains je présume.**_

Arwen sourit faiblement et ce fut à cet instant que je vis que, malgré le fait que son immense beauté soit toujours présente, ses traits étaient plus humains, plus fragiles.

_**Tu était sûre de ton choix n'est-ce pas,**_ fis-je

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation et elle su immédiatement de quoi je parlais. Choisir intentionnellement de devenir humaine, de perdre son immortalité contre une vie humaine de quelques années était irréversible. Elrond avait-il seulement essayé de dissuader sa fille ? Car en pensant à Serïdnë, je peinais à me dire qu'Elrond n'avait pas tout fait pour protéger sa fille.

Je repensais à cette jeune fille qui s'était tenue à côté de Legolas lors de notre séjour en Lothlόrien. Elle était magnifique et malgré le peu de souvenir que j'en gardais, il y avait également cette aura de tristesse autour d'elle. Cette aura qui la rendait plus humaine que elfique. Boromir était mort peu de temps après, ces derniers instants à elle n'avait du se résumer qu'à de la souffrance et une incroyable tristesse.

_**J'ai aimé Aragorn dès le départ**_, avoua Arwen. _**Il n'était pas comme tout ces elfes. Lui avait cette aura pétillante, qui me faisait tant sourire. Quand j'étais à côté de lui, j'avais l'impression d'être ... je sais pas, d'être quelqu'un d'autre.**_

Je hochai la tête en souriant légèrement. Je comprenais ses sentiments, même si ce que j'avais vécue avec Legolas était bien différent. On s'était véritablement haït au départ et personne n'aurait pu vraiment espérer que l'on finisse ensemble, quoi qu'en dise Aragorn ou Gimli.

_**C'est marrant,**_ reprit Arwen tandis que je la regardais avec interrogation. _**Nous avions toutes les deux le choix entre l'immortalité ou l'humanité. Tu as choisit de devenir une elfe à part entière, j'ai décidé de devenir humaine. A croire que nos choix étaient liés.**_

Je répondis par un hochement de tête, ne pouvant pas nier ses paroles. Elle attrapa mes doigts et les serra doucement en me souriant.

_**Nos grands-parents doivent être en train de préparer ton couronnement**_, me lança-t-elle._** A mon avis, nous sommes tous partit pour un voyage en Lothlόrien.**_

_**Cela me terrifie**_, avouais-je. _**Recevoir un royaume, une responsabilité comme celle-ci. J'ai l'impression que c'est trop brutal, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, d'y penser. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à cela Arwen. Je suis peut être officiellement du bon camps, mais il reste encore trop de ténèbres dans mon coeur. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de diriger un jour un royaume.**_

Arwen s'arrêta de marcher et se posta devant moi, la mine sérieuse.

_**Tu es quelqu'un de bien Alzena et le simple fait que tu te demandes si tu seras capable de gouverner est la preuve que tu es prête à le faire,**_ expliqua-t-elle. _**Peu importe ce que tu as pu être ou faire, il n'en reste pas moins qu'aujourd'hui tu es une autre. Quelqu'un qui est tout à fait capable de tenir un royaume. Et tu ne seras pas seule Alzena. Je te rappelle que tu es fiancée à un futur roi qui sait parfaitement comment gouverner, que tu es entourée de personnes aux hautes fonctions politiques. Si tu as un problème, ils répondront toujours présent.**_

Les yeux d'Arwen étaient emplit de résolution et cela me rassura quelque peu. Mais l'appréhension dans mon cœur resta en sourdine, quelque part dans mon inconscient. Il me faudrait bien plus de temps pour accepter de me voir comme une princesse. Une reine.

**_*0*0*_**

En voyant toute la population de la Forêt Noire côtoyer celle de la Lothlόrien, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté en réalisant que j'avais contribué à leur bonheur. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait porté l'anneau, pas moi qui l'avait jeté dans la Montagne du Destin, mais j'osais espérer que mon aide avait été utile pour la Terre du Milieu. Et plus encore pour ce peuple qui deviendrait prochainement le mien.

La Lothlόrien était immense et ce fut plutôt profitable au vu de toutes les populations qui s'y côtoyaient. Mais pourtant, malgré l'apparence paisible et joyeuse des lieux, la tension était à son plus haut niveau. Nous étions rentrés en Lothlόrien les premiers pour permettre aux elfes de préparer les lieux pour la venue de tant de population. Puis les invités avaient suivit plus ou moins de manière coordonnée.

Les premiers à arriver avait été les elfes de Fondcombe qui avaient suivit rapidement notre peuple. Les loger n'avait pas été très difficile à faire puisqu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux au vu de tout ceux qui étaient partis pour les Terres Immortelles.

Puis ce fut le tour de la délégation du Rohan, ce qui avait posé des problèmes de gérance au vu de tous ces guerriers qui aimaient profondément l'alcool et qui se trouvaient privés de leur bienfait pendant notre séjour. J'avais vaguement vu Eomer passer avec une coupe alcoolisée qu'il avait trouvé quelque part, mais je n'avais pas jugé utile de le transmettre à ma famille. La délégation suivante fut problématique. Les nains.

Gloïn n'avait accepté de venir en compagnie de son peuple que dans le but de satisfaire Gimli qui se considérait comme un ami proche et qui souhaitait prouver à son père à quel point j'étais différente de mes confrères, c'était ses mots. Tout c'était moyennement bien passé jusqu'au moment où un dénommé Kili avait décidé avec son frère jumeau de défier mes deux cousins au jeu des plus futés. La partie ouest du palais s'en souviendra pendant longtemps.

La délégation du Gondor fut accueillit à bras ouvert par tout le monde. Aragorn me serra contre lui à m'étouffer avant de voir Arwen. Le reste leur appartenait mais je fus enfin sûre d'une chose : aucun des deux ne regrettait son choix. Et c'était tant mieux.

J'avais passé le plus de temps en compagnie de Faramir, qu'Aragorn avait nommé comme son second, et d'Eowyn. Tout les deux m'avaient beaucoup fait rire à se tourner autour sans oser vraiment s'avouer leur sentiment. Il ne m'en avait pas fallut plus pour les précipiter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'avais une excuse : il fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant le retour de mon fiancé.

Legolas arriva en même temps que son peuple et ils furent les derniers à entrer en Lothlόrien. Encore une fois, la tension monta d'un cran lorsque Thranduil et Gloïn se retrouvèrent face à face. C'était tout juste si le nain ne s'était pas jeté sur l'elfe. J'avais alors mit un point d'honneur à éviter le moins de contact entre les deux, ce qui s'avérait difficile quand mon futur beau-père décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sa dernière balade l'avait mené devant les appartements de Gloïn et avait manquer de déclencher une crise diplomatique.

Il fallait dire que le palais aussi était remplit. Elrond, Arwen et ses frères étaient logés dans les quartiers de mes grands parents. Aragorn les avait rejoint peu de temps après sous le regard plus ou moins prévenant de son futur beau-père. Elrond faisait vraiment peur quand il décidait de s'y mettre. Thranduil et Legolas étaient dans mes propres quartiers, en compagnie de Faramir, Eowyn et Eomer. Malgré leurs protestations, j'avais également obligé Haldir et Jorika à déménager dans mes quartiers. Quant aux nains, ils avaient été logés au centre du palais avec les quatre hobbits et Gandalf, ce qui causait de légers problèmes de diplomatie puisque Thranduil passait devant tous les jours pour gagner la salle de réception. Une véritable aventure.

_**Comment te sens-tu ? **_demanda une voix que j'aimais le plus au monde tandis que des bras enlaçaient ma taille.

_**Je me sens bien**_, répondis-je avec un sourire en m'appuyant contre Legolas. _**Parfaitement bien. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela**_

Legolas embrassa mes cheveux et je fermai les yeux. J'aimais ces moments avec lui, où nous n'étions pas dérangés par le reste de la population de la Terre du Milieu. Ce qui était plutôt rare en ce moment.

_**Mon père a encore faillit déclencher une guerre avec Gloïn,**_ avoua Legolas en riant légèrement._** Pour une question de décoration. Je crois qu'on ne parviendra jamais à les faire s'entendre tout les deux.**_

_**Ils n'ont toujours pas digéré le fait que Gimli et toi vous considériez comme des amis**_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _**Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un nain perdre la parole, et pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé à Gloïn. Quant à ton père, j'ai eu peur qu'il meurt foudroyé par la surprise.**_

Il fallait dire que les deux rois ne s'y attendaient pas. Gloïn m'avait accepté tout de suite, parce que j'avais du sang humain dans les veines avait-il dit, mais il avait moyennement apprécié Legolas qui lui rappelait trop ce «_putain d'elfe narcissique_», comprenez bien Thranduil qui avait plutôt mal accepté le terme. Et sur ce coup là, Elrond c'était rangé du côté de Gloïn, sous le regard désapprobateur de Celeborn.

_**Il y a une personne que j'aurais aimé revoir**_, murmurais-je lentement. _**J'aurais aimé que cette personne soit là, dans cette assemblée.**_

_**Moi aussi,**_ répondit Legolas et je compris que l'on pensait au même couple. _**J'aimerais ramener les morts pour le coup.**_

Je hochai la tête et le silence tomba tandis que l'on regardait les elfes, les nains et les humains marcher dans les rues à nos pieds.

Mais notre méditation ne dura pas longtemps car quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre et Eldaïa, ma servante, entra dans la pièce, une immense robe dans ses bras.

_**Il est l'heure de vous préparer**_, expliqua-t-elle.

_**Oh très bien,**_ répondis-je, surprise que le temps soit passé aussi vite.

_**A tout à l'heure,**_ murmura Legolas avant de m'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres et de quitter la pièce.

Eldaïa m'offrit un sourire que je lui rendis et je commençais à me préparer pour la cérémonie de couronnement.

Après un long bain qui détendit nettement mes muscles, je passai l'immense robe qui était la mienne. Elle était magnifique. Blasonnée aux armoiries de mon royaume, bleu nuit, la couleur de la Lothlόrien, parsemée d'étoiles blanches, de longues manches en velours sombre, une ceinture verte forêt rappelant la Forêt Noire dont je deviendrais prochainement la princesse par alliance, elle était fluide tout en mettant en valeur mes qualités.

Enfilant mes chaussures, je laissai à mes servantes le soin de coiffer mes longs cheveux roux et je fus incroyablement surprise par le résultat. Elles les avaient laissé entièrement libre et ils tombaient en cascade dans mon dos jusqu'à mes hanches. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais magnifique. Sans bijoux, sans maquillage, j'étais totalement naturelle et pourtant, je rayonnais littéralement.

_**Vous êtes prête ma dame,**_ lança Eldaïa avec un sourire tandis que je levai un regard incrédule sur elle. _**Vous êtes magnifique !**_

_**Merci**_, répondis-je sans trouver mieux à dire.

_**Merci à vous,**_ rectifia-t-elle. _**De nous avoir sauvé, d'être notre princesse et future reine. Personne ici n'aurait pu rêver mieux.**_

Son compliment me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je n'eus guère le temps de la remercier que déjà l'on frappait à la porte. Cette dernière laissa alors entrer Haldir.

_**C'est l'heure ma dame**_, expliqua-t-il

J'inspirai un bon coup, remerciant mes servantes du regard avant de suivre Haldir dans les longs couloirs pour parvenir devant les doubles portes encore closes du palais. J'avais froid et j'avais peur. Plus que jamais.

_**Tout va bien**_, murmura Haldir à mes côtés

Je remerciai tous les Dieux que je connaissais de m'avoir laissé la chance de garder Haldir à mes côtés. Mes grands parents m'attendaient au bout du long couloir à l'air libre derrière la double porte et ne pouvaient donc être à mes côtés. Mes amis appartenaient à d'autres peuples ou royaumes et ne pouvait donc pas me mener à mon couronnement. Il restait seulement Haldir.

_**Tout le monde vous attend avec impatience**_, murmura-t-il en posant une main dans mon dos, m'aidant à conserver mon calme. _**Votre peuple vous aime, et il n'est pas le seul.**_

_**Merci d'être ici**_, répondis-je lentement. _**Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.**_

Il serra doucement mes doigts avant de reculer précipitamment quand les doubles portes s'ouvrirent. Et le spectacle me coupa le souffle.

J'avais l'impression de me marier sur le coup et un léger sourire m'échappa. Ce serait bientôt le cas d'ailleurs. Le décor était magnifique. Une grande allée menait jusqu'à l'estrade où se tenait mes grands parents. La foule était massée des deux côtés et leurs visages bienveillants étaient dessinés par des sourires heureux. Alors seulement, je m'avançais.

Je gardais le regard rivé sur ma grand-mère, son visage ressemblant tellement à ma mère en cet instant précis. Elle avait ce même sourire, le même visage doux et prévenant, le même regard résolu et fier. Même si ses yeux étaient de couleur différente, j'avais l'impression de revoir ma mère. Et c'était la fierté que je lisais dedans qui me persuadait que je méritais d'être ici.

Lorsque je parvins sur l'estrade, suivit de Haldir, je me retrouvais devant mes grands-parents. Galadriel se tourna alors vers la foule tandis que je rivais mes yeux sur elle.

_**Mes chers amis**_, lança-t-elle d'une voix à la fois solennelle et douce. _**Merci à tous d'être venus en ce jour si important pour notre royaume, mais également pour la Terre du Milieu. Le couronnement de ma petite-fille, Alzena.**_

Elle se tue quelques instants et Celeborn m'adressa un sourire léger. A ma gauche, Haldir était au garde à vous et son visage sérieux me rassura quelque peu avant que Galadriel ne se tourne vers moi.

_**Au nom de notre peuple**_, ajouta-t-elle. _**J'annonce ma fierté de te compter comme un membre de notre clan et de notre espèce. Ton courage et le sacrifice que tu as fait ont prouvé à de maintes reprises que tu mérites ce rang qui est le tien.**_

Haldir pivota à nouveau vers nous, un grand coussin bleu nuit entre ses mains. Le diadème qui y reposait était magnifique. De couleur argenté presque blanc, il était entrelacé dans des arcs reflétant la féminité de son propriétaire. Une fine pierre de saphir reposait en son centre et brillait doucement à la clarté des rayons du soleil.

_**Jures-tu solennellement de veiller sur le royaume de Lothlόrien et de le guider à travers le temps qui lui sera donné ?**_ demanda doucement Galadriel, les yeux rivés aux miens.

_**Je le jure**_, répondis-je d'un même ton

_**Promets-tu que le jour où tu recevras officiellement le royaume de Lothlόrien tu veilleras sur lui jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ou jusqu'à ton départ pour les Terres Immortelles**_, continua ma grand-mère.

_**Je le promet,**_ répondis-je lentement.

_**T'engages-tu à partir de maintenant à être le pilier sur lequel chaque sujet du royaume de Lothlόrien pourra s'appuyer, dans ses joies comme dans ses peines ?**_

_**Je m'y engage**_, fis-je.

_**Fais-tu le serment de décider au mieux pour le royaume de Lothlόrien et de donner des héritiers à la couronne de notre royaume ?**_ acheva Galadriel

_**J'en fais le serment**_, répondis-je en levant la tête

Elle pivota vers Haldir sous le silence de l'assemblée et prit délicatement le diadème d'argent et de saphir entre ses doigts avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je m'agenouillai doucement à ses pieds, la main posée sur le bras d'Haldir qui me l'avait tendu au moment même où ma grand-mère avait posé ses doigts sur le diadème.

_**En ce jour si important de notre ère**_, lança fortement Galadriel. _**Au nom de tout ceux qui t'ont précédé sur ce trône et de tous tes ascendants, au nom de tous les sujets du royaume de Lothlόrien, je te couronne présentement et à jamais princesse du royaume de Lothlόrien et héritière au trône. Puisses tu veiller à jamais sur lui et le conduire vers son salut.**_

Ces mots plus que les précédents me heurtèrent avec force et je bronchais à peine quand elle abaissa ses mains, plaçant le diadème sur mes cheveux. Ce dernier glissa avec douceur et se cala sur mon front, la pierre précieuse reposant en son centre.

Alors seulement, je relevai la tête et me redressai, soutenue par Haldir, avant de me tourner vers la foule à mes pieds. Des applaudissements retentirent avec force avant que, lentement, les elfes de la Lothlόrien ne s'inclinent doucement. Ils furent bientôt imités par ceux de Fondcombe, liés à moi par le mariage d'Elrond et de ma tante. Les elfes de la Forêt Noire posèrent une main sur leur cœur, preuve de leur profond respect à mon égard.

Sous mes yeux presque larmoyants, je vis les nains poser un genou à terre. Pas dans le but de s'incliner, mais de me montrer leur loyauté et leur respect. Les humains les imitèrent et je souris en voyant les hobbits en faire de même. Tournant mes yeux vers les sièges de devant où se trouvait les dirigeants des différents peuples, je vis Elrond et Thranduil incliner la tête, bientôt imités de leurs enfants, puis d'Aragorn et Eomer.

Tournant mon regard vers Frodon et Sam qui s'étaient redressé, j'inclinais doucement la tête, preuve de mon respect envers eux. A mes côtés, Galadriel et Celeborn en firent de même. Puis tout le monde se redressa et les applaudissements retentirent une nouvelle fois, sous les cris et les larmes de joie. J'étais princesse de Lothlόrien.

* * *

**Aurore : Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. J'aurais bien aimé t'avertir du chapitre suivant, mais ton adresse mail n'a pas été afficher et je ne parviens pas à aller sur l'adresse que tu m'a donner. J'espère donc que tu refera un tour par ici et que j'aurais de nouveau de tes nouvelles ^^.**

**J'espère n'avoir oublier personne, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. A très bientôt j'espère. Bisous**

**PS : Avez vous vue que la bande annonce du 2eme hobbit est sortit ? Je sais pas vous, mais personnellement, j'aime profondément Thranduil (Lee Pace joue tellement bien ;p) et j'ai adorée voir Legolas. Que pensez vous de Tauriel ?**


	20. Navrée pour la page blanche

Navrée pour cette page blanche, mais vous ne pourrez pas poster de reviews si je ne l'a met pas. J'ai eu l'excellente idée de supprimer ma note d'auteur donc forcément...

Vous comprenez pas ? Chercher pas et passez au chapitre suivant. A tout de suite.


	21. Le poids des origines

**_Bonjour à tous_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués pour ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance. J'espère pour tout ceux qui ont passés le bac ou le brevet que les épreuves se sont bien passées et que vous serez diplômés. C'est un super moment (les résultats, pas les épreuves ^^). Quant à tous ceux qui ont également passés d'autres épreuves (partiels, concours...), je vous souhaite le même bonheur._**

**_Bref, voici donc le chapitre suivant, vos commentaires m'ayant redonnés tout le courage pour poursuivre. Comme quoi, vos reviews sont très importantes. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, surtout qu'il développe une nouveauté. Pour moi, il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition avec la partie qui suivra. Pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, j'ai de nouvelles idées et je pense donc que cette fic n'est pas prête de s'arrêter pour l'instant. Maintenant, évidemment, cela dépendra de savoir si oui ou non mes idées s'intègreront à l'histoire._**

**_Ensuite, je voulais parler de la scène de lemon pour laquelle je vous avais concerter. Le mariage n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, je trouvais que c'était trop rapide et condensés parce qu'au final, elle est couronnée au chapitre d'avant donc cela aurait parut trop lourd. Mais ce chapitre n'est pas en reste, vous le verrez. Bref, pour en revenir à la scène du lemon, je vous annonce que je ne l'a ferais pas. Vous êtes une très grande majorité à avoir voter contre et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, parce que je n'étais absolument pas sûre de vouloir la mettre. Donc voilà, on aura bien le mariage et la nuit de noce (oui, on peut pas passer à côté n'est-ce pas ? ^^), mais en tout cas, je n'irais pas jusqu'au lemon. Comme beaucoup me l'ont fait remarquer (je les en remercie parce que je n'y avais même pas penser), je serais sinon obligée de changer le rating de la fic et je ne le souhaite évidemment pas._**

**_Voilà donc tout ce que je voulais vous dire ici, j'ai autre chose à vous dire, mais je vais attendre que vous ayez lu ce chapitre sinon je vais gâcher l'intrigue. On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_« La confiance, un mot qui perd tout son sens quand la trahison et la déception sont commise »_

L'immense forteresse de Minas Morgul dessinait ses sombres contours dans l'ombre étouffante des roches qui l'entourait. Même si la montagne du Destin ne se dressait plus comme autrefois, menaçant et promesse de tourments, le palais où j'avais vécue pendant tellement d'années ne faisait que rester ténèbres et tourments.

Nous étions peu à avoir souhaité retourner là-bas pour découvrir ce qu'il restait du Mordor. Pourtant, nombreuses étaient les personnes à avoir prit la route aux côtés de leurs souverains. Nous nous étions séparés à l'entrée du Mordor, prenant des directions différentes pour espérer retrouver les disparus, espoir vain d'après mon avis et celui de Jorika. Mais l'espoir qui s'était peint sur les traits des familles concernées nous avait fait baisser les armes.

_**Ça n'a pas changé n'est-ce pas ?**_ fit Jorika à mon oreille tandis que mon cheval rechignait de plus en plus à avancer.

Je secouais la tête, muette. Ces lieux étaient remplit de souvenirs, pour la plupart dessinées par les ténèbres. Je me souvenais de ce long pont menant à l'entrée de la forteresse où je voyais tant de fois les prisonniers de la Terre du Milieu défiler. Aucun d'entre eux n'y était jamais ressortit.

Je quittai des yeux l'immense double porte qui donnait accès à la forteresse pour les lever vers la plus haute tour. La mienne, la où se trouvait autrefois ma suite. Par les grandes fenêtres, je parvenais à voir une douce lumière bleutée en sortir.

Mon attention fut détournée par mon cheval qui fit un écart de côté pour rentrer dans celui de Legolas qui ne contrôlait pas mieux sa monture. Les ténèbres étaient bien trop opaque pour que les animaux puisse la supporter. Me résignant à continuer le chemin à pieds, je descendis de cheval et regardai ce dernier partir au galop dans la direction opposée.

_**Cette forteresse est aussi lugubre qu'on pu le dire Frodon et Sam**_, murmura Eowyn quelque part sur ma droite.

Je sentais l'appréhension dans sa voix et cela ne me surprit même pas. Avaient-ils au moins conscience qu'ils allaient sans doute avoir un grand aperçu de la cruauté du Mordor ?

Enlevant le gant que je portais à la main gauche, je m'entaillais légèrement le poignet avant de le placer au-dessus du vase en pierre, laissant quelques gouttes de sang en couler. Au moment où mon sang entra en contact avec l'objet, les lourdes portes battantes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement macabre.

_**Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? **_Demanda Pippin, toujours très curieux de ce qui l'entourait en montrant la devise écrite en langage noir au dessus de la porte.

_**Tout ce qui n'est pas amis doit mourir**_, répondis-je en ouvrant les deux portes en grand.

Aucun changement. Ce fut la première constatation qui me vint à l'esprit, rapidement suivit par une forte envie de vomir en sentant la forte odeur de sang et de mort qui régnait ici.

Le hall était gigantesque, comme dans mes souvenirs. Vide tout objet, il était seulement éclairé par des bougies accrochées au mur. Un immense escalier se trouvait en son centre, tandis que diverses portes se trouvaient tout autour de la salle.

_**Y aurait-il des survivants ici ?**_ Demanda Gimli en serrant sa hache dans ses mains.

_**Malgré tout le respect que je dois à chacun d'entre vous**_, lança Jorika. _**Alzena et moi, nous vous avons déjà donné notre avis. Il n'y a aucun survivant, ou alors s'il y en a, c'est en très mauvais état. Et vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire par là.**_

Le silence retomba et je pris une grande inspiration. Autant commencer par le plus difficile : la salle de torture d'où devait d'ailleurs provenir la forte odeur de sang.

Échangeant un regard avec Jorika, je m'avançais vers la pièce, ouvrant lentement la porte qui grinça sinistrement. Immédiatement, j'entendis Eowyn vomir sur le côté et les autres humains s'étrangler en respirant l'odeur macabre qui régnait ici. Les elfes présents poussèrent un hoquet violent et Gimli une exclamation de dégoût.

_**La mort**_, répondit Jorika avant que les hobbits qui nous accompagnait et qui s'était plaqués les deux mains sur le nez et la bouche ne posent de question. _**C'est l'odeur de la mort et de la torture. Bienvenue en Mordor ...**_

Combien de fois m'étais-je retrouvé en ces lieux, à assister à la torture d'un personnage important qui détenait des renseignements dignes d'attention. Pourtant, l'odeur n'avait jamais été aussi atroce et macabre qu'aujourd'hui.

La réponse me vint rapidement et je manquais à mon tour de renvoyer mon déjeuné. En partant pour les combats, les orques et les Nazguls n'avaient pas prit le temps de débarrasser les tables de tortures. Cette vision atroce des corps ensanglantés et en décomposition me fit tourner la tête et je remontais brutalement mon écharpe sur mon nez.

_**Aucun survivant,**_ murmura Gimli, totalement sonné à mes côtés. _**Vous aviez raison**_

Sa voix démontrait toute l'impuissance du monde, l'épouvante face aux scènes qu'il voyait et aux constatations qu'il pouvait faire. Et je ne doutais même pas que ces sentiments étaient partagés par tous.

_**Il n'y a aucun survivant ici**_, murmura Thranduil qui avait jeté un vague coup d'œil à la salle

Il était sans doute ici celui qui connaissait le plus les dommages créés par le Mordor et son visage restait impassible. Cela me rassurait et m'inquiétait à la fois parce que je prenais encore toute la mesure de ce qu'avait enduré la Forêt Noire.

_**Il y a les cachots**_, fit Jorika en se dirigeant vers la porte à sa droite

_**C'est sans doute pire en bas,**_ fis-je à tout ceux qui nous entourait. _**Si vous ne vous sentez pas assez forts pour continuer, ressortez d'ici parce que ce sera toujours pire.**_

Je vis Eowyn hocher la tête et Faramir l'accompagna à l'extérieur. L'air d'Arwen était blafard, mais elle gardait la tête haute et m'indiqua par un regard qu'elle nous accompagnait. Galadriel et Celeborn hésitèrent quelques secondes, puis finalement décidèrent de rester.

_**Bien alors allons-y,**_ clama Jorika en voyant les airs résignés de nos compagnons.

Elle poussa la porte et l'odeur se renforça. Les cachots étaient plongés dans le noir, on ne se donnait pas la peine de fournir le minimum aux prisonniers.

Descendant à la suite de Jorika, j'illuminai par magie les torches qui nous entouraient et le long couloir glauque se dessina. Ce fut d'abord un mur de pierre, avant que des grilles ne commencent à apparaître. Et je pris la peine de n'éclairer que le début des cellules, ne souhaitant pas m'enfoncer à l'intérieur pour découvrir des scènes pires que la mort.

_**Il y a des survivants à votre avis ? **_Demanda Arwen qui était tendue et serrait les doigts d'Aragorn avec appréhension.

_**Il n'y a aucune chance pour que des humains est survécus ici,**_ murmurais-je. _**Les conditions de vie ne sont pas faites pour faire survivre les prisonniers plus de quelques jours.**_

On s'avança jusqu'au bout des cachots, veillant à ne pas se perdre. Il ne s'agissait que d'un dédale de couloirs, un vrai labyrinthe.

Soudain, alors que Jorika se tournait vers un autre couloir, un bruit sourd retentit et tout le monde dégaina les armes. Des orques pouvaient encore se balader ici, bien que je ne voyais pas exactement les raisons qui aurait pu les pousser à rester dans les cachots. Pourtant, le bruit recommençait et restait à la même distance.

Jetant un regard à Jorika, je m'avançai vers le bruit lentement. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, je constatais que le bruit était celui créé par des chaînes que l'on déplace. Un prisonnier était en vie !

_**Il y a quelqu'un ?**_ lançais-je fortement en resserrant mes doigts sur ma dague

Le bruit recommença et je m'avançais jusqu'à la dernière grille. Et ce fut là que je découvris un corps allongé sur le sol, le visage levé vers nous.

Un sifflement m'échappa et je dirigeai ma main vers le cadenas qui tenait les grilles fermées. Poussant la porte, je m'agenouillais devant la personne, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Et ma surprise augmenta en voyant ses oreilles bien pointues.

_**Calmez vous,**_ murmurais-je tandis que seule Jorika me rejoignait. _**Je m'appelle Alzena, je suis ici pour vous aidez. On va vous soigner et vous faire sortir d'ici. Tout va bien maintenant.**_

Je détachai le bandeau autour de la bouche de la jeune femme qui émit alors un sanglot qui la fit trembler de tout son corps.

Je ne distinguais pas grand chose, mais un élément retint mon attention : ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un roux sombre, de la même couleur que les miens. Et tout le monde savait que le roux n'était pas courant chez les elfes.

_**Merci**_, sanglota-t-elle en agrippant mes doigts. _**Je vous en prie, sortez moi d'ici.**_

J'entendis un fracas derrière moi et eus à peine le temps de relever les yeux que Legolas nous rejoignait, son beau visage déformé par la surprise et l'horreur. L'elfe dans mes bras le regarda, quelque peu interloquée, avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

_**Tauriel**_, s'exclama Legolas. _**Bon sang, mais je croyais que tu étais morte ce jour-là !**_

_**Ce n'est pas possible**_, sanglota la dénommée Tauriel. _**Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont du m'injecter une drogue et je suis encore en train d'halluciner.**_

_**Legolas qui est-ce ?**_ Demandais-je sans comprendre ce qui se passait

_**Voici Tauriel,**_ m'expliqua mon compagnon. _**On se connait depuis de longues années et je la considère comme une soeur. Elle a grandit en Forêt Noire, c'est ma nourrice qui l'a élevé parce que ses parents avaient disparut. Tauriel a disparu un jour où l'on a été attaqué par des orques. Les corps étaient tellement détruits que je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle puisse être encore en vie et emprisonnée ici.**_

Je hochai la tête et lui fis signe de s'avancer pour qu'il puisse la porter. Mais le mouvement de recul qu'elle eu en le voyant s'agenouiller devant elle me montra rapidement qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle vivait.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, je fis signe à Jorika d'en faire de même de l'autre côté. Puis on se releva toutes les deux, entrainant la jeune elfe avec nous. Celle ci gémit de douleur en posant les pieds au sol, mais parvint à rester debout. La soutenant contre moi, je m'avançais hors de la cellule.

_**Mon seigneur**_, murmura Tauriel quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Thranduil qui paraissait cette fois trop choqué pour émettre le moindre mot. _**Je suis désolée.**_

Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire autre chose. M'arrêtant devant les autres, je soutins encore plus Tauriel avant de les regarder.

_**Cherchez d'autres survivants,**_ demandais-je. _**S'il y a encore des elfes, ils sont peut-être encore en vie. J'emmène Tauriel en haut et en dehors de la forteresse. Je m'occupe aussi des premiers soins mais ne trainez pas trop. J'ignore si la forteresse ne cache pas encore d'autres horreurs. Arwen s'il te plait, tu peux prendre la place de Jorika. Elle va rester avec vous pour vous aider et vous orienter.**_

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Arwen prit la place de Jorika tandis que l'on remontait en douceur la jeune elfe à l'extérieur.

Quant l'air moyennement pur heurta son visage, la jeune fille se mit à trembler de plus belle tout en pleurant en même temps. Rejoignant Faramir et Eowyn qui s'étaient levés de leur rocher en nous voyant, j'aidais Tauriel à s'asseoir doucement.

_**Je m'appelle Alzena comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure,**_ lui expliquais-je doucement. _**Je suis une elfe. Voici Arwen, que tu dois connaître de nom, c'est ma cousine et la fille d'Elrond.**_

Au nom d'Elrond, elle hocha la tête, ses yeux rivés aux miens. Malgré la poussière, la saleté et le sang qui maculait son visage, ses yeux retinrent mon regard. Des yeux d'un gris pur, des yeux tellement humains.

_**Et je te présente aussi Faramir du Gondor,**_ continuais-je en passant outre mon pressentiment. _**Ainsi que Eowyn du Rohan. Tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité.**_

Elle leva doucement le bras et m'indiqua mon pendentif, le médaillon de Legolas, renfermant son immortalité.

_**Vous êtes son âme-soeur,**_ murmura-t-elle difficilement. _**Je savais qu'il trouverait une femme magnifique**_

Soudain, son visage se crispa par la terreur et elle referma le poing sur sa gorge, cherchant visiblement quelque chose qui n'y était pas. Aussitôt qu'elle constata cela, ses yeux reflétèrent la pure épouvante.

_**Que ce passe-t-il ?**_ Demandais-je, inquiète de sa réaction

_**Ils ont prit mon médaillon**_, clama-t-elle. _**C'est celui de mon mari. Il est mort ?**_

Il s'agissait plus d'une constatation que d'une question et je secouais la tête. J'ignorais de qui elle parlait, mais si elle était en vie, alors il devait l'être aussi. Seulement, elle n'était pas en état de raisonner.

_**Tout va bien d'accord ? **_Demandais-je en me redressant. _**Restez avec elle, je reviens.**_

Je rentrais à nouveau dans la forteresse et montais rapidement les escaliers pour parvenir à ma tour. Lorsque je poussai la double porte menant à ma suite, je me retrouvais propulsée des années auparavant, quand ma vie était à la fois plus simple et plus compliquée.

La pièce était comme je l'avais quitté. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes comme le jour où je les avais ouverte, l'eau reposant dans l'immense bac était toujours la même. Seule les bougies s'étaient éteintes et donnait un air de fin à la pièce.

Prenant sur moi pour ne pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs ressurgir, je me précipitais sur ma coiffeuse pour attraper le long peigne argenté qui avait appartenu à ma mère, le coffret renfermant les alliances de mes parents et le pendentif d'immortalité de ma mère. Puis je me résignais à quitter ma chambre, refermant violemment la porte derrière moi.

Entrant dans celle qui appartenait à mon père, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder dans la pièce. Tout était impeccablement rangés. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Me précipitant sur l'armoire qui renfermait les anciens vêtements que portaient mon père avant d'opter pour des tenues de Nazguls, je sortis une petite boite que ma mère avait subtilement caché lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre le mal qui rongeait son mari.

A l'intérieur, j'y trouvais un petit manège pour enfant que je jetais sur le côté avant de voir enfin ce que je cherchais. Un journal intime, que ma mère avait tenu pendant une partie de sa vie avant de l'abandonner en prenant conscience du risque que cela lui faisait courir si mon père venait à tomber dessus. Le passant sous ma cape, je me relevai et mes yeux tombèrent sur une large boite déposée sur le bureau.

M'approchant lentement, je posais mes doigts dessus et l'ouvris avec douceur par crainte de ce qui pouvait se tenir à l'intérieur. Ce que j'y découvris me fis frémir et me chamboula profondément.

Il y avait mon bracelet de naissance, ainsi qu'une mèche de mes cheveux et la bague que mon père m'avait offerte pour mes dix ans, lorsqu'il était encore assez sobre pour éprouver autre chose que de la dépendance. Il y avait également divers objets qui m'avait appartenu enfant, comme mon premier dessin. Pendant quelques secondes, je me surpris à sentir les larmes monter à mes yeux en comprenant que mon père avait tout de même tenté de se battre contre l'oppression constante de l'anneau.

Je relevai la tête en entendant des bruits sourds pas loin de ma chambre. Ce n'était pas des pas d'elfes, ni même de nains, beaucoup trop lourds. Fourrant les quelques objets que je souhaitais emmener dans mon sac, attrapant le médaillon elfique qui devait appartenir à Tauriel et qui reposais à l'intérieur sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je me redressais, dégainant ma dague blasonnée aux armoiries de la Lothlόrien.

Ouvrant lentement la porte, je descendis les escaliers de la grande tour pour parvenir dans le premier hall où se trouvait la porte d'entrée. Ce fut là que j'entendis des cris et que je pivotais sur mes talons en direction de la porte des cachots juste à temps pour voir apparaître tout le monde. Jorika passa en dernière et referma la porte, se plaquant contre le battant. Me précipitant sur elle, je plaquais la main sur la poignée qui se souda à la porte, permettant à mon amie de s'en décoller.

_**Il y a des orques à l'intérieur,**_ répondit Jorika à mon regard interrogateur. _**Ils étaient cachés dans la salle de garde.**_

Une hache creusa une longue tranchée dans le bois de la porte et on bondit en arrière. Ce fut à cet instant que je constatais que Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, Celeborn et Aragorn soutenait des elfes considérablement affaiblit et blafards. Il ne fallait pas rester ici.

Tenant la porte aux autres en compagnie de Jorika, j'échangeais un regard avec elle. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser la forteresse debout. Les orques reviendraient en plus grand nombre pour s'y cacher et nous savions parfaitement que les tours refermaient des noirs secrets qu'il valait mieux éviter de diffuser.

Jorika attrapa une torche et j'en fis de même. La passant sur le bois des doubles portes, l'ensemble s'embrasa violemment. De flamme, il devint feu. Des hurlements retentirent à l'intérieur mais les orques ne pouvaient passer la barrière des flammes.

_**Alzena**_, cria Legolas quelque part derrière moi.

Je ne pensais pas que voir brûler la demeure où j'avais grandis me ferait un tel effet. J'avais l'impression de laisser partir une partie de moi-même. Peut-être pas la meilleure partie, mais une part de moi quand même.

_**Il ne faut pas rester ici**_, fit Jorika en attrapant mes doigts tandis que les roches au-dessus de nos têtes s'effondraient, n'étant plus retenu par les portes en bois et en fer. _**Allons nous en, il n'y a plus rien de bon ici.**_

J'obéis lentement et repris rapidement mes esprits. Pivotant sur mes talons, je remontais en courant le pont tandis que ce dernier s'effondrait dans un bruit assourdissant. Déjà à cheval, Legolas tendit les doigts vers moi et je les saisis aisément. Il me fit monter derrière lui et j'agrippais sa taille fortement, les yeux rivés sur Minas Morgul.

Ce ne fut seulement qu'au moment où un rocher vint se placer devant ma vue que je détournais le regard, soulagée. Minas Morgul n'était plus.

_*0*0*_

L'elfe dont je m'occupais depuis plusieurs heures déjà était gravement atteint, tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Les tortures avaient du s'enchainer, marquant autant son esprit que son corps. Je reconnaissais la marque de la magie noire, celle des coups qui avaient du pleuvoir.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à peine plus jeune que moi. Je l'avais aidé à se changer et à se soigner physiquement parlant. Allongée sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué à Minas Tirith, je posais une compresse d'eau froide sur son front. Elle ne frémit même pas.

Je savais seulement son nom : Elerinna. Le reste, elle n'avait guère eu la force de me le dire, passant son temps dans un mutisme inquiétant. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert terne, sa peau blafarde là où elle n'était pas marquée par des bleus d'une taille impressionnante, ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient simplement dans son dos et son corps tremblait continuellement. Connaissant les souffrances que le Mordor pouvait infliger, cela ne faisait que me rendre de plus en plus mal.

_**Comment on peut vivre après cela ? **_Demanda-t-elle soudainement d'une voix si faible que seule mon ouïe d'elfe pu percevoir. _**Comment peut-on reprendre un cours d'existence quelconque quand on a subit les pires tortures du monde ?**_

Je cessai de tamponner son front pour poser mes yeux dans les siens qui me fixait, semblant attendre une réponse. Elle savait qui j'étais, personne ne lui avait caché la vérité. Et la terreur que j'avais vue pendant quelques instants sur ces traits s'étaient estompés quand on lui avait apprit que j'étais fiancée à Legolas. Elle pouvait avoir peur de moi, mais elle faisait une entière confiance à Thranduil et Legolas.

_**On ne peux pas oublier**_, répondis-je avec lenteur en repensant à mes propres tourments. _**Qu'importe ce que les autres pourront dire, on ne peut pas oublier. Et les jours qui suivront seront abominables. A vous de voir si vous souhaitez surmonter cela ou pas. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, vous n'êtes pas seule.**_

Je ressortais les mots qu'Elrond m'avait servit, des semaines auparavant, quand nous étions encore tous à Fondcombe après que Frodon est été blessé. Parce qu'à cette même époque, je connaissais les mêmes tourments que cette jeune elfe.

_**Vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle sans la moindre trace d'accusation

_**Oui**_, répondis-je simplement._** Je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait endurer.**_

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée que je puisse la comprendre. Le silence revint sur la pièce et je constatais qu'elle avait arrêté de trembler pour s'endormir. Fermant doucement les rideaux de la chambre, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et de m'adosser au battant en fermant les yeux.

Oui, je savais ce qu'elle avait endurer. Cette même torture que l'on m'avait infligé à Minas Tirith, juste avant la bataille finale. Ce genre de torture dont on se souvenait toute une vie. Et dont j'avais profondément enfoncé le souvenir dans mon inconscient.

_**Alzena**_, murmura une voix inquiète à ma droite et je relevais les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Arwen. _**Que ce passe-t-il ?**_

_**Rien**_, répondis-je en tentant de sourire pour ne seulement esquisser qu'une grimace peu convaincante._** Tout va bien.**_

_**C'est Minas Morgul n'est-ce pas ? **_Fit-elle en sachant qu'elle avait raison. _**Y aller n'était peut-être pas une **__**bonne idée.**_

_**Si**_, coupais-je doucement. _**Si, il le fallait. Ça va aller Arwen, c'est juste qu'il me faut du temps.**_

Elle hocha la tête et à cet instant, Eomer s'arrêta juste devant nous, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Je me redressais, inquiète par l'émotion que je pouvais lire sur ses traits.

_**Il faut que vous veniez toutes les deux, **_lança-t-il

On le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs pour parvenir devant la chambre de Tauriel. Que ce passait-il pour que l'on me demande ici ?

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, je constatais qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Elrond à ses côtés. Tout le monde était là aussi et je m'approchais du lit de la concernée. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers moi et je me figeais sur place, en manque immédiat d'oxygène.

La femme que j'avais face à moi était grande, mince, possédant de longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade dans son dos et des yeux d'un gris remarquable. Et si elle me rappelait quelqu'un, c'est que j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir.

Certes, elle avait un visage plus fin que le mien, des yeux plus foncés et ses cheveux plus clairs. Elle devait également être plus petite que moi et peut-être aussi plus mince. Et si nous n'étions pas côte à côte, il aurait sans doute été impossible de remarquer les nombreuses similitudes entre nous. Mais à présent que j'étais face à elle, le doute n'était plus permit. Qui que soit cette elfe, il s'agissait d'un membre de ma famille.

_**Tauriel s'il te plait,**_ intervint Thranduil à ma droite. _**Pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de nous dire à Alzena ?**_

L'elfe hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche avec difficulté.

_**Je m'appelle Tauriel,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle tandis que je restais figée sur place et que Jorika enlaçait ma taille. _**Je suis née en 245 en Forêt Noire et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, j'étais en expédition avec plusieurs des elfes qui ont été récupérer avec moi quand nous avons été attaqué par les troupes du Mordor. On m'a frappé, je suis tombée et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans les geôles de Minas Morgul. J'ai été torturée, tant psychologiquement que physiquement et un jour, c'est le roi sorcier d'Angmar qui est entré dans la salle alors que j'étais torturée. Il a lu mes pensées sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.**_

Elle s'arrêta quelque instant pendant lequel elle me fixa dans les yeux, son regard débordant d'incompréhension et d'un sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer.

I_**l était furieux parce que sa fille l'avait trahit et avait rejoint les forces du Bien**_, reprit-elle en inspirant un bon coup. _**C'est alors qu'il m'a vue et qu'il s'est arrêté net de parler. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, je venais d'être torturé psychologiquement mais c'est alors qu'il s'est infiltré dans mes pensées. Il a tout vue, tout détaillé, mais pourtant, ce n'était pas les stratégies militaires de la Forêt Noire qu'il voulait, c'était bien antérieur. J'ai revu des scènes que je n'ai jamais vécu. C'était du moins ce que je pensais.**_

La prise de Jorika se renforça sur ma taille et je me tendis. Pourquoi avais-je la nette impression que la raison de toute cette effervescence arrivait ?

_**Il m'a demandé d'où je venais**_, continua Tauriel, les yeux dans le vague. _**Je lui ais dit la vérité, à quoi bon mentir. C'est alors qu'il a vu le pendentif autour de mon cou et qu'il me l'a arraché. Il est partit sans répondre à mes questions et j'ai été renvoyé dans mon cachot.**_

Elle prit une seconde inspiration et je la fixais de plus en plus inquiète.

_**Il est revenu des semaines plus tard**_, fit-elle. _**C'est là qu'il m'a clairement dit que j'étais sa fille.**_

Le fait de cligner des yeux fut ma seule réaction. Comment sa elle était sa fille ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

_**Je lui ais dit que c'était impossible, que j'étais une elfe**_, clama Tauriel en voyant mes yeux se charger d'une totale incompréhension. _**C'est là qu'il m'a tout expliquer. Il m'a dit qu'il lui avait suffit de lire mes pensées et de les assembler avec celles qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de ma soeur alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans.**_

Le fait qu'elle me qualifie de soeur me fit frémir mais je ne bougeais même pas. C'était totalement impossible.

_**Il m'a dit que notre mère avait tenter de fuir le Mordor alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Qu'elle était parvenu à échapper à la surveillance des Nazguls pendant une journée entière avant d'être repérée par eux. Dans tes pensées, il avait vu que vous aviez été recueillit dans une auberge d'où vous n'aviez pas bougé. Alors que vous étiez poursuivit par tout le Mordor, vous n'aviez même pas fuit ailleurs. Notre mère a du me mettre au monde là-bas avant de me confier à un elfe qui se trouvait à l'auberge. C'est lui qui m'a emmener au palais de Forêt Noire.**_

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, sans doute effrayée par ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes yeux. Colère, haine, douleur, tristesse. Parce que lentement, les pièces ce mettaient en place dans ma tête.

Lorsque ma mère avait fuit avec moi alors que je n'étais âgée que de cinq ans, elle était gravement malade. C'était moi qui m'était occupée de préparer nos affaires alors que les Nazguls étaient en mission. Pendant tout le voyage, elle avait souffert d'un mal que je ne comprenais pas. Ma magie d'enfant ne détectait aucune maladie et je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait la ronger.

Nous avions pénétré dans le Gondor au milieu de la nuit et l'auberge que ma mère avait aperçu avait été un véritable soulagement. Je me souvenais qu'elle pleurait presque de douleur en plaquant ses mains contre son ventre. Le reste était rendu flou par la fatigue et la peur. Je me souvenais vaguement que les propriétaires l'avaient conduit à l'étage et que quelqu'un était resté avec moi pour me faire manger. Je m'étais endormis, trop épuisée pour faire autre chose. Le lendemain matin, les Nazguls nous tombaient dessus.

_**Dis-moi que c'est impossible**_, murmura Tauriel en me regardant. _**Que je ne peux pas être la fille d'un Nazguls.**_

Je ne savais que répondre. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis le médaillon briller à son cou. Le médaillon que j'avais récupéré dans la chambre de mon père et que je lui avais rendu sans un mot à notre arrivée au Gondor. Et quand mes yeux se rivèrent dessus, le doute ne me fut même plus possible. C'était celui de ma mère.

Ce fut à cet instant que je réagis enfin alors que Legolas s'approchait, inquiet. Je n'avais pas le choix, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Si Tauriel disait la vérité, alors cela impliquait que j'avais une petite soeur.

Pivotant lentement vers Elrond et Thranduil qui étaient restés silencieux, j'ouvris la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais mes mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Alors même que mon esprit refusait l'irréfutable vérité ?

_**On peut vérifier cela,**_ murmura Elrond qui comprit ce que je ressentais. _**Je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de votre sang à chacune.**_

Je clignais des yeux puis tendis inconsciemment mon bras à Elrond, ne bronchant même pas quand il préleva ce dont il avait besoin. Il agit de même avec Tauriel avant de reculer.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il mélangea nos deux échantillons de sang, mais étant donné que Thranduil ne broncha pas à ses côtés, j'en déduisis qu'il agissait normalement. Jusqu'au moment où le sang prit une couleur rose pâle identique. Tous les elfes se tournèrent vers nous deux et je n'eus même pas besoin de la réponse.

J'étais une elfe, j'avais choisis ce destin depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais à cet instant précis, j'avais simplement l'impression d'être une pauvre humaine dépassée par les évènements. Chancelant sur mes jambes, je tendis une main derrière moi, là où se trouvait le lit. Legolas enlaça immédiatement ma taille, me plaquant contre lui.

_**C'est impossible**_, finis-je par laisser tomber. _**C'est totalement impossible. Comment ma mère aurait-elle pu être enceinte sans que mon père ne s'en rende compte ?**_

_**Il était au courant,**_ murmura Tauriel. Sinon il ne m'aurait jamais reconnu. _**Il a dit que notre mère avait déclaré avoir perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait dans l'auberge.**_

_**Et tu crois peut-être qu'il l'aurait cru ?**_ Crachais-je d'une voix glaciale. _**Que mon père était assez idiot pour croire que sa femme enceinte de neuf mois ait pu perdre son enfant ?**_

C'était une colère froide et sans limite qui s'immisçait dans mon coeur. Bondissant hors des bras de mon fiancé, je fixais furieusement Thranduil devant moi.

_**Vous le saviez ?**_ Demandais-je hors de moi. _**Est-ce que vous le saviez ?**_

_**Non,**_ répondit calmement le père de Legolas. _**Je te promet que non.**_

_**C'est impossible,**_ répétais-je furieusement. _**Vous m'avez reconnu sans le moindre effort. Alors comment n'avez vous pas pu faire le même lien avec elle ?**_

Le visage de Thranduil avait perdu quelques couleurs et je frémis. Il le savait. Il savait depuis le départ que j'avais une soeur. Ou du moins que j'avais un lien de parenté avec cette fille qu'il avait vu grandir. Combien de personnes encore savaient-elles cela ? Combien de personnes m'avaient encore trahis ?

_**Vous le saviez tous, **_murmurais-je en braquant mon regard sur Celeborn, Galadriel et Elrond. _**Depuis le départ, vous saviez que j'avais une soeur et personne n'a jamais cru bon de me le dire.**_

Une terrible constatation traça son chemin dans ma tête et je me sentis trembler alors que je pivotais vers Legolas.

_**Toi aussi,**_ fis-je lentement. _**Toi aussi tu savais.**_

_**Alzena**_, commença-t-il en tentant de s'avancer.

Ma fureur explosa violemment. Le fait qu'il ne se défende pas me prouvait qu'il m'avait mentit. Et la douleur qui déferlait dans mon coeur était atroce. Le goût de la trahison.

Reculant précipitamment, je me heurtais à la porte tandis que Celeborn et Galadriel échangeaient un regard inquiet. Legolas continuait à me fixer et mes yeux passèrent à ma soeur.

Celle-ci paraissait totalement dépassée et notre ressemblance me frappa d'autant plus fortement. Legolas l'avait-il aimé elle aussi ? N'étais-je qu'une roue de secours dans ce jeu de pions où l'on m'avait entrainé ?

Les barrières que j'avais pu construire autour de mon esprit cédèrent. Ces murs de pierre que j'avais lentement construit au cours de toutes ses années de souffrance s'effondrèrent pour ne laisser qu'une simple constatation : on m'avait trahit. J'étais seule.

_**Alzena s'il te plait**_, murmura Legolas en s'avançant. _**Il n'a jamais été question de te trahir ou de te mentir. Mais Tauriel avait été enlevé. Il n'y avait aucune chance de la sortir du Mordor. Te dires que tu avais une soeur sans doute morte, je ne savais pas comment te le dire.**_

Il paraissait sincère, mais l'étau de la colère qui encerclait mon esprit m'empêchait de le voir. Mes yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur Tauriel qui me fixait.

_**Je n'étais que la fille de l'ennemi n'est-ce pas,**_ murmurais-je et un silence tomba sur l'assemblée que nous formions. _**Celle qui pouvait vous aider à vaincre le mal. Celle qui l'a fait d'ailleurs. Vous m'avez tous mentit. Et à elle aussi sans doute.**_

Legolas semblait totalement déchiré par la scène qui se jouait devant lui et qui nous divisait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je ne parvenais plus à raisonner, à comprendre.

_**C'était elle depuis le début, **_continuais-je. _**Celle que l'on a protégé, que l'on a sauvé. Pas moi. Ma mère a fuit le Mordor pour la sauver, pas pour me donner un espoir de le faire. Mon enfance en Mordor était un pur mensonge, ces dernières semaines à vos côtés également.**_

Découvrir que ma vie n'avait été que mensonge me donnait l'impression de me détacher complètement de mon corps. Jamais je n'avais eu la vérité, mon existence n'avait été qu'une suite de mensonges.

_**Toutes ses souffrances endurées en Mordor**_, murmurais-je, adossée à la porte. _**Celles que j'ai subis en décidant de vous rejoindre. J'aurais mieux fait de mourir ce jour-là, quand cette flèche s'est figée dans mon corps dans les mines de la Moria.**_

Ma constatation créa plusieurs réactions diverses et variées. Mais aucune ne me fis réagir.

_**C'était là-bas que tout aurait du se terminer, **_sifflais-je totalement anéantit. _**Je n'aurais pas eu à savoir que vous m'aviez mentit**_

Mes yeux tombèrent sur Legolas dont le visage reflétait toute la douleur du monde, à mon instar. Puis ils passèrent sur les divers seigneurs elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Mais je m'en fichais. Même les larmes cascadant sur le visage de Tauriel ne m'émurent pas. Je n'en pouvais plus de cacher ma peine et de prendre celle des autres.

Pivotant vers la porte, je l'ouvris avec violence, passant devant Aragorn et les autres qui restèrent stupéfaits en voyant mon visage défait et m'enfuis en courant. La lâcheté. C'était tout ce qui me définissait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre chose. Je m'étais simplement mentis dans ce combat. Je n'avais de place nul part. Et cette constatation me ravagea brutalement. C'était ainsi.

* * *

**Voilà, j'attends évidemment vos réactions et vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, d'autant plus qu'il est important pour moi. Que je m'explique sur ce chapitre.**

**Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne Tauriel et son lien de parenté plus que proche avec Alzena. Pour répondre aux accusations qui pourraient venir, non je ne changerais pas ce lien entre elles parce que pour moi, il est nécessaire et en plus, je trouve qu'il ne détonne pas avec l'histoire originelle (vous avez remarqué que Tauriel a les cheveux roux dans le film ?! Si ça c'est pas un hasard ;p). Donc voilà, leur relation familiale a son importance et en plus, je pense que je vais adorer ce personnage. J'ai vue que nombre de personnes l'a déteste... je me demande pourquoi. Après tout, c'est bien de rajouter une femme dans _le Hobbit_, sa change de tous ses hommes en quête d'aventure (et de rivalités masculines...). Bref, moi je l'aime bien.**

**Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la dispute entre Alzena et les autres elfes (surtout Legolas, je m'en doute), je sais que sa réaction est démesurée et un peu violente et je vous rassure tout de suite, au chapitre suivant, c'est pardonné. Mais je pensais qu'il fallait rappeler que, malgré les derniers évènements, Alzena a quand même grandit au Mordor, y a été élevée et les aider avant de rejoindre le bon camp. Une telle éducation et enfance laisse forcément des traces et il faut du temps pour les effacer. Ensuite, imaginer vous trente secondes découvrir que vous avez une sœur, que personne ne vous en a jamais parler et qu'ensuite, vous découvrez qu'elle a eu une vie nettement mieux... tout de suite, sa parait moins joyeux ^^. Mais que je vous rassure une seconde fois, cette dispute est éphémère.**

**Bien bien, donc j'ai mis les choses au clair et j'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix ;p. Ensuite, pour les reviews précédentes, je sais que Kili et Fili sont morts à l'époque où se déroule la communauté de l'anneau, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de qui est le roi des Nains et je m'en fiche un peu parce qu'ils ne réapparaitrons pas dans mon histoire donc voilà. Je vous remercie quand même pour votre sollicitude ^^, j'ai appris certaines choses qui m'éviteront de faire d'autres fautes de ce genre.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai créer un lien Facebook avec mon nom d'auteur pour vous permettre de me suivre et de discuter avec vous. Tapez _Svjetlana Katherina Ivanova_ sur Facebook, vous me trouverez immédiatement. J'autorise les personnes qui rejoigne mon profit à faire de la publicité pour leur fic donc n'hésitez pas, c'est sympa de faire partager nos idées. J'espère vous y retrouver, évidemment ^^.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_MarieLoveLegolas_ : Ton pseudo révèle tout ;p. Bref, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, tu peux en être sûre. Ton compliment me va droit au cœur et c'est vraiment très sympathique de ta part ^^. Sinon, en ce qui concerne le lemon, si tu a lu tout mes commentaires de ce chapitre, tu aura comprit que je ne le ferais pas. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit dans le sens que c'est un geste privé. Pour ma part, si je refuse de l'écrire, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas écrire et développer les sentiments à ce moment-là. Et je trouve que pour qu'un lemon soit utile à l'histoire, il faut qu'il soit bien écrit, ce qui ne serait pas le cas avec moi donc je ne le ferais pas. Vraiment navrée de te décevoir mais je préfère ne pas te décevoir encore plus en écrivant un truc horrible ^^.**

**Je m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, dites le moi si c'est le cas parce que c'est vraiment involontaire ^^.**

**Page de remerciements (oui parce que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui donc je parle beaucoup) :**

**Je veux vraiment remercier Gaga-Ella, ma bêta (je crois que vous l'avez bien comprit), qui réussit quand même l'exploit de me corriger et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela doit être difficile. J'arrive à faire des fautes totalement impossibles. Bref, toujours est-il que c'est grâce à elle que vous avez des chapitres potables en orthographe, conjugaison et grammaire. Sachez qu'elle met un point d'honneur à corriger rapidement pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps alors c'est également à elle que vous devez des remerciements pour ces chapitres ^^.**

**Page de publicité (oui parce que je dois au moins cela à ma sœur ^^) :**

**Ma petite sœur s'est décidée à se lancer dans une fic du seigneur des anneaux. Elle a une idée en béton et je pense que vous apprécierez beaucoup pour peu de vous laisser convaincre. Alors voilà, son nom d'auteur est Alessandra15 et si vous m'aimez un petit peu (j'ai de l'espoir n'est-ce pas ^^), aller faire un tour sur sa fic et laissez lui un petit commentaire. Cela me ferait énormément plaisir et encore plus à elle.**

**Voilà, vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici ? Vous êtes vraiment courageux et vous avez tout mon respect. C'est pas tous les jours que j'écrirais autant mais je suis d'excellente humeur (je vous ais dit que j'avais un stage ?).**

**Avant de vous assommer de commentaires inutiles, je vous dit à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end ou de bonnes vacances selon les cas.**

**Bisous**


	22. Deux soeurs contre un destin

_**Bonjour à tous**_

_**Vous avez tous de la chance, grâce à ma formidable bêta, vous avez le chapitre suivant en avance d'un jour. Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas le poster demain comme prévu, puis je me suis dit que je n'aimais pas attendre la suite des fics que je lisais donc je me suis rétractée et voici donc la suite.**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, il s'agit de beaucoup de discussions mais je pense qu'elle était essentielle pour la suite.**_

_**Sinon, sachez que j'ai été agréablement surprise par tous vos commentaires. Je m'attendais à des réactions assez violentes contre le lien de parenté entre Tauriel et Alzena et vous m'avez tous laisser une chance de vous prouvez que mes idées sont bonnes. Alors je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais je vous adore et je vous remercie des milliers de fois.**_

_**Ensuite, je suis très contente de vous avoir sur Facebook pour tout ceux qui m'ont rejoint. C'est également très touchant pour moi parce que cela signifie beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait que ma fic vous plait vraiment ^^. Donc merci.**_

_**Je m'adresse ensuite à tout ceux qui ont été sur la fic de ma soeur pour lire son histoire. Cela m'a également beaucoup touché parce qu'elle écrit super bien même si parfois c'est un peu maladroit du fait que c'est sa première fic. Elle n'a pas beaucoup confiance en elle dans ce domaine qu'est l'écriture et je trouve cela nul parce qu'elle écrit fantastiquement bien. Donc merci pour elle, mais aussi de ma part parce que... ben merci tout court ^^.**_

_**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui a donc été corrigé par ma bêta habituelle qui vous fait un beau cadeau aujourd'hui en ayant corrigé aussi vite mon chapitre ^^. Merci à elle. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_« Il se peut qu'un enfant unique soit gâté, non pas tant en cadeaux qu'à cause du temps consacré à ses problèmes, mais croyez-moi, il y a des moments où il souhaiterait avoir un frère ou une soeur pour essuyer les chocs avec lui »_

_(Peter Ursinov)_

Je m'étais dit que rien ne pouvait être pire que d'affronter les horreurs de la guerre. Si je savais à quel point j'avais tord. Peu importait le nombre de blessures graves que je soignais, peu importait le nombre d'esprits brisés que j'écoutais, tout n'était pas pire que ma propre douleur profondément enfouis en moi. Elle seule importait encore.

La douleur qui traçait son chemin dans mon coeur, cette voix qui me répétait inlassablement que j'avais été trahis. Que je n'avais jamais été qu'un pion dans un échiquier géant. Et que j'avais été stupide de croire être plus que cela.

Voilà des jours que je fuyais quiconque ressemblant de près ou de loin à un elfe. Je fuyais aussi la compagnie d'Aragorn, trop proche d'Arwen. En vérité, seule la compagnie de Jorika était vraiment reposante. Et celle, parfois, d'Eowyn et Eomer. Faramir me rappelait trop son frère. Avait-il été lui aussi au courant ? Avait-il fait le lien entre moi et cette elfe qu'il avait sans doute croisé à de nombreuses reprises en Forêt Noire ?

Assise sur un banc au dehors, je regardais en silence le soleil se coucher par dessus les montagnes. Maintenant que la Montagne du Destin ne crachait plus de sombres cendres, l'horizon était clair, pur. Pas comme mon coeur. Je sentis un souffle derrière moi et je sentis la présence de quelqu'un. Qu'importe, j'étais épuisée par des nuits à pleurer et des journées à fuir.

_**Votre esprit est sombre**_, murmura Gandalf en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision. _**Puis-je ?**_

Il indiquait le banc et je compris qu'il souhaitait s'y asseoir. Je hochai doucement et simplement la tête en signe d'approbation et gardai le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Je ne faisais que ressasser mes souvenirs, bons comme mauvais.

_**Vos amis vous cherche,**_ reprit doucement Gandalf. _**Ils ont peur de vous perdre. Et ils s'en veulent aussi.**_

_**Vous saviez vous aussi,**_ murmurais-je.

Ce n'était pas une question, une simple affirmation. Comment le magicien qu'était Gandalf pourrait-il ignorer ce que tout le monde savait ?

_**Oui**_, répondit sincèrement Gandalf. _**Je l'ai su à l'instant où j'ai vu l'aura magique de Tauriel. Vous êtes pareils. Voir cet enfant grandir, mûrir en sachant que sa soeur vivait l'enfer en Mordor était terrible. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai espéré un hasard qui nous permettrait de vous récupérer.**_

Je quittai l'horizon pour me concentrer sur la muraille devant moi. Les mots de Gandalf étaient différents de ce que l'on m'avait dit jusqu'à présent. Il ne cherchait pas d'excuse, il m'expliquait seulement pourquoi il m'avait caché la vérité.

_**Quoi que vous pensiez**_, reprit le magicien. _**Voir Tauriel évoluer ne faisait que nous rappeler que vous, vous étiez emprisonnée dans les ténèbres. Ne pensez pas que c'était évident, facile, pour Thranduil ou Legolas. Votre fiancé n'a jamais été attiré par aucune autre femme que vous, y comprit votre soeur. Vous êtes unique à ses yeux et ne gâchez pas cela.**_

C'était cela que j'appréciais chez lui. Cette manière qu'il avait de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. Les raisons pour lesquelles nous étions mal.

_**La vérité vous a été cachée dans le but de vous protéger vous et votre soeur**_, avoua Gandalf. _**Quand je vous ais vu, la première fois à Fondcombe, j'ai tout de suite compris qui vous étiez. Mais Tauriel avait été enlevée quelques jours avant. Vous étiez instable, vous le savez très bien. Alors vous annoncer que votre soeur avait été tuée ou enlevée relevait du suicide.**_

J'écoutais Gandalf expliquer les raisons d'un tel mensonge à ma vie. Il était le premier à m'exposer cela. A chercher autre chose que mon pardon.

_**Vous êtes sa seule famille**_, reprit Gandalf après quelque temps de silence. _**Elle n'a personne, hormis son mari, mais il est en Forêt Noire et pour l'instant, elle n'est pas prête pour voyager. Vous êtes sa soeur. Vous avez une famille Alzena, une famille en vie qu'il vous appartient d'aimer et de protéger.**_

_**Elle n'a pas besoin de protection**_, répondis-je. _**Elle a grandit sans moi. Elle considèrerais mieux Legolas comme son frère que moi comme sa soeur.**_

_**Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne,**_ coupa Gandalf. _**Quelqu'un qui partage le même sang qu'elle et qui pourra lui expliquer que peu importe nos origines, ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent. Tauriel a besoin de sa soeur, de son ainée. D'une personne sur qui compter. D'une personne à qui elle pourra confier ses craintes sans avoir peur d'être jugée, quelqu'un qui lui dira toujours ce qu'elle pense. Tauriel a besoin de vous Alzena, elle a besoin de sa grande soeur.**_

Ces deux derniers mots me heurtèrent plus violemment que tous ces propos jusqu'à présent. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la signification d'un tel terme. Je n'avais jamais connu de fraternité. Seule Jorika s'en rapprochait le plus. Mais nous n'avions pas ce sang partagé. Et je n'avais jamais eu à la protéger, à ressentir ce lien qui m'unissait à présent à Tauriel.

Tentant de mettre de côté cette colère froide que je ressentais, je laissais le visage de ma soeur s'imposer dans mon esprit. Je me souvins alors de son beau visage rendu pâle par la fatigue, la peine et la douleur. Les bleus, qui s'étalaient en longues traces sur tous ses membres. L'espoir aussi, que j'avais vu se dessiner sur ces traits sans en comprendre le sens. Mais maintenant, tout était clair.

Je comparais la relation que je pourrais avoir avec elle à celle que je partageais avec Arwen. Nous n'étions que cousines, mais notre lien était fort, indestructible malgré les désaccords et les barrières. Serais-je alors capable de créer le même lien avec Tauriel ?

_**Vous êtes une femme formidable Alzena,**_ reprit alors Gandalf qui m'avait laissé le temps de réfléchir sur ses paroles. _**Vos amis et votre famille vous aiment, ne l'oubliez pas.**_

Je détachai mes yeux du mur de pierre sur lequel je les avais posé et regardai alors le magicien blanc. Son sourire était doux et calme, il savait exactement les tourments de mon coeur. Et il avait raison dans ses propos. Mes amis ne m'avaient pas trahit, ils avaient cherché à me protéger. Et il me faudrait être totalement stupide et méchante pour oser prétendre le contraire.

Un léger sourire dessina alors mes lèvres en réponse à celui de Gandalf qui serra quelques secondes mon genou avant de se lever. L'imitant quelque instant plus tard, je pris lentement la direction de l'infirmerie.

En parvenant devant la porte de chambre de ma soeur, j'hésitai quelques secondes avant de frapper. Je savais que les mots que j'allais prononcer à cette dernière conditionneraient notre histoire. Mais c'était à moi aussi de faire des efforts. Et personne ne pouvait les faire à ma place. Alors je pris une longue inspiration avant de frapper doucement au battant et d'entrer lorsque Tauriel me donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

_**Alzena**_, murmura-t-elle en me voyant apparaître.

Son ton était à la fois surprit et heureux, et cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Même si j'avais tout de suite démontré que je ne voulais pas d'elle comme soeur, elle avait attendu ma visite, l'avait espéré et y avait cru.

Elle était seule dans sa chambre, allongée dans son lit, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Un livre était posé à côté d'elle, expliquant pourquoi personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés.

Je vis ses yeux me dévisager avec avidité et je la laissais faire, imaginant sans peine qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact visuel pour se persuader de ce qu'elle voyait.

_**Je suis désolée,**_ lâcha-t-elle alors brutalement.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Demandais-je sans chercher à la démentir.

_**Pour le mal que tu as subit alors que je grandissais sans douleur en Forêt Noire**_, expliqua-t-elle tandis que je voyais les larmes perler dans ses yeux._** Pour avoir cru que tu devais être un monstre après avoir vécu en Mordor pendant tellement d'années. Et aussi pour tout ce que tu as du endurer au cours de ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai jamais voulu causer de tord à personne et je n'aurais jamais imaginé être un jour la soeur de quelqu'un. Je pensais être seule au monde, que mes parents m'avaient abandonné sans prendre la peine de vérifier si l'on s'occupait de moi. Et brutalement, j'apprends que mon père est un cavalier noir, que ma mère a tout tenté pour me sauver la vie et que ma soeur a enduré ce que j'aurais du supporter. Parce que je sais qu'il a fait passer sur toi la colère de ne pas pouvoir m'avoir à ses côtés. Il savait n'est-ce pas ?**_

Là encore, ce n'était pas une interrogation mais une certitude. Elle savait que notre père avait été au courant de la grossesse de notre mère et qu'il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour croire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé après neuf mois d'attente et une fuite vers la liberté. Peut-être avait-il même tenté de retrouver Tauriel en la poursuivant partout. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs même la raison au fait que la Forêt Noire est endurée tant de douleur.

_**Tu n'y es pour rien**_, murmurais-je au bout d'un moment. _**Qu'importe ce que notre père a fait après avoir apprit ta disparition, tu n'y es pour rien. Et aucune de nous d'eux n'aurait du apprendre que notre mère avait tout tenté pour sauver l'une d'entre nous au dépend de l'autre.**_

Parce qu'il demeurait malgré tout une ombre au tableau. Pourquoi avoir sauvé Tauriel et m'avoir laissé sur place alors que la personne ayant emmené ma soeur aurait pu me prendre avec elle ? Une question qui n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse.

Je me déplaçai dans la pièce pour gagner la fenêtre d'où je pouvais apercevoir les hobbits se chamailler en contrebas. Chacun se reconstruisait à sa manière et de façon pas toujours évidente.

_**Je ne t'en veux pas,**_ repris-je. _**Mais je ne peux pas changer d'attitude comme cela. J'ai été élevée dans un milieu où le concept d'amour et de famille ne signifie rien. J'ai eu énormément de mal et de temps pour accorder mon amitié à mes amis et pour aimer Legolas. Il m'en faudra tout autant pour te considérer **__**comme ma soeur.**_

Je la regardais à nouveau et vis que son visage avait pâlit. Je fis alors la constatation qu'elle s'agrippait à moi comme une enfant à sa mère. J'étais le seul point d'accroche dans son monde de tourments. Et cela brisa net mes dernières barrières. Comment pourrais-je laisser en détresse quelqu'un qui partageait le même sang que moi ?

_**Mais je peux essayer**_, repris-je et elle leva des yeux remplit d'espoir sur moi. _**Je peux essayer de t'aimer comme j'aurais dû le faire si on avait grandit ensemble. Je peux essayer de devenir la soeur que tu as tant rêvé. De répondre un peu à tes attentes.**_

Les larmes cascadaient à présent sur ses joues, les trempant entièrement. Elle paraissait si fragile, si délicate et si petite dans son lit, couverte de bleus et de violents hématomes. Et à cet instant précis, elle me rappelait moi-même quand je m'étais retrouvée en Lothlόrien après avoir été psychologiquement torturée par notre père.

M'avançant vers son lit, je m'assis à ses côtés et elle se réfugia dans mes bras, sanglotant légèrement. Quelque peu surprise de cette étreinte, je finis par refermer mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi. Ses sanglots se transformèrent alors en pleurs et je sentis les larmes mouiller mes yeux.

_**J'étais dans ces cachots**_, pleura-t-elle._** Il faisait si noir, et j'avais si mal. Ils m'avaient torturé en me donnant toutes sortes de coups divers et variés. Je n'avais rien à me raccrocher. Le visage de mon mari avait disparu de mon esprit et je n'avais personne à qui me raccrocher. J'entendais les hurlements de ceux que l'on torturait, les râles de ceux qui mouraient dans les geôles à côté de moi. Je sentais l'odeur de la mort, du sang. Je croyais ne jamais en sortir. Pour la seule fois de ma vie, j'ai souhaité que ce que mon père avait dit soit vrai. Si j'étais à moitié humaine, alors il ne me restait plus que quelques temps à vivre. Mais je ne mourrais pas. Les jours et les nuits s'enchainaient sans que je ne parvienne à les discerner ...**_

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants de parler pour s'agripper plus fortement à moi en pleurant violemment. Mes propres larmes cascadaient sur mes joues, me rappelant que si je n'avais pas subit les mêmes tords qu'elle, j'en avais été victime autrement.

_**Quand vous êtes arrivés**_, reprit-elle. _**J'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient fait avaler un liquide hallucinant. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Et aujourd'hui encore, je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, que vous n'avez pas pu réussir à me libérer.**_

_**Je suis là,**_ murmurais-je contre ces cheveux. _**Je suis là Tauriel, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tout est finit. Tu ne risques plus rien. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, c'est promit. Je te le jure.**_

Elle pleura longuement dans mes bras, agrippée de toutes ses forces à ma robe. Puis au fil du temps, je sentis son corps s'alourdir et sa poigne se desserrer. Je compris alors qu'elle s'endormait.

La repoussant doucement dans ses draps, je la bordais délicatement avant de caresser avec douceur sa joue. Endormie comme elle était, son visage semblait enfin en paix et calme. Je déposais un baiser sur son front avant de me relever et de m'assoir dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

Son discours m'avait profondément ébranlé, mais plus que tout, c'était sa confiance absolue en moi qui me déconcertait. Elle s'était endormit contre moi alors que les médecins avaient été très clairs : elle ne dormait plus depuis des jours, ce qui l'affaiblissait considérablement. Sa confiance en moi l'avait apaisé, elle s'était sans doute sentit enfin en sécurité.

En regardant son visage si paisible, je me demandais quelle soeur je ferais. Serai-je à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de moi ? Ne décevrai-je pas des personnes ? Parviendrai-je à protéger Tauriel comme je lui avais promis ?

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit sur Legolas qui m'adressa un sourire, nul surprit de me trouver ici. Il avait du croiser la route de Gandalf à un moment ou à un autre. Il s'avança dans la pièce, jeta un regard à Tauriel et sourit en la voyant endormit. Puis il se posta devant moi.

_**Je suis désolée,**_ murmurais-je doucement en le regardant. _**Désolée pour ce que j'ai dit et désolée pour ce que j'ai fais.**_

Debout face à face, Legolas posa un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais pour ne pas être en colère, pour ne pas m'en vouloir. Pour être ce que je n'étais pas : la gentillesse incarnée. Mais cela évidemment, je ne le dirais jamais. Parce que je l'aimais. Tout simplement.

_**Ta réaction était logique quoi qu'un peu démesurée,**_ répondit-il contre mon oreille quand il me serra contre lui. _**J'aurais sans doute agit pareil.**_

_**Non tu n'aurais pas agit ainsi,**_ fis-je avec un sourire en posant mon front contre le sien. _**Tu m'aurais parlé, demandé pourquoi. Tu n'aurais pas fuit. Tu n'aurais pas accusé les personnes qui avaient tant veillé sur toi au cours de ces dernières semaines.**_

Caressant sa joue, je reculai de quelques pas, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais être sûre d'une chose avant de lui donner définitivement ma vie.

_**Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?**_ Demandais-je et il me regarda, surprit. _**De m'épouser. De faire de moi ta femme. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mais plus que tout, je suis différente. Tu as pu le voir encore une fois aujourd'hui. J'ai peut-être évacué le pire de mon enfance en Mordor, mais il y a des traces qui mettront du temps à s'effacer. Qui ne le feront peut-être pas. Je te jure de faire tous les efforts du monde, mais es-tu sûr que je suis l'épouse qu'il te faut ?**_

J'achevai ma phrase la peur au ventre. Certes, son coeur m'appartenait, son pendentif autour de mon cou le prouvait. Mais est-il prêt à une éternité à mes côtés ?

Je fus surprise lorsqu'il me força à le regarder en pointant un doigt sous mon menton. Rivant à nouveau mes yeux aux siens, je trouvais le courage d'affronter son regard.

_**J'ai été sûr de peu de choses dans ma vie**_, fit-il fermement. _**Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est le choix que j'ai fais en t'aimant. Nous n'avons pas choisit, et je crois que personne ne choisit en amour, mais je suis heureux que le destin ait voulut que ce soit toi que je choisisse. Je sais ce que tu as vécu, je sais que j'ignore encore des choses, mais oui Alzena, je suis sûr à cent pour cent de ce que j'ai choisis. Je ne veux aimer personne d'autre, je ne rêve de personne d'autre dans ma vie hormis toi.**_

Son regard était ferme et je compris qu'il disait la vérité, avait-il enfin mesuré l'ampleur des ténèbres dans mon coeur ? Avait-il comprit qu'il me restait beaucoup de cauchemars à abattre avant de pouvoir enfin vivre pleinement ? Certes, la destruction de Minas Morgul avait été un grand pas, un très grand pas. Mais je savais que l'épreuve ultime, celle qui me permettrait d'enfin passer à autre chose restait une douloureuse épreuve : les derniers adieux à ceux qui étaient tombés pour notre liberté.

_**Et si cela peut te rassurer à ton tour,**_ reprit Legolas tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. _**Je ne suis pas parfait non plus. La preuve, je venais également te dire qu'il fallait que j'évite un maximum Elrond et mon père.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Demandais-je inquiète en entendant les prénoms des deux seigneurs elfes dans la même phrase.

Car même si Thranduil taisait sa colère dans le but d'éviter à la fois un incident diplomatique et familial, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il en voulait toujours autant, à juste titre, à tous ceux qui n'avaient rien fait pour aider et sauver son peuple.

_**J'ai malencontreusement rappelé à mon père et au Seigneur Elrond que quoi qu'il en dise, ils étaient de la même famille avant même notre mariage**_, expliqua-t-il et un sourire m'échappa. _**Ils semblent avoir oublié qu'ils sont beaux-frères.**_

_**Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient oubliés,**_ fis-je en imaginant la tête qu'avait du faire les deux seigneurs en parvenant à la même conclusion. _**Seulement, on ne peut pas en vouloir à ton père de cultiver une amertume en direction de tous les autres elfes.**_

Legolas hocha la tête, son regard s'assombrissant quelques temps avant de retrouver sa clarté habituelle. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à devoir surmonter les épreuves de la guerre. Lui aussi avait perdu des proches. Dont notamment sa mère et sa sœur.

_**Dès que les elfes que nous avons récupérés à Minas Morgul pourront voyager nous repartirons pour la Forêt Noire**_, reprit Legolas tandis que je me tournais vers ma sœur qui bougeait dans son sommeil. J'ai bien l'intention de t'épouser.

Un sourire dessina mes lèvres et je lui rendis son regard. Bien que j'appréhende ce nouveau pas vers mon futur, je ne pouvais que dire que j'étais pressée d'épouser le seul homme qui n'avait jamais réussit à s'emparer de mon propre cœur.

Mais à cet instant précis, ce fut Tauriel qui me ramena à la réalité. Son sommeil était agité et je voyais à son visage qu'elle devait certainement faire un cauchemar. M'allongeant à côté d'elle, je la serrai contre moi, ignorant comment calmer tant de souffrances. Legolas m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce, ayant comprit que sa place n'était pas ici.

Ce fut inconsciemment que je me mis à chanter doucement une chanson que me chantait ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant et que je faisais des cauchemars. Des paroles remplies d'espoir et de lumière. J'ignorais si ce fut ma voix ou bien la chanson, mais Tauriel cessa de bouger et son visage s'apaisa un peu. Caressant sa joue, je replaçai les couvertures autour d'elle avant de regagner mon fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le visage de ma sœur.

_*0*0*_

Ce fut en entendant des murmures autour de moi que je me réveillais en sursaut, surprise de m'être endormis dans le fauteuil où je m'étais installée. Pris en flagrant délit de discussions privés, Celeborn et Galadriel cessèrent net de parler en me voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Je leur jetai un coup d'œil noir, ne leur pardonnant qu'à moitié leur mensonge et leurs cachotteries. En vérité, sans savoir pourquoi, les seules personnes à qui je parvenais à pardonner étaient Gandalf et Legolas. Je n'avais rien à pardonner à Tauriel, il me faudrait seulement m'habituer à sa présence dans ma vie et à ce lien qui nous unissait. Mais pour les autres elfes au courant, je ne parvenais pas encore à passer outre leurs mensonges à mon égard. Elrond ne m'avait-il pas juré de me dire toujours la vérité ? Et n'avais-je pas demandé s'il me restait de la famille en vie ?

_**Alzena ma chérie**_, murmura Galadriel mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant le regard noir que je lui lançais pour la seconde fois.

_**C'est inutile**_, sifflais-je en affichant un masque d'indifférence totale.

Je vis mes grands-parents échanger un regard et mes yeux retombèrent sur ma sœur, encore endormis dans son lit. Cela faisait une journée et une nuit entière qu'elle dormait, ce sommeil ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Du moins, je l'espérais.

_**Alzena nous sommes désolés,**_ fit Celeborn en ignorant le regard mauvais que je tournais vers eux. _**Nous ne voulions pas…**_

_**Vous ne vouliez pas faire quoi ?**_ demandais-je en tentant de ne pas parler fort pour ne pas réveiller ma sœur. _**Pas me mentir ? Pas faire semblant ? Ou tout simplement pas vous comporter comme des lâches ?**_

Ce dernier mot les fit frémir et je secouai la tête.

_**Je ne dis rien**_, murmurais-je. _**Je me suis contentée d'observer sans rien dire. Mais malgré vos grands airs et votre apparente bienveillance, il y a une grosse lâcheté derrière. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais aller au secours de la Forêt Noire ? Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas lancé à la recherche de Tauriel qui se trouve également être votre petite-fille au cas où vous auriez omit ce détail ?**_

Le silence tomba sur la pièce et je vis que mes mots faisaient leur chemin dans la tête de mes grands-parents. Après tout, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas à se justifier eux-aussi ? Pourquoi se serait toujours aux autres de les excuser et de les pardonner ?

_**Nous étions moins nombreux**_, répondit alors Galadriel et je la fixai, incrédule. _**Et moins armés pour venir aider la Forêt Noire. Nos propres forêts étaient attaquées par les armées du Mordor, nous subissions sans relâche les assauts des orques parvenant des mines de la Moria ainsi que ceux des Nazguls qui survolaient fréquemment nos bois. Envoyer nos armées à l'étranger serait revenus à nous condamner. Celeborn et moi sommes des dirigeants, pas des guerriers, nous ne serions jamais parvenus à repousser les assauts de l'ennemi en nous séparant d'une partie de notre armée. Quand nous avons apprit qu'Oropher et son peuple était assiégés, nous avions décidé de leur envoyer des renforts, en commun accord avec Elrond. Mais le Mordor avait prévu son coup. Les armées de Fondcombe ont été tuées en traversant les montagnes, très peu sont parvenus jusqu'à chez nous. Mais nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de réagir vraiment. Le Mordor s'est remit à nous attaquer fortement, croyant sans doute que nous finirions par tomber. Aller en Forêt Noire relevait de l'exploit. Un exploit que nous n'avons pas tenté.**_

Je regardais Galadriel parler en silence et je vis clairement que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

_**Nous avons apprit la mort d'Oropher quelques temps après,**_ continua Celeborn à sa place. _**Il était tombé au combat, laissant le royaume entre les mains de Thranduil. Nous savions que ce dernier ferait un bon roi, mais nous n'avons pas pu l'aider plus que nous ne l'avions fait pour son père. Chaque jour, des messagers de la Forêt Noire arrivaient en Lothlόrien, blessés et parfois même au seuil même de la mort. Ils nous demandait une aide que nous ne pouvions leur accorder. Parce que cela reviendrait à condamner notre propre peuple.**_

Celeborn riva ses yeux aux miens et j'inclinais la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

_**Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est de devenir souveraine**_, reprit-t-il. _**Mais tu as déjà eu à commander des armées. Je sais que tu n'avais pas à cœur le sort de ces combattants, mais rappelle toi combien d'entre eux tombaient à chaque fois.**_

Ce n'était pas très difficile. Je me souvenais très bien les centaines de corps d'orques inertes au sol, tués par divers moyens. Cela ne m'avait jamais touché, mais lorsque je me mis à imaginer des corps d'elfes à leur place, mon cœur se serra. Il avait raison, comment condamner sciemment ses sujets à mort ?

_**Thranduil a toutes les raisons du monde de nous en vouloir,**_ fit Galadriel. _**Et crois-moi, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour nous en vouloir nous-mêmes. Mais si nous devions revenir en arrière, sache que je ne ferais rien pour lui venir en aide si cela devait condamner par la même occasion mon propre peuple.**_

La réponse était rude, sèche et crue. Mais elle avait le mérite de démontrer que Galadriel et Celeborn étaient des souverains qui méritaient ce titre. Ils avaient à cœur la sécurité et la sauvegarde de leur peuple. C'était un acte de grand courage que de renoncer à aider des amis pour protéger ce qui nous appartient de sauver.

_**En ce qui te concerne**_, murmura Galadriel. _**Je reconnais également que nous avons fait une erreur. Te mentir était la dernière chose à faire. Mais tout comme l'ont choisit Elrond puis Thranduil, nous avons décidés de te cacher cette vérité. Parce que nous savions que tu étais très intelligente, que tu serais parvenu à un constat pourtant faux. Celui qui te ferait dire que nous n'avons fait que nous servir de toi comme arme. Mais c'est faux.**_

Elle avait comprit le vrai fond du problème. Car si en effet je n'arrivais pas à pardonner le mensonge, je parvenais d'autant moins à accepter que tout le monde s'étaient acharnés à protéger Tauriel en me laissant totalement à la merci du mal et des tourments que j'avais vécu.

_**Tu te trompes Alzena**_, fit Galadriel qui paraissait totalement vidée._** A nos yeux, tu étais tout aussi importante que Tauriel, voire même plus à une époque où elle était en sécurité en Forêt Noire et toi en pleine horreur dans les tourments du Mordor. Ta mère a tenté de vous sauver toutes les deux ce jour là. Le messager qui est parvenu à emmener ta sœur en Forêt Noire avait aussi à charge ta sécurité. Mais ton père t'es tombée immédiatement dessus. Ta mère a préféré que le messager sauve une de ses filles plutôt qu'aucune.**_

Même si cela me brisait le cœur d'admettre cela, il était vrai que ces paroles étaient véridiques. Pourquoi condamner Tauriel alors qu'elle avait une chance de s'en sortir ?

_**Voir partir sa fille cadette a été d'une grande tristesse pour ta mère,**_ murmura Galadriel. _**Mais elle en a ressentit d'autant plus en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas pu te sauver toi. Parce que même si Tauriel était loin d'elle, l'enfant avait au moins la chance de vivre loin du Mordor. Ce qui n'était pas ton cas. Ta mère a envoyé de nombreux messages en Lothlόrien, Forêt Noire et Fondcombe dans le but de te sauver et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été tuée. Ton père ne l'a pas abattu parce qu'elle avait réussit à faire disparaître Tauriel, il l'a tué parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard, elle parviendrait à te faire sortir de Mordor. Ta mère était très intelligente et face à ta survie, elle était prête à tout. Quitte à y laisser la vie**_

Entendre Galadriel prononcer ces paroles avec des sanglots dans la voix ne faisait que rendre ma propre souffrance intenable.

_**Nous n'avons jamais cherché à contacter Tauriel parce que nous l'aurions mise en danger, **_continua Celeborn en posant une main sur l'épaule de son épouse. _**Elle était en Forêt Noire, loin de la Lothlόrien. Ta mère savait que si jamais les Nazguls décidaient de venir la reprendre, ils attaqueraient en premier lieu la Lothlόrien. Alors nous avons préféré qu'elle grandisse sans connaître ses origines plutôt que de risquer sa vie. Ce fut une belle erreur, je te l'accorde parce qu'un beau jour, un message de la Forêt Noire nous est parvenu pour nous annoncer que notre petite-fille avait disparu dans la bataille. Tuée ou enlevée ? Personne n'est parvenu à le déterminer au milieu du carnage qui avait eu lieu.**_

J'imaginais sans peine le sang, l'odeur de mort et de souffrance autour du champ de bataille. J'imaginais aussi sans difficulté la douleur de mes grands-parents.

_**Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir si elle était en vie ou non**_, reprit Celeborn. _**Aucun moyen de savoir si elle avait été enlevée ou si elle se trouvait parmi tous ces corps dans un état si mauvais que nous ne parvenions même pas à déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Mais malgré tout, nous avons cherché, tenter de rassembler tous les détails de cette bataille. Mais tu sais bien que dans ces moments là, quand la mort frappe à tout va, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui compte : sauver sa vie. Personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu Tauriel et nous n'avions strictement aucun moyen de savoir si elle était en Mordor.**_

Sa voix se brisa quelques secondes, le temps pour moi de constater que Tauriel s'était réveillée et écoutait en silence les mots de notre grand-père, les larmes cascadant sur ses joues.

_**Nous commencions à perdre tout espoir, **_murmura alors Galadriel. _**Nous savions que tu étais en Mordor, sûrement détruite psychologiquement. Nous espérions inconsciemment qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour te récupérer, mais au fond de nous, on se disait que des dizaines d'années en Mordor ne pouvait pas t'avoir laissé intacte. Et en plus de cela, on ignorait ce qu'était devenue ta sœur. Dans ce cas-là, le sacrifice de notre fille avait été inutile si ces deux enfants n'étaient plus de ce monde.**_

_**Lorsqu'Elrond nous a annoncé un soir qu'Aragorn t'avait capturé sans même savoir qui tu étais, nous n'avons même pas osé y croire**_, enchaina Celeborn. _**Comment le destin, qui avait été si cruel envers nous, pouvait-il à présent nous offrir un tel cadeau ? Mais ton arrivée nous a également prouvé que ce que nous pensions était vrai. Le Mordor laisse des traces. Nous l'avons vu en toi. Nous le voyons encore en toi. Tu souffres, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire parce que nous ne savons même pas ce que tu as vécu. Mais tu as fait la fierté de ta famille en te battant corps et âme pour nous rejoindre et nous n'avons jamais été aussi fier qu'aujourd'hui en sachant que tu es parvenue à devenir ce que ta mère espérait.**_

_**Il restait l'ombre de Tauriel sur le tableau**_, ajouta Galadriel. _**Nous t'avions récupéré, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle était. Nous étions parvenus à retrouver son mari, gravement blessé après la bataille, mais en vie. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'était aussi. Sauf qu'à partir de ce moment là, vous êtes devenues un **__**danger l'une pour l'autre.**_

Elle avait tourné les yeux vers Tauriel et je devinais qu'elle savait depuis le départ que ma sœur nous écoutait. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs plus simple pour elle ? De savoir que son autre petite-fille saurait enfin la vérité.

_**Tauriel était un danger pour toi Alzena**_, murmura Galadriel. _**Car si cela venait à se savoir, ton père n'aurait alors plus aucune raison de te garder en vie. Il aurait une autre fille entre ses mains, prête à devenir ce qu'il aurait aimé faire de toi. Quant à toi, il n'aurait plus qu'à t'éliminer. Tauriel représentait aussi un moyen de pression. Si ton père s'en servait contre toi, tu aurais cédé et il aurait alors eu ses deux filles sous son aile. Rendant le sacrifice de votre mère tout à fait inutile. Mais toi Alzena, tu restais également un danger pour Tauriel. Nous appréhendions cette colère que tu as eu la dernière fois. A l'époque, tu n'étais pas capable d'encaisser le fait d'avoir une sœur, qui aurait eu la chance que toi tu n'avais jamais eu. Tu n'étais pas stable psychologiquement parlant et tu représentais pour elle une grande menace. Mais il y avait également autre chose. En tant qu'héritières de la Lothlόrien, vous avez toutes les deux le droit au trône. Malgré la lutte acharnée que tu menais contre les ténèbres de ton esprit, il n'en restait pas moins que tu avais encore des failles. Failles que ton père pouvait exploiter à tout moment en décidant d'abattre ta sœur. Jusqu'à la victoire, tu pouvais encore chavirer du mauvais côté, tu le sais autant que nous. Et nous ne pouvions pas risquer de mettre en jeu la sécurité de notre peuple. Alors nous n'avons rien dit. Nous ne t'avons pas parlé de ta sœur, ni même de la probable existence d'un membre aussi proche de toi.**_

_**Mon père a tout de même été au courant,**_ fis-je. _**Il a comprit que Tauriel était sa fille à l'instant où il l'a vu. Votre plan tombait alors à l'eau.**_

_**La bêtise de votre père nous a donné l'avantage**_, répondit Celeborn. _**En se croyant inaccessible, en souhaitant vous avoir toutes les deux dans son plan, il a causé sa perte et celle du Mordor. Nous ignorions tout cela avant de retrouver Tauriel, mais les choses se sont mises en place toute seules. Votre père savait parfaitement que tu pouvais encore basculer dans son camp Alzena, tout comme il savait qu'il pourrait faire céder Tauriel à force de tortures et de révélations. Et une fois qu'il vous aurait eu toutes les deux et que les forces de la Terre du Milieu seraient affaiblit, il lui aurait été alors très évident de nous faire céder en jouant sur la carte du chantage.**_

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout.

_**C'est évident pourtant,**_ murmura Galadriel. _**Nous sommes capables de tout pour protéger notre peuple, quitte à abandonner les nôtres ailleurs comme en Forêt Noire. Mais si le Mordor avait menacé de vous tuer toutes les deux, nous aurions cédé. Vous êtes de notre famille, vous êtes de notre sang et cela, peu importe les souffrances que vous avez vécu, vous ne pouvez le nier. Et la loi du sang prédomine toujours.**_

La compréhension fit son chemin dans ma tête et je laissais tomber les armes. Je n'avais aucune raison de leur en vouloir et en racontant la vérité, mes grands-parents m'avaient également prouvés qu'Elrond et Thranduil avaient fait cela pour le bien de tous.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Tauriel pour qui cela faisait bien trop de révélations en si peu de jours. Mes grands-parents ne pleuraient pas, mais la supplication que je lisais sur leurs traits me faisaient clairement comprendre qu'ils me suppliaient de leur pardonner cela.

_**Je suis désolée**_, finis-je par murmurer lentement. _**Je suis désolée pour tous ce que j'ai dit ou fait, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su comprendre et je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu créer comme problèmes**_

_**Et nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver avant, **_répondit Galadriel dont les larmes coulaient enfin. _**De ne pas avoir pu jouer notre rôle avant. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de savoir toutes les souffrances que vous avez subit.**_

Tauriel tourna un visage couvert de larmes vers Galadriel qui la serra fortement contre elle. Celeborn posa une main dans le dos de son épouse et un bras autour des épaules de Tauriel. Alors seulement, ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers moi. Me laissant le choix de les rejoindre ou de ne pas le faire.

Le visage de ma mère s'imposa à mon esprit. Son sourire si lumineux dans un monde de ténèbres, ses yeux si bienveillants quand elle jouait avec moi ou qu'elle me parlait. Ses mots si doux et si apaisants quand elle me parlait de son royaume. Son espoir de savoir qu'un jour, ses enfants seraient enfin en sécurité et heureux.

Faisant un pas, je me rapprochai doucement de mes grands-parents et de ma sœur et cette dernière attrapa mon bras quand je fus à sa hauteur. M'attirant contre eux, je mêlai alors mes larmes aux siennes. Larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis trop de temps.

Ainsi entourée de ma famille, je parvins enfin à voir un peu plus clair dans mon avenir. Je revoyais les traits de ce petit garçon qui était apparu lorsque j'avais été torturée à Minas Tirith. C'était cet enfant que je voulais porter et mettre au monde. Lui et pourquoi pas une petite fille aussi ?

Entendant ma sœur sangloter doucement, je la serrai contre moi fortement et elle s'agrippa à ma robe. Appuyant la tête contre le cou de mon grand-père, je sentis le soulagement m'étreindre. J'avais une famille, une vraie sur qui je pouvais compter. Une famille qui avait enfin pu se retrouver et qui pleurait à présent les pertes qu'elle avait subit avant de pouvoir à nouveau reprendre le cours d'une vie à peu près normale.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était un peu barbant je sais bien, mais c'était quand même essentielle, on passe aux choses sérieuses dès le prochain chapitre ;p. A très bientôt à tous et profitez surtout bien du soleil tant qu'on l'a. Bisous.**

**Alessandra15 : la suite est donc postée comme tu a pu le constater ;p Bisous**


End file.
